Trying
by NotQuiteNerdy
Summary: After 5 years of a never ending battle with Hawk Moth, the Akumas suddenly come to a stop. For 4 months Paris seems like it's finally at peace, but it may turn out to be only the calm before the storm. When Alya starts to hear a familiar voice, she realises very quickly that Hawk Moth is far from gone. Alya must resist the temptation to discover the truth behind Ladybug.
1. Marinette Moves Out

Alya was losing her shit, and that was putting it lightly.

"It's been 3 months!" The redhead ranted, pacing back and forth in Marinette's apartment, "3 fucking months! What the hell is going on?"

Marinette shrugged a little more occupied with the empty boxes she was currently shoving things into. Taking the permanent marker from behind her ear she labeled said box "Sewing things #3" before pushing it to the side with the other full boxes.

Alya continued to mutter dark things, but eventually started to help pack the boxes, if only because she knew Marinette wasn't listening.

"At first I thought it was just a fluke, like the counter was broken." Alya continued, pausing in her packing and angrily slumping over the still empty box. "But no matter what I do the numbers won't change! This is the end! It's the end of the Ladyblog!"

"I think you may be over reacting." Marinette said patting her friends back gently.

"Overreacting?! My life is over! The world means nothing now!" Alya lamented flopping to the floor, rather ungracefully, and making a series of dramatic poses.

"Alya, so what if the blog is having a dry spell?"

"A dry spell?! Marinette no one has visited the site at all this week! The visitors have been dwindling for the past 3 months! 3 months girl!" Alya shouted from her spot on the floor.

Marinette cringed, "I'm sure it'll be alright. There just hasn't been any Ladybug activity for a while. That's all."

It had been 4 months since the last akuma attack, and the eerie silence was worrisome. Not only had they heard nothing from Hawk Moth for the past 4 months, but they also had no idea what the quiet meant. Some Parisians saw it as a victory, that Hawk moth was finally gone and they could return to their normal peaceful lives before all the attacks that had started almost 5 years ago.

Marinette on the other hand, didn't feel as optimistic about it.

Her and Chat Noir still hadn't found Hawk Moth, and were still a long ways away from putting an end to him. It seemed that even after their years of protecting Paris, they were only ever on the defensive, never making any headway in finding out who the elusive Hawk Moth was, or even what he planned to do if he ever captured their miraculous.

Still.. This was a nice break.

She knew it wouldn't last forever, and that she still had to keep her guard up, but not having to miss class because of akuma attacks sure was nice, and getting a full night's sleep without running all over the city felt good too.

"Stop moping and help me pack." Marinette sighed poking her best friend with her foot, "You're the one that wanted to get it all done today."

Alya made a muffled noise of protest, and Marinette held in a laugh. With a groan, Alya finally resigned herself to the horror which was standing and packing.

"I still don't see why you can't just come and live with me." Alya pointed out.

 _Because you're a nosy reporter and I'm Ladybug!_ Marinette thought. She merely shrugged in response, "You already have a roommate. Besides best friends shouldn't live together, we'd just end up getting on each others nerves."

"I think we'd be fine." Alya said putting some of Marinette's handmade quilt into a box. "I'm a delight you know?"

"Yeah yeah!" Marinette said with a roll of her eyes. "But do you really want to be kept up all night by my sewing? Or live in a pigstyle, also known as my studio?"

"Fine! Point taken."

Marinette laughed.

Both her and Alya fell into a light chatter as Alya started to talk about her roommate, and how Marinette was so lucky she'd be living alone. The banter ended when there was a knock on the trap door that led into Marinette's room. Alya was opening the door before Marinette had even registered what the noise was.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Alya chided, arms crossed and looking down at the figure standing underneath the opening of the door.

"I know, sorry!" Nino said climbing up into the room, his hands raised defensively, "But I brought reinforcements. Oh, and drinks!" He said moving out of the way and placing a bag filled with sugary pops on Marinette's desk.

"Well, if it isn't boy wonder." Alya said with a laugh as a familiar blonde entered the room, messenger bag slung across his shoulder and a friendly smile on his face.

Marinette blinked a couple time in shock. "A-Adrien? What are you doing here?" She asked a little confused, then turning to Nino, if only because her cheeks were starting to light up, "What are both of you doing here?"

"We came to help!" Nino said dropping his stuff in the corner where it wouldn't get in the way, "Alya called and said you were moving out, thought you might need an extra hand."

"Or two." Added in Adrien, entering the room and closing the trap door behind him.

Marinette turned to her best friend, Alya shrugged, "What? You think I was going to do all of this just the two of us? It was gonna take forever!"

With a roll of her eyes Marinette went back to work, pointedly ignoring the look Alya gave her while gesturing her head to Adrien.

It wasn't like Adrien had never been in her room before. They had trained together for the mecha strike tournament when they were 15, and since then he had been to her room exactly 6 times.

Not that Marinette had counted.

Once had been to copy notes from a class he had missed. Another three times were because of group projects with Nino and Alya, and the last two times were due to birthday parties his dad mysteriously allowed him to go to.

Since his visits in highschool her many posters of him had left her walls and been replaced with her own work, or snippets from magazines. Apart from the odd picture of him modeling an inspiring piece, his shrine in her room had seemed to disappear. Not that it did her any good now. Adrien had already seen the wall of posters by accident one time. It really had been the worst day of her life.

But despite the fact that he had already seen the inside of her room, and her debilitating crush on him was "long gone", which was what she had told Alya, she couldn't actually bring herself to look or speak to him, mostly afraid she'd become an incoherent mess within a matter of seconds.

Luckily (or unluckily) for her, Alya didn't seem to sense any discomfort from her best friend.

"So what's new with you Rapunzel?" Alya questioned going back to helping her friend pack.

Adrien blushed a little at the nickname scratching the back of his neck, "Huh- Oh nothing much. Just taking jobs here and there, paying the rent."

"Rent? You're living on your own?" Alya questioned again, leaning in a little as if she were interrogating the model.

"Yeah! He's living with me now!" Nino said proudly.

"Really?" Alya asked raising an eyebrow, "Well, you know what they say best friends living together is just a recipe for disaster." She said giving Marinette a grin.

Nino and Adrien shared a look before shrugging, "Seems to be working out alright so far." Adrien commented.

"Yeah. I mean unless you have some deep dark secret you're hiding or something." Nino said with a laugh.

Adrien blinked a couple times before he seemed to register Nino was kidding. He laughed nervously, "Yeah! No secrets here."

Marinette, who had been contentedly listening to the conversation as she packed handed the two boys empty boxes, "Let's get a move on people. We can chat once we're at my new apartment." She said with a huff. She was about to turn away when she heard snickering. She looked back up at Adrien to see him grinning madly and trying to stifle his laughter.

"What?"

He laughed again biting his lip, " _Move on_."

Marinette raised an eyebrow confused as Nino groaned. "Dude, not everything is a pun."

"I-.. It wasn't supposed to be a pun!" Marinette protested.

Adrien was still smirking, trying to stop from full on laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." Marinette said slightly annoyed. She did not make puns, Chat made puns, and there was no way she was stooping to Chat's level.

"You're right." Adrien said seaming to gain control over himself again. "Next time you should think more _out of the box_."

And then Adrien really did start laughing. Marinette had no idea what to do other then just stand there and stare at him as her two other friends amused themselves with his ridiculous reaction.

That sealed the deal. She definitely didn't have a crush on Adrien Agreste. No way. He was a big pun loving dork and she really wasn't into that. She definitely didn't have feelings, not even if his smile made her want to melt inside. Not even if his laugh was like the singing of angels.

 _Fuck._

Alya had somehow managed to get them all back on track, although she did start a war for the bubble wrap by throwing packing peanuts at Nino. Despite a very long day filled with reminiscing over old mementos and embarrassing Marinette, they had packed up her whole room.

"Ah! Success! And you said we couldn't get it all done in one day." Alya shot a smirk at Marinette.

"In my defense I thought it would just be me and you." She said picking up one of the boxes and handing it to Nino as he came up the stairs. The boys had offered to start packing up the car as the girls finished up.

"Not that you minded a certain someone coming over." Alya grinned.

"Oh are we talking about you know who?" Nino asked, looking a little excited.

"Nino! There's nothing to talk about-"

"Nothing to talk about! Girl you got through a whole conversation without stuttering!"

"Alya, I'm not 15, I'm legally an adult now, I'm not going to turn into a puddle because of some pretty blonde boy-"

"What pretty blonde boy?" Adrien asked popping his head through the trapdoor next to Nino's.

Marinette froze like a deer caught in headlights. She opened her mouth and willed an explanation to come out, but all she could think of were a string of particularly nasty curses, so she promptly shut it again.

Alya, on the other hand, was much better on her feet, "Chat Noir."

"I mean I'd understand being nervous around him. He's pretty cool you know?" Adrien said with a grin.

"Yeah? Didn't know you were such a fan." Alya said with a smile. She was always happy to talk about Paris's superhero duo. "Too bad there hasn't been any action lately. I haven't seen Chat Noir or Ladybug for like, 2 weeks. The last thing they did was save those people from that fire."

Adrien scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm sure they're enjoying the break though."

"Definitely." Marinette agreed, "They're probably so tired all the time. Besides," she said looking pointedly at her best friend, "Akuma's aren't a good thing."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Alya said with a shrug of her shoulders. She picked up a couple of the boxes and started towards the trap door. "Either take a box or move boys." She said with a smirk. Adrien took a box and Nino headed down the steps, a box of his own already in his arms. It was 3 in the afternoon by the time all the collective vehicles were packed and Marinette kissed her parents goodbye, promising she'd be by for dinner tomorrow night.

...

Alya had suggested the place. It was pretty close to Marinette's new apartment and it seemed like the perfect spot for everyone to go and have a few drinks after spending all day working.

As expected Alya was the first person there. No doubt Marinette wanted to shower and maybe even take a nap after Alya had left the apartment. After waiting for about 15 minutes Alya decided there was no other course of action than to entertain herself until her tardy friends showed up. It started with her ordering herself a drink and choosing the best table, the one in the corner where she could see the door. With a huff of annoyance she pulled out her phone and opened up the Ladyblog.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She held back the urge to throw her phone across the room. What the hell was Hawk Moth doing? Suddenly her phone buzzed and she looked down half expecting to see an update on the blog.

It was a text from Marinette,

 **Mari: Sorry about the delay! Ran into Adrien and Nino! We should be there soon!**

Alya sent back the lyrics to _All by Myself_ and then resigned herself to wait.

Still no new comments on the blog. Maybe she would have to start posting some theories on identities or on Hawk Moth's new plan of attack. That might attract some viewers and from there some discussions. The silence was killing her.

Her mind started to drift off to the friends she was currently waiting for. Despite what Marinette kept insisting, Alya knew that her best friend still had it bad for Adrien. Not that she could really blame her, the boy had grown up quite nicely. He was taller now, and his shoulders had broadened, not to mention the muscles he had somehow gotten over the past 5 years. Dude was ripped. He was still a complete and utter dork though, something Nino insisted on when they were in school and no one believed him when he said the Adrien Agreste had watched every episode of Pokemon. Same blonde hair, same green eyes, same stupid oblivious grin. Alya could almost laugh. He was the most clueless boy in the world.

She was glad he had moved out of his Dad's place, sure living in a mansion wouldn't be something Alya would ever turn down, but he seemed a lot happier since the last time she saw him. She knew Mari respected him, but she had no doubt that Gabriel Agreste was a shit of a Dad.

Besides he was living with Nino now! They were best friends, how could Adrien not be happy? They probably stayed up talking all night, and played video games and ordered pizza all the time.

Or stayed up all night editing video's for the Ladyblog while Marinette sewed.

Ok so maybe that was what her friend and her did when they stayed over at Marinette's, but it just felt so strange. Why hadn't Marinette wanted to come live with her? She was fun right? Her and Marinette enjoyed each other's company!

Marinette had said something about how they would just grow to hate each other if they had to spend that much time together and live with each other's habits. But Nino and Adrien seemed to be doing fine. Did Marinette really just not want to live with her?

 _Maybe,_ part of her thought, _Maybe she doesn't want to be your friend anymore._

The room faded out slightly, the lights dimmed and the background noise of the other patrons simmered down to a distant mumble.

 _Don't you want to know the truth? The real reason Marinette doesn't want you for a roommate._

Her thoughts had a point. Marinette was her best friend, there had to be some other reason for Marinette not wanting to live with her.

 _If you need help I'm always here._

Alya froze for a second. That wasn't her thoughts. She knew that voice. She had heard it before, she just couldn't place it.

 _We could make a deal._

Alya couldn't breathe. She dug through her memory desperately trying to recall the name of the voice. It was on the tip of her tongue. She knew who it was-

"Alya?" Nino's voice cut through to her and she snapped out of her trance, the bar coming back into the foreground of her mind.

"Sorry," She apologized giving a smile, "Must have zoned out there for a second. What took you guys so long?" Alya asked as Marinette sat next to her in the both.

Marinette and Adrien both flushed and looked away.

Nino offered and explanation frowning slightly, "We were walking together when we suddenly heard screams and those two," He said gesturing to their friends, "Just took off."

"I told you.. I saw my favorite chips inside a corner store and wanted some." Adrien muttered out weakly.

"Yeah and I thought it was an akuma so I went to go take pictures," Marinette added looking at Alya, "For the blog!"

Alya raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Yeah? Where the chips then Adrien? And let me see these photos then Marinette."

Both of them looked at the table, Marinette fiddled with her fingers, Adrien groaned and threw himself onto the table dramatically, his face hitting the cool surface. "Fine! I thought it was an akuma and my first instinct was to run away! It's not my fault! We had a lot of bad experiences with Akuma in high school!"

Alya smiled hopefully, "So there was an Akuma?"

Marinette shook her head, "Just a bank robbery, that's why I didn't get any pictures."

Nino sighed, "well we're late because they both took off at the sound of screams and then I was left standing in the snow for 15 minutes waiting for them to get back."

Alya, who had visibly deflated after being told there was no akuma, poked Adrien's head until he sat up, "You guys really are dorks." She said then smiled, "Order up already, we're supposed to be celebrating Marinette finally moving out of her parents house!"

They laughed as Marinette puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"I'd like to Alya, but I've got a shoot tomorrow, I'll just be your designated driver." Adrien said with a grin.

"Fine be that way!" Alya said sticking out her tongue before grinning, "Mari will drink with me! Right Mari?"

"Alya, do you really think that's a good idea." Marinette said with a sigh as her best friend wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow, "Have you got an early morning too Marinette?"

Marinette shook her head as Alya cackled.

"Nette's a light weight. Like, impossibly lightweight." Nino said leaning over towards Adrien slightly, he put his hand in front of his mouth and whispered, "And dude, she's scary when she's drunk."

"I am not!" Marinette frowned brushing away Alya's arm, "I'm just more.."

"Loud and sassy?" Alya offered.

"You guys are the worst." She muttered, "I am not getting drunk."

About 40 minutes later Marinette was drunk.

"Having fun Nette?" Nino laughed as the dark haired girl collapsed in a laughing fit in her spot on the bench.

"I'm having a blast four eyes." She said with a snicker.

Nino fake pouted, taking another sip of his drink, "See I told you she was mean when she was drunk!" He told Adrien before breaking into a smile.

"I'm not drunk!" Marinette said leaning over the table and pushing her fingers against the boy's mouth, "Shhh! You don't know what you're talking about."

"You're being so loud." Adrien couldn't help but laugh as Nino tried to bite her finger in response. He turned to Alya, "I had no idea she got like this."

Alya snickered, "She's something. Like an alter ego."

Marinette turned completely red, "What? No! I'm just me! No alter ego!" Her drunken mind not really sure if Alya was catching on to her secret identity or if she was just joking. She stood up abruptly and grabbed Adrien by the hand dragging him out of his seat to follow her across the bar, "C'mon hot stuff let's see if you can beat me at Mecha Strike yet, or if I need to have another drink for you to stand a chance."

Adrien turned back to Nino and Alya with a laugh, "Wow her smack talks better too!"

"Wipe that grin off your lips Agreste before I kiss it off."

Adrien turned bright red and did what she said following her over to the arcade version of mecha strike set up in one of the empty corners.

Alya laughed as she watched the two of them across the bar, "Damn, if only she could be that forward sober." She looked up at Nino as he scooted into Marinette's spot on the booth. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a better view of our idiots." He responded taking another long sip.

Nino barely even looked tipsy, even though he had moved past beer and now back to it again. He smiled at Alya, his face red and his body swaying slightly.

"You're not driving." She said pushing on his nose with her finger, watching him lean away and then back with a laugh.

"Pssshh, says the woman who literally chugged her last drink."Alya laughed in response, Nino just smiled more, "I mean it! I was chanting 'chug!chug!chug!' I was there Alya."

Alya laughed again hitting her shoulder against his lightly, "Well what can I say? Booze is cheaper than therapy."

He frowned a little, "Everything ok?"

She looked at him with a grin, "Peachy."

He tried to make his face more serious but it only made Alya laugh at his scrunched up features, "I'm alright. Just work and stuff." She said.

"So there is something bothering you." He said taking another long sip.

She hated that Nino was so composed when he was drunk. It was completely unfair that he could be so rational all the time. "Well Yeah. I mean work's always bothering me though." She said taking a sip of her own drink so that she wouldn't have to talk for a while.

"Al-"

"How's living with Adrien?" She interrupted, "At each other's throats yet?"

He laughed, looking back at Adrien and Marinette who were hunched over the arcade game intensely. A couple of people had even bothered to show up and watch. "With that guy? He's like a human kitten." Then he leaned a little closer, "Although he's pretty weird sometimes."

"Whad'ya mean?" She asked, a little slurred.

"Well.. Sometimes he's all about watching movies together, or he wants to play video games until midnight, not that I blame him, dudes starved for human interaction, but then some days he just goes into his room.. doesn't say anything, doesn't answer when I knock on the door, he just makes a beeline for his room." He shrugged leaning away again, "Also the dudes got some weird obsession with cheese. I swear it's all he eats."

Alya frowned processing the new information, "But it doesn't bother you does it? Living with all his weird habits?"

Nino frowned and shook his head, "No. He's my best friend."

Alya slumped over the table. She felt like shit, "Why doesn't Mari want to live with me?" She mumbled her face in her arms.

Nino looked confused for a second and then patted her back comfortingly. "That's what this is about."

"Yeah.." She mumbled again, then she turned her head up so that she could meet his gaze, "It's stupid.. She just.. She was so against it you know? Would it really be so bad to have me for a roomate? Does she not really like me all that much?"

Nino gave her a smile leaning down a little as he wrapped his arm around her, "Alya Cesaire. You are one of the smartest, bravest, and best people I know."

She gave him a weak smile, and his smile grew softer in return, "I'm sure Nette just wants to live by herself for a while. She just moved out her parents place, I'm sure she just wants a little privacy for a change. You know how her parents are."

Alya nodded, then made a funny face at him, "When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart." He said grinning proudly.

Alya just raised her eyebrows with a knowing smile.

He gave her an incredulous look, "I am smart!"

"What about the time you bluetoothed Adrien so you could figure out how to ask out a girl?" Alya smirked sitting up.

"Ok.. well in my defense-"

"Or the time you tried to listen to music in class and forgot to plug in your headphones."

"Honest mistake."

"Ooh I think that I found myself a cheerleader~" Alya started to sing and she laughed.

"It was a popular song.." Nino said trying to pout, but when Alya laughed he just smiled. "Ok so maybe I'm not that smart. But I am a wise old guru." He pretended to stroke a beard he didn't have.

Alya almost snorted, "Nino you look ridiculous doing that."

"I can't hear you I'm thinking." He said closing his eyes to twirl his imaginary mustache.

Alya laughed again, and he peeked open an eye at her. "You're such a dork."

Nino smiled, "Whatever, you laughed. It was worth it."

Alya smiled at the gift that was Nino Lahiffe as he drank his beer. How on earth was he such a good person, and why the hell was he wasting that on cheering her up?

"Thanks." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime Al," He said chuckling a little, "As long as I have an excuse to be dorky."

"Pshhh." She said hitting him lightly on the arm, "Like you'd ever need an excuse."

From across the bar Marinette was doing her victory dance. Adrien growled and headed back to the table, dragging back their victorious dark haired friend back with him.

"You gonna cry model boy?" Marinette gloated taking the seat next to him.

"No." He pouted childishly crossing his arms.

"She beat you?" Asked Nino, clearly amused.

"She plays dirty when she's drunk.." Adrien muttered giving the girl beside him the evil eye, "She kept yelling trash talk and some.. inappropriate things." He mumbled turning a little red.

"Not my fault you blush easily." Marinette said with a smirk, "And I am not drunk."

Alya laughed her head still comfortably on Nino's shoulder. "Sure Mari, sure."

"I am not!" She said defiantly, "You're just as drunk as I am."

Alya just threw her head back and laughed. Nino chuckled under his breath as she fell from his shoulder and almost face planted on the table. He looked up at the blonde model who was frowning as Marinette sat on her chair cross legged and gave him a lecture on gaming strategy.

"You're drunk Mari, I don't think there was much strategy involved while you were playing."

She just pouted at him and he rolled his eyes. She turned to Alya, "Adrien's being mean to me Alya!"

"What?! No I wasn't!"

"Alya look at the bullying that's happening right now!"

Alya just laughed, "Yeah you tell 'em Mari!"

"Bullying? You literally threw something at me while we were playing."

"I was showing tough love."

Nino, somehow still reasonable, chuckled lightly before interrupting Marinette and Adrien's bickering, "Maybe it's time we all left and got some rest?"

Adrien checked the time on his phone. "Yeah, it's almost 11."

"11? Where's your sense of adventure Rapunzel?" Alya said with a snicker.

"Early photoshoot remember?" He laughed gathering up his things, "Mari I'll give you a ride home if you want. I've got the feeling you shouldn't be left to your own devices."

She pouted at him, "Fine Mom!" She stuck out her tongue and started gathering her things.

"I can leave you here if you want." He crossed his arms annoyed.

"Mari go with the nice man." Alya said waving her hand as if dismissing any arguments from either of them.

"I can swing back if you need, Nino." Adrien said turning to his roommate.

Nino waved him off just as Alya had done, "I can just walk, It's a nice night and I'm not in any rush."

With that Adrien dragged Marinette out the door.

"How much do you think she'll regret from tonight?" Alya asked with a snicker.

"How much do you think she'll remember from tonight?" Nino countered. He looked down at Alya who had her side against his shoulder. "You're not going to let her live this down are you?"

"Nope!" She grinned, "I'm going to tell it at their wedding."

Nino laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders and adjusting a little so he was more comfortable. "Think they'll ever get together before their 60?"

"If they stop being so oblivious."

"They'd be good together. He deserves someone as kind and as patient as Marinette. She won't let him get away with anything either." Alya looked up at him, "I think he's pretty lonely Al. He keeps telling me about this girl he loves and he just looks so sad."

"You care about everyone don't you." She looked forward again, "You're the one who deserves a nice girl like Mari."

He laughed, "I'm over that. She's a great girl, but she's not what I want." He glanced down at Alya with a smile, "I'm sure whoever I end up with will be good for me."

She smirked, "Better get a move on it then. You're not getting any younger." She poked him in the cheek.

"Well then what's your excuse Ms. One-Night-Stand."

"Please. I'll look drop dead gorgeous when I'm 100. No rush for me."

Nino laughed and removed his arm from around her. He started gathering his things, "Better get going, or a certain blonde might start to get the wrong idea."

Alya laughed and started to put on her jacket. "Would that really be so bad? I mean girls might launch themselves at you if they think I did."

Nino gave her an unamused look, "Thanks but I'll pass. I don't need help to get girls Alya."

"Really? What about that time Adrien had to talk you through a date with a wireless head-"

"Fine! Ok, so I'm not smooth! But that was in grade 10!" He hit her lightly on the arm, "Does not mean I want your help picking up girls."

"Why not? I'm better at it then you and Adrien. You and Adrien put together."

Nino let out an annoyed huff, and held the door open for her, "Remind me why we're friends?"

"Because we ship our oblivious best friends."

That got a laugh out of Nino. It was a warm night, although summer was over and they were heading into fall. Alya swayed slightly and grinned as they walked. It really was unfair that Nino never looked drunk. He just looked happy and dazed when he drank, but he was never wobbly or loud. Part of her even wondered if he was even drunk, but the slight flush on his face and the catchy tune he was humming to himself told her he was at least a little debilitated.

It was strange, even though her brain ran at a million miles a minute, she was more than perfectly content to just walk with her friend, listening to him humming absentmindedly. She was so content she didn't even think about the Ladyblog, or the work she had to get done for her internship, or even what happened as Adrien drove Marinette home. Her mind was still, and although it normally made her uncomfortable to not have a task at hand, this was, admittedly, nice.

"Hey Al." Nino looked down at her with a frown, "Isn't your place in that direction?" He pointed back to where they had just turned.

Alya blinked for a second, before groaning. She had just been blindly following wherever Nino was going, but they had managed to walk in the exact opposite direction of her apartment.

"Whatever. Just let me stay on your couch. I don't want to walk all the way back by myself."

Nino laughed but nodded. "Sure."

...

Adrien had not been expecting the car ride to Marinette's to be filled with snarky banter. To be honest he had no idea Marinette was capable of snarky banter. She also hated puns, which were his main weapon in the conversation.

"Your pun game is as weak as your Mecha Strike game." She snapped back before grinning.

"Ouch." He said with a laugh, "you've _virtually_ killed me with these insults."

"Terrible. The worst. You're the worst." She said back laughing.

"You're laughing! I win! Game Over!"

She groaned at his puns but still smiled.

"I have to say, drunk Marinette is a lot more out there then sober Marinette."

"I'm not drunk." She said crossing her arms, "And how would you know? Have you tried talking to sober Marinette before?"

He glanced over at her for a second before putting his eyes back on the road. "Well I've tried. Sober Marinette just doesn't respond."

Marinette just mumbled something under her breath.

"It's alright Marinette. I know you don't like me all that much. It was just nice that we could be.. more relaxed with each other tonight."

Marinette looked up at him confused, "What do you mean? I like you!" As soon as the words left her mouth she turned pink and slumped further down into her seat as if it could swallow her up.

"Yeah.. but you never really want to have a conversation with me, and you're always avoiding me when we hang out as a group." He laughed a little, although it was a sad laugh, "It's ok. I guess I really haven't made a good impression over the years either."

She looked at her hands, "You made a good impression Adrien..."

He looked back at her for a second, shocked, before he had to look back at the road.

"I think you're a wonderful person." She said quietly, "And I do want to have conversations with you... I'm just a little shy... at least around you."

There was a silent pause in the conversation as Adrien resisted the urge to look back at her.

"You know sober Marinette is probably just as cool. If she ever wanted to hang out sometime... to play video games..." He trailed off.

"I think she would like that." Marinette said, smiling a little, and ignoring the blush that dusted her cheeks.

After a moment she smirked again, "I wonder what drunk Adrien is like."

He laughed a little nervously, "You'll never know~" He responded in a sing song voice.

She leaned a little closer, "Oh really? I bet you're a sad drunk."

"I am not."

"You totally are."

"I am perfectly content when I'm drunk." He said, "And I'm sure I'm more composed than you."

Marinette made a noise that was dismissing and fell back into her seat, a smile still on her face.

...

Nino unlocked the apartment door and let Alya in, "Adrien? You back yet?" They were met with silence. "Guess he's on his way back from Nette's"

Ayla took off her coat and hung it up on the rack. "Can we tease him when he get's back? You know, ask him what him and Marinette were doing to make him take so long."

Nino sighed and shook his head, "Let them be Al."

"I've been waiting almost 5 years for this ship to sail Nino, do not take this away from me."

Nino snorted, heading to the linen closet and taking out an extra blanket and a pillow.

"Who knows Nino, maybe he'll just stay at her place." She gave her friend a wink.

Nino laughed, "Yeah right. Adrien is the kind of guy to ask a girl on 10 dates before kissing her."

Alya shrugged, "Nothing can be disproven until he gets back."

"Can we not talk about our friends doing it?" Nino grimaced, "It feels like an invasion of privacy."

"Fine! You're such a prude!"

"Not a prude," He corrected throwing the pillow at Alya, "Just not into my friend's sex lives."

Alya caught the pillow and jumped onto the couch, "Fine then, tell me about your sex life."

Nino's face scrunched up as he took a step back, "What? No!"

Alya laughed, "C'mon! Just between friends?"

"No Alya! What the hell do you even want to know?" He shook off the idea and tossed her the blanket. He blanched at the sight of her thinking face, "Do not take that as a serious question."

"C'mon! Twenty Questions! I don't want to go to sleep till I can tease Adrien!"

"Well, keep yourself entertained I'm going to bed." He turned and headed for his room. Alya followed with a pout.

"Ok, first question. Last girl you dated?"

Nino gave her a withered look but just moved to his dresser and pulled out his pajamas, "Helen Mathews."

Alya made a face, "Ugh."

Nino raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"No. Her name is awful. No one named Helen Mathews could be fun to be around."

Nino sighed, "Well she had her moments." He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt before looking back at Alya, "Really? Aren't you going to at least look away?"

"No." She said with a grin, "You act as if I haven't seen you shirtless before Nino." She rolled her eyes, sitting down on his bed trying to think of more questions. Honestly it was just fun to annoy him. "Ok are you a top or a bottom?" She asked trying to hide her laughter as Nino's entire face turned red.

"Alya!" He was halfway through taking his shirt off, and his flush on grew when her eyes scanned him up and down. "I regret letting you stay here tonight." He groaned, throwing off the shirt and picking up his other one.

Before he could put his new shirt on Alya bounced forward and grabbed it out of his hands. "Wha-"

"You want it? Come and get it." She laughed, jumping back on to the bed and out of his reach. He lunged forward trying to grab it out of her hands, but she just rolled of the bed and ran to the opposite edge of the room.

"Alya!" He chased after her, surprised at how she managed to escape him despite being intoxicated. Soon after that thought he saw her trip over his abandoned shirt. Instinctively his arms shot out and grabbed hold of her before she could fall.

There was a long silence in the room as Alya looked up at Nino as he held on to her arm and her waist. She repositioned herself and stood on her own feet. His hands never left her and she kept looking up into his golden eyes. They were wide with surprise, as if he was still worried that he might drop her after suddenly catching her.

The way Alya saw it she had options. She could merely laugh everything off, say "Oh Nino you really do care", tap his nose and hand him the shirt. She could make some joke about what Adrien would think if he saw them, or she could thank him for catching her and leave him be. Go and sleep on the couch and in the morning continue to tease him. Act like she normally would any other time.

But there was a part of her that kept pulling her closer, drawn into the concern in his eyes, how he worried about her safety even when she had fully deserved to land flat on her ass. Part of her didn't want him to let go of her waist or her hand. She really didn't like this part of her. The part of her that kept screaming to grab Nino's stupid worried face and kiss it.

Fuck.

Nino seemed to notice the long silence and let go of Alya's hand, "Ha. Saved your life-"

And before Alya could process anything she had pulled Nino's face towards hers. Before he could finish his sentence their lips had met and their eyes had closed and suddenly anything Nino was about to say didn't really matter.

Somewhere along the way Alya had lost her shirt as well, and they had fallen down on to the bed. Alya wasn't really sure why neither of them were stopping this, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Alya was kissing Nino like she needed him to breathe, and their clothes were lost somewhere on the floor.


	2. A Bad Week

Chapter 2

She was standing in her old highschool classroom, at the back of the classroom, looking down at her old classmates. They were all sitting stiff in their seats. She felt herself smirk despite not consciously choosing to.

She sauntered down the aisle in between the desks, and turned looking back up at the people she had just passed.

"No." She said with a snort to Juleka, who immediately took on her akumatized appearance.

One by one she pointed to all of her classmates, making her way to the front of the classroom and watching in amusement as a room filled with akumas greeted her.

She looked over at the bubbler, frowning at the empty seat beside and behind him.

 _Who sits there?_

She tried to think of who it could be. Who was left in their class?

 _Think! Who sits there?_

Part of her was refusing to remember. She could feel it, the battle in her subconscious, and despite the desperate need for an answer, she wouldn't let herself remember.

 _Think!_

It took her a moment to realize the voice was not her own. It certainly sounded like her own... Didn't it?

She looked behind her and saw only a black butterfly sitting on the teacher's desk.

 _Remember! Remember! Remember!_

But her mind was screaming at her not to, and her stubbornness wouldn't let the voice win out. Instead she focused on who the butterfly was. She forced out the voices prodding presence in her memories and instead turned her energy to him.

She knew that voice.

 _I could give you power._

She was shaking her head furiously. Don't remember. Don't remember.

 _All I ask is-_

"Hawkmoth." Alya said aloud. And the voice stopped. It retreated for a moment, which she used as a chance to push it from her mind, until his image stood before her.

She had never seen him before, except for his face. But it was him. He was sitting where the butterfly had been. His legs were elegantly crossed, and his clothing was darker than she thought it would be. He didn't look anything like how she thought he would.

 _Remember._ His voice was smooth, calming even, and she wanted to listen to it. To trust what it was telling her. _Remember the power!_

The world around her started to fade. She looked down to see her suit. Lady Wifi's suit. She reminded herself. It wasn't hers. It hadn't been hers for a long time.

 _It could all be yours... again._

Alya woke up with a painful headache and her face pressed up against something warm. Her heart was pounding and she could only hear her short breathes. At first she felt the panic rise in her chest, but after a moment she couldn't remember why. Her dream faded away and she felt a little calmer cuddled against the mysterious warm thing.

Groggily she tried to roll onto her back, only to find something was wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and squinted in confusion at the giant mass of something warm that her face was pushed against. Leaning back a little she saw it was a chest. A very shirtless chest.

 _Shit..._

Pulling back even further she found the things wrapped around her were arms and a leg.

 _Shit, shit, shit._

Finally Alya looked up and almost screamed when she saw Nino's sleeping face.

 _Oh shit, oh shit fucking shit shit shit!_

Internally cursing repeatedly in her mind she looked up at Nino wide eyed. They couldn't have... did they? She closed her eyes and groaned, trying to think back and awake her foggy mind.

They were at a bar. They had walked back to his place. She had stolen his shirt. And then..

"Fuck.."

Chiding herself at the bad choice of words she reached down to Nino's arms, carefully unwrapping herself from him, trying desperately not to wake him. Maybe she could sneak out of there without him ever knowing. She would just get out of the bed, grab her clothes and then make a mad dash for the door. Almost there, almost off the bed. She looked back at Nino making sure he was still fast asleep.

"Hey Nino! It's like 11 how long are you gonna-" Adrien froze when he opened the door.

A shirtless Alya stared back at him eyes wide and there was a long very panicked silence.

Adrien squeaked and turned red, "Oh god! I'm sorry I should have knocked!" He yelled.

Alya's entire being was just swirling mess of panic. She stared up at Adrien in a mixture of fear and anger, and she was sure at that moment she couldn't get any more embarrassed.

"Dude, do you have to yell?"

Alya actually fell out of the bed a tangle of limbs and sheets.

Nino seemed to hear the crash of her body on the ground and looked down at her, before going wide eyed and muttering "Oh shit."

"Ok can you both please stop staring at me?!" She yelled picking herself up

"Oh god sorry!" Adrien yelled again slamming the door.

Nino and Alya groaned at the loud noise. Alya got her knees under her and sat up.

"I'm just gonna-"

"Yeah..."

Alya threw on her shirt, which she found on the floor under the bed. "Where the fuck are my glasses?" She started muttering.

Nino sat up and started to look around for his as well. Upon finding them under the duvet he searched around for Alya's, making a point not to look over at his half dressed friend. "Here!" He said looking at a wall and holding out Alya's glasses.

Alya had also found her pants and grabbed her glasses running a hand through her hair nervously. Her head was killing her and she honestly just wanted to lie back down again, but the embarrassment at their situation was doing wonders to wake her up.

She ripped open the bedroom door and made a beeline for the apartment door.

"Alya wait-" Adrien called grabbing her arm before she could sprint away. "What the hell happened between you guys? Are you dating again-"

"No! It was just- I- I have to go!" She yelled and forcibly ripped her arm out of Adrien's hand.

Adrien was left to watch as Alya slammed the door closed and hear Nino groan at the loud noise.

He made his way back to his best friend's room, this time knocking on the door.

"Just give me a second, dude." Nino mumbled half coherently.

Adrien grabbed two mugs and set them down on the coffee table. He poured Coffee into both of them but loaded his own up with tons of cream and sugar. Sitting down on the couch he waited for Nino who shuffled out of his bedroom shortly.

Before Adrien could open his mouth to ask any questions, Nino had plunked himself down on the couch and started to down his coffee. Adrien waited for him to drink half of it before asking, "So what happened last night?"

Nino winced and put the mug down, "Uh.. Well.. Umm.." Nino blushed, "I guess Alya and I.. slept together.."

Adrien raised his eyebrows, "Are you guys together again?"

"What? No! No! It was just like... heat of the moment, drunk mistake kind of thing."

"But you still have feelings for her?"

"No!" Nino groaned falling back into the couch, "Dude Alya and I have been over for like, 3 years now. We're just friends."

"Friends who had sex." Adrien reminded him.

Nino gave Adrien a withered look. "I don't have feelings for Alya, Adrien."

Well it was true that Alya and Nino had been a couple from when they were 15, they had broke up cleanly, promising that they'd both still be friends. The way Nino looked at it, it was inevitable. Alya was a career driven. She knew what she wanted in life, she knew her dream and she had already planned out how to reach her goals by the time she was 15.

Nino wasn't like her. He still didn't really know what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Taking jobs here and there to "gain experience", he kept looking for something that would really call to him.

They weren't compatible, in the end. Alya was like fire, she was brilliant and passionate and fierce and...

And Nino couldn't help but feel inadequate.

Nino was pulled out his self deprecation by Adrien sighing, taking a sip of coffee. "Fine, whatever you say Nino."

Nino grumbled and ran a hair through his hair, "I fucked up dude..."

"Kinda."

Nino looked over and gave Adrien a withered look, "Really?"

Adrien raised his arms defensively, "Hey you said it. I just don't think sleeping with your ex who you "don't have feelings for" is a smart idea."

"Well I didn't mean to! We were drunk and she came over and stole my shirt.. and then I caught her and.." He trailed off as his face turned pink, "can we talk about something else?"

Adrien nodded, not really wanting to drop the topic, but he knew his friend needed sometime to process what had happened. There wasn't anything to add really. "I never knew Marinette was so flirty."

Nino laughed, relieved Adrien had changed the topic, "Yeah. She's pretty sassy, just more so when she's drunk. She got home alright?"

Adrien laughed, "Yeah. We had a pun-off in the car."

Nino almost snorted, "Wow dude. You sure know how to woo the ladies."

Adrien pouted childishly, "Hey. Puns are cool Nino." He thought for a moment, "Is Marinette usually shy?"

Nino raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well... We we're talking when I gave her a ride home and she told me that it wasn't that she dislikes me, it's that she's really shy." He frowned, "I was just wondering what made her shy around me... She doesn't seem to be that awkward around you and Alya."

Nino took another gulp of coffee. "She's just had more time around Alya and I. Don't worry man, she'll get to know you too. You really thought she disliked you?"

 _Well I thought she did after what happened._ He thought, but instead he merrily shrugged "Well, yeah. She always avoids talking to me. I just thought she never got over that whole gum thing."

For Marinette's sake Nino hid his chuckle behind his hand. His friend was a complete idiot sometimes.

...

Alya slammed the door of her apartment tossing her coat on to the coach.

"Ok, let's try to refrain from breaking the door." Alya's roommate quipped from the kitchen. The young woman's eyebrows were raised in shock and annoyance at the sudden startle, however, after a moment her expression settled down and concern decorated her features. "What's up?"

"I'm fine Rain." Alya ignored the still concerned glances she got from her roommate and made a beeline for the fridge. "Are we still stocked?"

Rain nodded slowly, "Yeah, I was gonna run out sometime today to refill the shelves... Are you sure you're ok sweetie?"

Rain was a good person. She was hardworking and kind, although her temper was something even Alya couldn't rival. Even though Rain was prone to set off easily, she was always the first person to apologize and make things up.

Born Rachel Williams she was a very beautiful young woman. Around 4 years older than Alya herself, Rain stood at an impressive 5'10", her dark skin and always impeccable hair, mostly worn in an afro, only made her glow like a queen.

"Sweetie, you and I both know that you're not gonna feel better until you tell me what happened."

Alya groaned, "Ray it's really nothing."

"It's never nothing." Rain commented watching as Alya grabbed leftover chicken wings from last night and stuffed them into her mouth. "Really? You're going to drown your sorrows in chicken?"

Aya only gave a muffled noise as a response going to sit on the couch with her chicken. Rain sighed but finished jotting down grocery items before grabbing her purse and her jacket, "Sugar are you sure I can't help?"

"Rain, I really just need to be alone..."

With a final sigh and shake of her head Rain left the apartment and Alya was left to herself and her chicken.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out and unlocked it.

 **Mari: I am never drinking with you again.**

Alya resisted another groan and flung her phone back on to the couch. It vibrated again.

 **Mari: I did something really stupid didn't I?**

Alya gave in and typed out a response.

 _Alya: What makes you say that?_

 **Mari: Well... Because Adrien texted me saying "Thrown up yet? XD"**

Alya snorted

 _Alya: Smooth, already have his number ;)_

 **Mari: You know it's not like that. I'm not going down that road again Alya.**

 _Alya: Just asked him what happened. And then tell me in detail._

There was a few moments of radio silence and Alya used it to put away her now empty tupperware container. When she looked back at the phone she almost dropped it.

 **Mari: Alya what were you thinking?!**

She ignored the text, putting the phone in her pocket and going back to the couch to turn on the tv.

She heard Marinette's ringtone and grumbled under her breath as she answered the call.

"Hey."

"You slept with Nino!"

Alya cringed at the loud sound, rubbing her temple slightly. "Stupid model boy can't keep his dumb face shut."

"Alya?!"

"Ok yes. Nino and I made a bad choice in a moment of drunken stupidity, but it's fine Marinette. It was fun, and now we're just friends. It's not like we're getting back together or anything."

"Really so it's not going to be weird at all the next time you see each other?"

"No. It's not Marinette. Because Nino and I are both adults and we recognise that we just made a mistake."

"You talked to Nino about it?"

"Well... No.."

"Alya I'm telling you, it's going to be weird."

...

Nino was pacing. _Pacing!_

Why was he pacing? They we're just going to the movies. They did this a lot, well him and Adrien, but it was, essentially, the same. They were just going to the movies with the girls. Just some great platonic hanging out, in a completely non-romantic way with the girls.

It was going to be perfectly fine.

He almost screamed when Adrien knocked on the door.

"Nino are you ok?"

"Yeah dude, I'm fine." Nino muttered grabbing his jacket and wallet from the desk, he opened the door and slapped on a grin, "See? Got my stuff! Let's go!"

Adrien looked concerned but before he could open his mouth to protest Nino shoved him into their living room.

The car ride to Marinette's place was spent in anxious silence and Adrien didn't pretend not to notice. Everytime he tried to mention how uncomfortable Nino looked, Nino would slap on a grin and make up something about staying up late the night before.

They pulled up in front of Marinette's building and Adrien pulled out his phone to text her.

 _Adrien: Hey! We're downstairs!_

 **Marinette: I'm on my way!**

 **Marinette: BTW Alya is sick. She can't come. :(**

"Dude when'd you get Marinette's number?" Nino stared down at the phone in his friend's hand.

"That night we went out drinking. I gave her mine just incase she needed anything." Adrien let the phone fall asleep, putting it back into his pocket."She was pretty drunk, I wanted to make sure she didn't fall down the stairs or anything."

"So you two are friends now?"

"I guess. I never really asked." Adrien seemed to think this over. He looked up to see Marinette coming out of the doors of her building. He rolled down the window and stuck his arm out giving her a wave. She sent back a nervous smile and headed towards the car.

"Thanks for the ride." She chirped as she climbed in the back seat.

"Anytime." Adrien called back, pulling out back into the street.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me. It's really a shame Alya couldn't come too."

"We aren't stuck with you Nette." Nino said giving her a smile, then it faded slightly, "Did Alya say why she couldn't come?"

"She's sick." Adrien answered eyes still on the road.

"Oh." Was all Nino could come up with. He sat back in his seat and listened while Marinette and Adrien chatted.

It was the strangest feeling in the world. The two of them would talk as if they had been doing it for forever, as if Marinette hadn't spent the greater part of highschool stuttering and tripping in front of Adrien.

That was usually Alya and him, they would be the ones to keep the conversation moving while Adrien tried to get used to the amount Alya swore in conversation, and Marinette's face would stop glowing pink. Alya and him were the glue that kept Marinette and Adrien from falling apart.

They looked out for their clueless friends, helped them work through crushes, and parent problems, and failing tests, and awkward social teenage situations.

That was in highschool. It didn't look like they needed Alya or Nino to start a conversation anymore. Alya would be proud.

 _Alya..._

"Nino?" Marinette gently touched his arm, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He looked over to see Adrien looking at him concerned, before turning back to the road when the light turned green.

"You randomly sighed while looking sadly out the window." Marinette raised an eyebrow.

 _Shit. Had he really done that outloud?_ "It's nothing, don't worry about it guys."

Things had really changed since high school. Here his friends were worrying over him. He almost laughed at the irony.

…

If you asked Nino what the movie was about he wouldn't be able to tell you. He had been continuously trapped in his thoughts, shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth, only snapping back into the moment when a loud noise would play on the sound system.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Alya.

Was she really sick? If so why didn't she text him? Was she just using it as an excuse not to have to see him? Did they ruin their friendship when they spent the night together? Did she regret it? Did she hate him now?

"Nino, seriously, What's the matter?"

Nino was jerked back into real life as Adrien waved a hand in front of his face.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Nino... You've been zoning out all day.." Marinette's eyebrows furrowed together concerned, "Clearly something's on your mind."

"Guys really it's-"

"Is it Alya?" Marinette blurted out.

Adrien and Nino look at her shocked, "What you really think I wouldn't know?"

Nino sighed, "Ok, yes it's Alya." He rubbed his temple trying to put his feelings into words, "I just- I'm worried that we ruined our friendship because we... you know.."

"That's ridiculous, Alya wouldn't stop being your friend over that." Adrien put a reassuring hand on Nino's shoulder.

Marinette nodded, "Besides, it may be a little awkward, but it's not like your friendship has to change. You still like her right?"

"Of course I do." Nino thought it through. Of course. Nothing had to change. They were still just two good friends. Two good friends who had seen each other naked. He groaned, "It just feels so... weird. That we were like that."

"That you were intimate?" Adrien asked looking a little confused, "I think it would be buddy. You slept with your ex-girlfriend."

"No, not that kind of weird." Nino shook his head trying to clarify, "It felt weird because... because it was both something we just kind of fell into. Like it was natural to... do those things."

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look and Nino couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed. Since when did those two know everything? Since when was he the one receiving advice and struggling to explain himself.

"Nino... Do you have feelings for Alya?"

"No! Of course not! We're friends, Marinette, just friends!"

"Ok, sorry I was just asking."

Adrien started to talk about something else, and as Nino left the hot seat he started to think about Alya. His good friend Alya. His nothing more than friend Alya.

It was normal that he'd be upset and out of it. He was worried that she didn't want to be friends anymore, which would be horrible. Alya was amazing! Funny, smart, willing to watch bad horror movies with him. She was the first person he'd call when he needed a second pair of eyes on something he was editing, and he was her first choice to help with the Ladyblog. In some ways she was just as much his best friend as Adrien was. Except she would always be the one to drag him to an exhibition, or to an old abandoned building to make a ghost documentary.

Of course he worried that he'd messed that up. It had nothing to do with romantic feelings.

 _Then why did you like kissing her? Why was making her laugh so important to you?_ He thought to himself. _Why does making her smile make you smile then?_

Because she was his friend. He pushed any other reason away and with a sigh joined in on the conversation with Marinette and Adrien.

He didn't have feeling for Alya.

...

It had been 5 days since they all hung out at the bar together and Adrien and Marinette had gotten a lot closer than he ever thought they'd be. Even with their best friends dating, the two of them never seemed to talk in high school. He was pretty socially inept, having grown up home schooled, and she had always felt awkward and shy around him. Though that may have been his own fault.

When they were seniors Marinette had invited him over to her house. It was for a birthday party, maybe a grad party. He couldn't remember. He had said originally he couldn't go because his father wouldn't let him, but on the day of he had managed to sneak out, as Chat Noir of course.

It had been the most exciting day of his life. He was finally going to be able to hang out with his classmates, go to a party that didn't serve caviar, or appetizers stuffed with goat cheese. Just cheetos and doritos and pop, and he wouldn't have to worry about wrinkling the new suit he was displaying, or getting food on his face, or remembering all the names of his Father's friends.

He had stopped on her roof and started to shimmy down the wall of her house. He stopped when he reached the window facing into her bedroom.

He didn't know why he lingered, stuck against the wall, looking into her room through the glass, but he did. Her room was clean, but unlike his it was much smaller and looked more lived in. He could see her desk with all her sewing equipment, the fabric she was currently using folded up in a neat pile.

Above her desk were pictures from fashion magazines... Mostly of him. He pressed himself closer to the window to see what designs she must have saved.

There was a scream and a grumble as something hit the window, "Chat! What the hell are you doing there?!"

Chat scrambled to grab on to the window again after the shock. "Sorry! I was just stopping by-" His hands started to slip, "Princess. I know this isn't normal to ask but I'm starting to slip- AH!"

His hand lost it's grip and he closed his eyes shut bracing himself for impact. Only he never hit the ground. Instead he felt a tight grip on his wrist. He glanced up to see Marinette halfway out her window, holding him up.

She gave a massive pull and he managed to grab onto the window again with his other hand. Using his legs to push off of the sill and the help of Marinette's grip, they managed to get him safely into the house.

"Why were you outside my room?" Marinette demanded as Chat got up off the floor, where he had unceremoniously landed.

He gave her a sheepish grin, "I was on my way through and I got distracted by the bakery smell." He lied, glancing up at the wall with the posters on it.

Marinette seemed to catch on where he was looking and her face went red.

"Fan of Gabriel Agreste's work?" Chat asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"What? No! I mean yes!" Marinette said quickly. She let out a sigh and looked at the ground, "Promise not to laugh?"

"Cat's honor."

"I... I think I'm in love with his son... Adrien." Her face was bright red and she refused to make eye contact with him, probably expecting him to look amused.

"Y-You do?" He felt his ears warm as he processed what his classmate had just said. Marinette was in love with him. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who sat beside him in class, the girl that ran away when he tried to talk to her. The girl who had yelled at him his first day of school, and had became one of his first friends.

Marinette was in love with him. "Why?" He hadn't really meant to ask it out loud.

Marinette looked a little shocked by his question, "Why wouldn't I?" She crossed her arms defensively, "He's kind and polite, and gentle."

"You know I happen to be very nice." He pointed out, "Half of Paris is probably nice. What makes this model boy so special."

"Well he's not a flirt for one thing." Marinette said angrily, "And he doesn't appear at teenage girls windows."

"So he's not me. That's what's good about him?" Chat felt himself crumble a little inside.

Marinette blinked, "I never said-"

"Happy Birthday." Chat said sharply and promptly hopped out the window extending the baton to catch himself.

It was supposed to be a day full of fun. Just one day where he could be a normal teenager, where he didn't have to worry about keeping up appearances, where he could learn to fit in with the other kids.

Why did Marinette love him? Why didn't she love Chat? It's not that he wanted her to love him, but... He was himself as Chat Noir. He was free to act and speak as he wanted to, without any pressure from his father or from the other adults in his life.

Chat Noir was when he was the closest to being himself.

Did Marinette really prefer the quiet perfect boy that he played as Adrien? Had she really fallen in love with the image of him?

Adrien didn't go to the party that day. He went home and stayed in his room. Maybe everyone preferred Adrien to Chat. Maybe he should just keep pretending.

...

It was weird. It was way too weird and Alya didn't know what to do about it.

There she sat across from Nino at Marinette's parent's house, wishing for the first time in her life that the Duapin-Chengs weren't nice enough to invite them all over for dinner.

To tell the truth she hadn't seen Nino in over a week. She had been avoiding every birthday party, lunch, hangout, premiere of their favourite tv show, all just to avoid this moment right now. Sitting across from Nino Lahiffe. Her high school ex-boyfriend who she slept with last friday.

"Pass the carrots." Nino said.

She handed him the cooked vegetables. That was the only thing they had said to each other all night.

While Nino and Alya's end of the table was lacking in conversation, Marinette's family and Adrien hadn't seemed to catch on to how awkward their friends were.

"So then I told him that if he was going to cause any trouble he should take it outside." Tom said with a hearty laugh, "I'll tell you, he wasn't expecting such a big guy to come out of the back."

"I could have handled it Dad." Marinette said with a laugh.

Tom shook his head, "You shouldn't have to. That's what I'm there for, to protect you from troublesome guys."

"God help any boyfriend you bring home." Adrien laughed as Marinette groaned and stuck out her tongue at him.

Alya tried not to glare as her friend's laughed. Marinette had purposely set Nino and her across from each other and kept giving Alya pointed looks and gesturing towards the young man.

"I can't believe you kids have all known each other since you were 15." Sabine said, with a smile, "It feels like it was yesterday."

Alya and Nino sat in silence, and now the others seemed to notice the excruciatingly uncomfortable energy coming from their end of the table.

"Is everything alright?" Sabine asked. When she didn't get a response from the the silent two she turned to Adrien and Marinette.

"They're just a little awkward around each other right now Mom." Marinette answered for her friends.

Sabine seemed to give her daughter a worried look and a gesture. Marinette seemed to understand it perfectly and replied with her own cryptic movement.

Adrien exchanged a confused look with Nino, "I don't get girls." He whispered.

"Excuse me." Alya said, standing up abruptly and leaving the table.

She headed to the bathroom. Splashing some water in her face she grabbed for the towel blindly, knocking something she couldn't see over.

"Fuck..." She bent down to pick whatever it was up when she felt a hand on her wrist and the towel being pressed to her palm.

"Are you ok?"

It was Adrien. She hid her shock with the towel drying off her face, slowly to give herself time to think about what she wanted to say.

"I don't know." She opened her eyes and met his gaze. He was worried. Which was only natural. She had been lying about being sick all week, and just now she had left the dinner table without warning.

"Is it about-"

"You know what it's about Goldy Locks." Alya snapped. She let out a sigh, "Sorry. It's freaking me out a little more than it should."

"It's fine..." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Why are you freaking out so much?"

She sighed, "I guess... Nino and I dated, and when it ended, it was a clean break up, we didn't fight or go through a weird awkward phase and lose touch. He's one of my best friend's Adrien. How would you feel if you might have fucked that up?"

He made a face, biting his lower lip as if he was going to laugh.

She frowned at him, "What?"

"Literally."

She almost hit him. "Not the time Model Boy."

"Right sorry." He gave her a smile, "You should really just talk to Nino about it... He feels the same you know? He's afraid he's lost you as a friend."

She dropped her gaze, following the pattern of the tiled floor, "I know... I just can't figure out what to say." She sighed and pushed past Adrien to get to the door, "I will talk to him. I promise. I just need some more time to figure out what I want to say. I don't like to improvise."

Alya thanked Marinette's parents for the meal and excused herself for the night. Nino watched her leave with a heavy heart.

"She'll come around Nino." Adrien reassured his friend, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Dude." Nino stood up and went to grab his coat, "I think I'm just going to head home."

"I'll go to." Adrien said standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Thank you so much for the meal Mrs. Cheng."

Sabine gave him a smile, "Anytime sweetie."

Marinette stood and saw the two to the door. She gave Nino a quick hug, "It'll be fine."

"I know. Thanks 'Nette."

She gave Adrien a nod and with that they left the Dupain-Cheng home.

Sabine sighed as Marinette came back to the table, "Those two…"

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Mom?"

"I may not know all the details, and believe me," Sabine raised her hands to stop any explanations that might come, "I don't need to know. I can tell when two people are in love."

"Love? Mom I think you're confused Nino and Alya are friends, they just-"

"No details!" Sabine protested, "I do not need to know what you kids get up to."

"Alright Mom."


	3. Worst Days

Adrien's worst day was something he barely remembered. It was a foggy memory of tears and shock. He was 8 at the time, maybe a little younger. All he remembers was that one day his Mother was alive, and the next day she was dead. He didn't know if he saw her the day she died, or even the day before. He thinks he must have because he remembers playing go fish with her, but he also remembers her coming home that day.

It was a long time ago and most of his memories of her have faded together and he can't really put them in chronological order, but they're there. The memories of his mother are clear to him.

Sometimes he sit's and thinks about his worst day. He tries to map it out and piece together the information he no longer remembers with the memories that are clear.

Most of the time he lets himself forget that day and the years that followed it.

He thinks that his Father must have been happier when his Mother was alive. He has memories with him and his mother and the staff of the mansion. They were all happy memories. Sometimes Adrien wonders what happened.

...

Ladybug was doing a patrol. Despite half of Paris thinking Hawkmoth was gone, she wouldn't be fooled so easily.

Why on earth would Hawkmoth just stop suddenly? He hadn't let up for 5 years he wasn't going to start now. Ladybug attributed it all to wishful thinking.

She swung through the streets enjoying the way the wind rushed through her hair and chilled her, even though the days were still hot.

4 months of being idle. It was the longest vacation Ladybug had had for a long time. But all she could think about was a sudden attack that would catch her by surprise. A fight she wouldn't be prepared for because she spent the idle time waiting around instead of training like Hawkmoth had been.

The thought kept her up at night. It made her feel guilty every time she slept in, and it's what forced her out of bed in the early morning to go on runs.

The night seemed calm, and gentle, like a picturesque film of Paris they showed tourists. The small cafe's lights were a soft glow against the dark of the night. The eiffel tower could be seen from the rooftops, shining above the city of love.

It broke her heart that she couldn't enjoy the sight. It was too perfect. Something had to go wrong.

Stopping on a roof of an ice cream parlor she searched the skyline for any sign of danger and instead, spotted a familiar shape leaping across the rooftops of Paris.

At first the sight of Chat Noir made her jump, her brain immediately sending warning signals that the mysterious shadow running around the city could mean danger. But after 5 years of working by his side, she could recognise her partner's shape with ease and she let herself relax.

It frightened her that she didn't recognise him at first. Maybe it had been too long and her senses were a little dull.

She waited for him to join her, circling around the TV antenna.

"M'lady." He bowed and she rolled her eyes, "What a catencidence to find you out here?"

Ladybug gave him a flat look, "I think that was the worst one yet."

He shrugged his shoulders, the smirk still dancing across his features like a cheshire cat. "What can I say? 4 months vacation has made me sloppy."

She sighed trying not to let her anxiety spike at the thought of how unprepared they were for battle. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

Chat raised an eyebrow, "About what exactly?"

"I think we should go on the offensive." Ladybug said, her hands on her hips, "It's been 5 years Chat, and we're only ever stopping akumas. We don't even know why Hawkmoth stopped the attacks. I think we should be using this time to train and find him."

"Find him?" Chat stared at Ladybug shocked, "You want to find Hawkmoth?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

Chat shook his head quickly, "No! It's just- Where would we even begin LB? We don't have any idea who he is or what his plan is. What makes you think we're going to magically find out now?"

Ladybug opened her mouth to retort, but Chat brought up some good points. Where would they even begin? Her and her partner had been forced to learn their superhero duties on the fly as teenagers. The attacks were so constant that they hadn't really had time to work on stopping the main problem. Sure she had gone to Master Fu when things had seemed particularly bad, but the old man had only ever responded in strange and cryptic answers.

Dropping down on the edge of the roof to sit, Ladybug started to think, not for the first time that day, about how to go about defeating Hawkmoth.

Chat gave her a worried glance and lowered himself down next to her, "I didn't mean to put you out M'lady..."

"No, it's not that Chat." She looked out across Paris, willing the world to throw her a clue. "I just can't handle this silence. This has never happened before. Where the Akuma attacks just stopped. If Hawkmoth is changing his plan then... we should too."

"I understand." Chat's brow's furrowed, "But we still don't even know where to begin."

"We could train more." Ladybug shot back. She refused to sit idly any longer.

"Training? We've never done that before."

"We never had time to before."

Chat looked like he was thinking it over, "What do you mean by training? We can't exactly meet up at a gym."

Ladybug frowned in thought again. Chat was right, unless she wanted to reveal her identity to him, they couldn't go and train in public. So where could they go then? Abandoned buildings? Parking lots? In the woods?

"I guess it would have to be more individual. We'd just agree to train as civilians." Ladybug forfeited feeling a little defeated.

Chat bumped his shoulder against hers. "Hey. Don't look so upset. I promise that I'll train."

"Thanks." She gave him a tiny smile, before turning back to Paris. "I just feel so anxious about this... We're used to the defensive... I don't know how to strike back."

There was silence for a moment and when Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir he was thinking, staring out at the city like she had. "It's like you said." He gave a nod of his head and a encouraging smile, "We need to find Hawkmoth."

"And it's like you said, Where do we even begin?"

He let out a laugh under his breathe.

"This isn't funny Chat." She reprimanded, but something about how calm he was started to wear off on her and she felt a little better than she had for the past week.

"It is a little," He bit his lip to hide his smile, "The time you're the most stressed is the 4 month span of no villains. I bet you're the worst on vacations."

She hit his arm trying to look offended, "I'm a delight on vacations."

Chat snickered recoiling from her slightly so she wouldn't hit him again.

"You still haven't answered the question, Chat." Ladybug crossed her arms.

"I don't know." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "I don't know how to start looking for him... but now we have an objective. I think that might be a pretty good first step. And if you get really worried, we can talk to Master Fu about it."

She gave a nod and a sigh, "Alright."

...

Alya's worst day started at 2pm with a notification on her phone.

At first Alya was excited, because for the first time in 3 months the Ladyblog had a message sent to it.

Hastily she opened the blog and checked the inbox.

This blogs a waste of time. Everyone knows Hawkmoth's gone. This site is pointless and stupid. Thanks for the 10 minutes of my life I'm never getting back.

Alya read the message at least 4 times, and after she had stopped seeing red, typed out at least 12 different response, each varying in level of politeness.

"Cesaire, being productive?"

Alya snapped her head up to look at her boss and gave a sheepish grin. "Just searching something up."

The woman walked by with a roll of her eyes, "Stop wasting you time on that Ladybug crap."

Alya bit her lip to stop herself from muttering insults.

She turned back to her computer with an internal groan.

She was an intern for a local paper, and though she was very happy to be working somewhere that didn't just spew gossip, or write articles about every fad diet, she was starting to grasp the general atmosphere.

No one liked the new intern.

She went back to her task, fact checking articles so they could be sent back before they printed. She circled a quote in red ink and was about to write in her correction when he phone rang at full volume.

She dropped the pen and grabbed the device, quickly hanging up so the noise would stop. A couple other people gave her annoyed looks as she smiled apologetically. She looked down at the phone.

1 Missed Call: Nino

Alya frowned to herself. She had promised Adrien she would talk to him, but she still found herself running away every chance she got. It was terrible, and she was a coward, but she didn't know how she would face him, and the longer she waited the more awkward it became.

The phone went off again, this time Marinette's contact appeared.

Getting more annoyed glares from her coworkers she hurriedly answered the phone.

"What?" She snapped, leaning over her desk and speaking in a harsh whisper.

"You're ignoring Nino."

"Marinette..."

"Alya. You are. You need to fix it-"

Alya hung up. This time she turned the ringer off.

Blissfully she went back to work ignoring when the screen lit up again. She needed to focus. She was working on the quote about literature. The third sentence had a couple-

"Cesaire, either answer your phone or turn it off. It's driving the rest of us crazy."

Alya looked up to see the man in the cubicle next to her glaring at the device as it vibrated loudly on the desk. She smiled back at him mouthing a "Sorry", before turning back to the evil cell phone and answering the call.

"Marinette I'm at work."

"Not Marinette."

Alya wanted to swear out loud. "Nino. Listen. We'll talk this out, but right now-"

"You're really busy I know. But Alya I've been trying to talk to you all week and you haven't let me say a word."

"I was sick." It was a lame excuse and Alya cringed as she said it outloud.

"Alya come on."

"Nino listen I'd really love to chat-"

"Cesaire. I hope that isn't a personal call."

Alya cringed. "No. Just checking with someone we interviewed. Fact checking."

"Good. I hope that those articles will be done by the end of the day?"

Alya nodded, "Of course." Her boss walked away, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Alya hung up the phone and turned it off, shoving it into her purse.

The rest of the day was uneventful. She was asked to fix 3 different computers, run 2 different coffee orders, and resisted strangling anyone.

And at 5:30 she was back at her apartment. Rain was already there with her boyfriend and it did little to improve Alya's mood.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?"

Alya threw her coat at the rack, watching it fall to the floor and not bothering to pick it up.

Rain cringed and stood up from the coach. "That bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alya went to the fridge and stared at it's contents as if to find the answer to all her problems in the leftover take out box. She didn't find any answers. Only week old pad thai that she had to throw away.

"Listen Alya... There's something I need to tell you." Rain approached, waiting by the doorway to the kitchen. Her boyfriend, followed suit and stood behind her.

Alya grabbed a beer and looked up at her roommate, quirking an eyebrow. "What?"

Rain looked between the man and herself, "William and I are living together."

Alya blinked a couple times in shock, "He's... He's moving in here?"

"Well no..." Rain trailed off.

William stepped forward an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "She's moving in with me."

Alya hated the entire world at that moment. It wasn't that she disliked William, or Rain for that matter. Sure the couple could get on her nerves when she wanted to have the apartment to herself, but they were both good people. Artsy and weird, but good people.

But even for all the good things Alya could say about them. She hated them both.

The happiness they both had about being in a relationship, a successful one as well, the fact that Alya's friend and roommate would soon be leaving her, and the fact that Alya had already had a frustrating day and week.

Any other day of the week she would be fine, but today she hated them.

"Fine." Alya cracked open the can of beer and took a long sip pushing past the couple to get to the couch.

"Alya. Don't be like that." Rain protested moving to her friend and grabbing her arms.

"Be like what? Annoyed that you didn't give me any notice about this? Or angry because now I have to suddenly find a new roommate." Alya folded her arms back, crossing them over her chest.

"Childish," Rain said with a roll of her eyes, "Because things aren't going your way and you won't deal with them."

"I am perfectly fine." Alya turned around and headed for her room.

"Alya! I'm not moving out yet! I'll help you find a new roommate! I promise! Please stop freaking out!"

"I'm fine!" Alya snapped, "I just had a rough day."

"More like a rough week."

"Which is why I'm upset. You really couldn't have waited to tell me?" Alya opened the door, "This is too much to think about right now. Just give me some time to sort everything out I'll be fine."

"I already waited a week!" Rain protested grabbing her arm. "Alya. I wanted to wait till you and Nino sorted this thing out, until you were in a better mind set or whatever, but clearly that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean it's not going to happen?"

"You're ignoring all your problems and just letting them fester and sit! You aren't doing anything to move past them!"

"I'm trying, ok?"

"Yeah you're trying alright."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alya snapped back pointing a finger at her roommate. "Just stop acting like you know everything and you've got life down to a science ok? Just because you've got a boyfriend and a steady job. It doesn't mean you know anything! So stop sticking your nose into other people's business!"

Rain stepped back hurt and immediately Alya wanted to take it all back. It wasn't true. Rain wasn't being nosy, she was worried. Alya knew that. She just couldn't help but feel jealous of a woman who had her whole life together. Who wasn't in school anymore, or working at an internship where everyone hated her. Who hadn't slept with one of their best friends and ruined everything.

Rain shook her head and turned on her heel, "Let's go Will." She grabbed the man's arm and dragged him to the door to grab her coat and her keys, "I'm sure Alya has a lot to do without us sticking our noses into it."

"Rain-"

But the door slammed before Alya could apologize. She swore loudly and hit the wall with the side of her arm. She really couldn't get anything right.

...

Marinette's worst day was when she was 17. It was during the summer, after they had all graduated. She had gotten together a birthday party for Alya. A surprise one at Marinette's house.

The whole class had come and hid in the kitchen, jumping out and yelling surprise when Alya showed up.

It was a lot of fun, and it was good to see the whole class again. She was surprised at how many people had showed up, seeing as how it was in the middle of summer vacation and everyone was traveling.

She was mostly surprised that one particular person had showed up.

Adrien arrived late after all the surprises and presents. He rang the bell and waited outside until Marinette opened the door. She froze meeting his green eyes, he didn't look so good.

"A-Adrien?"

He gave her a smile, but she could tell it was forced, "Can I come in?"

She numbly moved out of the way so he could come inside. Closing the door she used the moment to collect herself, "I didn't think you'd come."

"Surprise." He said with a little laugh. "Nino said I should try and be social."

She tried to match his chuckle, but couldn't. He looked upset, "Are you ok?"

Her question seemed to surprise them both. He met her gaze opening and closing his mouth, looking for a response.

"Dude! You made it!" Nino appeared and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "How'd you convince your dad?"

"He thinks Marinette's a good influence." Adrien answered, his smile coming back, and Marinette couldn't tell if it was real or not.

Nino seemed to tell the difference though and gave Adrien a sad smile, "Come in and stuff your face with cake."

Adrien was distant the whole time, only really talking when someone else started a conversation. Marinette was worried, but other than her and Nino, no one else seemed to notice Adrien's mood. She wondered if she was imagining it.

She had been sent to grab some more chips and when she came back into the room Nino and Alya were kissing. She threw a chip at them, "Gross get a room."

The rest of her classmates were laughing, or teasing the couple.

Nino only rolled his eyes and smiled at Alya, "I love you Babe."

She grinned, "Of course who wouldn't love me?" When Nino gave her a pout she kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

"Keep it PG you two." Marinette grinned walking past them.

"Oh Mari!" Alya called, "Goldy locks was heading upstairs last I saw him. Maybe make sure your bedroom doors closed."

Marinette practically bolted up the stairs two at a time, but unfortunately luck didn't come as readily when she was her civilian self.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked with a huff of annoyance as she caught her breath.

Adrien was standing in the middle of her room staring at the posters of himself on her wall. Her face flamed up and she hid it in her hands.

"You must be a fan of my Father's." He said staring sadly at the pictures of himself modeling and smiling.

"I am." She said, hopeful that he only saw it as putting up designs she liked. He had been oblivious for the last 2 years, what would change now? Nothing. If Marinette played it off as something normal, that she hadn't even noticed he was in the photos, he would most likely never know. He would never notice.

Adrien stared at the pictures, still stuck in the same place he stood when she first came in the room. He turned to her, "His designs are beautiful." He moved towards the door, "We should head back."

He was almost past her already. Part of her was relieved. Adrien didn't look like he was mad at her, in fact he understood her made up excuse perfectly. If she just let him walk out the door he would never know.

She was a coward.

As Ladybug she could get through it because it was her job, but as Marinette? Here she stood with the boy who had occupied her every thought for the last 2 years, in her room, by themselves, and all she could think was how good it was that she hadn't had to confess.

"Wait-" She called before she could change her mind.

Adrien turned back to her. "Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

He looked at her as if she were about to tell him he was dying. He was frightened and upset as she met his gaze, heart beating fast, not sure how to tell him how she felt.

"Marinette?"

She had been staring for a while and his expression had changed from sad to worried.

"I love you."

Adrie looked surprised at first before he looked away. "Why?"

She blinked in shock, "Wh-What do you mean-"

"Why do you love me?" Adrien interrupted her, he met her gaze. He looked hurt and Marinette couldn't imagine why. "Because of my Father? Because I have a nice smile."

Marinette took a step back, "I-"

"You don't know do you? Because you don't know me." He snapped, he looked like he was going to cry. "Everyone has an image of me in their head. My Father, Chloe, you-"

"Don't compare me with Chloe-"

"Why? You both like me for the same reason!" His voice cracked as it got louder, "I'm not what you think I am Marinette! I'm not the perfect image my Father created! And if you knew who I really was you wouldn't love me!"

Marinette felt tears roll down her cheeks and she watched as Adrien's did the same. "Because you have kind eyes."

Adrien looked up surprised and she saw a flash of regret on his face as he saw her crying. "What-"

"That's what I love about you." She said trying not to let her tears affect her, "I love your kind eyes, and when you smile it makes me happy. You're right. I don't know you very well... But I know you enough to know when you fake a smile, and that you aren't just kind for your Father's name."

Adrien looked away, "I'm sorry... You just... You've fallen for the wrong me."

He left her room, and she watched, trying her hardest not to simply fall on the floor and cry. She knew she should be mad at him for reacting so poorly, but the look of hurt he had when she told him... He knew what she was going to say before she had said it, he had braced himself for the news as if it had already hurt him before.

You've fallen for the wrong me. He would be surprised how well she could relate to those words.

She didn't tell Alya, she let herself calm down and returned to the party. Her friend had asked later what had happened upstairs.

She lied. She told Alya Adrien had seen the pictures and she was simply too embarrassed to confess.

Other than occasionally teasing her over her cowardice, Alya didn't bring it up that often. Something Marinette was grateful for.

...

Alya's worst day had started at 2 pm on a Tuesday and continued into the night.

She woke up at 2 am, sitting straight up in bed panting. Cold sweat dripped down her back and made her hair stick to her neck. She threw off the blanket and her shirt. Her clothing was drenched and she calmed down slightly once the fabric was off of her.

After a moment her pulse slowed and her breathing became regular again. It must have been a bad dream, though she couldn't remember what it was about.

But it was a dream. It was over now. She stood and grabbed her bathrobe throwing it on to leave her room. She got a glass from the cupboard and filled it up from the tap.

She gulped it down and placed the cup blindly in the sink. She heard it clink against another dish.

She frowned in confusion. She had already washed all the dishes. She ran her hand against the wall looking for a light switch.

Alya squinted against the sudden brightness that blinded her. Peering into the sink she saw it was full of glasses and cups.

She stared at the dishes confused, but shrugged it off as something Rain and her boyfriend must have done before bed.

She flicked the light off again and headed back into her room. She took off the robe and dug through her dresser to find another sleep shirt.

The drawer was almost empty, which was strange because she had just done laundry yesterday. Maybe she had forgotten to put everything away.

She wrapped herself up in the blankets and tried to fall back asleep. She'd find all her shirts in the morning.

She was standing at the back of her old highschool classroom. She walked forward looking down at a class filled with Akuma.

They were frozen facing forward, completely oblivious to her as she wandered around them. She felt like she had been here before. In this situation.

She waited for something to happen, but all of her old classmates simply sat there, unmoving. Her feet left an echo when she walked. She looked at the spot she used to sit at and there sat Lady Wifi, with an empty seat in front of her and behind her.

Who sits there? She thought.

"Don't tell him." She looked towards the voice. In the front row in front of Lady Wifi sat the unakumitized Nino.

"Nino?"

"Don't remember that." He said frowning at her. He looked concerned, he was always concerned about her.

"But I want to know the truth." She said. She felt angry. Why wouldn't Nino let her figure it out? Why was he trying to keep the truth from her?

What is Nino hiding? Why doesn't he want me to remember? She thought the anger growing stronger and stronger within her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lady Wifi smile, a motion that stood out in the frozen room.

"That's not your voice Alya." Nino said. "You don't sound like that."

What is he saying? Don't listen to him! He wants to keep you from the truth!

"Who is it then?" She asked ignoring the angry voice in the back of her head.

"Guess."

She saw Lady Wifi stand up furious. She leapt forwards towards Nino hands tensed like claws.

Alya watched as the villain passed right through the boy.

"It's a dream." Alya looked up to see Ladybug with a hand on her shoulder, "You can control it."

Take off her mask. You're so close. You can finally find the truth! You can know who Ladybug is!

"Hawkmoth." Alya put the voice to name and before her eyes Lady Wifi morphed into the tall dark suited man.

Tell me! Tell me who they are! He got closer, he looked like he was going to strike her.

She punched him right in the jaw, "Get the fuck out of my head!"

She woke up at 3:30 am, sitting straight up in bed panting. Cold sweat dripped down her back and made her hair stick to her neck. She threw off the blanket and her shirt. Her clothing was drenched and she calmed down slightly once the fabric was off of her.

It had been a dream. She couldn't remember what it had been about, but it was over now. It was only a dream.

She got a glass of water after throwing on her bathrobe. She heard the glass clink against something in the sink. She turned the light on and found a sink of dirty dishes in front of her.

She turned the light off and went to go look for a sleep shirt. The drawer was almost empty even though she had just done laundry.

She found one and climbed back into bed with it on. Wrapped up in her blankets she fell asleep.

She would find her shirts in the morning.

...

Alya did find all her shirts the next morning.

She awoke at 5:50 am, 10 minutes before her alarm would go off, drenched in a cold sweat and trying to calm herself down.

She felt like she hadn't slept at all the night before, but she supposed waking up from a bad dream could do that to you.

But it was only a dream, and it was over now.

She threw off the blankets and flicked on the lightswitch. The first thing she noticed were the insane amount of sleep shirts littering the ground.

It was an odd sight to see, but because she had just woken up, she didn't really register what it could mean. Instead she just picked them all up and shoved them into the clothes hamper.

She must have forgotten to do laundry again.

She threw on her bathrobe and went to shower. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and groaned. She looked like hell.

With a sigh she stepped into the tub and turned the water to it's hottest setting. She'd stop and get coffee before work, she had pulled all nighters plenty of times.

Leaving early for work, she stopped at the coffee shop that was a block away from her apartment. The barista gave her a smile and her regular order, and she found her way to the office running on autopilot.

Standing in the elevator she gulped down half of her coffee letting her tired mind relax for the few minutes of peace she had. It was going to be a long day.

It was a long day. A very long day.

Alya spent the greater half of the morning alternatively researching the article in front of her, accidently falling asleep on her desk, and checking her email and relieving her anger at the only comment on the Ladybug.

"Cesaire?" Came a call from the cubicle beside her.

Alya sat up with a sudden intake of air, "Hmm?" She looked around frantically.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Didn't get much sleep." She rubbed her eyes, stopping herself so that she wouldn't smudge her makeup.

"Right well, make sure you don't forget to do the lunch run. You're going to be cutting it pretty fine soon and you know Jane isn't the most agreeable when she's hungry."

Alya yawned, "Yeah. I'll head out now. Thanks Clio."

The man shrugged, "Mostly just wanted to make sure my lunch would be here on time."

Alya rolled her eyes, "Great to know I have such good friends here."

He gave her a smirk, "I happen to think I'm quite nice to you." The smile softened slightly, "The others'll come around."

Alya grabbed her purse and her jacket heading back to the elevator.

She didn't really mind doing the lunch run on a normal day. It was a right of passage for an intern, but today she was so brain dead she couldn't stand the thought of carrying all the food back by herself.

She knew where she was getting the sandwiches today, she needed a bit of comfort and it happened to be closer. The Boulangerie Patisserie made the best bread in Paris anyway.

She walked as fast as she could, which ended up being a very slow speed. Looks like Clio was getting his lunch late. Still it gave her a chance to take in the sights of Paris. She read all the signs on the strange shops she passed, a new clothing boutique she would have to show Mari, then a couple doors down a tattoo place, and then a massage parlor. Alya gave a wistful sigh. She could use a massage.

She was about to look away when she saw a familiar figure approaching the massage parlor.

"Marinette?" Alya couldn't stop herself from crossing the street to go say hi, when Marinette looked around nervously and ducked inside the shop.

Alya frowned and leaned against the wall as inconspicuously as possible. Maybe Marinette had a coupon or something. She could easily just be going to get a massage, but why did she look so worried when she went inside. She couldn't help but feel anxious for her friend, why would Marinette be checking over her shoulder before she went anywhere?

She stepped out a little and tried to peek through the window, but all the blinds were down., and the sign on the door had been flipped to closed. The way Alya saw it, she didn't have a choice. She needed to stay outside and make sure if she heard any screams she could burst in and help. Or call the police, which ever came to mind first really.

She waited outside for a while before it was evident that Marinette was not coming out anytime soon. Maybe she was just having a long massage.

But then why was the shop closed.

Alya sighed and gave in. She had to be back at work and she couldn't return empty handed. She headed towards Marinette's parent's bakery, promising herself that she'd check in after.

...

Marinette had gone to Fu the next day after her and Chat's talk. She couldn't help but feel anxious despite her and Chat's agreement to focus their energy offensively.

She walked to the massage parlor trying to shake the feeling of paranoia off. She felt like she was being watched as she entered the shop and couldn't restrain the look she threw over either shoulder, scanning the tops of the roofs. Nothing. She guessed the coast was clear.

Master Fu greeted her with a smile and turned over the sign on the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"How can I help you Ladybug?" He gestured to the table which already had a teapot and cups set up on it.

"Did you know I was coming?" Marinette asked taking a seat on the floor and waiting for Master Fu to pour her a glass.

"No," The man laughed as he sat down across from her, pouring her a cup of green tea as Wayzz flew over to join them, "But you never know who might need a cup of tea."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, but gave up on trying to understand and instead took a long sip of her drink. Tikki flew out of her purse resting in Marinette's hand. Master Fu gave her a smile and a nodd. Wayzz joined them as well, Master Fu placed a bowl of croutons on the table for him.

"Chat and I have decided to find Hawkmoth." Marinette said, putting her cup gently back on the saucer. "We're going to end this once and for all."

It was Fu's turn to raise and eyebrow, "What has made you change your mind?"

"We've spent too long responding to Hawkmoth after he's already caused damage. Since his disappearance I can't help but feel... Feel that he has a plan, an ultimate goal, that he has a strategy to complete. Chat and I have no goal other than to fight the akuma." She shook her head meeting her master's gaze, "We need to put an end to this instead of fighting the same battle over and over again."

Marinette looked down at her Kwami who had made herself comfortable in her chosen's hand. She would have to remember to buy another box of cookies on her way home.

Master Fu nodded standing and looking towards the old gramophone in the corner. "It is strange that the attacks have just stopped." He turned back to Marinette, "Unfortunately defeating Hawkmoth will not be easy. Although we have the Ladybug and Black cat Miraculous, we still do not posses all that we need to properly defeat Hawkmoth."

Marinette frowned confused, "What do you mean-"

"Master Fu?" came a voice from outside the room.

Marinette froze, "Is that Chat Noir?"

"Let me check." Wayzz spoke up and flew into the hallway. He said something to the person on the other side of the door and there was a flash of green light. Fazing through the door again he turned to Marinette, "Ladybug, you should transform as well. I think Chat Noir should join us for this conversation."

Fu nodded, "Wayzz is right. There are important things you two need to learn about."

"Master... What exactly do you want to tell them?" Tikki piped up, suspicious.

"Do not worry Ladybug. I will reveal nothing to them that they aren't ready to know."

Tikki seemed satisfied by that answer and flew up to Marinette. "Whenever you're ready."

Marinette nodded, "Tikki, spots on."

The red light faded and Fu opened the door for Chat. "M'Lady? Did we have the same idea?" He grinned, "We must be made for each other."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "It was a perfectly normal coincidence Chat."

"How you wound me Bugaboo."

"That is not my name." She huffed, looking the cat up and down, "You don't see me calling you Cataboo."

"Oh how I wish you would." Chat said with a wink.

Master Fu seemed to be containing his amusement. He let out a small cough to remind the two he was still there.

Ladybug flushed and looked away, "Sorry Master..."

Fu waved off the apologie, "I find it endearing. It reminds me of the other Chat Noirs and Ladybugs."

Chat gave a bright smile, "Really?"

Fu nodded, "Although the last two were a touch more dramatic than you." He laughed a little at the memory of Ladybug holding Plagg captive until Chat apologized. He shook his head fondly. "However that is not what we are here to discuss. I need to tell you about some information you might not know."

Ladybug nodded eagerly, sitting down as Master Fu gestured to the table with tea again.

"Tikki and Plag would not want me telling you this, but it is not a secret guarded by the Kwami's. The Kwami come from a different world. A different universe. They are magical creatures, and a long time ago many of them came to our world and caused Mayhem, one of them being Plagg, Chat Noir's Kwami."

Chat frowned, "What did Plagg do?"

"It's not of great importance, and I know very little about it. What I do know is that a hero emerged. She learned about the Kwami and was able to combine the powers of the Black Cat and the Ladybug in order to firmly divide the two worlds."

"But if the two worlds are divided, then why are there miraculous users in our world?" Ladybug asked.

"That was the deal the hero made. In order to separate the worlds, she agreed to let a few Kwami bond with objects in our world until they could find a suitable host."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, "What? Host? You say that like the Kwami are a parasite."

"The Kwami do more then lend you power Ladybug. The share your power and theirs. Not so long ago it was a regular occurrence for Tikki or Plagg to use their chosen's energy."

"What do you mean use their chosen's energy?" Chat Noir asked, concerned. He trusted Plagg, but the tiny creature was a very mischievous one.

"A Kwami and it's chosen's energy are linked. The same as you can use their power to transform," He gestured at their current appearance, "Your Kwami could also change shape or form by using their or your energy."

It took a moment for the new information to sink in. Chat spoke first, "Why don't they then?"

Master Fu sighed, "It is likely because Tikki and Plagg are frightened to. 12 years ago an accident happened that caused the death of a Kwami and a Miraculous holder."

The room fell silent as the weight of their powers sank in. Ladybug was always aware of how dangerous their job was, but it didn't always hit them this hard. They could die doing this. She had to remember that.

Ladybug broke the silence. "What happened?"

"I don't know the details," Master Fu looked over at Wayzz, sadness evident in his eyes. "But the Kwami and her chosen we're trying to push the limits of their energy sharing." He looked up to see the worried expressions of the two heros, "I am not trying to scare you. I only wanted to make sure you know all that you can know about the miraculous. If you're goal is to take down Hawkmoth there is still a great deal you need to learn."

"Thank you Master we-" Ladybug was cut short as the power went off.

"Someone's in here." Chat Noir muttered, "Their hidden though."

Ladybug could only trust in Chat Noir's night vision having no sight of her own at the moment. The whole room as quiet, the two heros holding their breath. Instinctively Ladybug's hands went up to cover her earrings.

Chat dove suddenly forward knocking over the teapot as he did. Ladybug could hear a commotion. The sound of something breaking, a grunt as someone was hit. She heard something slam into the wall behind her and Chat moan.

"Master lookout!" Chat yelled.

Ladybug threw herself at Master Fu hoping to take any blow that was aimed at the old man.

Suddenly the lights came back on and the two heroes jumped back to their feet weapons out and ready to strike.

"What was that." Ladybug surveyed the room a sense of panic washing over her.

"I don't know. That darkness wasn't natural, I couldn't even see it clearly."

Finally Ladybug's eyes landed on the damage in the room. The teapot and cups were broken on the floor, and the table was flipped over. Chairs had been knocked over and something in the corner had been smashed to bits.

"Master are you alright?" Chat bent down next to the smaller man.

"Yes I am fine..." The old man stood up and walked over to the broken furniture in the corner, "However it is not me we should be worried about. You must go after the thief."

"Thief?"

"Yes. He has stolen the Turtle and Fox miraculous."

...

Alya waited in line at the bakery, trying not to fall asleep where she stood. She felt like she hadn't slept at all that night. She remembered waking up a couple times, but that was nothing abnormal.

"Alya?"

Alya snapped back into the present meeting the gaze of a concerned Sabine Cheng.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I didn't sleep a lot last night." She dug through her purse looking for the lunch orders. "Everything's on there." She handed the paper to the woman with a smile.

"Alright let me just get that to Tom," She glanced over the paper, "It might take a while Alya."

Alya just nodded, "It's alright." She found herself glancing back at where the massage parlor was. "Mrs. Cheng, do you know anything about the massage parlor down the street?"

"Yes," Sabine frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Alya laughed awkwardly, "Just thinking of getting a massage that's all."

"Well the man who owns it is very good. If we weren't always so busy I'd go see him again." Sabine got an odd look in her eye as she rang up Alya's order, as if she knew something Alya didn't, "He's a very kind man, and a very wise one. If you ever need to talk and have some tea his door is always open. At least, that's what he always told me."

Alya frowned as Sabine kept smiling to herself. She pulled out her debit card to pay and waited for her order to be completed.

She stood off to the side so another customer could order, and kept looking at the massage shop. She hadn't seen Mari leave, but if her mother knew the owner maybe there was no need to worry.

She was about to let the whole thing go when she saw a familiar blonde walk up to the same massage parlor. Stopping at the door and reading the closed sign, Adrien opened the door anyway. Like Mari had done he checked over his shoulder before letting the door swing closed behind him.

What were they up to...

While thinking up all the possible reasons her two friends would go into the closed massage parlor she barely registered her name being called.

"Alya?"

She was startled back into the real world when another customer tapped her shoulder gently. The woman gestured towards Sabine who had Alya's food already to go in bags.

"Are you sure you're alright Alya?"

"I'll be fine." She smiled and took the food from Marinette's mother saying thank you and apologizing for being so out of it.

Crossing the street she decided to walk in front of the massage parlor and see if she could find out anything.

She was one shop away when she heard a crash from inside the chinese shop. She picked up her pace throwing herself at the window and trying to get a glimpse inside. The shop was dark, eerily dark, as if the light from the window wasn't even getting in between the blinds.

She heard another crash and a yell that she couldn't pick out any words from. Suddenly the lights came back on and Alya heard something above her.

On the roof of the shop stood a shadowy figure. It peered down at her before taking off, leaping across the rooftops.

Without thinking Alya chased after it. Pushing past people on the sidewalk she followed the figure as it darted away from her. She dropped her bags trying to keep up with it.

She saw the person drop down from the roofs and into an alley. Turning sharply, Alya sprinted into the alley as well. She followed them until she reached a dead end.

Coming to an abrupt halt she looked around panting. Where had the figure gone? She had seen them run into this alley. They had to be there!

Maybe I'm just over exhausted. I might not have seen anything. She thought. With a sigh she exited the alley. I must be going crazy. Who would be running over the roofs?

"That's not your voice."

Nino's voice rang in her head. She frowned, why would he say that?

Alya stopped dead in her tracks. She had a dream last night. She had a dream with Nino in it. She couldn't remember anything else, but Nino was there.

"That's not your voice." She said out loud.

She couldn't hear anything over her heartbeat. Cold sweat dripped down the side of her face. She had had more than one dream last night.

Whose voice was it? She knew that voice! She had to remember-

Remember! Remember! The words from her first dream came back to her with the memories of it.

How could she have forgotten them? How did she wake up and forget hearing Hawkmoth?

"Hawkmoth!"

Just like in her dreams, his name made him visible. He stood at the end of the the alley. He was the same man from her dreams, and despite never having seen him before, she knew he was Hawkmoth.

"You... You've been talking to me.."

I have.

"Last night... and a week ago at the bar..." Alya felt herself step back, putting more distance between herself and the villain.

Yes. Hawkmoth got closer.

Alya's hand flew to her purse grabbing her phone. She tried to take a picture but the device was turned off. Hawkmoth seemed to read her thoughts and as her hand gripped her cellphone, the world went black.

Alya was still conscious, but the world had gone completely dark.

We will meet again. She felt something tiny and sharp hit her, But for now go to sleep.

Alya reached up to the back of her neck and pulled out the thing that had hit her. She felt herself start to fall to her knees.

Alya's worst day had started at 2 pm on a Tuesday, and ended at 2 pm on a Wednesday, with her lying unconscious on the ground.


	4. Not Gone

"Are you sure he only took the turtle and the fox?" Ladybug asked shifting through the pile of broken wood that used to be the gramophone, "There aren't any other miraculous in here either?"

"Those were the only two that I kept here." Master Fu had begun to sweep up the tea cups shards, "All the others are either scattered across the world, or already have chosens."

"Wait," Chat said, flipping the table back up again, "Don't you also have the bee miraculous here? I thought I saw it in the chest."

"I used to, but it has had a different owner for several years now."

"What?" Ladybug stared at Master Fu dumbfounded. "But we haven't met any bee miraculous user."

"The miraculous aren't necessarily weapons Ladybug, to have one doesn't mean that you are a hero, many miraculous users have been scholars and explorers as well as fighters."

Chat's tail curled and uncurled as he thought, "We should still warn whoever has the bee miraculous, they could be in danger."

"Just give us the name and we'll go find them." Ladybug said, giving up on the remains of the chest.

"I can't do that." Fu said wth a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Chat frowned, "We need to warn them."

"I can not reveal to anyone who I've chosen to hold a miraculous. Their identity must be kept secret just as yours must."

"But how are we supposed to warn them if we don't know who they are?" Ladybug asked.

Master Fu shrugged, "I don't know Ladybug, but I can't tell you anything about them. Perhaps they don't want to be known about."

Ladybug was about to argue back when she heard the telltale beep from both her and Chat's miraculous.

"We need to go my Lady." He turned to Fu, bowing his head slightly, "We promise we'll bring back both of the stolen miraculous. Don't worry Master."

"I have complete faith in both of you." Fu said nodding his head at Chat.

Both heroes took to the roofs. Chat dropped down into an alley way not too far from the massage parlor, remembering he had parked nearby.

"Ughhhh.." Plagg moaned falling into Adrien's hand dramatically as the transformation wore off. "You better get some food in me." He complained.

"Yeah, yeah, I think we have more pressing matter than your stomach Plag."

"More pressing matters!? You can't transform if I don't eat anything, what's more pressing then that?"

"Someone stole two miraculous and we can't warn the other miraculous holder." Adrien started to walk down the alley towards the street.

"Yeah, but there's no way anyone wants Fanna or Jala, whoever has them had probably got rid of them." Plagg floated along beside his chosen.

"Fanna and Jala?" Adrien lifted his hoodie open slightly so Plagg could hide inside.

"Fanna's the fox and Jala's the Bee." Plagg obliged, "You complain about me, but I'm a bucket of sunshine compared to them."

"Really?" Adrien was shocked, he hadn't really thought about what the other kwami's were like. He expected that they were a great deal wiser than Plagg.

Suddenly Plagg phased through his jacket and zoomed out above the sidewalk of the main street. He floated there in broad daylight looking around frantically.

"What are you- "Adrien sprinted to catch up with the tiny cat reaching out and grabbing him out of the air. Just as he grabbed hold of his kwami he felt another person hit him in the side and heard an "Ow" as they fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He gushed immediately, shoving Plagg into his pocket and reaching out to help the poor stranger up.

"I'm fine!" Marinette called rubbing the small of her back before looking up and meeting Adrien's gaze with wide eyes, "Adrien?"

"Marinette!" He helped her up, "I'm so sorry!"

"Really it's fine! No harm done, see?" She showed him standing up and brushing herself off slightly. "I guess I should have looked where I was going."

"It was sort of my fault, I took off running out of nowhere. Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded, her hand going over her purse as if to cover it up. "Perfectly fine. I'm used to falls, I can be pretty clumsy."

Plagg started to fidget in his pocket, "I have to run, but it was good seeing you. I mean sorry for bumping into you! I've got to go! See you around Marinette." He hastily threw partings over his shoulder as he sprinted towards his car.

He had just managed to close the door when Plagg bit his finger.

"Ow! What the hell Plagg? You can't just take off like that!" Adrien pulled his hand out of his pocket and Plagg zipped out furiously.

"I sensed his magic!"

"Who's magic?"

"Rekko's!" Plagg was a ball of nervous energy, he sounded excited, maybe even happy.

"Who's Rekko?" Adrien tried to hold the cat creature still for two seconds, put Plagg eluded him.

"He's a kwami. I haven't seen him in 12 years!" Plagg seemed to buzz with energy, "Him, Tikki, Phil-" Plagg cut himself off. "He... He was a friend of mine..." He seemed to lose his excitement, his ears turning back and falling slightly. "We were good friends."

"Plagg... What happened-"

"Are you ever going to get my cheese?" Plagg snapped before diving back into Adrien's pocket. "Hurry up I'm starving. I'm going to die Adrien, that's how hungry I am."

Adrien let out an annoyed huff and drove back to the apartment. Hopefully Nino wasn't back from running errands yet and he could let Plagg eat in the kitchen, preferably over the sink.

Marinette opened her purse and Tikki buzzed out, excitedly fluttering in circles around her chosen.

"Tikki," Marinette whispered harshly, "What are you doing you're going to be seen."

Tikki zipped over and landed in Marinette's outstretched hand, "I felt Rekko's magic!"

"Rekko?" Marinette frowned, "Another Kwami? Is it the Bee miraculous?"

"No. Rekko the Bat. I haven't seen him in such a long time." Tikki flew up excitedly hovering in front of Marinette's face before falling back down in her hand. "I hope he's back to stay. He's such a good friend of mine."

"And you felt his magic? Right before we ran into Adrien?" Marinette asked, trying not to look directly at her hand while she talked. She made her way down the street, making her best attempt to appear normal.

"Yes!" Tikki almost jumped up again, but restrained herself. "I'm sorry I bolted off Marinette. I just got really excited."

Marinette gave her friend a smile, "It's alright Tikki, I'm glad you're friend's back. Do you know where he's been-"

Just then Marinette's phone rang. It was from Nino.

She put her finger over her lips to warn Tikki and answered the phone, "Hey Nino-"

"I'm taking Alya to the hospital." His voice was rushed and sent an immediate spike of panic through Marinette.

"What?"

"I found her lying in an alley way, she's unconscious and she won't wake up."

"Which hospital?" Marinette's heart started pounding in her chest.

"Cochin. Adrien's driving us there."

Marinette didn't waste any more time. She took off in a sprint plowing through people on the street. She ran and jumped on a bus, fingers trembling as she tried to pay her fare.

As she waited she pulled out her phone and called Alya's family. They told her they were already on their way and Nino had let them know.

She sat restlessly in her seat and as soon as her stop came up she jumped out of it and ran through the doors.

She didn't stop running until she got to the waiting room and the nurse gave her a dirty look. Nino found her, got her to calm down, told her Alya was going to be alright.

"You're sure?" She demanded, sounding a little more threatening than she meant to.

"Nette, there's nothing else we can do. This is Alya we're talking about, this is probably the end of some adventure gone south. She'll be fine."

Marinette sat next to him and they both waited.

...

Alya woke up in a white room. The lights were bright and she grimaced as she tried to open her eyes.

"She's waking up." Came the voice of one of Alya's sisters. Hadiya was at her bedside playing with one of the flowers that had been left for Alya.

Alya's mother and two other sisters were also in the room, her mother rushing over to grab her hand.

"Thank god." She leaned down and played a kiss on Alya's forehead, "Are you alright darling?"

Alya scrunched up her face, trying to wake herself up a little more, "I think so... Where am I?"

"The hospital." Sara, the youngest sister answered, moving closer to the bed as well, "You passed out in an alley somewhere."

"What were you doing there?" Alya's mother scolded pinching her daughter's cheek slightly.

"I wasn't doing anything nefarious Mom, I promise."

"The doctor said you passed out because of exhaustion." Hadiya gave a disapproving look to her older sister, "How did you manage that?"

Alya groaned, "I guess I haven't been sleeping well."

"Then don't go running through allies dummy." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Everyone give her space, she just woke up." Alya's last sister spoke up. She patted her mother's shoulder and gestured for the woman to sit down instead of hunching over Alya.

"Thanks Gen," Alya said and sat up slowly. Hadiya shoved a few pillows behind her back to help. "Guys, really I'm alright."

"You fainted in an alleyway. I don't think that's alright." Sara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like I said I didn't sleep... at all really." Alya thought back to her nightmare filled night. Looking at her family's worried expressions she guessed it would be better not to tell them she had met Hawkmoth, or about the dreams.

"But what were you doing in that Alley?"

Alya looked down at her her hands, "I thought I saw Ladybug... I was trying to follow her to get-"

"You chased Ladybug until you fainted!?" Sara practically yelled.

"Don't yell." Gen reprimanded turning back to their sister, "Was it her?"

"Genevieve how can you even ask that! Alya got herself hurt because she was chasing after Ladybug!"

"Sara stop yelling-"

"Both of you stop." Alya's mother snapped, turning around and giving dark looks to her daughters, "Anymore fighting and you will wait in the car in silence."

They all shut up pretty quickly.

"Alya you need to be more careful... I understand that the blog is important to you... but running long enough to pass out..."

"I know Mom," Alya put a hand on top of her mother's, "But I promise you I'm fine."

The nurse came into the room and checked on Alya. "We're going to need to do a few more tests before you can go." He said scribbling something down on his clipboard. "Because you're exhaustion came on so quickly we want to make sure it wasn't caused by anything else."

 _Like a magic madman?_ Alya simply nodded.

The nurse took her blood and left again. Letting her know she had another visitor.

Marinette came into the room as the man left, and her mother led her sisters out after a few more hugs and reprimands.

Then it was just Alya and Marinette, and Alya had so many questions.

"You okay?" Marinette asked sitting on the edge of Alya's bed.

"I'm fine. They just gotta run some tests."

Marinette nodded.

"Mari," Alya narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why were you in that massage parlor when the sign said closed?"

Marinette had not been expecting that.

"I-" She blinked, mind going blank of all excuses, "The guy who owns the shop, he's my great uncle." She lied regaining her composure, "Were you watching me?"

Alya knew she was lying. Sabine would have mentioned it if they were related. "I was heading to your parent's bakery and I saw you go in. You looked worried." Alya didn't bother trying to hide how skeptical she was.

Marinette almost audibly gulped, "Well... He called me over to help I thought he had hurt himself or something." She shook her head and looked away, "Can we talk about something else please? It's kind of a sensitive topic."

"Sure." Alya was not giving up though, not in a million years.

"Why were you in that alley Alya?"

"Can I tell you the truth?" Alya asked glancing subtly around the room.

Marinette frowned, slightly worried, "Always."

"Hawkmoth isn't gone." Alya's playful smirk was gone. She met Marinette's gave with stone cold serious eyes and a nod, "I saw him."

"You saw him?" Marinette's voice had lowered and the panic began to rise in her, "Where? When?"

"It's why I went into the alley I was chasing him. He was standing above your uncle's shop and then he took off." Alya reached out for Marinette's hand, "You know what this means right? Hawkmoth is back."

Marinette went into panic mode.

She had known from the start that Hawkmoth hadn't gone anywhere and that he hadn't been defeated. But if what Alya was saying was true, it meant that he had already started his switch in tactics.

"H-He can't be..."

"I saw him Marinette, with my own eyes."

"But you don't even know what Hawkmoth looks like! How would you know it was him?"

"I just- I just felt it Mari," Alya frowned trying to pinpoint the feeling, "I know it's him, it feels the same as when... as when I was akumatized."

"That was 5 years ago Alya, you could be wrong!" Marinette was restraining the urge to pace.

"I'm telling the truth Marinette." Alya leaned forward slightly, trying to get her friend to meet her gaze, "You believe me right?"

Marinette didn't want to. Not when her and Chat were just starting to use their time wisely. This couldn't be happening yet. They weren't ready.

But part of her knew Alya was right. Hawkmoth was back, and they didn't know how many miraculous he had.

One thing was clear in her mind. Alya wouldn't stop until she found the truth, she would keep going out everyday to find Hawkmoth if she thought he was back. She couldn't let that happen. Alya wasn't part of her hero life, and Marinette had made that decision so her friend could stay safe. Alya needed to stay safe.

"You fainted because of exhaustion Alya. You were probably hallucinating." She let her gaze drop to the floor, feeling more than a little guilty about lying to her friend. "There's no way Hawkmoth's back."

"Mari-" Alya stared back incredulously, "I told you I saw him-"

"Alya he's not back! You need to let go of this whole Hawkmoth thing! Stop hoping for a akuma attacks and just be happy we finally have peace!"

The room went still and Mari stared at the ground not being able to meet her friend's gaze. Alya couldn't get involved with this. It was too dangerous. The more separate her friend was from her Ladybug life the better.

"I didn't mean to be harsh I just-"

"I get it." Alya said, looking away from Marinette, "I was probably just tired. Maybe I should get some rest now."

Marinette looked up at her friend. Did she really want her to leave? Already? "Sure... I'll leave you alone then... Is there anything you want me to bring you?"

"I should be out of the hospital soon. Don't bother." Alya brushed off Marinette's question grabbing her phone from her bedside table.

Marinette hesitated before getting up. Maybe she had been a little too harsh. She didn't want to make Alya upset. "Alya are you sure-"

"I'm fine Mari. I think I just need to get some sleep. I'll just wait for the stupid blood test to be done and then I'll be on my way."

Marinette finally stood, no longer able to make an excuse not to. She opened the door slowly trying to think of something to say, but she couldn't.

"One more thing," Alya said quirking an eyebrow, "Did you see Adrien in the massage parlor when it was closed?"

Marinette froze, her back to her friend and her shoulders going stiff.

"I-I didn't."

"He was there."

"Get some sleep Alya..." Marinette let the door close behind her. She walked down the hospital hallway trying to appear as relaxed as possible.

Adrien had been at Master Fu's.

Was Adrien the thief? Had he been the one to break into Master Fu's?

He couldn't have. He wasn't like that. He was a good person.

Then he could only be...

No. Adrien was not Chat Noir. She refused to believe it. She knew her partner better then that. She would know if she met her partner in real life. That should be something she would know. It couldn't be Adrien. She knew him better than that.

 _I'm not what you think I am Marinette! I'm not the perfect image my Father created! And if you knew who I really was you wouldn't love me!_

She remembered his words clearly, the words that had broken her teenage heart.

She still didn't know what he meant by them.

Maybe he wasn't as good hearted as she thought...

Could Adrien really be the thief?

She made her way out of the building and continued down the sidewalk not really paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly her head hit something hard.

"Ow."

She had walked into a lamp post. Great. Just great.

She heard a laugh from beside her, "You alright? That lamp post really jumped out at you."

She looked up to see the young man who was currently occupying her thoughts.

"A-Adrien!" She blinked a couple times frozen in one spot as she rubbed her forehead tentatively, "Not funny!"

He bit back another laugh, "It's pretty funny Mari."

"Rude." She crossed her arms over her chest, "My pain should not be amusing Adrien Agreste."

"Then you should learn to look where you're going." He laughed out loud this time, and Marinette had to force herself not to smile.

"Says the guy who practically body checked me earlier today."

He sobered slightly and had the decency to look sheepish, "I did say sorry."

"It's fine." She looked from where she had just come from, "Are you going to visit Alya?"

"Yeah. Want to come with?"

She shook her head her smile falling slightly, "No. I just came from there. I think she's a little mad at me."

Adrien frowned putting a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Marinette looked up at him surprised, "Yeah I'm..." She trailed off slightly, looking away, "Have you ever had to lie to someone, but it's for their own good, so that they don't get hurt?"

To Marinette's surprise Adrien nodded his head and offered a comforting smile, "Yes. It's not easy."

"It's not, I feel awful." Marinette sighed.

"Don't suppose you can tell me this secret?" He asked with a laugh, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Even if you can't just know I'm here for you okay?"

She gave him a weak smile, "It's not something I can really tell you... It's a family thing." She _had_ told Alya that her great uncle ran the massage parlor. "But thank you Adrien."

"Anytime." He laughed again, removing his hand, "Look where you're going okay? We have to stop running into each other like this."

Adrien gave her one last sympathetic look and headed towards the hospital.

Marinette watched him walk away. He had a point, this was the second time today that they had run into each other, quite literally.

The other time was after she had chased the thief from Master Fu's, when Tikki had sensed another Kwami's magic.

No. Adrien couldn't be the thief. Tikki said that Rekko was a friend. Why would Rekko steal something from Master Fu?

But why else would Adrien be in the massage shop, and why would Tikki sense her friend's magic and then run into him?

Marinette's head hurt.

...

"What's up Goldy Locks?" Alya said looking up briefly from typing crazily on her phone.

Adrien laughed a little, "I think I like that one better then Boy Wonder."

"You're saying you'd rather be a little girl who breaks into people's houses and eats their food then be a superhero?"

"A side kick." Adrien corrected, "Robin's a sidekick. I don't get the Boy Wonder nickname anyway. At least Goldy Locks makes sense."

Alya shrugged, "You just seem like a Boy Wonder. Maybe it's all the fencing tournaments from high school."

He took the seat next to her bed, "What are you writing?"

"Wouldn't you want to know." She said turning back to her phone and typing again.

"Kind of why I asked." He tried to peer over her shoulder, but Alya was much too fast for him.

"Stop being noisy." She scolded, "Speaking of, what were you doing in Marinette's great uncle's shop?"

"What?" He laughed a little, "I don't really know what you're talking about."

"The massage parlor, I saw you go in." She got that reporter glint in her eye again and Adrien restrained a gulp.

"I wanted a massage. I didn't know it was Marinette's great uncle's shop."

"Uh huh. So you just managed to enter without noticing her, even though the shop was closed and she was already in there." She gave Adrien a wink, "Your secret's safe with me Rapunzel."

"What?" Adrien almost leapt out of his chair, "What secret?"

Alya gave him a withered look, "Your secret affair with Marinette. Obviously."

"I- What?! Marinette and I aren't like that Alya!"

"Then what were you two doing in that shop?"

"I don't know why she was there, but I was there to get a massage. Honest Alya, I promise."

She waved him off slightly, "Fine. If you say so." She finished what she was writing and put her phone down.

Adrien's phone went off and he frowned, checking his notifications. "You were posting something on the Ladyblog?"

"You subscribe to the blog?" Alya stared at him in astonishment.

Adrien blushed a little, "Well yeah... Ladybug and Chat Noir are really cool. I like seeing what they're up to." He looked back down at his phone and checked the post, "Not Gone?"

"Keep reading."

 _Not gone._

 _After 4 months of quiet Paris's villain is back. Hawkmoth was sighted running along the rooftops of Paris and dropping down into an alleyway. The cause for his absence and the reason for his return are still both unknown, but if you happen to see a tall masked man in a purple suit, take a picture and send it our way._

 _BE CAREFUL! Hawkmoth can not only turn people into akuma, but it seems his powers are either growing, or are more than meets the eye. The witness who saw him is now currently in hospital._

 _Be safe Paris._

"You saw him."

"I did."

Adrien read over the post again. "Where were you?"

"Not too far from the massage place." Alya answered sitting herself up fully on the bed.

"He was actually outside? In broad daylight?" Adrien asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Something big's happening Alya... He's changing his strategy, he wouldn't have run around himself before, he would have just sent an akuma."

"I know that Goldy locks, that's why I'm warning people to be careful, everyone in Paris thought that he was gone. They're not being as cautious as before."

"You should take your own advice Alya."

"Well I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep, I wasn't thinking very clearly."

"Go to bed earlier then." Scolded Adrien, "You're busy you need to take care of yourself."

"Wow, thanks mom." She rolled her eyes but gave him a smile.

"When are they going to let you out?" Adrien asked giving Alya back her phone.

"They have to finish some tests. I should be out by the end of today."

Adrien nodded, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his car keys. He put them on the bedside table and stood up, "I'm going to head out Alya. Call me if you need anything."

"Ummm, aren't you forgetting something?" She laughed nodding towards his keys, still sitting on the table.

"For your next visitor. Incentive for him to finally stop procrastinating in the waiting room." Adrien gave her a grin and let the door close behind him.

Alya frowned as her friend left, before giving a slight shrug of her shoulders and grabbing her phone again.

#Notgone is now trending.

There was a knock at her door a few minutes later.

"Come in." She called, looking through all the posts that had sprung out of #Notgone. A lot of them were questioning whether Hawkmoth was really back, and many more were of shock and caution.

The Ladyblog was going crazy.

"Hey."

Alya's head whipped up at the familiar voice, "Nino?"

"Just wanted to check and make sure you were doing alright. Looks like your good so-"

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out before he could leave.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"I'm sorry that I've been ignoring all your calls." She said, there was silence between them until she broke it awkwardly, "It was shitty of me."

"It's ok-"

"It wasn't. I'm sorry Nino." She insisted, braving a glance up at her friend.

He met her eyes for a moment before he smiled, "Ok. Apologize accepted."

She smiled back, "Good."

He frowned slightly, "Should we talk about it... or-"

"We should." She said decisively, "I don't really know how to start.."

Nino thought for a moment, "Do we have to stop being friends?"

"What? Of course not! Unless you want to-"

"No! No, I want us to still be friends." Nino laughed awkwardly, "There. We both agreed on that. Now no matter what we say we're still going to be friends."

Alya laughed a little too, "Ok." She thought for a moment, and looking away asked, "Do you regret it?"

"Not really. No." He said taking the seat next to her bed. "Do you?"

"I regret that I freaked out so much, but the actual thing... I don't."

"Thing?" Nino laughed.

"Sex. Sex Nino, would you prefer I had said sex?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Could you stop yelling it?" He asked still chuckling.

"SEX! NINO AND I DID THE DANCE WITH NO PANTS!" She yelled only slightly embarrassed, but it was worth it for the way his face turned bright red.

"Alya! Cut it out!"

"The horizontal tango! The whammy without Jamy's! The-"

Nino put a hand over her mouth, and restrained a laugh. Suddenly he wrenched his hand away, "Did you just lick me?!"

Alya didn't even have a response, she just collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Nino smiled automatically and after a moment joined in with her. He was sure that the nurses were equally confused and amused, but at the moment he couldn't care about anything. He and Alya were laughing again, just like before. Things were going to be just fine between them.

"Hey," Alya said sobering a little, "If we both don't regret it, what does that mean?"

It was the same question Nino had been dealing with all week. What did it mean that he couldn't bare the thought of losing his friendship with her? Or that just knowing that she wasn't upset made his day?

"I think," He said carefully, "I think it can mean whatever you want it to mean."

Alya frowned, "What?"

"If you want it to mean, we're just friends who happen to both be very attractive and great in bed," he paused to give her a wink and watch her laugh, "then I'm ok with that. If you want it to mean something more, well, I'm ok with that to."

Alya mulled over his words. "The truth is, it might lead to something more, but we've been down that road before and it didn't work."

"We were also 15."

"The point is," She said giving him an eye roll, "Should we try and do something that didn't work before."

"It worked for over 2 years." Nino added.

"You want it to mean something more." She said, "Don't you."

"I don't know." He gave her an apologetic smile, "I don't really know what I want, but I think we could try."

"Try. Ok, we can try it out." Then she added quickly, "Always friends though. Even if we try and fail at this."

"Always friends." He agreed.

The conversation turned to meaningless chatter about their past week, which ended up being Alya's impersonations of her snooty coworkers and reciting the coffee order.

"Ms. Cesaire?" A nurse opened the door, "I have your test results. Everything looks fine. You should rest for the next couple days, but apart from exhaustion you are perfectly healthy."

"Thank you." She said lifting up the bed sheet and sliding down to the ground.

The nurse gave a nod of his head and then let the door close.

"Nino, Adrien left his car keys." Alya said pointing to the bedside table as she grabbed her pants and put them on under her hospital gown.

"Dudes smoother then we give him credit for Alya." Nino said with a laugh and grabbed the keys. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She said throwing her coat overtop of the gown. "I'm just going to put pajamas on when I get home anyway."

They walked back towards the front desk and Nino left Alya in the waiting room, "Let me go get the car. I'll pull up front."

Alya smiled to herself watching him walk away.

"I'm glad he finally went up to visit you." The lady at the desk said.

Alya turned to her slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"He comes rushing in here, carrying you, and won't leave, even when the doctor told him you were fine. Some guy you got there."

Alya looked out the door Nino had gone through. Nino was the one who had found her. What on earth did she do to get a friend like him?

"Yeah. He really is something." She said with a smile.

She saw Adrien's car pull up in front of the doors and bid farewell to the nurse.

"Let's get you home." Nino said as he drove out of the hospital parking lot.

...

Adrien was home before Nino, and never was he so glad. There sitting right outside their door was a package addressed to him the only thing written on it was "Adrien - A". He opened it up and inside was a familiar looking jewelry box.

He sent a cautious look to Plagg, who was currently stuffing his face with cheese.

"Should we open it?"

"You're not going to know what it is until you do." Plagg mumbled through the food.

Adrien wrinkled his nose at the Kwami before lifting up the lid of the box.

"Hello again Chat Noir." Wayzz popped out of the box looking relieved.

...

Alya said goodbye to Nino from her apartment door, he had insisted on making sure she got there safely.

"Alya is that you?" Called her roommate. The woman got off the couch and practically jumped onto Alya, "We were so worried, where have you been?"

"The hospital." Alya said with a nervous laugh. "I'm alright I'll tell you about it later."

Rain gave Alya a kiss on both cheeks, "You better be, or I'm going to have to beat whoever did this up."

"I'll see you later Al," Nino said from his spot just outside the apartment, "Make sure you rest ok? And if you need anything at all, literally anything-"

"I'll let you know." Alya finished for him. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug, "Thank you Nino. You're the best."

Nino flushed slightly and returned the embrace, "Anytime."

The two separated and said another set of goodbyes before Alya closed the door and caught the look on Rain's face.

"Someone talked things out."

"Shut up." Alya stuck out her tongue at her roommate.

"Just calling it like I see it."

Alya rolled her eyes, "Sure-" The end of the word was cut off by a yawn.

Rain gave her a smile, "Explanations can wait, you should go get some sleep. I'm going to call Will and let him know you're alright. I'm staying in tonight so if you need anything just yell."

"Thanks." Alya smiled, hanging up her jacket as Rain went into her own room.

Alya looked down at the table beside the door. There was a small package wrapped in brown paper.

On the package said, "Ms. Cesaire - A"

"Rain who delivered this package?" Alya called.

"I don't know, it was outside our door." Her roommate answered.

Alya grabbed the package and took it into her bedroom. Flicking on the lights she sat down on the bed and started to carefully unwrap the object, making sure not to tear the part with the writing on it.

Inside there was a little ornate box.

Frowning Alya removed the lid. There was a flash of light and as Alya recovered from being temporarily blinded she looked down at the orange necklace inside the box. It was an orange swirl that turned white at the end, almost like the tip of a cat tail. It was beautiful.

"It's pretty right?"

Alya jumped off her bed and looked around for whoever had spoken. There, floating above her bed, was a small fox. Complete with a tail and a pair of ears. The creature looked back at her with similar interest.

"Who are you?" It said looking her up and down thoughtfully.

"I should be asking you that." Alya retorted, barely managing to keep from screaming for her roommate.

"Why?"

"Because you suddenly appeared in my room." Alya whispered harshly.

"Well if you didn't want me in your room then you shouldn't have opened the box in here." The creature said matter-o-factly.

"Right. Of course." Alya took a step towards the creature, "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours first."

"Fine. I'm Fanna." The creature seemed to smile, it's pointed canines showing, "But for a proper introduction you're going to have to put that on." She gestured to the necklace in the box.

"Why? What happens when I put that on?" Alya looked at the necklace skeptically.

"Magic."

Alya couldn't tell if the fox was joking or not. Still, she was already seeing a tiny, floating, talking fox in her room, listening to the creature wouldn't be the craziest thing to happen in the last 5 minutes.

Tentatively she reached out and touched the necklace, lifting it up from the box and fitting it over her head.

"There, now what do I call you?" Fanna asked.

"Alya, Alya Cesaire."

"Right-y-o." The fox said, "Just try to relax, maybe sit down, it's a little draining the first time."

"What is-"

Before Alya could finish her question, she felt as if she were running marathon. Before her eyes the small fox creature was covered with a bright orange light, and out of the light emerged a tall woman with long flowy, dark orange hair that slowly turned white at the tips. She wore a pair of loose orangish pants that gathered at the calfs and the hips. Her top was a simple brown tunic.

Her ears and tail were gone but her canines still remained and she ran her tongue over them before reaching her arms up over her head and stretching, "It feels so good to be out of that necklace!" She looked up at Alya and frowned, "You look like you're going to faint, stop holding on to your shape, you're going to get yourself hurt."

"What do you mean?" Alya felt herself start to panic, her consciousness was fading and she could barely stand up.

"Stop fighting to keep up your power, just let go. Picture yourself as a very small tiny version of yourself. Something that doesn't take a lot of energy."

Alya shut her eyes and pictured it. She pictured the tiny little fox creature from before, floating effortlessly.

"There you go. Feel better?"

Alya opened her eyes and saw Fanna smiling at her. She looked down expecting to see her own body and instead just saw air.

"Holy shit!" Alya yelled. She moved over to the mirror and saw that she had become a floating little version of herself much like Fanna had been.

"Alya are you ok?" Rain called from outside her door.

"Yeah! Just surprised by some stuff on the blog." She flew back to Fanna, "What the hell is this?"

Fanna laughed a little, "Calm down, you'll build up your power and we should be able to both be in a ground form without any trouble. I just wanted to practice the safe form with you. If you ever feel like you're out of energy or you're going to pass out, just go into this form and you won't need so much energy."

"Can I get _out_ of this form now?" Alya asked nervously. It did feel rather refreshing to be so effortless, but she couldn't help but feel worried she would be stuck like this forever.

"Sure." The orange light enveloped Fanna again and she shrunk down, not into her original floating form, but into an actual fox. "I'm only using my energy, you should be fine to go back to normal."

Alya felt her strength come back and let out a sigh as she returned to normal size. "What are you? Some kind of magical fox?"

"Kind of." Fanna jumped up on Alya's bed, "I'm what's called a kwami. We come from a world that's parallel to yours and we make bonds with objects in your world. When someone touches that object we connect their energy with our own. That's why you were able to change shape."

"So when I wear this necklace we share energy?"

"Yeparoonie." The fox said, "You can also borrow all of my energy, or I can borrow all of yours. Try it out, just say "Tail out" and then to transform back just think about going back to your normal form."

The fox nodded at her encouragingly and Alya took a deep breath, "Tail out."

Alya felt the warm orange light surround her and watched as Fanna disappeared into the necklace. She felt the fabric of the hospital gown and her jeans get replaced by something skin tight, but oddly comfortable. When she looked down she recognised her outfit immediately.

"Volpina." She ran to her mirror, "I'm Volpina. Ok, I want the transformation off now. Fanna I need to talk to you."

She closed her eyes and pictured her normal self and she felt the magic fall away from her.

"And that's how we do that." Fanna popped out of the necklace back in her tiny floating fox form. "Before I forget, you have to feed me after you transform otherwise I can't get back my strength very quickly."

"I'm Volpina."

"No you're Alya."

"But I can transform into Volpina."

"Yeah. How'd you know about Volpina?" Fanna frowned.

"Uh, Ladybug and Chat Noir fought her!" Alya opened her phone and then brought up the Ladyblog, "See? Hawkmoth was using her."

"Hawkmoth? Who's Hawkmoth? And that can't be Volpina I don't remember any of that!"

"Maybe it was an akuma! That would make sense-"

"Akuma? Hawkmoth? What are you talking about?"

"Akuma's are things Hawkmoth creates to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Where have you been the last 5 years?"

"In that necklace." Fanna floated up beside her chosen, "You've heard about Ladybug then?"

"Yeah. Her and Chat Noir work together to protect Paris."

"Plagg and Tikki working together? No way!"

"Plagg and Tikki?"

"Chat Noir and Ladybug's Kwami. Sorry Kiddo, it's just that usually Ladybug is fighting against Chat Noir."

"Really?"

"Yep. This is great though! You already have a team!" Fanna looked excited.

"A team?"

"Yes! I'm just so glad to be out of that necklace!" Fanna spun around a couple times excitedly. She fell back onto Alya's bed as her stomach began to growl, "Right food. You need to get both of us some food."

"Ok. What do kwami's eat?"

"The souls of children." Fanna said voice lowering in pitch and a wicked smile flashing across her sharp pointed teeth.

Alya looked down at the creature terrified until it cackled, "Just kidding. I eat honey."

"That wasn't funny." Alya said getting up to grab them both food.

"You'll get my humour pretty soon." Fanna smiled.

Alya made her way to the kitchen grabbing an apple for herself and scanning the cupboards for honey. Luckily they had one jar of honey at the back of the cupboard, probably a leftover gift since neither her nor Rain took honey in any of their drinks. Grabbing what she came for she went back to her room. She unscrewed the cap and gave the whole jar to Fanna.

Taking a bite out of the apple she started to think. She was going to be a hero, she was going to be on a team with Ladybug. She was going to work with Ladybug.

"Hey Fanna?"

"Yes Alya?"

"I'm a hero."

"You're Alya." Fanna reminded her, Alya wasn't sure if the kwami was confused, trying to be helpful, or trying to be didn't let it bother her. Nothing could bother her right now.

"I'm a hero." Alya said again and promptly fell asleep on her bed with the lights. her jeans, and the hospital gown still on.


	5. The Calm Before a Storm

During particularly bad rain storms Adrien and his mother would sit by the window covered in blankets and try to see if lightning would hit the Eiffel tower.

Sometimes it would be late at night when Adrien couldn't sleep, and sometimes it was during the miserable days that the rain created.

His mother never seemed to mind the rain though, she would just stare at it through the glass a gentle smile on her face, "A storm is so much calmer when you're only watching it," She would say, "And it feels so much worse when you're in it."

Adrien thought that the rain was cold and wet if he was in it or out of it, but looking back he remembered her words though they used to hold no meaning to him, but now after living through more than rain storms he understood what his mother said to him and has added on his own piece of wisdom, every storm must come to an end.

Adrien tried to remind himself of this as he darted across the rooftops of Paris. Hawkmoth had to end eventually, but it seemed that the 4 months of silence had merely been the eye of the storm.

He landed on a windowsill keeping himself stuck to the wall of the 4th floor of the apartment building with his claws. Knocking lightly on the window he waited till the figure by the computer looked up.

Alya's eyes went wide with shock first, before grinning and opening the window.

"Chat Noir what a pleasure to see you." She quickly grabbed her phone, "Here for an interview? I can take the screen out of the window and you could just come in."

"No." Chat said, repositioning himself a little on the ledge, "I'll be quick. I need your help."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need to find the owner of a yellow comb."

"A comb?" Alya raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... It's not just any comb, it's really important, and we, Ladybug and I, have to find whoever has it because they might be in trouble." Chat rambled slightly, trying his hardest not to reveal too much.

"Another miraculous user?" Alya's face lit up, "You're looking for another miraculous user."

Chat frowned, "Yeah... How'd you know?"

"The comb? The special yellow comb? It's another miraculous user, it has to be! Is the kwami some kind of bird? Or maybe a bee, because of the yellow comb?"

Chat looked Alya up and down skeptically. How did Alya know what a kwami was? "Alya... Why do you know so much about this?"

Alya seemed to snap out of her speculations and froze slightly before speaking quickly, "Hawkmoth always asks his victims to get Ladybug's earrings and Chat noir's ring, so I just sort of put two and two together and guessed that those items are what give them their power, their miraculous."

"Oh." Was all Chat could manage without seeming too suspicious.

"You needed my help?" Alya asked.

"Yes... I was wondering if you could make a post on the Ladyblog asking that anyone with the yellow comb message to my account."

"You have an account?" Alya tried her hardest not to look too proud of herself.

"I do. It's one of my favorite sites." Chat said more then happy to compliment his friend.

"What's your username? So that they can contact you?"

Chat blushed a little, "Got something to write it down on?"

Alya opened a memo pad on her phone, "Shoot."

"I-L-O-V..."

Alya repeated the letters back.

"E-L-A-D.."

Alya typed in these letters and said them aloud again to let Chat know he could continue.

"Y-B-U-G-5-6"

When Chat stopped speaking she read aloud the username he had given her. "ILoveLadybug56?"

"That's my username..." Chat looked at the wall and pretended not to see the smirk forming on his friend's face.

"Really?" She barely contained a laugh. "Couldn't even get one without numbers?"

"It's a popular site alright? Look can you just post the thing or not?"

Alya tried to keep herself from laughing, but ultimately failed, "Yeah I can."

"Great. Thanks Alya."

"Anytime Chat Noir," Alya put her phone down on her desk, "You can always let me know if you need anything."

"I know. Thank you for your help."

And just like that he disappeared in the darkness of the night beyond her bedside lamp.

"Why'd I have to hide? I wanted to see Plagg again!" Fanna popped out of the desk drawer she had hid in.

"Because my first introduction as Volpina will not be as Alya the fan who runs the Ladyblog." Alya crossed her arms definitively, "Besides, I want to be able to show off my skills when I meet Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"But you don't have any skills." Fanna said flying up next to her chosen and tilting her head slightly.

"Wow, thanks Fanna." Alya rolled her eyes, "But you have a point. Before we go and meet the heros we should train, so that I can show them I can be helpful."

"I don't understand what the big fuss is. You should just go introduce yourself to your teammates, so what if you aren't good enough?" Fanna said, then after a moment's thought, "Did that come out sounding rude? I wasn't trying to make it that way this time."

"Yes a little, but it's ok, I think I'm starting to pick up on when you're being sincere." Alya sat down on her bed, "It matters to me what they think of me Fanna. Ladybug and Chat Noir, they save Paris. They're heroes! They've saved me more times then I can count. It's like, have you ever had a hero?"

"No."

"Well, someone that you look up to then?"

"Why does it matter what height they are?"

"Not physically. Someone you aspire to be?"

"Alya, I only aspire to be myself."

Alya groaned and fell back on her bed, "Ok fine. Well I aspire to be Ladybug, and when I meet her, when I meet her as Volpina, I want to be able to make a good impression."

"I don't understand," Fanna said floating a little closer to her chosen, "But if you feel this is what's right then do what you want. You're just as much a part of Volpina as I am."

Alya smiled at the tiny fox. "Thanks Fanna."

Fanna smiled showing her canines before changing into her life size fox form and curling up on the bed. "Let's get some sleep."

...

Alya: I'm fine Nino. Really.

Alya: I'm feeling all better.

Nino: Are you sure?

Nino: We can go out some other time

Alya: Nino. .FINE.

Alya: See you tomorrow at 5.

Nino smiled as he looked down at his phone. Before he could type out a response he heard the front door close.

"Adrien?"

His blonde roommate looked up, his train of thought clearly broken. "Yeah?"

"I didn't realize you left." Nino laughed a little, "You can be pretty sneaky, that happens more than I thought it would."

"You know me." Adrien offered, but his words didn't seem to make sense or have any real meaning to them. Finally his friends eyes met his and he seemed to have a renewed sense of purpose. "How's Alya?"

"She says she's feeling better." Nino said a little startled by the sudden shift.

"That's good." Adrien headed toward his room shoving a hand in his pocket, "Make sure she's ok."

"Adrien-" Nino stopped his friend, "What's wrong? Where were you just now?"

Adrien didn't turn around, "I went for a walk."

"Are you alright?"

Adrien turned around and gave Nino a smile, "I'll be fine. Just thinking of something my mother used to say to me."

Nino didn't know how to respond and before he got the chance to try Adrien had disappeared into his room. He didn't want to worry, but he couldn't help it. Something was wrong.

...

The first akuma attack in 4 months happened the afternoon Alya went back to work.

In the middle of a peaceful wednesday lunch hour a shrill scream broke out across the street from the sandwich shop Alya was currently getting the lunch order from.

Immediately Alya felt Fanna trying to burst out of her pocket. She shoved her hand over top of the tiny creature before she could take off after the noise.

Alya pushed past the door of the cafe and looked down the street. In the middle of an intersection stood a woman dressed in a large victorian gown.

"DID YOU NOT LIKE MY SINGING?" The akuma's voice bellowed down the street as the cars all honked at her.

Suddenly an incredibly high note came out of the woman's mouth and Alya had to cover her ears. The glass of the Cafe's window shattered and fell behind her, and down the street she could see the glass of doors, windshields, and even lamp posts, all shattering at the high frequency sound.

The note stopped and Alya uncovered her ears again. "Isn't it wonderful?" The akuma whipped her head around and spotted a man running away. "So sorry, I got distracted by such a wonderful audience. YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUIN MY PERFORMANCE?" She was gaining on the poor man, "YOU PLAYED THE WRONG SONG FOR MY AUDITION! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Alya. Let's go. I want to kick some bad guy booty." Fanna popped her head out of Alya's pocket impatiently.

"Just wait. Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to show up soon." Alya was nervous. She hadn't had enough time to train yet. She wasn't ready to introduce herself to Ladybug yet, and she was 100% not ready to fight an akuma by herself.

"Alya. Come on. That man is going to get hurt!" Fanna encouraged, watching the terrified man get grabbed by the akuma.

Alya scanned the rooftops, but there was no sign of either hero. She had to do something. Anything. Ladybug was on her way, she just had to stall until then.

"Alright Fanna." Alya ran full speed into an alley. Checking around her for any bystanders she let Fanna fly out of her pocket, "Tail out!"

Like the time in her room when she had first worn the fox necklace she felt Fanna's magic begin to surround her. She felt the sudden swell of energy that Fanna lent her as Volpina, the strength and speed and confidence that she might have felt lacking in otherwise.

Running her tongue over her now sharp canines Volpina grinned. "Just buy Ladybug some time."

Taking off in a sprint Volpina charged at the akuma, swinging her flute at the woman and knocking her away from the frightened man.

"Who are you?" The akuma turned around and faced Volpina, "Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Not available at the moment." Volpina gave a smirk to the woman, "Can I take a message?"

"The Superano will not be silenced!" Cried the woman charging back at Volpina.

The hero took a step back before grabbing the frightened man and taking off in the opposite direction. Despite her grand entrance she didn't know much about her powers yet, and she had no skill in fighting, her best chance was to run and wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up.

"Running away little fox?" The Superano stopped and opened her mouth again, letting out another high frequency note.

Volpina groaned and used her free hand to cover her ears. Looking frantically left and right she spotted an alley with a dumpster in it. Running as fast as she could she lifted the man up and threw him into the dumpster. "Hide." She whispered, before shutting the lid. Jumping on top she managed to climb her way onto the roof.

Guard the dumpster and stay alive. She repeated to herself. Her breath caught in her throat when the akuma spotted her.

"Come down little fox." The Superano stood in the middle of the road looking up at Volpina.

"Make me." Volpina tried to sound confident. The woman was wearing a giant puffy skirt it wasn't like she could climb up as fast as Alya could run away.

"I wonder what note will make the brick crumble. LET'S TRY IT OUT!" The akuma yelled.

Alya braced herself for the sound, but as soon as she heard the noise her hands automatically flew up to her ears and her eyes squeezed shut as if trying to block out the noise as well.

Upon seeing the fox hero recoil in pain the akuma increased her volume ten fold.

Volpina fell to her knees trying her hardest to block out the noise as best she could, but her fake ears seemed to have better hearing than her human ones.

"Looks like I found the right frequency to make the little fox crumble." The Superano took a deep breath, ready to unleash her singing once again.

Volpina curled in on herself, where she lay on the roof, pressing her hands tightly over her ears, but this time no deafening sound came.

"Cat got your tongue?" Volpina sat up at the familiar voice.

"Chat Noir?" She looked over at the superhero duo, currently facing off against the akuma, who had duct tape across her mouth.

The feline hero didn't seem to hear her and Volpina watched first hand as Ladybug grabbed the sheet music from the akuma and ripped it in half. A single black butterfly flew out before it was caught in Ladybug's yoyo and returned to the sky's purified.

Regaining some of her strength Volpina rushed awkwardly to her feet and called down to her new teammates, "Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

Both heads whipped towards the fox heroine on the roof and Ladybug tensed into a fighting stance.

"No it's ok! I'm not an akuma!" Volpina hopped onto the dumpster and then down into the alley. "I was trying to help you but-"

Volpina felt a strong wire wrap around her and wind her in towards Ladybug. She fell out of the yoyo and onto the floor feeling dizzy.

"Who are you?" Ladybug stared down at Volpina.

"I'm Volpina... You're new teammate.." She wasn't really sure what to do. Both Ladybug and Chat seemed less than happy to see her. "I was trying to help but-"

"Trying to help?" Ladybug got closer, "Stealing miraculous is not helping."

"Steal? I didn't steal anything!"

"Then how do you explain using a stolen miraculous?" Ladybug snapped her yoyo back and Volpina just barely missed getting hit by it.

"I didn't steal it, it was-"

"What did you do with the turtle miraculous?" Ladybug continued.

"The turtle? What turtle?" Volpina looked between Ladybug and Chat for some kind of help.

"Ladybug. I don't think she's the thief." Chat said meeting Volpina's gaze. "Maybe she was given the miraculous."

"Then she's still an ally of whoever the thief is!"

"Ladybug-"

"Chat stop. I will not let us be fooled by Volpina again."

"And what do you want to do about her? Take her prisoner?" Chat looked at Ladybug incredulously, "I don't think that will work."

Ladybug looked Volpina up and down.

"I didn't steal the necklace!" Volpina defended sitting up a little more, "It was sent to me!"

"It was sent to you?" Chat Noir stepped in front of Ladybug slightly, "How? By who?"

"I don't know. It came in a brown package-"

"Chat, don't tell me you're falling for this? The last time we saw her all she did was lie to us." Ladybug snapped.

"I'm not lying!"

"She's not M'Lady." Chat placed a hand on Ladybug's shoulder, "The turtle miraculous was given to someone in the same way."

"How do you know that Chat?"

Chat seemed to freeze for a moment before giving an awkward smile, "I know the person it was given too."

Ladybug processed this information, "You didn't steal the miraculous?" She turned to Volpina.

"No. It just showed up on my doorstep." Ladybug started pacing and Volpina got up from the ground, "I don't understand, what happened?"

"The Fox and Turtle Miraculous were stolen from their guardian 2 days ago-"

"And since you have one it means whoever stole it wants you to have it."

"But I don't know who sent it to me!" Volpina defended.

They were interrupted by a beeping noise from Ladybug's earrings.

"You better go." Chat said nodding towards the jewelry.

Ladybug seemed to debate with herself before finally walking up to Volpina, "Listen. I don't know who you are, or why you have that necklace, but we don't need anymore trouble." Volpina backed away slightly from the shorter woman, "And if I were you, I'd give that necklace back to it's real owner."

"Ladybug there's no need-"

"If she was given the necklace it means she was given it by Hawkmoth. I'm sorry that I'm not as trusting of Hawkmoth's friends as you are." Ladybug interrupted Chat then threw her yoyo and swung away.

"I'm sorry." Chat said looking after Ladybug, "She's just worried. She wants to know what's been going on." Chat sighed, "My advice is let us handle this, it'll be safer for everyone if-"

"Oh shut your boy up Plagg."

Chat whipped his head around and instead of seeing Volpina he instead saw a tall woman with dark orange hair with white tips. She wore a wicked grin that showed off her canines.

"How did you know-"

"Come off of your high horse, without my girl that civilian in the dumpster would have been dead." Fanna made a gesture with her hands to emphasize her point.

"Who are you?" Chat took a step back from the intimidating lady.

"Fanna." She grinned again and ran her tongue over her teeth. "Now get out here Plagg! I've got at least 10 years worth to say to you!"

Chat looked down as his ring started beeping, "But I didn't use Cataclysm." He said almost to himself. He looked back up at the woman, "I have to go-"

"Plaggs trying to get out of the ring. Tell him I'll meet him by the dumpster." Fanna turned away and walked into one of the alleys.

Chat got over his shock quickly and looked around for somewhere to detransform. He ended up hiding in the stairs to the underground trains.

Adrien appeared out of the stairway and handed Plagg a piece of cheese while tucking the small creature into his pocket.

"Who is that?" Adrien asked trying to be as discreet as possible. "I thought you said Fanna was a kwami?"

"She is." Plagg muttered, "This is going to sound crazy Adrien, but this isn't actually what I look like."

"Master Fu told me that you could take different shapes, and that you were afraid to."

"Well kind of." Plag flew out of his chosen's pocket when they walked into the alley, "I'll explain later. Go make yourself scarce while I talk with her, she can get pretty scary and I wouldn't put it past her to attack you."

And with that Plagg zipped off towards the dumpster, and despite his warning Adrien followed cautiously behind.

Sticking to the wall and the shadows Adrien watched as Plagg flew up to the woman.

"Drop your form." Plagg said to Fanna as she sat watching the small creature with a grin.

"Plagg! It's been too long!" She hopped off the dumpster and swatted a hand at the tiny cat.

"Stop it Fanna."

"I see you dropped His Majesty." Fanna teased, her canines flashing again.

"Don't say a word against Philip." Plagg warned.

"He's the reason Sage is dead," Fanna's mood flipped suddenly, "He didn't deserve to have the miraculous." The tension rose between the two of them before Fanna seemed to brush it off, "He probably deserved what ever came to him anyway-"

Suddenly Adrien saw a dark magic surround Plag and his own energy drop.

Before him Plagg had transformed from a tiny little cat into a lanky looking man. His dark hair was shaggy and long, and it fell in front of his eyes. He was dressed in a dark long coat that hung around his body dragging slightly on the ground.

"Finally. You're coming out to play." Fanna's tone changed, and Adrien finally saw what Plagg meant.

She would not be above hurting him.

They both moved at once, Fanna dropped down suddenly to sweep Plagg's legs out from underneath him. At the same time Plagg jumped in the air tucking his knees into his chest, the coat floating behind him, he landed as Fanna dove forward, both ending in a crouched position like wild animals.

Adrien watched as they both crouched frozen in their spots, waiting for the other to make a move.

"You knew as well as I did, Philip was wrong." Fanna hissed at the man, "He betrayed them both. Sage could have done so much, so much more good."

"Don't say another word." Plagg warned, and Adrien could have sworn he saw his eyes flash a reflective green. "There are things you don't know. You weren't there at the end. "

"I should have been." And that prompted Fanna enough to lunge.

Plagg moved a second too late and fell to his back hard.

"Stop!" Adrien called rushing forward only to fall to his knees. "Don't hurt him!"

Fanna had her hand over Plagg's throat and the other raised, her nails painted black like claws.

She looked over at Adrien, who was trying his best to remain on his knees instead of collapsing on the ground.

"Let your transformation go. You'll hurt him." Fanna spoke softly releasing Plagg and standing up.

Plagg did as she said, once again becoming a small cat creature. Adrien felt a rush of energy hit him again, and scrambled his way towards his kwami.

"Are you ok?" He scooped up Plagg in his hand, but his friend didn't seem to be harmed.

"You are right. There are things I don't know." Fanna looked Adrien up and down, "What happened to Philip?"

"He's dead."

"How?"

"I can't tell you all of it."

"What can you?" Fanna watched as Plagg floated up to her, "There's no use talking if you can't talk."

"Peacock died. Both her and her Kwami. They were trying to hold on to their forms for too long, they kept testing their abilities." Plagg looked down, "It was an accident."

"T-That's not possible." Fanna seemed to shake, "Kwami can't die... We just go back to- That's not possible Plagg."

"It's true." He looked her up and down, "You need to be more careful about taking over your chosen." Plagg cautioned. He turned away and flew to Adrien, "Let's get back to the apartment. I want some more cheese."

Adrien waited blankly before following Plagg out of the alley.

"What happened to Elle?"

"Storms always look worst when you're in them."

"That's not true. Storms always look bad. How can they look better?"

"Clearly you've never been in a storm." A woman looked back at Adrien and gave him a smile, her green eyes twinkled slightly, "One day we'll have a picnic in one. Then you'll understand."

"Kid?" Plagg was floating right next to his face.

"Sorry. I spaced out for a second." Adrien shook his head slightly backing away from Plagg.

Plagg looked concerned before diving into his chosen's pocket. "Hurry up I'm hungry."

...

Alya went straight to her fridge when she got home. Setting down the honey she bought from the store, she rummaged around until she found some yogurt, and then opened the freezer to grab an ice pack.

"You really don't remember anything?" Fanna asked, trotting along beside her chosen as a fox.

"I mean. I heard everything you said, but anything else is just gone." Alya gingerly placed the icepack on her new bruises. She frowned and grabbed a spoon from a drawer. "So I guess I don't really have a team then."

"Don't look so upset." Fanna chided hopping up on the counter and nudging the jar of honey with her foot, "Many Volpinas have done without a Ladybug or a Chat Noir."

Alya reached over and tried to open the jar with the hand that only had the spoon, "I just didn't want disappoint them! They saved my life Fanna!"

Fanna watched as the jar edged dangerously close to the end of the counter. "If they were disappointed in you for saving that man's life, then you don't want them on your team."

"I do Fanna their heros! All they ever do is save-"

The jar fell to the ground.

There was a long silence in the apartment. Alya stared at the smashed glass on the floor as the honey leaked out.

"My last Volpina was named Sage." Fanna said weaving in between Alya's legs comfortingly, "She wasn't particularly smart, or particularly talented. But she will still be the bravest, and wisest person I will ever meet."

Fanna stopped in front of Alya meeting her chosen's gaze, and watching as tears rolled down her cheek. "She taught herself to fight, to be strong. She made many mistakes, and she protected Paris by herself."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alya's voice cracked, "Is this my pep talk?"

"Because Sage was the one who taught Ladybug." Fanna said still sitting on her back legs. "Ladybug is not your leader or your mentor. Nothing is set in stone so don't be upset. I am proud of what you did today. Have more confidence in yourself."

Fanna stood again and walked over to the honey, avoiding the glass and starting to lick it off the floor.

"You're proud of me?" Alya wiped her face with her sleeve before bending down to pick up the glass shards.

"Of course. You are Volpina, and all my Volpinas have been brave, imaginative, and strong. There are no other traits I would prefer." Fanna gave Alya what resembled a smile, though Alya couldn't be sure when the kwami was in her fox form.

"Do you chose the people you work with?" Alya asked standing to throw away the pieces of glass.

"Sometimes. I chose my first human. Since then It's been a muddle, sometimes I choose the successor, sometimes someone else chooses, or Volpina chooses." Fana ate some more of her honey.

"Who was the first Volpina?"

"My first ever chosen was Althea. When I first left my world to come to yours I merely traveled around. Where I come from there is no sense of time, there is no purpose in life that you humans create. Everything simply exists. We have all of eternity to do whatever we wish. All time to do nothing, while you humans try to do everything in no time at all. Althea was a storyteller. She would tell stories she had gathered from different villages, or ones that she had learned from fellow kwamis.

She would tell her own stories. Intricate lies she would make up to amuse herself or others. She was a human that lived as many things through many stories. She was doing so much in so short a time, but it wasn't real. I became her kwami because I wanted to give her the power to make her stories come to life. I gave her the power of illusion." Fanna turned her head to Alya, "A power that is now yours."

"A power? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir's?"

"Yes. I can teach you to use it if you'd like."

...

Adrien watched Plagg ignore the cheese he spent all afternoon complaining about. The tiny cat creature simply stared out the window, eyes locked on nothing in particular.

For the first time since he met Plagg, the kwami looked sad.

"Did Philip kill Sage?" Adrien asked standing away from the window.

"He didn't save her," Plagg didn't look away from the window, "Fanna never saw what became of him. She doesn't know how he worked to make things right. He was a good person at the end. I can't fault him."

"Was he the last Chat Noir?"

Plagg nodded.

"Who was Elle?" As soon as the words left his mouth a flash of green eyes and a twinkling smile came to mind, "I know her don't I?"

Plagg looked at Adrien for a minute, and Adrien couldn't understand why the kwami looked so upset by the question. "She was Philip's Fiance. You never met her."

"Plagg, every time someone says her name... I swear I can remember something, a woman with green eyes."

"Maybe it's some of my memories." Plagg suggested, before getting up and finally eating his cheese.

Adrien thought this over, "But she's saying a phrase I learned from my mother."

"Adrien," Plagg said softly. "It's best not to dwell on the past."

And with that Plagg flew into Adrien's room, and the conversation was finished.

...

"Rough day?" Nino asked looking Alya up and down as she answered her door. She was currently dressed in sweatpants and an old ripped T-shirt. In her hands was a carton of orange juice, and based off the fact she had no glass, it was clear she was drinking straight from the carton.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot!" Alya hit her head against the back of the door. "I am so sorry, I'll be ready in a minute-"

"Hey it's ok." Nino put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You look like you had a long day. We can just do it another night."

"Nino it's fine-"

"It's alright Alya." Nino gave her a smile, "As long as you still want to go on a date then I don't mind waiting a little longer."

Alya gave in and returned his smile, "Do you want to come in? It's kind of a mess, but nothing you haven't seen before."

Nino laughed a little, "Sure. Want to order pizza and watch bad horror movies?"

After deciding on toppings and a particularly bad film about some American president fighting zombies, Nino and Alya found themselves on her couch, just as comfortable as they were before anything that had happened over a week ago.

They would fall in and out of conversation, and a few quick quips about a bad line or special effect were thrown in.

"You were at the akuma attack today?"

Alya nodded, mouth full of pizza, "First one in 4 months. I was in the sandwich shop and some woman in a crazy costume appeared outside."

"Super sonic singing right?" Nino replied, "I saw it on the news."

"Yeah. It was not fun." Alya's head still rung a little from the noise.

"Did you see Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Alya frowned, "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Nino sat up a little, glancing over Alya's expression with a worried one of his own.

"I think she was panicking a little." Alya tried to cover for herself, "She was a little more standoffish than usual."

"I guess I would be to. Half the city was convinced Hawkmoth was gone."

"Including my boss." Alya huffed throwing herself dramatically back on the couch.

"How'd she react?"

"She said if I skipped work again to report for my blog, she would give my internship to someone more focused." Alya distracted herself with her pizza.

"Sorry Al. That's unfair."

"She's just upset that I was right all along." Alya almost looked proud, "And that my blog has more hits in one day then their website could ever dream of getting in a week."

"Just try not to make to many enemies."

"You're no fun." Alya gave him a smile.

Nino looked over and met her gaze, and Alya's smile got wider. Sometimes she was reminded that there was still a lot of good in her life, and it seemed to manifest in her friends.

"Thank you." Alya said leaning over and putting her head on his shoulder.

"For what?"

"Letting me rant, not being mad about the date thing, being an amazing friend, just pick a reason."

"I'm always here Alya, you know that."

"I do. Thank you."

Fanna watched from the doorway of Alya's bedroom as her chosen and the stranger shared a kiss before she disappeared back into the room. Let them have their time alone. Things would not stay this calm forever. Let them rest and be happy while they could.

It was such a rare thing after all. The calm in a storm.


	6. Trust

"Chat Noir?"

Adrien gave Master Fu a smile, "Can I come in?"

Fu stepped aside and let the young man in. After taking off his shoes and his coat he followed the old man into the parlor.

"Is there any reason you've come to visit me?"

"To return something." Adrien reached into his pocket and brought out the small ornate box that had been given to him.

"Are you resigning as Chat Noir already?" Master Fu looked concerned. He reached forward and opened the box, suddenly a smile lit up the old man's face. "Where did you find this?"

"It was given to me." Adrien said watching as his master lifted up the jewelry and a small creature flew out.

"Given to you?" Master Fu examined Wayzz for any injuries.

"Yes. Someone left a brown package on my doorstep and this was what was in it."

"The thief willingly gave you a miraculous?"

Adrien shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't figured out who left the package yet. But I'm not the only one. Yesterday Ladybug and I met the new Volpina."

"You found the fox miraculous." Master Fu started pacing.

"The new Volpina claims that she was given the miraculous just like I was." Adrien continued, "I think she's telling the truth after all she did try and fight the akuma before LB and I got there." Adrien stopped and watched as Fu continued to pace, "You're worried?"

"I am. I had assumed that the thief wanted to use the kwami's for himself, but if he is giving them to others-"

"He's trying to build a team." Adrien finished.

"Yes." Master Fu stopped pacing and looked Adrien up and down, "Where is Plagg?"

Adrien looked at his bare finger where Chat Noir's ring used to be. "I needed to talk to you, without him."

"About what?"

"Yesterday, when I met Volpina... Her kwami took over her body and started talking to Plagg. She mentioned a past Chat Noir, Philip."

"Philip was the Chat Noir before you."

"I know... What happened to him?" Adrien asked, "I know he's dead... but... The way Plagg talked about it, I can only guess it wasn't a natural death."

Fu shared a look with Wayzz, "I'll tell you as much as I can. Philip may have been lost at the beginning, but by the end of his life he had changed. He was a good man who made many mistakes, but he was still a good man." Master Fu looked sadly at Adrien, "You're right to assume he did not die naturally. Philip was killed in battle. He died protecting innocent lives."

"You can't tell me anymore? How did he become Chat Noir? What mistakes did he make-"

Fu held up his hand to silence Adrien, "I can't tell you. This is not my story to tell, and parts of it are not for anyone to know. At least not yet." Fu gave him a smile, "You should put that ring back on, It isn't good to walk around without it."

"There's one more thing. Fanna mentioned someone, Elle." Master Fu visibly stiffened at the name, "Plagg said she was Chat Noir's Fiance-"

"I'm sorry Adrien, but that's a part of the story I can't tell."

"But I keep seeing her." Adrien protested, Master Fu's eyes widened, "I had this memory of her. She told me something my mother always used to tell me. I've never had this memory before. I don't know what it is or what it means."

There was a brief silence between them, "It could be, that you are remembering pieces from Plagg's past."

"Then why would she be telling me what my mother always told me?"

"Perhaps that's where your mother learned it." Master Fu gave a gentle shrug of his shoulders, "It's best not to dwell on the past Chat Noir, it can't be changed. Right now in front of you is your own life, one that you can change and control."

"Thank you." Adrien said, before standing and going to get his coat.

"Chat Noir?"

Adrien looked back at the old man.

"Thank you for bringing me back Wayzz."

Adrien smiled, "Your welcome." He went to grab the door and saw a familiar face opening it. "Marinette?"

Marinette stood confused at the door before her shock went away, "Adrien... What are you doing here?"

"I just had to drop something off." He turned and gave Master Fu a very Chat like grin. "What about you Mari?"

"Oh, this is my great uncle's shop." Marinette gave a little laugh trying to ignore Master Fu's raised eyebrow.

"Right! Alya told me that."

"She did?"

"Yeah. When she was in the hospital. She kind of interrogated me."

Marinette laughed a little, "Yeah that's Alya."

They stood awkwardly for a moment before both tried to speak at the same time.

"Well I got to-"

"I'm just going to-"

"Sorry!" They both said again.

Adrien laughed good naturedly and stepped aside to let Marinette in. "See ya Mari."

"Yeah. See ya."

When Adrien left Marinette turned her attention back to Master Fu.

"So I'm your Great Uncle?" He seemed amused.

"Sorry, my friend cornered me and I couldn't think of another excuse."

"That's quite alright Ladybug." Fu still seemed amused as he led the way into the main room.

"Is there any reason you've come to see me?"

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and took a seat on the table. Shortly after Wayzz popped out of the bookcase and went to join her.

"You got Wayzz back?"

"Yes. Whoever had him gave him back to me." Fu answered smiling at the Kwami.

"Who was it?" Marinette took a seat behind Tikki.

"I can't tell you that Ladybug, you know i can't." Master Fu grabbed his usual pot of tea and placed it between them. "Why have you come to see me? I'm guessing it's not just to give your Great Uncle a visit."

"We found the fox miraculous." Marinette said, "The thief gave it to someone and we met them during the akuma attack."

"Yes. Chat Noir told me."

"Should we trust them?" Marinette asked anxiously, "If they were given the miraculous by the thief it could mean that they're also working against us."

"I don't think they know who gave them the miraculous." Fu said pouring himself some tea, "The young man who returned Wayzz didn't seem to know either."

Marinette stopped for a moment looking down at her hands, "It was Adrien wasn't it?"

Master Fu merely shrugged, "Maybe."

"I think he's the thief." Marinette looked up, a look of resolve on her face.

Master Fu looked even more amused, "And what makes you say that?"

"It's not a coincidence that he had the miraculous. It couldn't be. And when I was chasing the thief Tikki sensed someone's magic right before I ran into him."

"Who's magic did you sense?" Fu looked to Tikki.

"Rekko's." Tikki answered, "I think someone might be using him."

"Rekko." Master Fu stared out the window deep in thought.

"He's back! I know it was him!" Tikki jumped up excitedly.

"Who's Rekko?" Marinette asked.

"The Bat. He was very good friend's with Plagg and I when the last ladybug was around."

Fu nodded slowly, "I'd advise you to be careful. There's something going on that we can't be sure of yet."

"Careful?" Marinette looked cautiously between her Kwami and Master Fu.

"Yes."

"Master what about Adrien-"

Fu smiled again, "I wouldn't worry about him. I think you can trust that young man."

...

"I think I'm starting to get this." Alya said in between crunches, "It's just two different energies and you just take and give, take and give."

Fanna was staring out the window of Alya's room. Her long hair fell messily on her shoulders and a slight perspiration caused by holding her transformation made her face shiny.

"Fanna, do you think we could try going outside in our human forms?" Alya asked excitedly. There was no response and Alya fell back on the ground from doing sit ups, "Fanna? Look I know it hasn't been that long but I really think I'm getting the hang of this." Alya sat up again and looked at her friend, "Fanna are you listening?"

"Of course." Fanna didn't look away from the window.

"Then what did I say?"

"Something dreadfully human."

"No."

"Everything you say is dreadfully human."

"Thanks." Alya rolled her eyes and got onto her feet. "Are you alright?"

"No." Fanna gave a shrug of her shoulders, "But there isn't much to do about it. What was the thing you were saying?"

"Fanna what's the matter?" Alya placed a hand on the fox woman's shoulder. Fanna looked up at Alya, tilting her head slightly. "Fanna you can tell me. You're my friend, if something's bothering you I want to help."

"Dreadfully human." Fanna stated, but gave Alya a smile.

"How so?"

"There's nothing you can do, yet you still insist on pushing your way through." Fanna placed a hand on top of Alya's, and gave her a smile, "My favourite part about humans."

"Fanna, what's the matter?" Alya asked again giving Fanna's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I was in that necklace for too long. The world has changed since I was in it." Fanna looked down, "It's just a hard adjustment."

"What do you mean?"

"The hero's I worked with are gone and dead, even those I fought against are gone." Fanna shook her head, "I always thought kwami's couldn't die once we were linked to an object... but now even that isn't true. It makes me uneasy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Fanna brushed it off standing up, "It will just take time. Now what was it you were saying?"

Alya smiled, "Just wondering if I'm strong enough to go out in public in both of our forms."

Fanna hummed thinking it over, before suddenly laughing, "Maybe not yet kit."

Alya looked down to see she was once again a tiny floating version of herself.

...

Ladybug looked like she was gonna snap.

"You're the one who messaged me?" Chat turned to the all too familiar face in disbelief. "You found the yellow comb?"

"It was given to me."

Ladybug fumed, "Who would give anything that important to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Chloe!"

Chat Noir stepped forward and tried to pacify his Lady. "Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know," Chloe looked down at her nails idly, "It just showed up in my room. It was in this really pretty box, but when I opened it this bug came out."

"When was this?" Chat took over asking the questions as Ladybug pointedly ignored the blonde girl in front of them.

Chloe thought for a moment, "It showed up around.. a year ago?" She nodded to confirm her own statement, "Yeah a year. Look, I love a visit from Ladybug, but what exactly is this about? If you just wanted to talk to me it would have been a whole lot more comfortable in my hotel-"

"We didn't come here to "just talk with you"," Ladybug rolled her eyes, "We came here to warn you."

"Warn me? What do you have to warn me about?"

"Someone stole two miraculous from the man that gave us all ours." Chat supplied, "We think he might be after yours as well."

"Is it Hawkmoth?" Chloe looked worried, and for the first time in the conversation, actually invested.

"We don't know." Chat confessed, "We just wanted to warn you. He's strong, fast, and he seems to be able to create darkness at will."

"Aw, Ladybug was worried about me." Chloe looked over at her hero, going as far as to bat her eyelashes.

"It's my job. I have to worry about everyone."

That didn't seem to phase Chloe, "Well don't worry. I'm not in any danger. I don't have the comb anymore so problem solved."

Ladybug looked over at Chat, who looked just as shocked, "What do you mean you don't have it?"

"I don't have it anymore." Chloe said again, "A man came around and said he was the one who gave it to me. I said I didn't want to be a hero so I gave him back the miraculous."

"Was this man elderly and chinese?" Ladybug met Chloe's gaze for the first time.

"No, he was tall and really strong looking. He had really dark hair and blue eyes. He said his name was Rekko." Chloe frowned, "What's going on?"

"Rekko?" Ladybug started pacing. That was who Tikki sensed after the thief got away, that was who Master Fu said to be careful about. But Tikki said he had been a kwami, was this someone pretending to be him?

"You've heard the name too M'Lady?"

Ladybug nodded, "When did this happen?" She turned back to Chloe.

"A-Around 4 months ago." Chloe stomped her foot down annoyed, "What is this all about? Why do you keep asking me all these questions?"

"Because that wasn't the man who gave you the comb. You gave away the Miraculous to a random stranger." Ladybug was holding herself back from shouting.

"So? You can just hunt him down." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, "Besides, he wouldn't want the comb anyway. Whenever you try to put it on the bug comes out and lectures you."

"No we can't just hunt him down!" Ladybug seethed, "We don't even know who he is! Do you not realize what you've done?"

"What does it matter?!" Chloe yelled back, annoyed that she was being lectured, "It's just a stupid comb!"

"It's not just a comb Chloe," Chat interrupted trying to maintain his composure, "It's a Miraculous. It's what gives us powers."

"Well all it ever did was lecture me. Pretty crappy power."

"You gave up your Kwami. How could you do that? Do you realise the danger you've put everyone in?"

"I don't care about-"

"No you don't! You just acted selfishly as always. You just did whatever was best for yourself."

"Stop yelling at me!" Chloe slammed her foot down again, challenging Ladybug's glare.

"Ladybug stop." Chat put a hand on his partner's shoulder, "She didn't know this would happen."

"I tried. I had the comb for eight months and every time I tried to put it on this bee thing would come out. She told me I would get to be a superhero, that I'd fight with Ladybug, but she never told me how to transform. All she did was lecture me and make me research past Queen Bees." Choe crossed her arms again and looked away, "I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to be just like you, but the stupid Bee wouldn't let me."

Ladybug clenched her jaw, "You are nothing like me." Maybe it was more of Marinette speaking then it was Ladybug, but she refused to be compared to Chloe. Her school bully, the girl that single handedly caused akumas on a weekly bases. "You are selfish, and cold. You're a bully Chloe, and you don't care about those you hurt around you. You are not like me."

"Maybe I'm exactly like you!" Chloe snapped back, "How many akuma's have you caused Ladybug?"

Ladybug froze, "I didn't-"

Chloe smirked, "Ladybug, this is why we're best friends, we're more alike than you think."

"We're not friends." Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and swung out of the parking garage.

"Ladybug!" Chat called after turned to Chloe, "Why did you say all that?"

"Me? Why did she say all that?" Chloe snapped back, "She forgets how mean she can be."

"She's worried, and she's not thinking straight."

"She's selfish, like the rest of us." Chloe said turning away, "She just doesn't admit it."

...

 **Nino: I'm going down to L'Ours Bar today to talk about the show on saturday.**

 **Nino: Want me to pick you something up from supermarket?**

 _Alya: Oooh~_

 _Alya: Want to get us some ice cream?_

 **Nino: Sure. I'll see you tonight?**

 _Alya: See you tonight._

 **Nino: 3**

Alya shoved her phone back into her pocket as the elevator stopped at her floor. She adjusted the tray of coffee cups and food in her hands taking a steadying breath before stepping out of the elevator.

Alya distributed the coffee and the food, looping back to her desk before placing a large black coffee on the desk beside hers.

"Ooh! There's my favorite person!" Clio grabbed the coffee.

"Really? I'm your favorite?" Alya raised an eyebrow.

"I was talking to the coffee."

Alya rolled her eyes playfully at her cubicle neighbor, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," He gave a shrug, "Susanne gave us a pep talk."

"About?"

Clio shrugged again and took a sip of his coffee, humming happily, "Something's got her all ruffled."

The aforementioned boss chose that moment to appear from her office and storm up to Alya's desk.

"Cesaire a word?"

Alya exchanged a concerned look with Clio before nodding and following Susanne to her office.

"How's your little blog doing?" Alya's boss asked when she closed the door.

"Just fine." Alya said cautiously, "I haven't been working on it here at all if that's what this is about."

Susanne laughed, "No. It's the opposite. We want you to work on it here."

"You want me to.. What?"

"Your blog is quite popular, but with our help it can become a major centre for all Ladybug news." Susanne sat down behind her desk, "We'd have a team of reporters ready to answer all of Paris's superhero questions. Who are Chat Noir and Ladybug? How do they plan on stopping Hawkmoth? Is this mysterious Volpina actually here to help us?"

"Ma'am, we've been trying for years to answer those questions, my blog is already dedicated to finding them, how would this be any different?"

Susanne laughed, "Because now we could have professionals filming and editing, writing and researching. It's going to be Paris's number one spot for Superhero updates. With the company's help we could make the Ladyblog bigger then you can even imagine."

Alya thought for a moment, "Would I still be running the blog?"

"We would pick a team to run it," Susanne dismissed the question, "I probably don't have to tell you that'll come with a big raise for you."

"So I wouldn't be running the blog?"

"Like I said we'd pick a team-"

"But would I be in charge of that team?"

Susanne looked at Alya incredulously, "You're only an intern. How could you lead a team?"

"I won't give you the Ladyblog."

"Cesaire," Susanne sighed, "Listen, I like you a lot, but the reality is that you're just starting in this industry. You're what, 20? 19? You can't expect to be treated as a full employee yet." Susanne pointed out her window at Clio, "See him? He's got his bachelor's and he's in school for his master's and he's still at a desk." Susanne sighed, "What I'm trying to say, is that I'm trying to give you an opportunity. For some reason or another your blog has attracted the attention of some people higher up. So instead of getting fired over sneaking off to work on that blog, you could get a reward out of it."

Alya bit her lip as she thought about it, "I'm sorry but If I can't have control over the blog, I don't want in on this."

"I think you should take some time to think this over. You would receive a raise, you could be working on the blog at work. You would be helping Paris. At a time where citizens are uncertain you would be giving them answers."

"I don't need any time to think this over. My answer is no." Alya said definitively, "May I return to work now?"

"You're making a mistake Cesaire." Susanne waited as Alya stood firm on her decision, "Go, get back to work then. Just give it a thought."

Alya had mixed feeling as she made her way back to her cubicle.

"Holy shit."

Alya looked over at Clio's desk where amature footage of an akuma was playing.

"When was that? I don't remember that Akuma." Alya leaned closer to try and see.

"It's a live stream Cesaire." Clio said clicking his tongue, "I was going to go downtown after work too."

Alya almost shoved Clio off of his chair, "Where downtown?" She pushed her face closer to the screen trying to make out any street signs.

"Ow. Around Paradis and Fouberg Saint-Denis-"

"That's right next to L'ours Bar." Alya felt numb. "Where's Ladybug? Where's Chat Noir?"

Alya kept trying to get closer to the screen as if it would let her see the image more clearly. Finally Clio pulled her back, "Cesaire stop trying to get through the screen."

"Why haven't they showed up yet?" Even from the terrible phone camera you could tell that half the block was a mess and the other half was destroyed.

"I'm sure they'll get there soon." Clio looked at Alya with a frown, "What's the matter? I've never see you act like this."

"I have to call him." Alya dialed Nino's number as fast as she could.

"Call who?"

"My friend." Alya waited for him to pick up eyes glued to the screen. She flinched back as a car spun out of control and crashed into a building.

"I've never seen an akuma so violent before." Clio was watching too.

" _Hi this is Nino, You've reached my Voicemail-"_ Alya hung up and dialed again, "Pick up idiot."

Alya felt a nudge from inside her pocket. Fanna wanted to go. Alya placed a hand over her pocket to keep Fanna still.

"Pick up pick up pick up."

"It's never taken this long fro Ladybug to respond before." Clio mused out loud.

The footage panned over to people hiding out behind cars.

"Why won't you pick up?!" Alya felt her jaw clench. She grabbed her coat and swung it over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Clio took his focus off of the screen to look her up and down. "You're going down there? Seriously? You know Susanne will fire your ass if you do."

"Cover for me then." Alya held the phone with her shoulder as she shoved her arms through her coat sleeves.

"Cesaire, is it really worth it? Susanne will _fire_ you. Fire you! So what if you don't get a video for your blog?"

"I don't care about getting a video!" Alya snapped, "My friend's down there. He's in trouble!"

"Cesaire-"

"Ladybug isn't there yet. I need to save him."

Clio grabbed Alya by the shoulders, "I understand. But what good does going there and getting in danger do him? You're not a superhero Cesaire, how could you possibly help?"

Alya stepped out of his grasp, "I'm going to save him. Maybe I'm not Ladybug, but I wouldn't underestimate my skill."

Alya took off to the elevators, hearing only a few murmurs as she ran by. She pushed the button and waited bouncing slightly on her feet impatiently.

"Where are you going?"

Alya didn't have to turn around to know who was talking to her.

"There's an akuma downtown."

"Ms. Cesaire you are aware that you are not allowed to work on your blog at work. The idea that you would leave your job to work on that blog of yours-"

Alya turned around and met Susanne's gaze, "My friend is there. Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't arrived, I have too help him."

"If you don't go back to your desk right now. You are fired. I've been more than fair about this."

The elevator dinged behind Alya. She stepped back into it and closed the doors.

"Does this mean we get to fight?" Fanna flew out beside her chosen.

"This means we save Nino." Alya gave Fanna a nod, "Teeth barred."

Alya felt the warm wash of Fanna's magic surround her as the elevator was illuminated with orange light. She stretched out her arms as Volpina's suit appeared and her civilian clothes disappeared.

The elevator dinged again and Volpina ran out into the lobby. There were a few gasps here and there but she paid no mind to them.

She ran out the front door and took off down the street. What she really needed was to get on the roof tops, it'd be faster up there.

Volpina spotted an alley with a dumpster and quickly leapt from the garbage on to the roof. She took off, leaping between buildings. Her heart was pounding and if it weren't for Fanna's magic she was sure she wouldn't be able to continue.

She could hear the akuma in the distance.

"Now who's in charge!"

Volpina looked to the street ahead of her, floating in the air was a woman wearing a crown and sitting on a throne. In front of the woman was another struggling floating woman.

"For years you've bossed me around! I've done everything you asked me to, and I never complained, and then what do you do?" the woman in the thrown asked.

"I'm sorry!"

"You gave the promotion to somebody else!"

"I'm sorry!" The other woman said desperately, "You were such a good assistant! I couldn't let you leave my office!"

"YOU RUINED ME!" Another car flew up and then into the side of a building.

Volpina looked below to see if anyone had been hurt. There were small clusters of people hiding behind cars or rubble, unable to get out as the akuma blocked their way.

Volpina took out her flute and conjured up a double of herself.

"Hey!" The double yelled as the real Volpina jumped down to the street.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The akuma yelled.

"Uh.. For you to let her go?"

"WELL NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

The real Volpina watched as another car was hurled at the fake her on the roof. As soon as the car hit her she disappeared and Volpina took out her flute and conjured another illusion on the opposite side of the street.

"Guess no one told you. Foxes are fast." The fake Volpina winked as the akuma screamed in rage.

Volpina got closer to a cluster of people. "Let's get you out of here." She rounded up the group conjuring another illusion of fog to cover the ground and make it harder for the akuma to see them. She made little arrows for the citizens to follow and hurried to the next group.

"Where'd you go little fox?" The akuma yelled.

"Crap." Volpina murmured under her breath. She must have destroyed the fake already.

"There you are."

Volpina dropped to the ground and avoided another car. She had to get the other woman down and to safety. She hid herself in the doorway of a building. Ok. Time to get creative.

"Hey! Floating lady! Why don't you try those telekinesis powers on me?"

The akuma smirked, "Bad choice little fox."

Volpina didn't move.

"Stupid fox! What did you do?"

"How bout me?" Yelled another Volpina standing behind the akuma, but once again Volpina wasn't lifted into the air.

More and more Volpina's started to appear around the akuma. Frustrated the akuma started to throw objects again.

The real Volpina stood on top of a building closest to the floating victim. "Here goes nothing." With a running start she took off and grabbed on to the victim pulling her down with her. She started twirling the flute hoping it would decelerate them enough. Volpina hit the ground first, with a force she knew would have broken her legs if not for the suit. Luckily the victim was unharmed and Volpina released her and stood.

"YOU!" The akuma turned to the real Volpina. She was closer to the ground now, hovering above it like a ghost. "YOU LET HER GET AWAY!"

"Me?" Volpina smirked, her canines showing in the smile, "But which one of me?"

And then there were more Volpinas then before, all of them running full speed towards the akuma flutes held like staffs.

"NO!" The akuma screeched swinging madly at the fakes.

"I'll be taking that." The real Volpina jumped up and grabbed the crown from the Akuma's head. She snapped it in half and watched as a single purple butterfly flew out.

"No you don't!"

Volpina turned to see Nino catch the butterfly in a mason jar.

"Nino.." Volpina felt a wave of relief hit her. "You're ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nino looked at the hero confused, "How'd you know my name?"

Volpina couldn't help but smirk, maybe it was the reassurance that he was alive, or the adrenaline from having fought an akuma, but she dared to wink and move a little closer. "I happen to know a lot about you hot stuff."

"H-Hot stuff?" Nino turned a little red.

"You're DJing at L'Ours saturday right? Maybe I should drop by." Volpina winked again.

"How'd you know-"

"I know a guy." Volpina grinned, stepping a little closer, "So I know about you, what do you want to know about me?" Volpina wiggled her eyebrows.

"I- Uh- I'm kind of seeing someone.. so .. uh.." Nino moved away glancing side to side.

"Volpina!"

Volpina turned around and saw Chat Noir running towards them.

"You took on the akuma alone?"

She smirked, pretty pleased with herself, "Why yes I did. Where were you whiskers?"

"There was another akuma across town."

Volpina looked him over and saw how out of breath and roughed up he looked. "Two at the same time?"

He nodded, "Ladybug's on her way. She had to detransform already."

"Did you happen to see Alya Cesaire at the other akuma site?"

"That's the reporter girl right?" Chat asked, "No. I didn't see her."

"I'm worried. Usually she's right up front in the action..."

"I'm sure she's fine." Chat reassured Nino.

"Who's Alya?" Volpina asked, trying not to seem to suspicious.

"She's the creator of the Ladyblog." Chat answered, "She usually comes to all of the akuma sightings and reports on them."

"Wow. She seems really cool." _smooth._

"I'm going to call her. She should be at work but.."

"If she's at work you should just text her. Wouldn't want to distract her right?" Volpina covered desperately.

"I'm back." Ladybug swung down to meet them. "Chat did you already beat the akuma?"

"I did."

Ladybug looked over at Volpina warily, "You did?"

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to be invited to help save Paris." Volpina snapped.

Ladybug didn't say anything back. She grabbed the jar with the butterfly in it, releasing the insect before catching it in her yoyo.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She said watching it fly away. She paused for a moment and looked around. "What am I supposed to throw in the air?"

They all stood thinking.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the mason jar. It shattered on the ground.

"So maybe this one doesn't get fixed up?" Chat suggested.

"Maybe you have to do a new lucky charm?" Nino added.

"Lucky Charm!" They all watched as a framed photo fell into Ladybug's hands.

"What is that?" Chat looked over Ladybug's shoulder but it was hard to make out the picture when the whole thing was covered in spots.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She tossed the lucky charm in the air and just like every time before it burst apart into a cloud of magic and began restoring the broken city.

"Why did it give you a picture?" Chat asked.

Ladybug shrugged, "I guess I didn't need it for anything so it chose a random item."

"Thank you for the jar." Volpina said leaning on Nino's shoulder. "If there's anyway I can repay you-"

"No! It's fine!" Nino stepped away, "Thank you Volpina, Chat Noir, Ladybug." Nino gave them all a nod and went on his way.

"Don't even think about it." Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest, "He's got a girlfriend and he's head over heels for her."

"Is he really?" Volpina smiled, "Lucky her."

"You didn't have to show up. Chat and I have this under control."

"Except you didn't." Volpina stated, "Listen. I understand if you don't trust me yet, but I'm on your side, and I won't just sit around if I see the city is in trouble."

"I don't trust you because you have a stolen miraculous."

"I didn't steal it!"

"But you won't tell us who did!"

"I would if I knew-"

"Stop." Chat placed a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "Thank you for protecting the city Volpina. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Ladybug! Is Volpina now a member of the team?"

Ladybug turned to see a crowd of reporters gathering.

"Well uh-"

"Two akuma attacks at once, this has never happened before. What's changed?"

"Is Hawkmoth more powerful than ever?"

"Is Volpina a friend or a foe?"

The reporters looked at Ladybug expectantly, but before the heroine could collect ehr thoughts Volpina stepped forward.

"I am a friend, not a foe. I was given this chance to protect my city, and the people I love, I will not sit idly and let it go to waste. I can't speak for Ladybug or Chat Noir, but I will not let Hawkmoth defeat us. We don't know what has caused the shift in the akuma attacks, but I will work my hardest to find it."

Volpina turned her head back and gave Chat a wink, "See ya whiskers." Then slightly colder, "Ladybug."

Volpina pulled out her flute and made a puff of smoke before disappearing in it.

"Let's go Chat." Ladybug frowned pulling out her yoyo and tossing it onto a building ledge.

When the smoke cleared the reporters were left standing in an empty street.

...

"You're overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting."

"Yes you are." Chat said, swinging his legs back and forth over the ledge of the roof. "She was just sticking up for herself."

"Did you hear what she said? "I can't speak for Chat Noir and Ladybug, but I won't let you down" What does she think we're just going to walk away now that she's beaten an akuma? One _singular_ akuma I might add!"

"She was defining herself." Chat smiled, "You did that once too. You stood before the press and told them all how you would protect your city."

"Yeah but-"

"But it didn't matter now because you're not the one having to deal with the public judging you?" Chat sighed, "M'Lady try to remember not everyone's been doing this for 5 years."

"Chat, this isn't some sports team where we have to train the new members. This is serious. Hawkmoth is only getting stronger and we don't even know if we can trust Volpina!"

"I trust her."

"You're too naive."

"You're to skeptical."

"I'm cautious."

"You're scared." Chat looked up at her, "You're scared because you don't know what's happening and you're hiding behind precaution. You're using wariness as a way to separate yourself from anything new, or anything you don't understand, and you're acting selfishly."

"I'm being selfish?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Yes you are. You're acting on your own behalf not the city's."

"How?" Ladybug crossed her arms defensively.

"You won't even hear Volpina out."

"We can't trust her."

"No you can't trust her. Face it LB she saved the day today."

"Don't you remember the last time you trusted Volpina?"

"This is a new person. She's not the one who lied to us before."

"Well you trusted the last one and look where it got us."

Chat stood up, "You're trying to take the world on by yourself. But we can't win that way. We're a team Ladybug. You need to learn to compromise. Even back there with Chloe. Can't you understand that she was scared? Haven't you ever felt scared about being a hero? And Volpina is just trying her hardest to impress you. You have a bigger impact on people then you think M'lady," Chat shook his head, "If you keep pushing people away, if you keep assuming they're against you, they will turn against you."

"Chat-"

"I know you're not like Chloe." Chat said with a small smile, "You're stronger then this. So be stronger than this."

Ladybug watched as her partner leapt across the roofs of Paris and out of her sight.

...

"Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Alya said angrily, holding the phone with her shoulder as she made herself and a sandwich.

"I didn't hear it ringing." Nino answered, "Jeez you really scared me Alya."

"I scared you, that's rich."

"What do you mean?"

"Nino you were right next to an akuma fight. You were right there and I was watching the fight on TV and you weren't answering your phone and I felt like I could die."

There was silence on the other end for a moment, "You've never worried about me like that before."

"Usually you're not in that situation." Alya slid a jar of honey to Fanna. "And Ladybug wasn't there..."

"I'm sorry." Nino said softly, "I get pretty worried about you too... When I see you trying to film the attacks. When I didn't see you filming I just... I was scared it had gotten you or something, ok?"

"I get it..." Alya took a shaky breath in, "Please try not to lecture me, I'm pretty fragile right now."

"I wasn't lecturing you-"

"I lost my job."

There was more silence on the other end and Alya tried to distract herself by shoving her sandwich in her mouth.

"Why?"

"My boss said if I went to the akuma site I won't be coming back to work."

"And you went?" Nino almost yelled.

"Take a guess Nino."

"Why would you go?"

"Because-"

"Alya I know the blog is important but this is your job! You can't expect to be running around skipping work and still-

"Just stop!"

The other end fell silent again.

"I left because of you."

"You what-"

"I was worried about you and you weren't answering my calls and Ladybug wasn't there yet and I didn't know what to do." Alya waited as Nino went silent again, "Nino say something."

"That wasn't really thought out." She heard him sigh. "I'm coming over."

"What?"

"I'll be there in 15."

The line went dead.

"Is your Tod coming over?" Fanna asked a mouth full of honey.

"Stop calling him that."

"Why are you so moody? You defeat a villain! You did a good job today."

"I lost my job Fanna!"

"So?"

"So?! Fanna that job was important to me!"

"But you hated it."

"But if I had done well at it I could have gone somewhere!"

"It doesn't matter. You're Volpina now! A job would just distract you."

"This isn't about Volpina! This is about me having a life, a career, a way to buy food!"

"These things just aren't important to me Alya. I don't see the fuss."

"Aren't _important_ to you?" Alya snapped, "I'm sorry that my well being isn't important to you!"

"Alya-"

"You're just so selfish Fanna." Alya threw her hands up, "And I get it ok? I get it. You don't get humans-"

"I understand humans." Fanna flew next to her chosen, "This is not the first time I have seen or suffered loss. You are being childish. This is not the worst thing in the world, you are still breathing! You're still well! Your pack is healthy!"

"Fanna-"

"You are lucky Kit. Sage faced many more hardships then this." Fanna brought the volume down and nuzzled Alya's cheek, "My chosens are creative and strong. You have the strength to get through this or you wouldn't have been chosen."

"Maybe I wasn't chosen..." Alya moved away from Fanna's comfort, "You heard Ladybug, the fox miraculous was stolen. I wasn't chosen like her or Chat Noir, I was chosen by a theif."

"You are still my chosen-"

"Fanna face it! I'm not supposed to be Volpina."

"Alya-"

"Just leave me alone." Alya pulled the necklace off of her neck and set it on the table. She looked around to see that Fanna had disappeared. She looked back down at the necklace, "Did I-"

 _She's wrong you know._

Alya froze. "Who's wrong?"

 _The fox. You're not strong enough to do this._

"Who are you?"

 _A friend. I want to help make you stronger Alya. I want to help you._

"You want to help me..."

 _Yes. I want to make you powerful. The most powerful hero alive._

"Powerful..."

 _Just give me that Miraculous._

Alya moved towards the necklace sitting on the counter.

"Alya!"

Alya looked up suddenly to see Nino holding her by her shoulders.

"Nino?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm-I'm fine."

"I've been calling your name for a while, you just kept muttering things to yourself."

"I was?"

Nino looked Alya up and down worried. "Alya what's going on?"

"I- I can't tell you." Alya said reaching up and holding on to Nino's sleeves.

"Why not?" Nino looked panicked.

Alya shook her head, "It's important..."

 _Grab the Miraculous! I want that Miraculous!_

"I don't care what you want asshole."

"Alya you're scaring me again."

Alya grabbed the necklace from the counter and ran into her room shutting the door behind her.

 _Give it to me._

Alya put the necklace on and watched as Fanna flew out of it.

"What was all of that?" Alya whispered holding herself up with her arms.

"You took off the necklace, I disappeared." Fanna crossed her tiny arms over her chest.

"I meant the voice thing. It came back."

"What voice thing?"

"Alya." There was a knock on the door. "You're really scaring me."

Alya mouthed hide at Fanna, she walked towards the door a little shakily. On the other side was Nino looking panicked with worry.

"What's going on Al?"

She pulled on his sleeve gently and got him to sit on the bed next to her. She sat for a moment and tried to collect her thoughts. How was she supposed to explain any of this to him? She couldn't. But he was so worried, and she never wanted to make him worry. She didn't want to see him upset.

"You know how we have superheros and supervillians right?"

"Yeah.."

"And like magic and evil and forces of good."

"Alya what are you trying to say?"

"Please don't say I'm crazy." Alya began and Nino raised an eyebrow.

"That's never a good start to a conversation."

"What if I told you something big is going on?"

"Big as in superhero big?" Nino asked.

Alya nodded, "Yeah like superhero big. Umm.. But I can't tell you what."

"Ok.. I'll bite, why not?"

"Because for your safety and my safety, and a whole bunch of other people's safety you can't know."

"Alright.."

"You're looking at me like I'm crazy." Alya gave him a look.

"I'm not," He was, and promptly wiped the look from his face.

"I know it's hard to believe, I don't know if I'd- Actually I would believe me, but that's not the point." Alya elaborated, "The point is... Back when I was in the hospital. That was because of this big thing that's going down."

"The whole passing out because of exhaustion because of the Ladyblog?"

"It wasn't passing out because of exhaustion. I've been having these.. These nightmares Nino."

"Ok..."

"And the night before I had them and every time I would wake up I would forget about it, but I don't think I got much sleep in between them. And then the next day, I went to do the coffee run and I saw some suspicious stuff and then... I think I saw a break in."

"I'm guessing you didn't call 911."

"No I chased after the guy." Alya rolled her eyes at him, "So then I chased him and I saw him.. It was Hawkmoth Nino. Hawkmoth has been trying to contact me through my dreams."

"Al... I don't want to seem insensitive, but that's crazy."

"It's not! He really has been! And just now when I was muttering and zoning out he was doing it again!"

"Alya I think you need to-"

"I'm not crazy Nino!"

It was quiet between them for a moment.

"Nino... I know it's hard, but I need you to trust me."

"Are you safe?"

"What?"

"Are you safe Alya? Doing all of this. The whole Hawkmoth thing... that's dangerous right? Are you safe?"

"I don't know."

"Ok so Hawkmoth is after you, what else?"

"I don't know what else I can tell you... Just know that I have someone helping me. A friend."

"Have you told Ladybug?"

"No. Hawkmoth, he's trying to figure out who Ladybug is through me... I think it's better if I don't interact with her as much."

Nino nodded processing all the new information.

"You're upset."

"A little," He confessed, "I'm just... The thought of you in danger is never good for me."

"I- I have to do this Nino."

"Whatever _this_ is."

"Yeah."

"Why'd you tell me Al?"

"Because I didn't want you thinking I was some loser who threw away her job and her health for her blog."

He gave her a smile, "I never thought that."

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Thank you."

He returned the gesture and held her close, "Anytime Alya."

"Want to watch Ghostbusters and eat ice cream?"

Nino laughed into her shoulder, "My three favorite things."

"Three?"

"Movies, ice cream and you."

Alya's smile grew and she pulled back from the hug just enough to give Nino a kiss, "I'm glad to hear it."

"I'll find the movie you get the ice cream." Nino said pulling himself and Alya off the bed.

"Deal."

Nino walked into the living room and grabbed the remote for the TV, Alya followed but stopped as she heard her phone ding.

"Just give me a second."

Message on the Ladyblog.

 _Dear Ms. Cesaire,_

 _I'm the one who sent you the fox necklace. And I think's it's time for you to know why._

 _Meet me at the Parc de Belleville at midnight._

 _-A_


	7. Family

Alya checked her phone.

23:04

"Do you think it's too early if I go now?"

"I still don't understand why you're going."

Alya signed, "Because the person who gave me an important thing told me that he's going to tell me why."

"Didn't you say he stole the important thing?" Nino asked incredulously.

"Yeah.." Alya stood and followed Nino as he paced. "But that's why I have to go! I have to figure out who the thief is."

"But why do you have to go?"

"Because he wants to talk to me." Alya grabbed Nino's shoulder, "Please just trust me. I can handle this."

"I think we should tell Ladybug."

"No," Alya shook her head, "We're not going to tell Ladybug."

"Alya-"

"Nino just trust me." Alya gave him a smile, "There's more than one reason why we can't tell Ladybug. I can't tell you everything, but once this is all over you'll understand."

Nino met her gaze and held it, and it occurred to Alya once again just how much she worried him.

"Can I go with you?" He asked.

Alya bit her lip, "I don't know…"

"Let me walk you there, I won't be part of the conversation, I'll let the two of you talk things out and if you need help you can just yell for me. Please Alya, I don't like the idea of you going to a park to meet a stranger by yourself."

Alya let her arms drop from Nino's shoulders, "Ok, you can come. But I'm not going to be alone. My friend is going to be there." Alya walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her hat.

"Friend? You mean the one who's looking out for you?"

"Yes." Alya smiled, "She's the reason we're both alive. You can trust her Nino."

…..

"I can't believe you're doing this." Nino paced back and forth in front of the bench Alya was sitting on.

"It's going to be fine." Alya said checking her phone for any new messages. Her other hand was shoved in her pocket and keeping hold of Fanna, partially to reassure the kwami didn't run off, and herself that everything would be alright. Alya heard her phone ding and quickly checked her inbox.

"They're here."

Nino whipped around to face Alya, "Now? Where are they? You're sure I can't come-"

"Nino." Alya gave him her best confident smile, "It's going to be fine remember?"

"You have your cellphone?"

"Yes." Alya stood up and walked past Nino, "I'll be back soon. I'll call you if I'm in trouble and I'll scream loud enough that the whole block could hear, but honestly my friend will make sure nothing happens to me." From inside Alya's pocket Fanna nuzzled her chosen's hand.

"Alya.." Nino grabbed Alya's elbow and pulled her back towards him. She felt his head fall on her shoulder and his arms wrap around her, "Please be safe."

"I will."

Nino let her go. He stood back as she made her way into the park not daring to sit down just incase she changed her mind.

But Alya didn't change her mind, he watched her go past the gates of the park and kept looking after her until he couldn't see her anymore. Even then he still didn't sit. He just listened and waited. He trusted Alya, but sometimes she didn't even realise how bad of a situation she got herself into.

"Is the tod going to stay back there?" Fanna asked, now floating freely out of Alya's pocket.

"I hope so." Alya followed the path that led her to a gazebo surrounded by trees, "This is where they wanted to meet."

Sitting at a table in the gazebo was a figure dressed entirely in black and sitting in shadow. Alya felt herself slow down as she got closer, her self preservation kicked in and told her to get out while she could, but as always her curiosity got the better of her.

"You better go back in my pocket, just incase he's here to take you." Alya murmured to Fanna who reluctantly dove back into her chosen's pocket.

For one last time Alya contemplated leaving, but instead she took a deep breath and forced herself to step onto the white boards of the gazebos floor.

"Ms. Cesaire." The figure gestured to the opposite seat. Alya hesitated glancing between the open bench and the figure across from it, "Please sit, I really do mean you no harm."

Warrily Alya sat on the edge of the table's bench. "Are you A?"

"Yes." The figure said, it's voice sounded male and now that Alya was sitting closer she could make out a more distinct outline. The man seemed to be fairly tall, and judging by his voice he was older then Alya. "I'm the one who gave you the fox miraculous."

"Why?" Alya asked trying to pick up as many details about the stranger as possible, "Who are you anyway? Why'd you chose me?"

"Because you have something Hawkmoth wants." The figure seemed to nod as Alya stiffened, "I know what it is like to have him target you. You've noticed, perhaps, that ever since you became Volpina his voice has disappeared?"

"And the nightmares have stopped…"

"Fanna is blocking out Hawkmoths power. So long as you are wearing that necklace Hawkmoth can not reach you easily."

"How do you know all this?"

"I am a victim of Hawkmoth as well." Slowly the figure lifted their hands and pushed back the hood from their face. "Though my connection with him is more complicated than that."

"You're…. A? Does it stand for Agreste?" Alya stared back in shock.

"Yes. Alya Cesaire I chose you for the Fox Miraculous because Hawkmoth is trying to get something from you. I want to help you resist his efforts."

"Does Adrien know?" Alya asked, the last person she had expected to see was her friend's father.

"No, and he can't know. No one can know or Hawkmoth might target them as well."

"What do you mean? Why did you steal the miraculous and why is Hawkmoth targeting us?" Fanna flew out of Alya's pocket and stared down the fashion designer, "What are you up to Gabriel?"

"You two know each other?" Alya looked between the two bewildered.

"Celine and Sage were good friends."

"Celine?"

"Adrien's mother." Gabriel said, his face sinking slightly.

"Plag told me she died." Fanna said.

"Twelve years ago."

Fanna didn't say anything more, instead she simply floated onto her chosen's hand and sat quietly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Agreste."

Gabriel waved off Alya's apology before continuing, "I didn't steal the miraculous. Hawkmoth did."

"Hawkmoth? So that day when I fainted in the alley… I really was chasing the thief?"

"Yes."

"But how did you get the miraculous?"

"This is a little more complicated." Gabriel let out a sigh, "I'm what you could call, Hawkmoth's host."

"What?"

"Hawkmoth, is a kwami. More accurately he is the combination of two Kwami's magic. The bat and the Butterfly."

"Kwami's can combine?"

"No, but just as Fanna can take a human form so can other Kwami. Rekko the bat is a Kwami and when the butterfly miraculous was given to me he stole it and became its chosen."

"That's not possible." Fanna snapped, though she didn't seem like she was angry at Gabriel, "Rekko was already sharing his energy with his own chosen, he's bonded to his object! He can't become a chosen."

"Rekko was never bonded with an object," Mr. Agreste admitted.

"Who's bright idea was that?"

Alya's looked between the two in confusion, "I'm lost again."

Fanna sighed as if to say she would take this one, "There are two key people involved with the miraculous. The first is the guardian. The guardian is tasked with protecting the miraculous and selecting holders. The guardian passes on knowledge of the Kwami to the next guardian. Sometimes they have a miraculous, sometimes they don't, but they act as support for all the miraculous holders."

"And the second person?"

"Asa's descendent."

"Asa?"

"A long time ago Kwami used to go freely between our world and yours, but some of the Kwami were reckless and chaotic, and humans grew to fear them. Asa learned magic from the ladybug and the black cat."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir's Kwami?"

"Yes" Gabriel nodded, "She used her magic to separate the two worlds and enchanted objects for the ladybug and the black cat to bond with so they could stay on earth."

"The descendants of Asa are tasked with defending the world from Kwami who come to our world without permission. But if I remember the last descendant didn't seem to thrilled with her heritage."

Alya nodded slowly, processing the new information. "So a magical being is running around Paris with not only his own powers but another magical beings powers?"

"Yes." Gabriel answered.

"So what does Hawkmoth want from me?"

"He wants knowledge and your anger. Nooroo, the butterfly, is a gentle creature, his power comes from giving power to those who need it. Hawkmoth has to have your permission in order to turn you into an akuma."

"So as long as I don't agree to anything he can't get anything out of me?"

"Exactly, his goal is to make you an akuma so that he can learn everything you know and so he can use you."

"How do you know all this?" Alya asked.

"Like I said I'm a victim of Hawkmoth, and possibly the closest thing to a chosen that Rekko ever had."

"You mean you're Hawkmoth?" Alya stood up moving back slightly. Maybe Nino was right, this wasn't her best plan.

"Sometimes," Gabriel held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I don't mean that I cause the Akuma attacks, but sometimes when Rekko is weaker he'll use my body instead of his own."

"You lost me again."

"Alya remember when you were Volpina and I got mad at Plagg so I just took over your body for a while?"

"No… I just remember talking to Chat and then standing alone in an alley."

"Well, that's really what happened."

"You took over my body?!"

"You look mad."

"I am mad Fanna!"

"I don't understand why."

Gabriel coughed and brought the attention back on himself, "the reason I gave you the miraculous was to help protect you from Rekko's influence. Because Rekko and I share magic between ourselves he can see snippets of my life, but I can also see snippets of his." Gabriel's face was tightly knit and solemn, "I don't think he's ever been this invested in an akuma before. Whatever it is you have he wants to know it."

"But Fanna is shielding me from him right?" Alya looked at her Kwami worried.

"Yes, for now." Gabriel sighed, "but now that Rekko has the power of three Kwami there's no telling what he can do."

"Three?!" Fanna flew up to Gabriel's face again, "Why does he have three?"

"The bat, the butterfly and the one with the comb," Alya said, "Chat Noir came to me and asked me to look for the owner of a yellow comb. He said it was important, I thought it might be another miraculous."

"Yes, the bee." Gabriel leaned forward slightly speaking in a hushed tone, "Ms. Cesaire I don't know how long Fanna will protect you, or how much help I can offer, but if you ever need training or a question answered let me know."

…

"I hate this." Marinette panted doubled over with exhaustion.

"You suggested it." Tikki pointed out

"I know…" Marinette panted giving her friend an annoyed look, "But I forgot...how much…. I hate...running."

"You're doing great Marinette!" Tikki zipped out of her chosen's pocket and nuzzled Marinette's cheek.

"How much farther again?" Marinette stood up fully.

"Just to the school, to your parent's shop, and then back home."

Marinette groaned, bouncing slightly to get her energy back up she started running as soon as Tikki flew back into her pocket.

Marinette's lungs burned as she ran past her old school. She had been back to visit a couple times since graduating, just to say hi to the teachers, and then a couple times to talk to the graduating classes on what applying to Colleges and Universities was like. It looked like class had already started as Marinette caught a glimpse of her old classroom's windows.

Everything had started back there, it was weird to think of her life before Ladybug, back when she was just Marinette, clumsy, forgetful, and cowardly. Even after becoming Ladybug she was still hopeless, head over heels for a guy she barely talked to, consistently making mistakes, she really didn't know why Master Fu had even chosen her. Tikki seemed to believe in her right from the beginning, and even though 5 years had passed since she had become Ladybug, 5 years of training and fighting and successes, she still wasn't sure she was the right choice.

After all she still hadn't come close to defeating Hawkmoth.

Marinette let out a sad chuckle under her breath as the school faded behind her. To think that Chloe used to be the biggest villain in her life, now she was trying to fight a madman who had single handedly destroyed Paris countless times. Why was she ever afraid of Chloe in the first place? Why had it taken her until she was 15 to stand up to her? If she knew what she'd be facing now she would have told Chloe off a long time ago. Thank god that Alya had been there to help her stand up for herself, or she might never have.

Marinette ran on the spot at the red light. Thank god for Alya.

She had to defeat Hawkmoth. Not just for Paris, or for herself. But for Alya, and all her classmates that were akumatized. This was going to end. And Marinette was going to see that through.

"Deep in your thoughts?"

Marinette was ripped out of her stream of consciousness and stumbled, quite literally, into real life.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you!" Adrien had his arms out just incase she fell and an apologetic smile on his face.

"Where did you come from?" Marinette shot him an annoyed look, "And we do you keep almost knocking me over?"

Adrien laughed, "I think it's you that keeps knocking yourself over. I yelled your name 5 times and you didn't respond so I just ran up beside you instead and you still didn't notice."

"Ah really?" Marinette sighed, embarrassed for her outburst.

"Thinking of something important?"

"Yeah." Marinette nodded, "What are you doing out here?"

"Same as you I think. Got to keep up that model body." He joked, Marinette laughed and Adrien smiled a little more, "Are you in a rush?"

"No, My class isn't until the afternoon."

"Want to grab something to eat? I happen to know a very good patisserie." Adrien smiled cheekily, "My treat for almost knocking you over again."

Marinette smiled, "Sure."

Talking with Adrien was becoming easier and easier, and Marinette had to attribute it to her drunk self clearing the way. She didn't stutter anymore like she used to as a teenager, and she didn't stare… as much.

Sometimes it was difficult not to stare at Adrien Agreste, he'd smile, or tilt his head just the right way and suddenly the sun would light up his face and it felt like Marinette was staring at a painting.

And then other times….

"So what's fashion school like?" Adrien asked, mouth full of croissant.

Marinette held back a laugh at the sight of the flaky pastry all over her friends shirt, his cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk as he chewed.

Seeing her amused smirk he frowned, "What?"

"You're a mess Adrien Agreste."

"I'm a what?" More pastry fell onto his shirt.

"A mess!" Marinette laughed brushing off some of the croissant from his clothes, "Adrien Agreste, sexiest man alive, eats pastries like a five year old."

Adrien tried to smirk with his mouth full, "Sexiest man alive?"

Marinette laughed again, "That's really not a good look."

Adrien pouted, "So mean Mari. You've wounded me, how will I recover?"

Adrien grinned like an idiot and shoved some more croissant into his mouth.

Marinette laughed to herself, why in the world she ever thought this boy was like a god.

She watched a group of kids running and screaming through the park on the opposite side of where her and Adrien sat on a bench.

"This park's pretty close to your parents house, did you ever come here as a kid?"

Marinette nodded, "The Patisserie is closed on sundays, my dad would always make a big breakfast then take me to the park."

"That sounds nice." Adrien smiled, "My dad wasn't really big on the whole outdoors thing. But my Mom used to take me and Chloe to the park and let us run around in the mud, or stay inside and make pillow forts with us."

"Chloe willingly went to the park and played in the dirt?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Adrien laughed, "Maybe not willingly, but she really liked my mom, so she would always go with us even if she had to play in the dirt."

"I still find it hard to believe that you and Chloe were friends. You're just so nice and nerdy and she's so…"

"Difficult?" Adrien offered with a smile, "She's always been that way. She's loyal though, and she's a fierce protector of her friends when she wants to be. When she lost her mom her dad kind of gave up on everyone outside of their family, she stopped coming to the park with us."

"Why?"

"The way her mom died, I'm not really sure what happened but it wasn't good." Adrien looked sad, "I think it changed her dad. I know my Mother's death changed mine."

"I'm sorry."

Adrien shrugged, "I have good memories of her. That's what matters."

Marinette smiled, "Yeah."

…

"Hello?"

"Alya?"

"Dad?" Alya sat up in bed.

"Hey honey, I'm in town this week and I was wondering if I could visit."

"Yeah! For sure!" Alya got up and started looking for some clean clothes, "My place is a mess though do you want to go out for lunch or something?"

"That sounds good," She heard him laugh, "Our favorite chip place?"

Alya laughed in return, "Sure. I'll meet you there in 10?"

"In 10? Don't you have something better to do then rush downtown?"

"I don't Dad. I'll see you in 10." Alya laughed again.

"Alright well I might be a bit late, clearly I'm a busier man than my daughter." She heard him chuckle faintly.

Alya hated fish and chips. She would always order a burger, or something else on the menu and just eat her Dad's fries. Her Father and Mother had met while traveling, her Dad had just come from Germany and her Mother had just been in Spain. Unknowingly they had both crossed through France at the same time and ended up in a small town in England. That's where they had met, in a sketchy looking fish and chips shop, and it was love at first sight for her Dad.

So although Alya hated fish and chips, anytime her Dad came back into town they would always get some. It used to be a family outing, back when they were a full family.

Alya sat at one of the patio tables and didn't bother looking at the menu board. It still felt weird, being here by herself, her three sisters not running around and playing under the tables. Her Mom and her Dad not sharing a knowing look, or saying something to each other in terrible english accents. It was already 3 years ago, but Alya still missed it.

"You couldn't have chosen a table inside where it's warm?" Her Dad walked up to her, "Is this what I get for being late?"

Alya laughed, "It's our spot Dad, besides you've got to use up the warm weather while you can."

"Lord! It's winter Alya!" Her Dad said but laughed all the same.

"It's october, don't be a drama queen."

Her Dad tsked and moved towards the shop door, "Come on, enough of this cold nonsense."

Alya laughed and got up to follow him.

Once they had ordered and settled in a small table in the corner Alya's Dad glanced up at the television hanging from the wall to their left.

"A new superhero?" he smiled, "Paris is dangerous enough it needs 3?"

Alya laughed a little awkwardly, "It could probably use 10 Dad. Hawkmoth's back."

"Back?"

"Well he never left, when you were in south america he took a small break for 4 months, but now he's back full force."

"And you're chasing after him like a mad woman?" Alya's Dad gave a soft chuckle.

"Mom told you about that?" Alya laughed nervously.

"She told me you were in the hospital."

"It's not as bad as you-"

Her father raised his hands to stop her, "I trust you. Just take care of yourself. You're gonna give me a heart attack Alya, and then I'll be so worried I'll come back and haunt you."

Alya laughed, "I'm taking care of myself just fine, don't worry Dad."

He smiled, "I'll always worry. I'm your dad."

Alya took a sip of her drink, "Why are you back in Paris dad?"

"I just wanted to see my daughters again. It's been too long." He smiled again but he looked sad to Alya. It couldn't be easy for him, working all over the place, never getting to see his kids.

"It has been." She returned the same sad smile, "I've missed you Dad."

"I've missed you too." Her dad popped a french fry into his mouth, "Other than Hawkmoth, what's new in your life? How's work?"

Alya chewed the inside of her cheek and looked at their food. "I… I was fired."

Her dad looked up surprised, "Why?"

"Probational period, they said that I wasn't a good fit for their company."

"There's something you're leaving out."

"I may have chased after Hawkmoth to help save my boyfriend because Ladybug hadn't shown up yet."

Alya's father scowled disapprovingly, "Alya Cesaire," he shook his head no, and Alya felt like she was five, "How dare you not tell me about your boyfriend?"

Alya sat completely shocked before bursting out into laughter. "I didn't know you would care so much!"

"Of course I would! My daughter going out with some boy? He could be dangerous Alya! I have to give him a warning speech about breaking your heart!"

"There's a madman in Paris and you focus on the threat of my boyfriend?" Alya laughed again throwing her head back to cackle.

"Hawkmoth you can handle Gurly," He laughed as well, "This strange boy? Who knows he might ensnare you with his charms. Boys are like that."

Alya laughed again, "Don't worry Dad. I don't think Nino has any intention of ensnaring me."

Her father let out a deep chuckle, "If it's Nino I've got nothing to worry about. He always cared about you more than anything." His laugh was cut short by a cough and he ducked his head into the crook of his arm.

"Did you choke on spit or something?" Alya laughed lightly giving her dad a pat on the shoulder.

"Must have." He reached for his glass of water taking a slow sip.

"What have you been up to?" Alya asked picking a fry from her father's plate and looking quite pleased with herself when he caught her stealing his food.

"Seeing the world, traversing through jungles." He chuckled, a little less intensely this time, "In all seriousness I finished up a contract with a museum in Germany."

"A museum?"

"Helping to curate the new biodiversity section. I got to help with the kids section."

"That's amazing Dad! You'll have to show me pictures."

He smiled at her fondly, "I'll send them to you later."

Alya smiled back, and for a moment Hawkmoth, and the miraculous went away, and it was just her Dad and her. She was happy, and right now that was enough. She would deal with the future soon, but at this moment… For now she had a whole plate of fries to try and steal off her dad.

…..

"I promise I'll come up and visit soon." Nino repressed a groan.

"Giannino! I did not raise you to ignore me in my old age!"

"Nonna I am not ignoring you! I just have to wait for some time off work."

"I keep saying you should just move out here with me." The older woman grumbled, "I don't see what's so special about Paris. Do you like it so much better then Mesnil Val? It may not have so many of your dance clubs, but you always look happy when you're near the ocean Nino."

"I know Nonna," Nino gave a bit of a sigh, "But I am not packing up my things and moving out to Mesnil Val with you."

Alya unlocked the door and raised a quizzical eyebrow at Nino, her boyfried was currently lying upside down on the the couch hunched over his cellphone.

"Everything alright?"

Nino gave a wave and moved the mouthpiece away from him, "It's my Grandmother."

"Say hi for me." Alya threw off her purse and coat.

"You'd leave the woman who raised you by herself out in the country with no help." His grandmother was saying when he put the earpiece back.

Nino laughed, "Nonna I've seen you win a fist fight with Mother Nature herself."

She laughed as well, "There is no fooling you. Still an old woman can dream of seeing her grandson more often."

"I'll try to come up soon." Nino sighed.

"Bring that poofy haired girl."

"She has a name."

"I'm an old woman Nino I'm not going to remember all of your friends names."

"She's my girlfriend, can't you try extra hard to remember her name?"

"Fine! Yes yes! I will try."

Nino laughed again, "I've got to go Nonna. I'll call you when I know when we're coming up."

"Caoi Giannino."

Alya appeared in front of him again wearing one of his button up shirts over her tank top. "She wants you to visit?" She guessed.

"She wants us both to visit."

Alya's jaw dropped, "What? Why me?"

"What do you mean why you?" Nino laughed, "We're dating Alya, it's normal for couples to do these things together."

"But your grandma hates me."

"She doesn't hate you…"

"Everytime I went to your place she would stare at me and then say something in Italian to you."

"Her French isn't that good-"

"Nino you know she dislikes me."

"Ok, maybe a little. She's just very protective, she raised me by herself. But she asked that you come up, that's gotta count for something."

"Probably to disapprove of me."

"Alya."

"Nino."

"Please? I told her we would try and come."

Alya held out for a few more seconds before caving, "Fine. I'm basically free whenever now, so just pick a weekend that works for you."

"Hey," Nino reached out and grabbed Alya's arm gently, "It's gonna be ok. Just give it time."

Alya nodded and pulled herself closer to Nino, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know. Thank you."

Nino rested his head on her shoulder and gave her a loving squeeze. "You're going to be fine."

…

Adrien stared at the peas on his plate, experimentally pushing them back and forth with his fork.

"How is work?" He asked still looking at his plate.

"It is going well."

Another long silence.

His Father opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again.

Gabriel's phone buzzed. "I should take that." He said grabbing the device and standing.

Adrien watched him head out the door and put the phone to his ear. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

His father's house hadn't changed. It was still overwhelmingly large, and underwhelmingly warm. The walls were still white though the curtains had gone from white to grey now. The chairs around the huge table had also changed but they were still stiff, barely used, and overly ornate.

There was still a painting of his mother, it hung at the head of the table. The painting was the only colour the room contained. Adrien heard his father enter the room again.

"I apologize for that. Urgent buissness."

"Didn't the curtains used to be yellow?"

Gabriel seemed a little startled at the change in topic.

"They did, they used to be white actually-"

"And then Mom took them down and died them without you knowing."

Gabriel looked down at his son in surprise, "You remember that?"

"I helped her dye them after all." He smiled a little. "Mom always hated all the white."

"She chose white." Gabriel muttered annoyed, but his lips curved ever slightly into a smile.

"You were so mad when you found out, but Mom just laughed."

Gabriel gave a soft sigh that could almost count as a laugh, "She could never do things in a reasonable way. Everything was always so wild with her."

"She took me on a picnic in the rain once." Adrien smiled at the memory.

"I doubt that." Gabriel took a sip from his glass, "She hated the rain."

"She did take me. She used to have this saying about being in a storm. And she said one day we'd have a picnic in the storm and then I'd understand it."

Gabriel blinked dumbly for a second before nodding "I suppose she did."

"Where did she learn it? That saying?"

"From a friend."

"From Elle." Adrien said quickly.

Gabriel's face dropped, "Where did you learn that name?"

"I remembered it," Adrien lied "I met Elle didn't I? I remember her saying that storm thing. That's where Mom must have learned it."

Gabriel looked solemnly at his plate, "It must have been."

Silence came back again and Adrien wondered if it was just inevitable or if he had said something wrong.

When they had both finished their meals his father excused himself, saying he had to return the phone call from before.

Natalie came to show him out.

….

Rain was packing her car when Alya got back to the apartment. From the looks of the room she only had a few boxes left.

"Almost done?"

Rain nodded, "just these two." Her roommate gave Alya a worried glance, "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I'll be ok." Alya assured her, though she wasn't very confident in her words.

"Call if you need anything, ok?"

"I will."

"And please make sure you eat."

"I will."

Rain flung her arms around Alya and Alya found herself leaning into the hug.

"I can't believe this is it."

Alya just held on a little tighter.

Finally they pulled apart.

"Let me help." Alya grabbed a box and watched as Rain did the same.

"That's ok Alya I got it." Will was at the door and took the box from Alya. "Is that everything?"

"That's it sweetie." Rain gave him a smile and walked to the door with her box.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Alya said and tried her best to smile.

"For now," Rain reminded her, "You're definitely coming to visit."

"Definitely." Alya said.

"Goodbye Alya." Rain said, having as much trouble as Alya at smiling.

"Goodbye Rain."

The couple turned away and made their way towards the elevators.

Alya closed the door behind them and stood looking at her apartment.

"And I'm alone again."

"Not quite." Fanna flew out of Alya's pocket and nuzzled her chosen's cheek. "You always have me Alya."

"God help me."

Fanna gave her an annoyed look, "I was trying to be comforting."

Alya laughed. "You were, sorry."

"Let's eat something."

"Yeah."


	8. The Past

"Good morning."

The door chimed as the next customer walked in.

"Good morning." The old man said with a warm smile.

"What can I get you?" Sabine asked returning the smile.

"Some advice if you have the time."

Sabine frowned, "You're asking me for advice?"

The old man nodded gravely. Sabine went and turned the open sign to closed, "Come in, I'll make tea."

The old man sat at the breakfast table while Sabine put a kettle on the stove.

"Sabine-" Tom called before he noticed the elderly man, "Oh hello again Mr. Fu."

Fu smiled at the giant man, "Good morning Mr. Dupain."

"Honey-" Sabine started pulling out two tea cups.

Tom nodded and grabbed his apron, "I know, no questions asked. Let me know when it's safe to come back into the kitchen."

And with that Tom left.

"You never told him." Wayzz zipped out of fu's pocket.

"No, it's not a part of my life anymore. It's easier to leave it behind." Sabine handed Fu a cup and gave him a look, "It would be easier to leave behind if my daughter wasn't Ladybug."

"You don't disagree with my choice do you?" Fu smiled.

"She is a wonderful Ladybug, I can't argue there. But sometimes it's a parent's job to think of her daughter before the rest of the world."

Master Fu hummed.

"What did you need my advice with?" Sabine asked.

"I think it's time for Wayzz and I to part ways."

Sabine's mouth opened and she blinked dumbly in response. A sharp whistling sound came from behind them.

"Your kettle."

Sabine stood up and poured hot water into a tea pot, before bringing the pot and some tea bags to the table.

"I already told you I wouldn't leave your side till I was dead." Wayzz said floating back up to meet Fu's gaze.

"I don't know if we can afford that luxury anymore old friend."

"What do you mean?" Sabine poured tea for herself and Master Fu.

"Rekko already has the butterfly miraculous, and according to Chat Noir he has the Bee miraculous as well. He's stolen the turtle miraculous before, he must not be allowed to get it again."

"Without me you are vulnerable Fu." Wayzz insisted, "It's too dangerous."

"Sabine." Fu turned to her and picked up his mug, "I need your advice."

Sabine thought for a moment, "if you give up Wayzz, you are making yourself a target for Hawkmoth. He'll know the moment the new jade turtle appears that you no longer have the miraculous."

Master Fu sipped his tea.

"But you'd rather you die and the miraculous be safe with someone else." Sabine looked at Wayzz sadly.

"I am old Sabine, I can't fight like I used to. If Rekko gets a hold of Wayzz, Ladybug and Chat Noir don't stand a chance."

"Tell him he's crazy Sabine." Wayzz piped in.

"I agree with him." Sabine said mournfully. "Rekko cannot be allowed to get the title miraculous."

Master Fu nodded, "And in my absence, can I count on you to guide them?"

She nodded and gave her old master a sad smile. "I will help them as best as I can."

Sabine waved after her old master as he left the shop.

"Is everything ok?" Tom asked standing behind her.

Sabine didn't respond at first, she just stared after the old man and lifted her hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"He's going to die soon."

Tom held his wife lovingly, "I'm sorry."

"It's going to be my fault. I told him he had to…"

"Sabine," Tom turned the smaller woman around carefully, "Fu wouldn't do anything he didn't agree with. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry." Sabine said shaking her head lightly.

"For what?" Tom was worried now.

"Fu asked me to take over when he was gone." Sabine wiped the last tears from her eyes, "I can't be retired anymore."

Tom sighed, "it'll be ok, Sabine. And listen," he gave her a smile, "You don't have to tell me anything, our old deal still stands."

"Thank you." Sabine went on her tiptoes and Tom leaned down so she could kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Sabine waited at the bus stop patiently. Her suitcase was sitting in front of her with her bag on top of it. Paris was very different from China, and she had never been more grateful for the small Mandarin to French dictionary tucked inside her pocket. Her brother and her had been to Paris before when they were younger, it was for a cooking competition that her brother had advanced to the finals for. They had had the most delicate pastries while they were here. Sabine wondered if she would eat them again as she was here.

"Are you Cheng, Sabine?" A beautiful blonde woman appeared in front of her, she spoke in a french accent but her Mandarin was understandable.

"Yes."

"I'm Celine, Master Fu sent me to pick you up," Celine smiled, "Ready to meet everyone?"

Paris looked like every postcard she had seen. She had to hold back from pressing herself against the car window to stare.

"Take a left," Celine sat beside her giving directions to a man dressed in a suit who was driving them.

In Sabine's experience people associated with the miraculous came from old money. Whether the correlation was only the rich could afford to have no job and have all the time to research the miraculous, or that the old money came from when the miraculous was not so secret and people paid tribute to those who wielded their power. It may have been a combination of both but the result lead to a trend in wealth among miraculous researchers and Celine Allard was no exception to the rule. The car stopped outside a small massage parlor and Celine waited for the driver to open her door.

"The master requested to see you as soon as you arrived." The blonde explained giving the driver a grateful smile as she stepped out of the car. She waited for Sabine to do the same before opening the door to the shop. "Ready?"

Sabine gave a nod and followed Celine inside.

The shop felt warm and cozy compared to the blonde woman's car. It was full of books and oddly patterned wall paper and the smell of green tea could be smelled from the door.

"Madame Peacock?" An old man peeked around the corner and smiled at Celine, "I see you've brought Ms. Cheng." He looked over at the shorter woman, "It's good to finally meet you Sabine."

Sabine gave a bow of her head, "It's an honour to meet you Master."

Master Fu waved his hand to dismiss her formalities. "I already have a pot of tea ready, come in."

Celine followed after Fu, as Sabine tentatively entered the main room.

….

A girl looked up from her book in the corner of the room, "Who's she?"

Sabine tried to smile politely as Celine introduced her, "And Sabine, this is Amira, the most recent descendant of Asa."

"It's an honour to meet you." Sabine bowed her head respectively. "I was not aware that the current descendant of Asa was in Paris."

"I brought her here." Celine stepped forward slightly, "I'm surprised you didn't know, the news spread fairly fast through the miraculous community."

"Yeah, ok." Amira got up and pushed past Sabine waving the book at Celine, "I read the stupid book, can I please go out now?"

"Oh?" Celine looked amused, "What's it about?"

"You gave it to me, you should know what it's about blondey."

Celine didn't look phased. Amira grumbled something and went back to the corner opening the book to the first page.

"I saw that the car is back, and thought I'd stop by." Another woman entered the room. She was tall with medium length dark brown hair and the same dark brown eyes. You could see the muscles through her jeans and t-shirt, and Sabine was glad that the woman looked friendly. Her smile lit up her face, which despite her muscle tone was still soft and round.

"Sabine this is Sage Dalton, Sage, Sabine Cheng the new apprentice."

Sage gave a warm smile and turned fully towards Sabine. It was then that she noticed the distinctive shape of the Fox miraculous on the woman's necklace.

"It's an honour to meet you, Volpina." Sabine gave a little nod again.

"Thank you," Sage smiled, "I could say the same to you."

"Oh everything such an honour, don't you love it!"

"Amira, do shut up." Sage chuckled and looked over at the girl in the corner.

"Only if you let me out of this stuffy library." Amira complained tossing the book down on the coffee table.

"Fine," Celine threw her hands up in defeat but her playful smile said something else.

"God finally!" Amira flew up and was almost out the door.

"You can show Sabine around if you want to get out of the library."

Another grumble before picking up one of Sabine's suitcases and trudging down the hall.

Sabine gave a quizzical look to Celine and Sage before picking up her remaining bags and chasing after the girl.

"So you're going to be the next master huh?" Amira asked as they climbed a flight of stairs.

"Yes. I hope to be."

"Aren't you a little young?" Amira gave her a sideways glance, "Aren't you like 18 or something?"

"21," Sabine corrected, "And I'm nowhere near to being the new master, I still have years of training to complete."

"What the hell are you going to learn in years of training? How to make tea? Cause that's all Fu can tell you."

"He's a great Master who has protected the miraculous for decades."

"He's on old fart and his house smells weird, and he just smiles at you instead of answering anything."

"He's incredibly wise, you shouldn't be so rude and immature."

Amira rolled her eyes, "You'll see what I mean when you start training with him."

"I'm sure I won't."

…...

Celine waited patiently in the backroom of the massage parlor taking in every ancient word, relic, or text she could spot. The sound of the beads that separated the room from the main part of the shop alerted Celine of Fu's presence.

"Master I know you don't want-"

"Madame Madame Peacock, why do you think my answer has not changed over the years?" Fu sighed.

"Master-"

"It is because my mind has not changed."

Celine followed behind Master Fu as he poured himself a glass of water.

"It's the logical choice!"

"A logical choice? Ms. Cheng is already studying with me, she is already aware of the responsibilities, and the history of our world."

"She has learned about this world. She is not from it. She didn't grow up with this as a constant. She will leave it, and when she does you will be stuck with no one to succeed you."

"Celine-"

"I have been studying and tracking the miraculous since I was a child, I found Amira! I don't see why you won't consider it!"

"Celine!" Master Fu rarely raised his voice and the sudden volume startled Celine enough for her to quiet. "I will not hear anymore of this. My decision is final, and it is that. My decision. I will not hear another word against Sabine Cheng. Am I clear?"

Celine stood back, "You are acting like a fool. We can't keep up this way. We need Tikki and Plagg and we need someone who is strong and educated to find them."

"Celine. I think it is time you left."

…

Sabine understood what Amira meant by Fu's weird smiling. It had been close to a month since moving to Paris and training with Fu and the other miraculous wielders and Sabine was finding her teachers methods increasingly frustrating.

"I understand, but should the situation ever arise where I need to decide between the two, what should I do."

Fu simply hummed and poured them each another cup of tea, "In the moment you will have to decide." And then he smiled wistfully as if guarding some knowledge he refused to tell her.

Sabine almost growled.

"Perhaps we should take a break for now." Fu suggested and Sabine nodded whole heartedly.

The streets of Paris were slowly getting more familiar, it didn't help that she spent most of her time at Celine's mansion and the rest of it at Fu's shop, but the little she got out she made the most of. Two more turns and she'd be at the little park near the bakery. She had gone in a couple times and gotten a pastry or a dessert, but she would always take her food and sit in the park enjoying her moments alone.

She opened the door to the shop and was greeted by the warm smell of bread and sugar. She smiled absentmindedly as she browsed the display cabinet looking for something she hadn't tried yet.

"Can I help you with anything Ms.?" The cashier asked.

She shook her head, "Just looking still."

Suddenly there as a beeping from the back, "Pierre can you take the cakes out?" Called the cashier over his shoulder. "Pierre? Sorry Ms, just a moment."

And with that the man disappeared into the back room.

Sabine returned her attention back to the cabinet.

"I'd recommend the sugar twists." A voice said behind her.

She jumped a little in surprise and turned around.

"I didn't mean to scare you." The voice, who belonged to a very tall and largely built man, apologized. "Are you alright Ms?"

"I'm fine," Sabine laughed lightly, "Just took me by surprise, I thought I was by myself."

The man looked embarrassed, "Sorry about that. I just thought it was rather sweet of you, deciding what you wanted so carefully."

Sabine felt a little flustered, "I suppose it might seem a little silly, but it's the only time I get to myself, I like to savor it." She looked back at the baked goods, "The sugar twists are good? I've never had them before."

"Delicious, but then again everything is." The man gave a deep chuckle that made Sabine smile.

"Alright, I'll take your advice then."

"I won't make you wait for Marc, I can ring that up for you."

The man went behind the counter and started working the till.

"Sir you can't do that! The cashier is coming back!" Sabine looked worriedly to the back room.

"You don't understand Ms, I work here." The man laughed again and Sabine looked at him confused.

"I've been coming here for the past month and I've never seen you before."

"Well, I'm usually in the back, being one of the bakers and all." The man laughed again, his smile bright and kind.

"You make all of this?" Sabine stared in awe at the deserts in front of her.

"Not all of it. It's my family's business, but I do a lot of the baking."

"That's amazing!" Sabine beamed, "your food is delicious!"

"Thank you," He smiled widely as he handed her her bag of food.

"How much is it?" Sabine reached into her purse.

"On the house!" The man smiled again.

"What? No really it's ok-"

"I insist, unless that makes you uncomfortable, but I'm just glad that you like my food."

Sabine smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Call me Tom."

"Sabine."

"Pardon?"

"Sabine, that's my name. It was nice to meet you Tom, thank you for the dessert."

"Anytime Sabine."

….

Sugar twists were soon becoming Sabine's favourite dessert, they were sweet and filling, and they made her purse smell like sugar and cinnamon for the rest of the day, and not to mention they were made by the sweetest man in the whole world.

Tom Dupain. The other day she had seen him stop and help a lady outside of the shop pick up her groceries. Whenever school let out he would make sure there were extra of any new recipe he was working on to give to the kids. He had a laugh that resonated in the floorboards and in the air itself, and Sabine had never smiled so much as when she was in the small bakery.

Sabine hit the mat with a thud. "Get your head out of the clouds." Sabine looked up at Amira.

"Sorry."

"Where's your head at?" Amira held out a hand to help Sabine up, which the older girl took.

"Just tired." Sabine said, "I think I've had enough combat training today."

Amira looked less than impressed, "It's been 15 minutes."

"Yeah?"

"Where else do you have to be that's so important?"

"Nowhere, I'm just going to walk around the city a little."

"What?" Amira stared at Sabine in frustration, "Why do you get to go out and do whatever?"

"Because I'm 21 and you're 16."

"So?" Amira put her hands on her hips, "I can look after myself, besides what gives Madame Peacock and Volpina control over me."

"Well I'm sure they would keep me inside if they could, but I'm training to be their boss so.." Sabine undid her ponytail and walked to the door, "You could always just take off, not like they could really stop you."

…...

"Are you sure this is alright?"

"I'm sure," Tom started kneading the dough expertly, "Besides you're helping me for free, I can't see any reason my parents wouldn't be alright with that.

Sabine smiled and watched Tom's hands.

"Do you want to try?"

"Oh I don't know," Sabine looked skeptically at the dough, "I wouldn't want to mess up and get you in trouble."

"I promise it's fine, you won't mess up." Tom stepped back from the table to let Sabine through.

Tentatively she grabbed the dough trying to move her hands the same way Tom had, "What kind of bread is this?"

"Just a simple loaf, easy as pie."

"I've never been good at pie."

Tom laughed, "Then we'll have to teach you that too."

Sabine's smile was back, "Did you always want to be a baker?"

Tom hummed a yes as he took over for Sabine, "I always liked the taste of baked goods and the smell, and when I would make treats for people it always made them happy, I think it can't be half bad of a job if it makes everyone happy." Tom looked over at the small woman, "What about you?"

"I'm in school still." It was almost the truth.

"What are you studying?" Tom asked getting out a pan for the bread.

"Ancient History and historical artifacts." Sabine covered again, skirting around the nature of her work.

"That sounds really interesting," Tom gave her a smile, "I'm probably boring you with all this baking talk then."

"Oh no, you aren't!" Sabine assured him, "I think it's sweet how much you care about your job."

"It's not really," Tom looked flustered, "I'm sure you feel the same about yours."

"Yeah." Was all Sabine said.

"So what can you tell me about ancient artifacts?" Tom asked putting the bread in the oven.

"Oh nothing worth telling," Sabine laughed nervously, "Lot's of old stuff and no answered questions."

"I never liked that."

"Pardon?"

"I never liked when there were unanswered questions, it's like a cliffhanger in a book that never got finished."

Sabine laughed, "I guess. Never thought of it that way."

"Well I hope all of your questions get answered Sabine."

"The same to you Tom."

…

A woman in a long blue dress, with hair a darker shade of her clothing stared into the mirror with a vacant expression. Iddly she played with her hair, smoothing it out and twirling it passively between two fingers. She leaned in closer to the mirror observing her eyeshadow.

"I just don't understand." Celine was lying on her bed, hanging partially off the edge, "It's as if after giving me the miraculous he doesn't want me to use it."

"I want to go out tonight." Duusu announced.

"Anything specific?" Celine rolled off the bed.

"I want to try the new technique." Duusu responded, walking towards her chosen. "Maybe we can find out more on Ladybug."

"Wings out."

Madame Peacock took to the roofs of Paris, her arms spread to glide between the buildings. It smelt like rain, and the brisk air was welcome compared to her room. She peered in every alley she passed over searching them for anything.

She heard a scream and looked down into the alley to her right. There stood two girls backed up against a wall by a group of half hidden figures.

She didn't wait a moment before dropping down landing on one of the attackers. Before anyone could recover from the shock Duusu and Celine switched, Duusu taking control of the body and leaping to stand, sweeping the legs out from under a man. The kwami lept back and let Madame Peacock come back. Pulling out her fans Madame Peacock charged at the last man standing. The metal weapon made a sharp sound as it unfolded. Peacock swept her arm towards the man's torso backing him into the wall. The second fan was folded and pointed at the man's neck.

"Please," The man sputtered, flat against the wall, "Let me go!"

"You have to make a deal with me first."

"We're not doing anything!" One of the attackers she had knocked out already stood up and took a sweep at her.

Suddenly Duusu appeared and blocked the man with ease, spinning his arm behind his back.

Celine stood still pinning the other man to the wall, now without the help of her fans.

"Now that deal." Celine smiled.

Madame Peacock landed on the window sill of her room and stepped inside before Duusu dropped her transformation.

"Busy night?"

"Sage?" Celine looked annoyed, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Why aren't you turning those thugs into the cops?"

"How do you know I'm not."

"I'm the regional lieutenant."

"Sage, I know what I'm doing."

"Then share. I want to understand what you're trying to accomplish by letting criminals go!"

"You're angry."

"No shit Celine!"

Celine moved closer to her friend, "Sage, right now we need to find the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous. That's the priority. And I can't find them by myself, I need a large group of people looking for them too."

"So you recruit these muggers to help you?"

"We make a deal. They report to me, and I let them leave alive and without jail time."

"That's not a deal for you to make."

"Why not? Because I'm not the guardian? Because I'm not Master Fu or Cheng?"

"Because you are not the police and you are not working by yourself." Sage shook her head, "You are in a team. Act like it. You need to let whatever obsession with being in control go, or it's going to get you killed."

Sage left as Celine yelled after her.

…..

"Well?"

Sabine nodded enthusiastically, "It's delicious!"

Tom smiled proudly, "My own recipe! Do you think they'll let me sell it?"

"Tom, I think anything you make will sell!" Sabine took another bite, "They're so good! What did you use in the filling?"

"Apple, cinnamon, nutmeg, brown sugar-" Tom listed before looking up at Sabine and smiling again.

"What?" Sabine frowned confused.

"You have a crumb." Tom laughed reaching up and gently brushing the flake of pastry from her cheek.

Sabine looked at the ground with an embarrassed laugh, "Not very lady like of me."She looked up at Tom again as he stared at her face. "What? Do I have more crumbs?"

"No," Tom smiled at her, "You're just… Really beautiful."

"I-" Sabine looked away flustered, "Thank you."

"Sabine?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take you out for dinner?"

"Yes!" Sabine smiled, and then turned a little red, "I mean, I would like that. A lot."

"Tonight? At 7?"

"That sounds perfect! Where?"

"At the cafe? Around the corner?"

"It's a date." Sabine grinned, "I have to run, I'll see you tonight Tom." Sabine stood up and gave a wave before heading down the path out of the park.

"A date. With the prettiest girl in Paris." Tom grinned like an idiot.

…

"You're going on a date with him?"

Sabine just gave a smile as she held up a dress, "Yes, now Celine help me choose."

"You're going on a date? Three months in the big city and you've already met someone before me." Celine lamented.

"Celine!" Sabine whined holding up the dress.

"It's cute."

"Just cute? Do you think it says I'm trying to hard?"

"I'm going to die alone! No one is ever going to love me! I'm going to be single for the rest of my life." Celine fell back onto the bed dramatically.

"Could you please calm down?"

"Sabine, I am in turmoil."

Sabine rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"So? When do we get to meet him?"

"Once we've gone on more than one date."

"Date? You're finally going on a date old hag?" Amira walked in and threw her coat on the couch.

"I'm not that old!" Celine pouted, "And no. Cheng is."

"Another miraculous historian?"

"No," Sabine held up the dress again. "A baker."

Silence fell over the room.

"What?"

"You're dating someone who doesn't know about the miraculous?" Amira sat down on the bed.

"Hopefully, yes."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because our world is secret for a reason Sabine." Celine piped in.

"Then I won't tell him." Sabine shrugged.

"So he's just going to think the whole time you're dating, that you're just a historian, that every time there's a superhero fight in Paris, that you aren't involved at all?" Amira looked incredulous.

"If it's just a date it doesn't matter so much, but Sabine, what are you going to do if you fall in love with this guy?"

"I don't know…I'll figure it out if we get there I guess." Sabine looked down at the dress in her hands discouraged.

"That dress is cute." Amira supplied.

"Perfect for a date." Celine added.

"You're not going to stop me from going?"

"It's your life." Celine shrugged.

"Like you said, you're gonna be our boss, I'm not gonna piss you off." Amira smirked.

Celine rolled her eyes.

…...

"Tom!" Sabine ran to him as the man fell, the flowers in his hand flying and smashing onto the street.

She didn't look back at the hero's who were still fighting behind her, she just knelt on the ground holding Tom's face in her hands.

"He's not conscious."

"Sabine!" Amira grabbed her friend by the arm pulling her to safety in an alley. "Get your head on right! You need to stay safe!"

"He's in danger!" Sabine tried to push past Amira back to the sidewalk.

"Then help us end this."

"How? What am I supposed to do?"

Amira looked almost angry, "You're going to be the guardian, you can't afford to not know. Sabine this is your life. It has to be, people's lives are in the balance, and if it's not what you want then quit, because you have that choice."

Sabine didn't respond.

"Tell us what we should do. Lead us, and then when you're done let me know what you chose."

Sabine nodded and followed Amira out of the alley.

"It's too angry it won't talk to us," Volpina called from the top of a building across the street, suddenly her necklace started beeping, "Crud." There was a flash of light and Fanna took over, "Sage doesn't have that much energy and I have none we need to hurry."

"Give it as many smoke projections as you can, try and tire it out."

"I don't have enough energy to bring Volpina back, other than hand to hand there's not a lot I can do."

"What do we do?" Madame Madame Peacock landed beside Sabine with a gentle woosh, "We can't open the gate without the Plagg and Tikki."

"We'll have to attack it, drive it away as far as we can and hope that the next time it shows we can open the gate." Sabine said, "Cover Fanna, I'll get her some honey, Amira, make sure the citizens are safe."

"Yes."

Amira ran off and Madame Peacock flew back to the action.

Amira gave a quick nod before dashing out into the street.

 _Don't look back for him, don't look back._ Sabine chanted in her head, willing herself to forget about the poor baker boy who was lying in the middle of the street. Ducking into a coffee shop and making a jump over the counter she grabbed a whole tub of honey. She dashed back out to the street ignoring the angry shout of a barista.

"Fanna!" The fox didn't even look behind her before diving away from the villain and running towards Sabine.

"Thank you." The kwami took a fist full of honey and jumped back onto the roof, "Ready to go?" Another orange light flashed and Volpina was back.

"Distract and tire right?' Volpina pulled out her flute and conjured copies of Volpinas all surrounding the havoc reeking Kwami.

Sabine watched Madame Peacock and Volpina push the Kwami farther and farther back, until it was no longer on their street. She turned and ran to Tom.

"Tom! Tom!" She fell to her knees beside him reached two fingers to his neck. He still had a pulse.

"So this is the guy?" Amira appeared beside her.

Sabine looked up at her, eyes watery, her heart broken. "It's all my fault, I should have told him what we were doing, I should have warned him-"

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with him."

"I love him."

"You shouldn't."

"Amira-"

"I mean it. You're the guardian, you can't go spilling our secrets to everyone, you can never be with someone who isn't one of us. You will never be able to be honest with them, you'd be living a lie."

Sabine looked down at Tom again, "I don't want to leave him."

Amira stood up, "You have a choice, You can stay with us, work with us to save the world and all that stuff Madame Peacock talks about, or you can go with him. You have the choice to live a normal life, with kids and getting married and all that. If that's what you want, then do it. Some of us are born into this without that choice."

….

"Ugh Wha-" a series of incoherent words mixed with groans followed as Tom tried to sit up.

"Be careful," Sabine reached out and stopped Tom from sit up all the way.

"What happened?" Tom reached up and held his head.

"We were going to our date and some guys tried to mug us." Sabine explained placing a cool cloth on his forehead.

Tom gave a small sigh at the relief of the cool object, before shooting up again, "Are you okay Sabine?" He looked her up and down checking for cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine Tom," Sabine laughed lightly, "You fought them off, I think one got you in the head before he bolted though."

Tom looked around confused, "Where are we?"

"My apartment. You're going to be just fine Tom."

Tom looked over at the vase of crushed flowers, "Sorry about our date."

"I guess we'll just have to go on another one."

Tom looked up hopefully, "Another date- You want to go out again?"

"I think I could go on another 50 dates with you Tom." Sabine laughed again before leaning down and kissing him.

"It's a deal."

…...

"The boy isn't around?" Fanna asked trotting out of the bedroom as a fox.

Alya shook her head as she scrolled on her laptop. "He's spending the day with Adrien."

"Which one is that?"

"The blonde one," Alya said, "It's the anniversary of his mom's death, so he's a little shaken today, Nino wants to make sure he's ok and occupied."

Fanna nodded, "That's good."

"Are you ok Fanna?"

"Can we visit Sage's grave?" Fanna looked up at Alya hopefully.

Alya blinked off the shock, "Sure? I don't know where it is though."

"You could always ask our new friend."

"Gabriel Agreste?"

"I think he's the one who buried her."

Alya pulled up the Ladyblog on her laptop and opened her inbox.

 _Do you know where Sage is buried? Fanna wants to visit._

She waited for a response and saw the three dots appear in the corner of the chat to let her know he was typing.

 _The cemetery beside the hospital, she's on the hill next to two others. -A_

 _Thank you._ Alya typed back before closing her laptop.

Grabbing her jacket and an umbrella she opened up her pocket for Fanna who floated inside.

The bus was crowded because of the rain, and by the time they reached the cemetery Fanna was tired of being in a pocket.

She floated out and changed into a fox again. As Fanna dashed up the hill, Alya looked up at the tree tombstones at the top. Fanna sat at the last tombstone reading the inscription over and over again, no longer a fox.

"She was so kind." Fanna was trembling, her lips quivering. The rain was heavy and Alya could see it soaking through her clothes.

"Fanna-"

"Just let me sit here for a moment." Her voice was softer than normal. Her eyes were downcast. "I never get to say goodbye." Tears mixed with the rain. "One moment you're there, and the next you wake up to find someone new who is equally terrified and curious to see you. And you think, it's happened. They're gone. But you never get to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry."

"Why would anyone hurt her?"

"I don't know."

"I don't-" Fanna's sentence trailed off into silence.

 _Philippe Gillet_

 _1982-2010_

 _A friend, and a hero_

 _Celine Agreste_

 _1976-2010_

 _The light that brought us all together._

 _Sage Dalton_

 _1973-2004_

 _The best of friends, and the most just of people._

"Hello Mr. Agreste." Sabine greeted politely standing next to him in front of three graves.

"Mrs. Cheng, it's good to see you again. How is business?"

"Good." Sabine said softly laying a flower next to the rose already in front of the middle grave. "How is Adrien?"

"I don't know," Gabriel confessed.

Sabine nodded and put another flower down on the next grave, "Amira should be here."

"Elle should be here." Gabriel watched as Sabine placed the last flower down in front of the remaining grave.

"I miss them too." Sabine said, "the best heroes we could have asked for."

"The best people we could have asked for."

Sabine hummed in agreement, "The best people."


	9. Changes

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!"

Nino watched the news as he made his way to the door. Ladybug and Chat Noir were in the middle of an akuma battle and the flashes of orange and smoke told him that Volpina was there too.

He opened the door still facing the TV, "Sorry I was just-"

No one was there.

Nino frowned and looked down the hallway, "Hello?" He was the only person there and all the other doors were closed. Maybe he had imagined the knock?

He was about to leave when he caught sight of an ornate red box on Adrien and his welcome mat. He bent down to pick it up and looked around again. "Did anyone leave this?" He called out once more, but just like before no one answered.

With one last look from the box to the hallway Nino went back to his couch and shut the door behind him. The akuma looked like it was wrapping up a monologue while it held Ladybug and Chat Noir helpless. He was worried until the flash of orange jumped in between the and villain the heroes, freeing Chat Noir in the process.

With a quiet sigh of relief he picked up the box alternating examining the decor on the outside and glancing up at the tv.

Nino found the hinge and opened it as a reporter came on the screen.

There was a flash of green light and Nino shielded his eyes momentarily. When he opened them he saw a jade green bracelet sitting inside the box and a floating green creature peering down at him.

To Nino, the creature looked like something Alya would buy for her sisters. A cute plushie to hang on a keychain, and he was more confused by how it was floating then what it was, that is, until it began to move and talk.

"Hello Chosen," The creature nodded it's head in a deep bow, "I am Wayzz-"

Nino lept over the back of the couch and crashed onto the floor with a yelp.

"Chosen?" Wayzz floated to peer over the couch.

"Who-Who are you?" Nino grabbed a pillow and held it up as a shield.

"I told you I am Wayzz." Wayzz seemed to be a little shaken.

"Where do you come from?" Nino held the pillow a little closer to the creature, "What planet? Are you here to abduct me?"

Wayzz was at a complete loss, "Chosen I don't know what you're talking about."

"What are you?" Nino was still hiding behind a cushion and let out another shriek as the creature floated through it.

"I'm a Kwami. A creature from another world who was granted access to yours to help humanity. I have served miraculous users for many many years and have been honoured to serve under guardians as well. You have been chosen to become the next miraculous user."

"A what?!"

Wayzz let out a short sigh and floated up over the couch, "Chosen look over here. See this TV where Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting?"

Nino nodded silently, still a little frightened the creature was going to shoot laser beams or beam him onto a ship. Was he being a little crazy? Yes. But it wasn't every day that a floating green creature with- Was that an antennae? No this was not normal. He was not acting crazy.

Wayzz looked at the frightened face of his chosen and sighed again, a little longer than the last one.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir have Kwami too. It is what gives them their power and their strength to fight." Wayzz gave his chosen a gentle smile, "You have been chosen to wield this power too. The guardian and my previous owner has given me to you, to aid Ladybug and Chat Noir! To defeat Hawkmoth and save Paris! You are the next hero!"

"I'm a what?"

Wayzz forced himself not to sigh anymore, "If the Master chose you himself you must possess great talent and wisdom. Tell me Chosen, how much do you know of the miraculous?"

Nino's blank stare and gaping mouth did not exactly inspire confidence in Wayzz.

"That is alright, these things can easily be learned. You must be a leader then! An excellent leader! Tell me Chosen what do you do for a living? Are you head a government or company? Do you perhaps lead people?"

Nino shook his head, "I'm a DJ."

"Is this perhaps a breed of warrior?"

"No I play music. For people to dance to? At clubs?"

"Clubs? You play music to inspire fighting?"

"No!" Nino shook his hands finding his feet again, "It's a place for people to go dancing. Dude I don't do anything with fighting or leading. I think you're talking to the wrong person."

Wayzz fell silent for a moment, "Could you perhaps be very athletic or strong?"

"No."

"Maybe a good strategist?"

"I've never won a game of chess."

"Maybe you are very charming? People like you a lot?"

Nino sighed, "I think you're meant for my roomate. He fences and plays sports. He speaks something like 3 languages. He's a model. You've probably even heard of him, Adrien Agreste. He's the one that's supposed to have all this power and strength or whatever." Nino flopped down on the couch, "Guy deserves it too. He never got any of that freedom or power growing up. If you just wait around for a bit I'm sure he'll show up. Hell, he'll probably jump for joy when he hears this. He's in love with Ladybug you know. Do you think you could set them up?"

Wayzz looked at his chosen who was smiling at him so sincerely. "Do you not want to be a hero?"

Nino looked at the Kwami in shock and then frowned in thought. "I don't know. I guess it would be pretty cool. Who doesn't want to be a superhero right? But I'm not the right guy for it, you should get someone who Ladybug and Chat Noir could use, not just some guy who thinks it would be fun."

Wayzz smiled, "You are my Chosen. I see it clearly now."

Nino raised an eyebrow, "Dude, I just told you all the reasons you shouldn't pick me."

"I am not the one who picks Chosen, the Master picked you for a reason, and he was right to wait to find you."

"What? Why?" Nino sat up completely watching the smiling floating creature.

"You are a wise soul Chosen, and above that a kind one. You are the perfect match for me."

"Wise? How am I wise? Dude I barely passed History in school!"

"Wisdom and knowledge are two different things Chosen." Wayzz seemed to humm in glee as he spoke, "And your wisdom is the kind that hides deep inside and is shown through your every word and gesture."

Nino wondered absently if eating pizza in his pajamas so that his clothes didn't get stains counted as wise.

"I'll take your word for it little green dude."

"You will see soon enough Chosen."

"Stop calling me that. Just call me Nino."

"Your name is Nino?"

"Nino Lahiffe."

Wayzz seemed to smile even larger at that and Nino watched on in confusion, "What? What did I say?"

A noise akin to a giggle left Wayzz, "You are the perfect chosen Nino. What luck the master found you."

* * *

"Ladybug, how do you explain the sudden increase in Hawkmoth's attacks on the city?"

Ladybug stood beside the reporter looking as professional and serious as she frequently was these days. When Alya was 15, Akuma attacks would happen maybe once a week, sometimes even longer apart, but after the 4 month hiatus of Hawkmoth, he returned with attacks happening twice a day sometimes. Paris was worried. Ladybug was worried. Alya was panicking. The voice in the back of her head came back every once and awhile, it would ask her again and again who the girl who sat beside her was, and even if her curiosity wanted her to remember something kept her from the answer. Maybe it was Fanna, maybe the Kwami knew that the answer would destroy them all.

Alya figured that it was something important, or Hawkmoth wouldn't bothering with her brain so much. It was getting harder to keep him out. She still didn't have a job, and with her roommate gone she needed to alter her living situation. She could feel him pushing at her thoughts when they would turn negative. As such she constantly distracted herself. She would spend almost every day with Nino, she would go with him to work, she would go for runs in the park, or train with Fanna. She always had to be doing something.

"We've never seen Hawkmoth so active. But this can also be our advantage, he's getting bolder which means he's getting more desperate. It won't be long until he makes a mistake and when he does. Chat and I will be there to catch him."

Chat Noir beamed beside Ladybug giving the camera a wink.

"But with the number of the attacks increasing aren't you worried that you yourselves might slip up? Are we really any closer to finding Hawkmoth and ending him for good?"

Currently Alya was lying on Nino's couch waiting for him to come back from "an emergency at work." She wasn't completely sure what emergencies could happen at a club that her DJ boyfriend could help with, but he had offered her a couch and a TV instead of going back to her apartment where she felt completely alone. At least Adrien was in the kitchen humming about something. It felt a lot warmer here then at her place.

"Chat Noir and I can handle anything Hawkmoth throws at us."

"M'Lady is right. We can handle Hawkmoth, he hasn't won in 5 years."

Adrien walked in from the kitchen a bowl of carrots with hummus in one hand and a plate with two hot dogs, cheese and crackers, and apple slices. He plopped himself down on the couch and started eating, "Is this the akuma fight from before?"

"Yeah," Alya stole a carrot and dipped it in hummus, "they just beat the akuma and Ladybug's taking questions." She reached over to take one of the hot dogs before Adrien hissed, "You have two!"

"Their mine!"

Alya took it anyway. She lived with an honest to god fox, Adrien hissing like a housecat didn't scare her.

"Hawkmoth has never been this strong before, the people know your track record is good, but with things changing so rapidly can just the two of you handle him?"

Ladybug's eyes narrowed and anger flashed across her face, Chat looked a little taken aback as well.

"I think-"

Ladybug was interrupted by a laugh and a toothy grin from Volpina, "Well it's not just the two of them. They always have me to save their butts if things get rough."

The news reporter turned her attention to the orange hero who had her flute hung over her shoulders, "Volpina do you think your presence helps the heroes stand a better chance against Hawkmoth?"

Volpina grinned, "I hope to be of service to Paris's Dynamic Duo and the great city itself."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Alya let out an annoyed noise which Adrien looked confsued to hear.

"Does this mean Volpina will be joining the team?"

All three heroes opened their mouths but Ladybug spoke first.

"Chat Noir and I are as we always are, a duo."

You could see Volpina's face fall as Ladybug spoke, and beside her Chat Noir looked defeated.

Alya's face was twisted in a mixture of hurt and anger, "I can't believe Ladybug did that."

Adrien looked to his friend with a sigh, "She's under a lot of pressure, I'm sure Volpina showing up and bragging didn't help."

"What does she expect? Volpina has saved the pair of them more than a few times already!"

"I thought you were the number one Ladybug fan?" Adrien joked awkwardly.

Alya seemed to be thrown off a little, "Yeah… Maybe you can be a fan and still disapprove of somethings…" She forced a laugh.

"I get that." Adrien watched as Ladybug swung off screen and as he followed leaving Volpina behind in front of the cameras. "I wish he would stand up to her. It's clear he wants to talk things out with Volpina."

"Chat?" Alya turned to look at her friend, she gave him a sad smile, "I thought you were the number two Ladybug fan?"

Adrien grinned, "I'm a Volpina fan too. She deserves more credit than she's getting."

"You know the inside scoop do you?" Alya joked, laughing as she changed the channel.

Adrien laughed along trying not to seem too suspicious.

* * *

"Does the outfit have to look like this?" Nino asked still staring at himself in the reflection of the pond in the park. "It's just so green! And no offense little dude, but spandex isn't the greatest armor. Aren't turtles known for their armor?" He let out a deep breath, "Ok. So I can summon the shield thing right? Do I just think about it?" More deep breaths, "Take out your shield and block." Nino had his eyes squeezed shut holding onto the shield for dear life. Nothing happened. "Wayzz just come back this isn't working."

The green Kwami appeared again in a flash of green, "Master- I mean Nino. You must project your energy around you, you must protect yourself with it."

"Sorry Wayzz, that makes no sense to me."

Wayzz sighed and dropped on Nino's shoulder, "Let us call it a night."

"Sorry dude… I didn't mean to disappoint."

"No, no, you haven't Chosen. It takes more time for some to master this technique. You could try meditation. One of my chosens a hundred years ago struggled as you are. He dedicated himself to a regime of meditation and silence for weeks on end."

Nino tried his best not to make a face, "That sounds fantastic."

The walk back to the apartment was filled by Wayzz's ideas for awakening the awareness of Nino's energy. Finally they reached the apartment and as Nino pulled out his keys Wayzz took their place in his pocket.

"Nino!" Alya jumped up from the couch and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey babe!" He laughed and returned the gesture. "What's the giant hug for?"

"Just missed you." Alya grinned.

"And that's my cue to leave." Adrien made a face.

"We've scared away your roommate." Alya said with a laugh.

"Just wait till he gets a girlfriend, then he'll get back at us."

Adrien gave them the finger and hid a grin before closing the door to his bedroom.

Alya grabbed a beer from the fridge, "Hungry?"

It was 10pm but Nino was starving.

"Here I already bought snacks." He lifted the grocery bags and put them on the counter.

Alya opened one of the bags and pulled out a jar of walnuts, "Since when do you like walnuts?"

Nino stiffened, "What since always! Maybe not always, but I like them! A-Adrien likes them too! So I figured why not buy a bulk supply! Just two dudes eating nuts you know?"

Alya looked up at him in confusion, "What the hell are you hiding?"

"Hiding?"

"You're not making any sense!"

"What?! I'm making perfect sense!"

"Two dudes eating nuts."

"Ok, bad wording."

Alya laughed and jumped up to sit on the counter next to him. "So what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Nino moved away putting the other groceries in the fridge.

"Well clearly something is bothering you."

"I'm fine Alya jeez, can't a guy be just fine without being bombarded with questions?"

"Whoa, calm down Nino." Alya got up and followed her boyfriend to the couch. "I'll drop it if it bothers you so much."

"Nothings bothering me!"

"Ok!"

There was silence between the two of them until Nino sighed, "I'm sorry… I'm just tired."

"It's ok." Alya reached out her hand towards his.

He looked up at her and wrapped an arm around her torso, "I love you."

Her eyes widened and softened, "I love you too." She gave him a gentle kiss before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get food. You ran off before I could eat anything."

Nino smiled and followed her to the kitchen. He wasn't sure he could keep Wayzz a secret for very long.

* * *

Marinette was forcing herself to take deep breaths.

"Marinette you're over reacting."

"Am I?" She ignored Tikki's attempts to calm her down and kept pacing. "Master Fu has given his miraculous ot someone else! He's defenseless without it!"

"Marinette-"

"This is all my fault, if the Master had more faith in me then he wouldn't feel like he had to add someone new to the team. If only I had anything to show him how we can defeat Hawkmoth. But I don't Tikki! It's all my fault, I'm a terrible leader! Five years of fighting the guy and I still don't know anything about where he is or who he is!"

"Marinette Please calm-"

"The attacks are getting stronger Tikki! What if Chat and I can't handle it? Even with the new addition?"

"Marinette!"

Marinette looked over at her Kwami, water welling up in her eyes.

Tikki sighed, "Marinette it's not your fault. Master Fu knows you're doing everything you can, and it's his decision to give up the miraculous. He's just doing the same thing as you, he's trying to protect Paris."

"Tikki, he's in danger without Wayzz." Marinette's voice was quiet as she tried to blink away tears.

Tikki's little antennae drooped, "I know."

"What if Hawkmoth-"

"Hawkmoth won't know he doesn't have the miraculous until the new miraculous user surfaces. Besides," Tikki smiled a little, "He has us to look out for him."

Marinette gave a smile and nodded. She wiped away her tears with the heels of her hand, "I guess I should be doing more productive things with my time."

Tikki smiled, "Marinette, I think you could use a break. Why don't you take a nap instead?"

"I can't Tikki, I should be training or researching." Marinette eyed the bed and tried to resist temptation.

"Marinette. You're no use to Paris if you're too tired."

Marinette crawled into bed and turned her phone on silent. Tikki was an ancient god creature, she was bound to be right most of the time.

* * *

"Hi! It's Marinette, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hi Mari! It's Alya. I was just wondering if I could talk to you sometime soon? I just feel kind of weird talking about it on your voice message. Just call me back as soon as you can."

* * *

Alya carefully balanced the box of pastries with two coffees on top of them so that she could hit the buzzer to Marinette's apartment.

"C'mon sleepy head, answer the door." She muttered to herself. With a sigh she got out her phone and dialed.

"Hi! It's Marinette, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

The message Alya left on Mari's phone involved a prolonged and loud noise of frustration followed by a series of complaints about sleeping in, then a few threats about eating all of the chocolate croissants.

As Alya hung up she saw a man leaving the building with his dog.

"Wait!" She moved as quickly as she could while balancing her drinks and food, "My friend lives in apartment 5 b and won't answer her phone, she's probably asleep."

"Just go ahead, I think I saw you help her move right?"

"Yeah! Thank you!" She ducked inside the door and pushed the button for the elevator.

Today was a good day. She hadn't had a Hawkmoth mind moment, she had gotten a good night's sleep without it, she was going to have delicious pastries with her friend, and her dad and her were going to get dinner together. It was going to be a good day, one that was long overdue.

Still humming the song that was playing in the elevator she arrived at Marinette's door.

No one answered.

Alya banged a little harder on the door.

Not even a sound.

"This is pointless." Fanna flew out of Alya's coat pocket and straight through the door lock.

"What?" Alya watched as the door swung open and Fanna grinned, "Jesus Christ Fanna! You can't just go breaking into people's houses!"

"Keep it down or she'll wake up! Now what are we stealing?"

"We are not stealing anything!" Alya said in a harsh whisper, "We are having a talk when we get home."

Fanna stuck out her tongue, "Catch me first!"

"What? No!" Alya put the food down on the kitchen table and chased after the tiny floating fox.

Fanna snickered and floated through the wall to Marinette's bedroom.

 _Shit shit shit_

Alya slid down the hall and opened the door looking around wildly for the Kwami.

If Alya had not been looking for her Kwami she might have seen Marinette's who was asleep beside her chosen's pillow. Luckily for Marinette the door opening woke her up and in her frazzled state she managed to spot Tikki and throw her blankets over her.

"Alya what the hell!? How did you get in here?!"

"You're door was unlocked and I-I wanted to make sure you were ok cause you weren't answering your phone or the buzzer." Alya gave a weak smile eyes still darting around the room for the little shit of a kwami.

"I thought I locked it." Marinette grabbed her phone, "4 missed messages and 20 texts." She raised a quizzical eyebrow at Alya.

"Hey, they weren't all me."

"What are you doing here?" Marinette got out of bed careful to make sure Tikki wasn't revealed.

"I brought food and coffee." Alya laughed awkwardly at the annoyed frown on Marinette's face, "I'm getting the feeling you're mad."

"I thought you outgrew your barging into people's room phase when we finished high school."

"Sorry about that. Just with all the attacks and stuff you never know."

"Yeah, I guess." Marinette felt another wave of guilt that had been hitting her last night. She sighed, "You mentioned food?"

Alya gave her a genuine smile.

Marinette took one of the chocolate croissants before Alya could steal them all, and despite having not seen each other in over a week, it was like they had never spent anytime apart.

"I swear he is the dumbest guy I've ever met." Marinette took a sip of her coffee as Alya laughed.

"Maybe he's just nervous around you. You do have that effect on guys." Alya wiggeled her eyebrows.

Marinette laughed and tried not to spit her coffee anywhere, "No one drops scissors on their feet _3 times_ because they like someone."

Alya shrugged, "I make Nino's jaw drop sometimes, you make his scissors drop."

Marinette laughed again mouth free from hot liquids, "How is Nino?"

"Good." Then Alya frowned, "He was acting kind of weird yesterday though."

"How so?"

"Well he bought this giant bag of walnuts on his way home from a "work emergency" and then freaked out when I mentioned them."

Marinette frowned, "That is weird."

"He was all wiggy." Alya took another sip.

"Well did you ask, or did you Alya ask?"

"I did not interrogate him."

"Well how did you ask it?"

"I just said, since when do you like Walnuts? And then he goes on about he bout them cause Adrien likes them and he said something like, we're just two dudes eating nuts."

Marinette laughed, "Two dudes eating nuts?"

"That's what I said!" Alya's arms were talking with her words and she had to set down her coffee in order to finish the story, "So I asked him what he was hiding, because the way things were going I was expecting him to be having an affair with Adrien or something."

Marinette laughed again.

"You laugh Mari but living together has made those boys into a married couple."

"They fight?"

"No like the old married couple that finishes each others sentences."

Marinette laughed again.

"Ok laugh it up girl, but you keep your boyfriend away from mine yeah?"

"We're not dating Alya. We've actually become good friends."

"Uh huh" It was Alya's turn to laugh.

"Seriously!"

"Then what's with all the secret rendevous at that massage parlor?"

"What?"

"You know when he walks in and then you walk in or whatever."

"What are you talking about." Marinette searched her brain to remember if she had seen Adrien around the shop, "There was just one time where I ran into him, but he was leaving."

"Then you must be more blind then I am, because I have seen you walk into the massage parlor and then him go in about 10 seconds later."

What did this mean? Was Adrien involved somehow? Master Fu had said not to worry about him but clearly he was involved. Could he be working with Hawkmoth? No he couldn't, he was too goofy and sweet. He would never hurt anyone even if they deserved it.

"Marinette? Everything ok?"

"It's fine! These croissants are so good!"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"I'm not. I don't know why Adrien was going to the massage parlor."

"Maybe it's because he likes you," Alya winked.

"We're friends. Can you just drop it?"

"Is it something else then? Something more mysterious? Are you hiding a double life from me or something?" Alya laughed.

"Alya just drop it!"

There was quiet between the two of them.

"Sorry. I didn't realized it bothered you that much."

Marinette tried to turn off all the alarm bells in her head that kept screaming "She knows you're Ladybug! She knows!"

"Hey Mari? I know you didn't get my message, but I was wondering if you've thought about getting a roommate?"

"A roomate?"

"Yeah. You're in school, it'll be easier to pay rent. Plus there'll be someone to make sure you lock the door." Alya laughed nervously.

"Alya-"

"I have an empty room at my apartment if you don't think this place is big enough, but honestly Mari, you could just use that extra work space to make a bedroom."

"Alya, I don't wnat a roommate."

"Mari-"

"I just need to live on my own ok? I'll let you know if I change my mind but till then-"

"I need a roommate."

"What?"

"Mari I have no job and no roommate and my rent is due soon. I don't know how long I can keep up with all this."

"Alya-"

"I know you don't want a roommate and I'm really sorry to keep asking, but I need a hand here."

"Then go online and look for a roommate!"

"I've been looking!"

"Alya the answer is no!"

"Why not? Would us living together really be so bad?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend to move in with you then?"

"Stop avoiding the question. Why don't you want to live with me?"

"I just want my privacy!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are single handedly the most nosy person I know Alya! I love you for it, but I can't live with someone who's always going to be asking me questions about where I've been, or what I'm doing!"

Alya was silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"It's fine I get it."

"Why don't you ask Nino?"

"I don't know."

"Alya!"

"Because I don't know if I'm ready for that!"

There was another pause and Alya took a sip of her coffee. Marinette frowned, "You don't know if you love him?"

"I love him. I do. I just… What if we break up again Mari? It happened before what if we break up and we have to decide who keeps the apartment? What if moving in together is what breaks us up?"

"You're afraid to commit is that it?"

"Well not all of us fall in love with the first model we see and decide we're gonna marry him."

"I-" But Marinette didn't know how to respond.

Alya wasn't sure how they ended their conversation, it died out into quiet thought as they both finished their breakfast. Then Marinette thanked her for the visit and politely smiled as Alya walked out the door. Fanna was safely back in her pocket and she could feel Hawkmoth in the back of her mind.

 _Who sat there? Who's seats were always empty?_

Alya wanted to answer, just so he would shut up and leave her alone, but she didn't. As much as her dislike for Ladybug was growing, she couldn't just betray her.

* * *

"Wayzz, I'm giving you all the walnuts in the world when we get back home."

The suit, which used to be tight and thin just like ladybugs, was now slightly looser and a darker colour of green. Wayzz had put knee, elbow and various other pads made of a hard material Nino couldn't name.

He wasn't sure but he swore he could feel the kwami smiling proudly in his head.

"Ok, let's go help Ladybug."

Nino started a very slow descent from the top of the building he was on, but when he touched the ground he took off running towards the sounds of the battle.

 _You can do this. You were chosen._

Above him he saw a familiar flash of orange. Volpina was a block ahead of him, easily leaping from building to building as if the fear of death no longer had a hold of her. Nino was beginning to wonder just how crazy Ladybug and Chat Noir were. He had always thought they must have been partly indestructible, or that they had superpowers beyond that of lucky charm and cataclysm, but no, it really was just the miraculous. He was wearing the same suit as they were and he was not indestructible. Was he the only one who felt a wave of fear every time he found himself on a rooftop? Were these people insane? How in the world did Ladybug swing from a tiny wire and not fear that it would snap at any given moment. And Volpina and Chat would just run along the rooftops and jump between them!

Nino took a deep breath and prepared himself as he turned the corner. There in the middle of the street was an akuma breathing fire on the shops of Paris.

Fire. Fire was a very real threat. Plus he was a turtle, turtles live in the water they were weak to fire. So maybe that was Pokemon logic but the reasoning still held up.

 _You can do this! You were chosen! Let's go!_

He hoped Wayzz couldn't hear his mental pep rally and took off again moving towards the akuma.

"I am The Dragon!" The dragon let out another blast of fire and Nino lifted up his shield to cover himself. "You laughed at me, but now you will feel the wrath of fire!"

Nino poked his head above his shield when the fire and saw the giant creature with its fists around Ladybug.

"Ladybug!"

The dragon looked towards him, "Who are you? Some sort of tiny dragon?"

Nino looked his outfit up a down, "Not really. I was going more for turtle."

"I don't have time for tiny turtles!" Ladybug struggled to get her arms free as the dragon opened his mouth and moved her closer.

 _Shit shit shit_

"Up here!"

The akuma and Nino looked up to see Volpina standing on the roof above them.

"Or am I over here?" Another Volpina was across the road in an alley.

"You'll have to catch me." There was a giggle as another Volpina dashed across the street near the akuma's feet.

The dragon gave a roar and dropped Ladybug, chasing after the orange fox. Nino sprung forward in an attempt to catch the falling hero.

"Sorry I'm late M'lady." Chat Noir looked a little too pleased that Ladybug had fallen from the sky so he could catch her.

"I should hope so." She grumbled as he let her down.

"Who's this?" Chat turned his attention to Nino, who was still standing awkwardly in his catching position.

"Oh!" He jumped back up into a solute, "I'm- uh- well I don't have a name yet- but it's good to meet you sir-"

Chat laughed a little and Ladybug hit him, "Don't worry about a name yet." She said kindly, "Master Fu already explained to me he chose a new miraculous user. It's good to meet you."

"Uh- Likewise!"

Chat threw him a grin, "What can you do Turtle Boy?"

"I have this shell… I'm supposed to be able to make a force field but I can't seem to get it yet."

"Don't worry," Ladybug gave him another kind smile, "We need help getting the citizens out safely. Your shell will be perfect for that."

Nino nodded and ran to the nearest shop.

Above them Volpina after Volpina was being smashed or grabbed, all of them turning to smoke. People were cowering behind the counter and under tables.

Ladybug caught her breath as Chat lead the Dragon away from their new teammate.

None of their attacks seemed to be doing any damage and Chat had already used his Cataclysm. She needed to find where the akuma was hiding. There was only one problem, the akuma didn't have any objects on it.

"M'Lady," Chat ran up beside her, dodging another breath of fire, "What's the plan?"

"Keep leading him away from the civilians, we need to make sure they're safe while we look for where the akuma is hiding."

"Yes Ma'am."

Volpina was ducking in and out of shops trying to create diversions for people to leave, she could see the new hero leading groups of civilians out of shops using his shield to protect as many as possible. The shield was only so big and Volpina new they would need something else to help them get out.

Volpina ran under the feet of the monster, "Hey over here!"

The dragon looked around for the voice and spotted the orange hero, "Little fox! You are no match for a dragon!"

The akuma lifted its foot and tried to stop on the orange blob beneath it.

"You missed!" The fox hero stood to it's left with her tongue out in a taunt.

The dragon roared again and tried to squash her.

Ladybug had already called upon her lucky charm which was a heavy arrow. She was still looking around trying to figure it out when Chat ran up beside her.

"Chat? Who's distracting the akuma?"

"Volpina."Chat panted pointing to the superhero as she expertly danced around the creature's legs and ducked under it's fire. She kept her eyes on the group of civilians the new turtle hero was escorting and made sure to stay clear of the group until they were gone.

"She's helping us?" Ladybug wanted to distrust her, or tell Chat that she could be working with the Akuma, but there it was plain as day. Volpina was risking her life to protect the people of Paris, while Ladybug was stuck on a roof wondering what to do. Her heart sunk, the reporters were right. Paris needed someone new to protect it.

"LB?" Chat waved a hand in front of her face, "Giant dragon remember?"

"Chat- I don't know what to do!" Ladybug could feel the panic rising inside of her, everyone else had a task and they were doing all they could, but she was stumped. Chat could see her eyes well up with tears, "I don't know where the akuma is! I don't know how to defeat it!"

"Ladybug-"

"None of our attacks are working we need to evacuate the city!"

Chat Noir grabbed her shoulders and met her gaze, "Ladybug! I think I know where the akuma is hiding!"

"You what?"

Chat grinned with glee and pointed to the dragon, "Look at his stomach, one of the scales looks different."

"I don't follow."

"It's the only thing that's different, why else would it be like that."

"I still don't understand how the arrow is supposed to help."

"Ok, so you got an arrow?" Chat went to look at the spotted object. The point of it had a slight spiral, but other then that it looked completely normal. "Ok. Nothing we're throwing at it is doing anything right? We have this arrow, but we don't know if it's gonna kill it or even hurt it at all."

"Chat I don't understand what you're saying."

"I got it! I've seen this arrow before!"

"You what?"

"They're smaug!"

"Who?"

"The dragon from the Hobbit! He had one scale that was missing because it was shot with an arrow, and it was the only place that could be damaged!"

"So when you say you've seen the arrow before?"

"It was in a movie yes."

"What did they do in the Hobbit?"

Chat's eyes shone with glee, "They fired the last arrow at the dragon's missing scale."

Ladybug looked at him incredulously, "You want us to do what?"

Volpina was still ducking in between the dragon's feet. Crash and a jump away to avoid a giant scaly paw. Another crash, and another.

"I have you trapped now little fox." The dragon smirked and it's loud voice broke into a cackle.

"Do your worst." The Hero stood proud.

Nino didn't know he could move so quickly. The dragon lifted its paw and brought it down as hard as it could on Volpina. Nino jumped in between the two and raised his shield. He willed the power Wayzz was talking about to come, he held his shield tight and pushed with all of his might against the dragon. And then suddenly he hit the ground and felt his shield cut slightly into his side.

In the moment that Nino threw himself in front of Volpina three things happened. The first was the real Volpina tackling the ametuer hero to the ground and away from the dragon's foot. The second was the fake smoke Volpina disappearing as the foot hit the ground, and the third was a brief flash of orange as Fanna took over her chosen's body.

Nino heard a scream and looked behind him to see a woman with sharp pointy teeth like Volpina pinned underneath the foot of the creature. He scrambled up ignoring the pain in his side.

"Volpina?"

Fanna hissed in pain, "Get me out."

There was a roar from the dragon and Nino quickly grabbed hold of the woman and pulled her from under the dragon's foot as it stumbled back. He bent down low and scooped her into his arms running towards a near alley.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fanna." Said the woman as she held tightly to his arm and hissed in pain, "I am Volpina's kwami."

"Her Kwami?" Nino's eyes widened as he ducked behind a dumpster. He put the woman down gently and looked at her leg. It was definitely broken.

"Yes. When you jumped in to protect one of her smoke creations, she jumped in to save you, so I took over to protect her."

"What do you mean?"

Fanna let out a small cry of pain, "I don't have time to explain everything. You need to leave, I need to switch with her again."

"I-"

"Go!"

Nino ran around to the other side of the dumpster and looked back to see a flash of orange. He should go back. He should thank her for saving his life. He should help her. He got a little closer to the dumpster.

"Can I help?" He asked, taking another step.

"I think you've done enough." Volpina responded.

"I'm sorry."

"Go help your teammates. I hear they'e looking for help as long as it's not me."

"I-"

"Go!"

So Nino sprinted in the other direction and back towards the fight.

When he got back the dragon was gone and a little white butterfly was flying away. Beside Chat Noir was a very frightened man clutching a small book.

"The hobbit?" Nino glanced at the cover.

"It's one of my favorites." The frightened man said looking around him at the destruction, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." Ladybug patted the man shoulder gently, "Hawkmoth is to blame here, not you."

The police, paramedics and firefighters had arrived, and the man was handed to them and wrapped in a blanket.

"Never thought I would say it, but thank god you're a dork Chat." Ladybug gave him a smile and Chat Noir beamed in response. She turned her attention to Nino, "Thank you for your help. What should we call you?"

"Me?" Nino pointed to himself, "I- uh- I don't know. All of this is still pretty new and crazy to me."

"I like turtle boy." Chat joked, giving Nino a smirk.

"I don't." Nino gave Chat an annoyed look, "How did you guys chose your name?"

Ladybug thought for a second, "I look like a ladybug…"

"I'm a cat, who is black. So Chat Noir."

Nino didn't know if he had been expecting a better answer or not.

Suddenly there were reporters and flashing lights as camera's went off.

"Ladybug, can you comment on why this akuma managed to cause so much damage to the city?"

"The akuma usually have items that hold significance to them. This akuma did not have one. It took us longer to find where the akuma was hiding, and because the creature was so large and destructive the damage was more extensive this time, but the damage is repaired and the civilians were safely evacuated."

"Who is the new teammate Ladybug?"

"Turtle Boy is the newest member of our team!" Chat said with a grin.

"It's not Turtle Boy." Nino protested, and suddenly all of the cameras went on him.

"What should the people call you?"

Nino looked at both of his teammates for help, but the merely shrugged their shoulders. "Uh… Jade Turtle."

"We must get going." Ladybug announced and with that she swung up to the roofs. Chat Noir took off as well and Jade Turtle followed, slower and on foot. He had to find a way of moving faster. This was ridiculous.

Alya was running as fast as she could, cradling Fanna in her hands.

"Why did you do that?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't wipe them away.

"Because you are my chosen and I didn't want you to be hurt." Fanna gave a weak smile to Alya, "You are my kit, I will always protect you Alya."

Alya kept running, turning when Fanna told her to, until they were on Marinette's parent's street.

"Fanna?"

"Turn left."

Alya ran down the street and spotted the massage parlor.

"That's the place."

Alya ripped open the door and called for help. Her call seemed to echo in the empty shop and her heart broke. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. A short, old, asian man looked at her quizzically.

"Master." Fanna gave the man a smile.

"It's been a long time Fanna." The old man returned the smile.

Alya held Fanna to the man, "Please, she's very hurt! Please help her!"

"Come." The old man led her into the shop and instructed her to put Fanna on the table. Alya wiped her eyes and stood back barely breathing, her eyes wide with worry as the old man moved his hands over Fanna.

Something passed between the man and the Kwami and Alya wasn't sure what it was.

"She will recover, but she needs to be careful and rest." The old man said turning to Alya. "It's a pleasure to meet you Volpina."

"Who are you?"

"I am Master Fu, I am the guardian of the miraculous."

"Master… I'm not the real Volpina." Alya confessed her eyes falling to the floor.

"Oh?"

"I didn't steal the miraculous I promise! But it was given to me by a man who stole it, or more accurately, the man being controlled by the creature who stole it. I understand if you want Fanna back so you can chose a hero properly."

"I don't think that is necessary." Master Fu dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"But I wasn't chosen."

"Do you want to know a secret Volpina?" The old man smiled, "Neither was I."

Alya looked at the man confused, "What do you mean?"

"When I was 16 I stole my miraculous from my teacher, he was the guardian at the time. I was never chosen to have Wayzz, yet he and I were good friends and we saved people's lives."

"Really?"

"Yes. The Chat Noir and Ladybug before yours were not chosen by me or anyone else. They found the miraculous and if I had the choice I would have chose them anyway." Master Fu gave the girl a smile, "You have the love and care for others that Fanna needs. You have the imagination and creativity to utilize her power. And you have the courage and strength to fight for what is right. You are Volpina. Nothing can change that. You were always meant to be Volpina."

Fanna floated slowly towards her chosen, "I would not stick around with just anyone. You are my chosen, and you make every Volpina who came before proud."

"Thank you Master." Alya gave the man a smile.

"I'm very glad I got to meet you, I was worried I wouldn't be able to." The man looked to Fanna, "It was an honor to serve you, and I'm glad to see you again."

Fanna met his gaze sadly, "Goodbye old friend."

Alya left the shop with Fanna safely in her hands again. The kwami watched the shop mournfully. Alya frowned, "Why do you look so sad?"

"Master Fu is going to die soon."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Because that was his goodbye."

* * *

Jade Turtle tried to crawl through the window as quietly as possible with little success. There was a crash and a yelp as he took the papers on his desk down with him.

"Ow.." He mumbled getting up slowly.

He looked up at the apartment through his open bedroom door. That was something he was going to have to change. No more open doors, more privacy, places to hide a small turtle. With a grumble he stood up and went to close said door when he looked across the hall into Adrien's room and froze.

"Chat Noir?"

Said Hero froze in the middle of closing the window of his roommate's bedroom.

"I-In the flesh!" Chat stuttered jumping to face his new teammate.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Chat cried a little indignantly.

"I live here!"

"So do I."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Adrien?!"

"NINO?!"

Chat ran up to Jade, "I can't believe it!"

"Dude you're Chat Noir!"

"I know!" Chat gave a wide grin.

"Have you always been?"

"Ever since the first day of school."

"What? That long?"

"Yeah!"

"What the fuck dude! How did I not figure it out!"

With a flash of dark and light green the two kwami's flew into the air.

"It's good to see you Plagg." Wayzz greeted politely.

"The Master's finally retiring?" Plagg asked.

"Yes." Wayzz said, looking a little defeated.

Plagg flew over and gave Wayzz a pat on the back.

"Hey green dude, it's ok." Nino lifted a finger and patted Wayzz's head affectionately, "I promise that I'll make Master Fu proud."

"He will," Adrien added in, "I've known him for 5 years, and even without the miraculous he's amazing!"

Wayzz seemed to smile, and Nino and his Kwami exchanged a look of confidence.

"He has done superbly so far."

Nino looked bashful, then suddenly "That's why you were always sneaking out late and canceling plans!" Nino said turning to Adrien.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Dude! It all makes sense now! The random cat puns, all the times you "went to the bathroom" in school, your love for Ladybug-"

"Don't get me started." Plagg rolled his eyes. "Kid I need food."

Adrien sighed and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a wheel of camembert.

"That's why you smell like cheese all the time!" Nino's world felt like it had been turned upside down, only to reveal that he had been looking at it wrong his whole life. "That explains why we always have a fridge full of the stuff but you never eat it."

Adrien sighed, "Believe me, I've asked him if he'll eat anything else." Adrien's brow furrowed for a second, "What does Wayzz eat?"

"Walnuts." Wayzz said happily floating through the cupboard he saw Nino put the shopping bag in, and returning with a Walnut in his tiny hands.

"I guess cause he has a hard shell? Like a walnut?" Nino shrugged, "So who else knows?"

"Nobody. You're the only one."

"Really?" Nino went to the fridge to get some food for himself, "Not even spots?"

Adrien shook his head with a sad sigh, "Believe me I want to tell her, I've wanted to since the first day I met her, but she has this rule that we can't know who each other is. "No one can know who we are Chat, not even ourselves."" Adrien used his dramatic voice to recite Ladybug's rule.

"Sorry Man. Are you going to get in trouble cause I know?"

Adrien shrugged, "It wasn't like it was on purpose. Besides, that rule's between me and her, and it's not as if I told a random civilian. Maybe we just won't tell her."

"Sounds good to me dude."

Adrien had always wondered what it'd be like to share this with someone. If they would judge him for it, if they would treat him differently, if they wanted someone cooler than him to be Chat Noir, but Nino didn't.

As Adrien talked to his friend and answered all the question Nino had he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was going to be fighting Hawkmoth with his best friend. What could be greater than that?

Adrien reached out and engulfed Nino in a hug.

"Dude are you ok?" Nino asked slightly worried and slightly amused as he returned the gesture.

"I'm just really glad I don't have to keep this a secret anymore."

Nino smiled, "Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for rescuing me from Hawkmoth all those times."

Adrien smiled back, "Anytime."

* * *

Fu poured himself a cup of tea and brought it to his lips.

"Your door was open."

"How strange I thought I locked it." Fu took a sip of the tea and made a face. "Still too hot."

"It's been a while." The figure moved into the room making no other sound then his voice.

"12 years." Fu said.

"You know what I want."

"You know that even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

"Where is she Fu?" The figure slammed it's hands down on the table in anger.

"You've been busy. You must have stolen all of the miraculous by now. Except for Tikki and Plagg, and of course you lost two that you stole. And the two you have left never met Elle, how could they help you find her?"

The figure growled.

"I think I may have touched a nerve there."

The figure seemed to collect himself, "Gabriel was always such a soft man. His anger didn't last long. He was weak."

"He's your chosen."

"He is not my chosen!"

"She was Tikki's not yours." Fu took a sip of his tea, "That's better."

"She chose me!" The figure slammed a fist through the table, "She was mine! She should have been my chosen! Tikki never loved her like I did and she didn't love Tikki like she loved me!"

"Love?" Master Fu's voice was darker now, "That is what you call it? I know what you did, and she knows too. She will never love you."

"Philippe killed Sage. He deserved to die. She hated him. She told me she hated him. She would have thanked me for getting rid of him."

"I wasn't talking about Philippe."

The figure fell silent.

"You should stop this Rekko. You should live peacefully here if you wish to stay."

The figure laughed, "Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"You are a foolish old man."

"Let the kwami you are stealing power from go."

Rekko laughed, "You blundering old man! I don't fear you! Tonight you will die, and these threats? They are empty."

"I don't care what happens to me." Fu smiled, "The cards have been dealt."

"Yes. I know about your precious new chosen. Jade Turtle? He was adorable." Rekko snickered, "And Fanna can only protect that Cesaire girl for so long. I have the powers of three Kwami and no miraculous to tie me down! I am unstoppable!"

"Asa's descendant has been found."

Rekko froze in his place, a cold dread filled him at the memory of the gates to the kwami's world. The young woman with fire in her eyes and enough power to wipe him off the face of the earth, her words sucking him closer and closer to the dark pit.

"Amira is dead. You must be lying."

"She had a child."

* * *

" _Firefighters arrived at the scene, but all attempts to put out the house fire have been unsuccessful."_

"Hey Mum, I'm waiting for Dad-"

At around 7 pm, two young woman grabbed their coats and ran out the door. Both could barely think except to run as fast as possible. The women took the steps two at a time as they left their buildings, the cool air hitting them as the doors flew open.

There is a special fear that builds in you when you hear that someone you love is in danger. You're body refuses to move at first, and it takes you a minute to force it into action. You're movement starts out shaky as your mind tries to think logically. Where did I put my keys? Will I need my bus tokens? What's the fastest way there? And then you can't slow down. Nothing is fast enough. You know you can't run all the way there but you need to. At every crossing walk you run across the road, just as an excuse to move, to get there faster, sooner, because the seconds count now. Your mind keeps drifting back to every word that was said.

 _Your dad's in the Hospital._

 _A small massage shop._

Your mind jumps to the worst possibility, you try to convince yourself that it couldn't happen. And then you wonder what your life will be like without them. How it would feel to never see them again. And your brain is telling you it can't happen, that it won't come to that. And your legs keep running faster, and now you're sprinting, and the tears are falling, and finally you arrive and your legs are jelly and you feel like you're going to collapse and weep.

And in front of Marinette there was a fire and it burned hot enough to make her stumble back blindly onto the road. And the sign above the shop was falling, and everything was crumbling, and the water from the firefighters fell onto the hot building like the tears fell down Marinette's warm face.

Then she saw him, a figure standing on the roof, his face lit up from the fire. Her heart broke. It wasn't Master Fu.

"My name is Hawkmoth!" The figure cried his masked face bright from the flames and from his delight at their destruction, "Let this mark the day your lives change. Nothing will be able to stop me! Not Ladybug, not Chat Noir, nor their new friend. I used to hide in the shadows, but it all changes now. I will have what I want, and your city will burn until I get it."

And then the masked man was gone and Marinette fell to her knees and wept. She had failed. Master Fu was dead. People ran to her, they tried to help her up, to comfort her, but she couldn't move. She shook with tears and soon everyone was gone.

"Princess?"

She couldn't face him. She had failed him just as she had failed Fu, just as she had failed her city.

"How c-could this happen?" She choked out between sobs.

"Marinette-" Chat's arms were around here. Holding her, shielding her from the fire. She wanted to shake him off. She wanted fall to the hard ground and sob until the aching in her chest was gone, but she didn't. She let him keep her upright and hold onto her.

"I'm so sorry." His voice sounded choked and hoarse, "I didn't get here soon enough. I couldn't save him, I couldn't do anything."

"This is all Ladybug's fault."

She felt Chat stiffen,"It's not-"

"Why isn't she here? Why didn't she stop this!"

"I'm sure she tried her hardest-"

"She didn't! I know she didn't! She hasn't been able to help anyone! She's failed everyone!"

"Enough-"

"Maybe she should give up her miraculous to someone who can actually use it!"

"You're wrong." Chat had pulled back from her, "I know you're upset about your uncle, but I can promise you that Ladybug is doing all she can. She loves this city, and she has done more for it then you can imagine. I won't let you talk badly about her."

Marinette finally looked up at Chat her eyes red and puffy, "You believe in her?'

"Of course. Ladybug will always help people."

Marinette fell back onto Chat's chest and cried on his shoulder, "I wish I was half as good as you Kitty."

Chat's eye widened at the nickname, he looked down at his friend in surprise, "Marinette… What did you…" He stopped himself and held her closer, "It'll be ok Mari. I promise."

"Pick up, pick up.' Alya chanted under her breath, pressing the phone closer to her ear. The phone kept ringing, Alya hit her head on the wall she was leaning on. She slid down to sit on the floor.

"Mari, please." Alya sobbed drawing her knees into her chest, "I need you to pick up."

"Hi-"

"Mari!"

"It's Marinette, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

The phone fell from Alya's grip. Her body shook from tears, hands covering her face meekly.

"Please don't cry my kit."

Alya looked up and met the soft brown eyes of Fanna. The kwami looked tired, and her leg was wrapped up in bandage. Fanna wiped away Alya's tears with her thumb.

"I have grown to love you and it hurts to see you sad."

"I don't want him to die." More tears fell on Fanna's tan hand.

Fanna sat beside her chosen, "I know Alya, I know."

"I love him so much."

"I know," Fanna wrapped her arms around Alya and held her chosen close, "I'm sorry for your pain." Fanna kissed the top of Alya's forehead.

"I know."

"You should talk to him," Fanna lifted Alya's chin, "There are many things I wish I had told those I loved that I will never get to say."

"Can you come with me?"

Alya passed her mother on the way into the hospital room.

"Hi Dad."

She was greeted by the sound of him breathing and the steady beat of his heart monitor.

"There's something I need to tell you," Alya grabbed the chair beside the bed and sat down. "I love you. More then I can say, and I'm sorry I never told you, because I should have. I should have told you every chance I got."

Alya took a deep breath, "Dad there's something you should know." Alya pulled Fanna out of her pocket.

"This is Fanna. She's a kwami. You know how Ladybug and Chat Noir have these superpowers and they fight evil? They have Kwami's too. I'm Volpina. The reason I lost my job was because I had to fight an akuma."

Alya nodded tears prickling her eyes, "I wanted you to know Dad. I didn't want you to think I'm making bad choices. I wanted you to be proud of me. And I wanted you to know, to know the truth. I don't want to keep this secret from you. I don't know if you can hear me but..." Alya trailed off.

"I have always been proud of you Alya." Her dad's voice was quiet and weak. She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled, "And what did I tell you? You can handle Hawkmoth no problem."

Alya laughed a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "He won't know what hit him."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Regrets

It had been 3 days since the fire.

The voice in the back of her head had gotten stronger. Her nightmares had come back, and in the middle of conversations she would freeze and hold herself. Her head hurt everyday, and she rarely got enough sleep. Fanna would try to make her rest, but everytime she shut her eyes his face would appear. Alya made sure that Fanna would sleep, and she constantly worried over her Kwami's leg, but when Fanna dozed off the voice would get louder and Alya knew she would not be in for a peaceful night.

Master Fu's funeral was today. Volpina went and paid her respects, as did Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the new green turtle man.

Chat Noir approached her first, and they sat together in silence. Everything felt numb, but it was better then pain. It was the only time she couldn't hear Hawkmoth now, when she was Volpina. But Fanna was still recovering, she wouldn't get to be Volpina for very long.

Chat looked just as weak, "Hi."

Volpina nodded hello, eyes still stuck on the urn.

"I'm glad you came." Chat said reaching out gently to put a hand on her shoulder.

Volpina tensed but didn't shake him off. "Shouldn't you be comforting your partner." It came out harsher than she meant it to.

"She doesn't want my help. She doesn't want anyone's help." Chat sounded sad.

"Who said I wanted your help?" Volpina hissed out.

"I need yours."

Volpina finally looked to the other hero and caught a tear rolling down his cheek. "Chat-" but she didn't know what to say.

"I just need to sit here with you for a bit. I haven't been to a funeral since my mothers."

"I'm sorry."

There was silence between the two of them again, and Volpina was glad to have someone she could help.

"I wanted to tell you that you have been nothing but a hero these past weeks." Chat looked at the urn, "He was proud of you. I know he was."

"He told me."

Chat smiled a little. "I'm glad he got to meet you."

Volpina tried to return the gesture.

"Volpina, you should join our team."

Volpina's jaw tensed and her smile was gone, "No."

Chat turned to her in shock, "What-"

"You heard me."

"I thought you wanted to join us?" Chat's ears drooped.

"That was before Ladybug snubbed me at every turn, before she claimed time and time again that I wasn't part of your team, that I wasn't your ally. That was before your idiot new teammate got in without even knowing how to use his powers, before he endangered himself and got my kwami seriously hurt." Volpina's lips pulled back in a snarl, "Don't come to me saying that you're proud, that you want me on your team when you've made it clear you don't-"

"Volpina-"

"Save it Tom Cat." Volpina turned away.

"I have always wanted you to be part of this team."

"Well then I guess your opinion must not count for much."

Silence fell between them.

"Volpina?"

The two hero's head whipped around to see Jade Turtle.

"Volpina I'm sorry about-"

"I don't want to talk to you." Volpina stood up and grabbed her flute.

Ladybug stood up at the opposite end of the room her blue eyes meeting with Volpina's. There was a long pause and everyone held their breath. Ladybug looked broken, she looked lost and the spite and fire that Ladybug looked at her with before was gone. All that was left was regret. If things had happened differently would Ladybug and her have been friends? If they had been on the same team, would any of this still have happened? No. They could never be friends. Volpina knew it. They were too different.

There was the sound of a flute and a poof of smoke filled the room. The smoke cleared and Volpina was gone. Ladybug fell to her knees and wept. Chat and Jade went to her side.

* * *

"My Dad's last words to me were I love you. He had been sick for a long time, but the last thing he wanted to do was tell his daughters that he loved them. And that's how I know that he loved his family more than anything in this world. My dad explored rainforests and deserts. He's been to coral reefs, to the tops of mountains. He's eaten the best and worst food in the world. He's seen everything, and for his last days he knew where he wanted to be. To him, we were more beautiful, more important, and more precious than anything in the world." The tears couldn't stop coming. "Dad, thank you. Thank you for loving us, for teaching us, and for accepting us. You will never be forgotten, and not a day will go by where you are not missed."

Alya stepped back from the mic and sobbed audibly as she found her way back to her seat. Nino stood up and held her close. She clung to him and held on to him for dear life.

 _I can make all the pain go away._

"Shut up." She whispered.

Nino frowned, "He's trying to talk to you again?"

Alya nodded.

Nino tipped his head down to whisper in her ear, "Hey Hawkmoth, fuck off."

Alya smiled weakly, "I don't think it works that way."

"Alya, I promise I'll find a way to stop him. I'll kick his ass for you."

Alya gave a sad laugh, "I don't think he's afraid of DJ's Nino."

"He should be." Nino smiled a little before pressing a kiss to Alya's forehead. "You need to eat something."

They walked to the sandwiches hand in hand.

"Hey Al," Adrien gave his friend a little wave, "Nice… Nice speach."

"Thanks." She reached to put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok? I know you haven't been to a funeral since…"

Adrien gave a weak smile, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Marinette joined them looking like hell.

"Mari," Alya wrapped her arms around her friend, "Are you ok?'

"Y-yeah." Her voice caught in her throat and she blinked away tears, "I'm so sorry Alya…"

"Thank you…" Alya pulled back biting her lip to stop it from quivering. "Can I talk to Mari for a second?" She looked at the two boys.

"Yeah, of course." Adrien grabbed Nino by the arm before the other man could protest.

"What did you want-"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Alya had a new interrogation face. It didn't have the same fire and determination as it did before. It looked sad, broken.

"I told you, my uncle's shop-"

"Don't lie to me."

"What?"

"I know he wasn't your uncle Marinette."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know he wasn't your uncle. I talked to your mum about him and she never mentioned being related, and he sure as hell wasn't from your dad's side."

"You talked to my mum about him?"

"And you weren't at his funeral so I know he wasn't your uncle."

"I was at his funeral, and I don't remember seeing you there."

"I was there and the only people our age were Volpina and Ladybug, so unless you're Ladybug you're lying through your teeth to me."

Marinette panicked, "I'm not Ladybug Alya!"

There was silence as a few people turned their heads. Alya hissed angrily, "I know you're not Ladybug Marinette, you're nothing like her. So why are you lying to me?"

"Nothing like her?"

"Why do you keep lying to me? Did I do something wrong? Is this why you don't want to live with me!" Alya hissed in pain.

 _Yes! Use that anger!_

"Alya are you ok?"

"Shut up both of you!" Alya squeezed her eyes tight.

"Alya what's going on?" Marinette placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

 _She's trying to hurt you! Fight her back!_

"Let go!"

Adrien got to the two girls first and pulled Marinette back, "Hey Alya it's ok. Breathe."

Alya listened to Adrien and took a deep breath pushing Hawkmoth to the back of her mind.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I think we could use some air." Nino said calmly. He held Alya's hand and led them both out of the room with a gentle wave to Marinette and Adrien.

"What did I say?" Marinette watched the two of them leave sadly.

Adrien shrugged with a sigh, "You probably didn't say anything. Alya's… She's been pretty messed up lately."

"Her dad just died of course she is." Marinette snapped, still a little hurt and worked up.

"I didn't mean because of that." Adrien grabbed a glass of water, "She's been having a really rough time, she lost her job, and then she's going to get kicked out of her apartment soon." Adrien took a sip of water, and looked at where Nino and Alya had gone. "Don't tell them I told you this but… Something really weird is happening. Alya has headaches all the time, she never sleeps, sometimes we'll be talking and in the middle of a sentence she'll just cry out in pain, or mutter something. Nino won't tell me what's going on, but I know it's not good."

"How did I not know?" Marinette stared at Adrien in shock.

"She doesn't tell anyone. She doesn't like other people helping her, she's a lot like you that way."

Marinette looked at Alya who was wrapped in Nino's arms just outside the window. Alya's brown eyes met her's and their usual friendly and playful looks were gone. Marinette looked to her full of regret. She had lost her friend.

"It'll only be another hour." Nino said switching his turn signal on.

Alya looked out the window at the cars they passed. It was a gloomy day, and the weather was getting colder.

 _Gloomy. Just like you._

Alya made a face at her reflection.

 _Is this your grand plan? To hide from me forever?_

She closed her eyes and covered her head.

 _You could cower in fear… Or you could join me._

"I won't."

Nino spared a glance at her, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

 _I'm closer than you think after all._

Alya's eyes shot open and she looked in her rear view mirror. Riding on top of the car behind them was a tall man, dressed in long dark robes, his masked face grinning as he reached his hand forward.

Alya screamed and shoved the steering wheel to the left.

"Alya! What's going on?" Nino grabbed hold of the steering wheel and brought them back onto the road.

"He's behind us!" Alya had turned around to stare at him.

"Alya, who is behind us?"

"Hawkmoth!"

"Where?"

"He's on the roof of that car!"

"Alya nobody's there!"

"He's there!"

"He's not." Nino reached out a hand and gently put it on her knee, "Breathe."

Alya closed her eyes and counted to ten with Nino and opened them again. Hawkmoth was gone.

"He's not there."

"He's not there." Nino said back.

Alya reached down and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, "Thank you."

"It'll be better out here. He won't be as strong."

Alya nodded. Fanna had told her that too, but the car ride had been difficult so far. It seemed the less grip Hawkmoth had on her mind, the more he fought to keep it.

"I love you."

Nino smiled like a dork, "I love you too."

Things got better the more they kept driving and the aching pain in Alya's head was disappearing.

Nino's grandmother lived by the ocean. Her French was fairly good but she preferred to talk in italian, which Alya did not speak any of. Her conversations with the woman were limited to, "Do you plan to marry my grandson?", "How is your hobby going? With the superheros?", and "Have you learned italian?" The woman wasn't particularly fond of her either, which didn't help.

They arrived at Nino's grandmother's around 3 pm and already Alya was rethinking the trip.

"Alya you're being crazy. Nona loves you!"

The rang the doorbell and Alya put on her best smile.

"Ah! Gianino! I'm so happy you came!" The older woman smothered her grandson in a hug, "Look at you! So tall and grown up!"

Nino laughed responding back in itallian to her. "Oh Nona! You remember Alya!" Nino switched back to french.

The older woman's face fell. "Yes. I do."

Alya held out her hand for the woman to shake, "It's good to see you again."

Nino's grandmother looked at Alya's hand and then turned back to Nino, speaking in fast italian. "What ever happened to that other girl from school?"

"Who?"

"The beautiful one! She was itallian you know! I spoke to her a lot! So sweet! Why do you never bring home that girl?"

"Be nice!"

Nino's grandmother turned back to Alya, "So, have you learned anymore itallian? I have some books in the back I used to teach my neighbor."

"You speak fluent french Nona!" Nino laughed a little and gave Alya an apologetic smile.

"Itallian is such a beautiful language. Can I help it if I am proud? I am itallian, your father was italian, you are-"

"Half italian." Nino finished.

"Yes and you should be more proud."

With that the old woman lead the way into her house. As Nino grabbed their bags Alya excused herself to use the washroom.

"I want to tell him."

"So tell him." Fanna floated out of her chosen's pocket once they were safely in a bathroom.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he would worry."

"Why?"

"Because I would be fighting Hawkmoth. The very same Hawkmoth that he is trying to get me away from."

"But you are fighting Hawkmoth regardless, whether you tell him does not change the amount of danger you are in."

"But it changes the amount of danger he thinks I'm in."

"But you have a kwami, you are not as helpless as he believes."

"I guess."

"There is something else isn't there?" Fanna looked up to her chosen.

"What if he hates Volpina? I'm not really that popular in Paris."

"If he loves you then he loves Volpina. You are her." Fanna shrugged her shoulders, "Can we go for a walk later? It's so cramped hiding all day."

"If you're up to it." Alya gave her Kwami a smile.

"Oh, and Alya," Fanna said as she moved back towards Alya's pocket, "I'll always be here for you, even if this stupid Tod doesn't, I will always stand by Volpina."

Alya left the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen were Nino and his Grandmother were chatting in italian.

"I'll bring our suitcases upstairs." Nino said walking over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll help."

"I've got it. You can stay and talk to Nona."

"Are you sure?" Alya tried to give a look to Nino but he didn't see her, he was already out of the room. Alya sighed and sat at the table with the older woman. "How have you been Ms. Cillo?"

"So sore dear. I'm getting old, it's so sad. But I'm sure you understand."

Alya took a deep breath and tried to smile, "I'm only 20 Ms. Cillo."

Nino's grandmother made a face, "You just look so old dear." She pointed a finger towards the dark circles under Alya's eyes, "How did they get there then? More of your superhero hobby?"

"I haven't been sleeping well," Alya said as calmly as she could, "My Dad just died."

For once the other woman gave her a look of comfort, "I'm very sorry to hear that. When Nino's Father died… It was very hard. I didn't sleep either."

Nino came back in the room with a cheery smile, "Alright! Shall we go for a walk?"

It was a very long walk, not that they went very far, but Nino's grandmother couldn't move very fast and when she got particularly excited about a part of the conversation she would come to a full stop to finish her thought. The three of them made it to the ocean despite the delays. The wind was cold and salty by the water. The air was full of the cries of gulls and the fast itallian that was passed between her boyfriend and the old woman.

Alya was a little glad to be excluded from the conversation, she enjoyed the sounds of the waves and the cool air. Nino had been right to bring them here, she needed the quiet more then she realised. She wished it was warmer and they could go into the water, she wanted to feel the sand in her toes and run up and down the beach in the warmth of the sun. That's what they used to do at the beach. They were crazy teens running all over the place, splashing innocent bystanders. It was the best part of summer break. Nino would always be the last one in the water, Adrien would be the first one to push him in. Marinette would always have the nicest swimsuit and the sweetest smile, her eyes were a bright pop of colour that matched the water.

Alya thought about her at the funeral. Dressed in black, the dark circles under her eyes matching Alya's. Her eyes matched the ocean today. Cold, dark, unsettled.

Alya missed the beach.

Nino was helping with dinner when they got back, so Alya went to read outside, so she could let Fanna out. Her kwami's leg was healing well, but neither of them had enough strength for Fanna to maintain a human form. Instead the little red fox bounded across the yard rolling in the grass and breathing in the fall air. Alya sat against a tree and watched her kwami with a smile. Fanna trotted up to her after a while and sat in her lap. Alya's hand found the fox's head and she petted her soft fur. Fanna hummed happily.

It was beautiful here. Nino's grandmother had a very cute house. It had a large yard that surrounded it and a big old oak tree beside the house. In the corner of the yard was an old shed with two bikes leaning against it. One looked like it must have been Nino's as a kid.

"I like it here." The kwami said softly nuzzling her head closer to Alya's hand.

Alya smiled, "I'm glad."

"Alya?"

Alya looked towards the front door where Nino was calling from. "Here." Fanna darted off behind the tree.

Nino made his way towards her, "I thought I saw a cat or something." Nino looked around confused.

"I think you need new glasses." Alya said with a laugh, as she felt Fanna's energy return to her. Fanna must have gone back to her smaller form.

"It's nice out here." Nino said sitting down beside her.

"It is."

There was a small pause and Alya smiled and leaned her head on Nino's shoulder.

"Alya… I just got a call from work."

"Hmm?"

"They want me to come back sunday."

"Sunday? I thought we were supposed to stay 3 nights not 1."

"Something came up. But I was thinking, since it's so nice here and Hawkmoth seems to be too far away, maybe you should stay while I go back."

"Stay?" Alya lifted her head.

"Yeah, you could even stay for a week or two while I work."

"A week?!"

"Yeah."

"Nino I'm not staying her for a week."

"Or two-"

"Nino!"

"Alya it's a great plan! You need a place to stay, my grandmother is always looking for company. It's free! Plus you're far away from Hawkmoth!"

"Are you listening to me? I said no Nino! I'm not living with your grandmother for a week!"

"Then what do you plan to do? You're getting kicked out of your apartment soon and you won't even hear my plan."

"I've heard it Nino! It's not happening! Your grandmother hates me!"

"She doesn't-"

"Nino she does! She always has! She doesn't want us to be together!"

"Alya-"

"It's not happening!"

"Alya it is happening! I already talked to her about it!"

Alya stood up, "You do not control me Nino Lahiffe! You don't get to decide what I do!"

"Alya I'm looking out for you! I'm helping you! You're not in good space to make big decision-"

"I CAN LOOK OUT FOR MYSELF NINO!"

Dead silence fell between them. Alya huffed annoyed and started to walk away.

"I just want you to be safe Alya. I'm just so worried." Nino called out to her, "I love you."

Alya kept walking.

She ignored Nino's grandmother who told her to wipe her shoes off. She just stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. She looked at herself in the mirror. Was she really such a wreck Nino didn't think she could handle anything?

"Alya.." She heard Fanna's voice on the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone Fanna."

"Alya I'm coming so we can talk."

"Why? So you can tell me I'm volpina? That I can do this? That I should just get over it already?"

Fanna went through the door but before she could open her mouth Alya had grabbed her necklace.

"I'm sorry Fanna I can't be Volpina twenty four seven! I just can't be the hero right now!"

Alya threw the necklace off onto the bed. She grabbed a sweater and stormed out of the room. Nino was at the front door and trying to get her attention. She refused to give it to him. She stormed right out of the house and in a desperate attempt to give herself space she hopped on one of the bikes leaning against the shed.

It smelt like rain and the temperature had dropped significantly. If Alya wasn't so angry she would have clued in that she should turn back. Her legs turned the pedals at an alarming rate and the wind in her ears blocked out all outside noise.

 _You left your kwami behind. How interesting._

"Shut it fuck head!"

 _My, that was obscene._

"Fuck off you flaming pile of horse shit!"

 _So this is the great Volpina's plan? To yell curse words at Hawkmoth._

"Oh and your plan is so great. Annoy me until I give you a vague ass memory. You're such a fucking great mastermind!"

 _You don't know what I have planned!_

"Oh… Did I touch a nerve there?"

Hawkmoth didn't respond and Alya allowed herself to feel a little bit proud.

 _Volpina, isn't there someone you love?_

"Yes, and if you hurt him I will cut your throat."

 _There is someone I love very much Volpina. But I can't find her. I need your help to find her._

"Too bad I hate you."

 _But I don't need much from you. All I want is to talk to Fanna._

"Too bad she's not here."

 _Volpina please. I just want to find the woman I love._

"Fuck off."

There was a roar in the back of her mind and a wave of anger flooded her, rising louder like a drum.

 _YOU WILL HELP ME!_

Alya's hands went to her ears and she tumbled off of her bike to the ground.

 _YOU WILL FIND HER!_

The voice was too loud, her head hurt, her legs hurt where they had scraped along the ground.

" _Do you need a hand?"_ There was a hand in front of her in a spotted red suit. Alya looked up to see the blue eyes of Ladybug peeking out of her mask.

"Don't touch me."

" _But you love me."_

"I don't." Alya got up on her own, the world around her was dark. She looked around for Hawkmoth, "Why me? Why are you harassing me?"

" _Because you're the only one who knows me."_ Ladybug said with a smile and her hands on her hips.

"What?" Alya looked back at the hero.

" _You know me the best out of everyone Alya. Better then Chat, better than Jade Turtle, better then I know myself."_

"I don't know you at all." Alya snapped.

" _Yes you do. You know every battle better than anyone else."_

"You could just go to the blog if that's what you wanted." Alya turned away again, "Where the hell are you Hawkmoth? Come and face me!"

" _I bet you even know who I am."_

"I don't!"

" _You do. You've always known. You've always been so close Alya, to knowing everything. You're holding yourself back."_

"Great, glad to hear it." Alya didn't spare Ladybug a glance.

" _You don't believe me but you do know. You've known since we were in school together."_

Alya froze. "We went to school together?"

" _You found my book."_ Ladybug gave Alya a smile and took a step forward.

"I guess." Alya stared back at Ladybug.

" _You're so afraid to know the truth. You pretend you want to know, but you've been disappointed by me before haven't you?"_

Alya just stared. Ladybug was shorter then her, ladybug had blue eyes and dark hair.

" _That's why it has to be you Alya. Because you know best of all that I'm human, that I can make mistakes. You know me better then anyone. You know me."_

A tear rolled down Alya's cheek, "I didn't want it to be you."

" _You always wanted it to be me."_ Ladybug stood in front of her, her mask was gone and freckles spotted her cheeks.

"No!" Alya shouted pushing Ladybug back. "This isn't real! Marinette is not Ladybug!"

 _Thank you Alya. You should rest for now._

"No!"

It was pouring rain as the woman walked back home from the farmer's market. It was cold October rain, the kind that chilled you to the bone if you got stuck in it. She held her umbrella a little tighter, and readjusted the bags in her arms. It was far too cold, maybe when she got home she would have a nice, long, hot bath. She could light some candles and wait out the worst of the storm in her nice cozy bathtub with a good book.

All thoughts of a bath went away however, because up in front of her she saw something lying in the grass. As she got closer she saw the bike, and the soaked young woman lying there. She ran up to the woman crouching beside her, the woman was out cold, and she must have been lying there for some time. She looked around for anyone to help, but she was alone, everyone else was staying inside for the storm. The woman grabbed hold of the unconscious woman's shoulders and with surprising strength lifted her up to sitting. With some difficulty and repositioning of grocery bags, she had the young woman slung across her shoulder and was making her way down the road once more.

Her home was fairly big to be living in alone. It was originally a Gardener's cottage to a much larger one, and it had plenty of bedrooms, a neat little kitchen, and a warm main room with a little fireplace. The woman placed the girl down on the couch and went about closing the windows and putting her groceries in the kitchen. Next she grabbed a stack of towels and began to dry the woman off as best she could. Lastly came the blanket that was wrapped securely around the unconscious woman's frame. With a sigh of content she grabbed some logs for the fire and went to work on starting it.

Alya woke up to the smell of soup and burning wood. She was freezing and wrapped the blankets around her a little tighter to her.

"You're awake?"

Alya turned her head to the woman, who looked to be in her late 30's.

"Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse and she shivered mercilessly.

"This is my home. You were unconscious out in the rain. My name is Eleanor Gillet."

"Alya Cesaire." Alya looked around, "I was unconscious?"

"Yes. We can talk later, you need some dry clothes. I've laid some in the bedroom upstairs go put them on."

Alya stumbled off of the couch and climbed up the stairs. It was much colder without the warm blanket around her. She found the clothes easily. A pair of sweatpants, some warm looking socks and a sweater. She happily put them on and balled up her wet clothes. Back downstairs the woman who had saved her was putting a bowl of soup and some bread in front of the couch.

"You can give those to me, we'll just put them right next to the fire."

Alya obeyed and sat back on the couch.

"Eat up."

She took a sip of the soup and tried not to frown. It basically tasted like hot water, but she was glad for the warmth.

"I'm afraid I'm a terrible cook." The woman said as she hung Alya's clothes in front of the fire.

"No, it's perfect thank you." Alya took another sip before eating some bread. "Is it alright if I use your phone my boyfriend will be worried sick."

"The power's out from the storm, but when it comes back up the phone is yours."

Alya nodded and put her head in her hands. This was bad. She was alone with no way to contact Nino or Fanna. Why did she have to be like this? Why couldn't she be calm? And now they were all in danger. Especially Marinette.

"Is there a reason you were lying face down in the grass?"

Alya looked up at the interruptions to her self deprecating thoughts. "Oh, I fell… I guess I hit my head."

It sounded a lot better then, "A crazy magical super villain is trying to control my brain."

"Does it still hurt?"

Alya experimentally moved her head, "A little. Just a small headache." She dipped some of the bread in the soup, "Thank you for rescuing me, Ms. Gillet."

The woman smiled, " Call me Elle." She raised an eyebrow skeptically, "So, why were you riding alone in a rainstorm?"

"Well… It wasn't raining when I left and I wasn't really thinking ahead."

"An angry storming out bike ride?"

"Yeah…"

"I see."

"Everything is just…. I think I might have ruined everything today."

Elle nodded with a small humm, "what happened?"

Alya took a deep breath, "I told my friend's secret to the worst person I could possibly tell."

"Why?"

Alya stared at her watery soup, "It was an accident. I didn't even know her secret but I just kind of figured it out and when I did I was too shocked and I just let it slip."

Elle nodded again with a sad smile, "Does she know yet?"

"No… And I'm really not looking forward to telling her." Alya took a sip of her soup, "I just feel like the biggest idiot in the world. Only I could destroy my friend's life and my own relationship in the same day. And now I've managed to knock myself out and have no way to contact anyone."

Elle reached out tentatively and put a hand on Alya's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. You're still alive, everyone is healthy and fine. Feelings get tumbled around and hurt all the time, but they also get fixed all the time."

Alya looked over at the woman and felt like crying, "What am I going to do? What I did… What if my friend doesn't care about me anymore? It was a bad mistake Elle, it could hurt a lot of people."

Elle was thoughtful for a moment then said "My fiance caused an accident when we were around your age. He was being stupid and reckless and because of that my best friend's life was in danger. He was too scared to help her and she died."

Alya stared wide eyed at Elle, "And you forgave him?"

"It took a long time." Elle said seriously, "But I did. It was, after all, an accident. It was a mistake he made as a young irresponsible man, but I saw him grow and learn from those mistakes. I loved him Alya, and I knew I couldn't blame him for the rest of my life."

"How can I be sure she'll forgive me though?"

"You can't. But there is hope. Stranger things have happened." Elle frowned, "You said you ruined your relationship?"

"My boyfriend and I got into a huge fight and he tried to explain himself at the end and he told me he loves me, and I just walked away." Alya held her head in her hands, "How could I even do that? Why hasn't he realized that I can't do this? He's going to realize it now, it's going to be the end of us."

Elle gave her a gentle smile, "I've done much worse. What was the fight about?"

"He just made this plan to leave for a week and didn't tell me. He's making decisions for me because he thinks I'm weak."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to see you hurt?"

Alya nodded, "I get it. I know he's trying to look out for me, but I kind of need to be in on these plans, you know, before he dumps my in a forest with his grandmother who hates me."

Elle laughed a little, "Does he do this a lot?"

Alya shrugged, "We're usually pretty great at communicating. I think he's afraid to tell me things now though."

"Why's that?"

"My dad just died," Alya said softly stirring her soup with her spoon, "I think he's afraid I can't handle anything anymore."

"I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"I've lost a lot of friends, and sometimes all it takes is time, but you can't rush healing."

"I think I'm starting to get that."

"You should tell him that you want him to talk to you." Elle said taking another bite of bread, "Sorry if I'm overstepping."

"No, it's fine. I guess I don't have anyone to talk about this stuff with."

"Really?"

"My best friend and I… We're going through a rough time, and now that I blabbed about her secret… I don't even know if we can be friends." Alya said with a sigh, "And my other friend, while he's my boyfriend's best friend so he's not very impartial."

"Life Is the worst sometimes." Elle said with a sad smile.

"What about you, are you married now?" Alya asked with an awkward laugh.

"No.." Elle looked at the ground, and Alya regretted saying anything. "I was engaged about 12 years ago… My fiance passed away before we could get married."

"That's horrible."

"I really should move on I guess. It's been 12 years. But it's hard to move on when you're still dealing with stuff from the past."

"I get it."

"You and your boyfriend, are you two serious?"

Alya shrugged, "I guess, we're not getting married or anything yet, but yeah. I really love him. And he's one of my best friends."

"He sounds nice."

"He is. Honestly he's the greatest guy I know." Alya took the final sip of her soup, "And now he's probably running around in the rain like a maniac looking for me."

Elle smiled again, "I'm sure it'll be alright. As soon as the powers back we'll give him a call."

There was a quiet pause, "Can I get your impartial opinion?"

Elle nodded.

"I want… there's a big part of my life I can't share with people and I want to share it with him, but I don't know if he'll react well or not. I don't want him to worry… i just don't want to do anything I'll regret you know?"

Elle thought for a moment, "Alya my life is full of regrets, regrets that haunt me still. But I don't regret letting people into my life. I've lost my friends and my family, but I don't regret the time we knew each other." Elle smiled sadly, "My biggest regret was hiding how I felt for so long. Maybe if I had shared my secrets sooner things would have gone differently. You don't have to tell him, but you can't know he'll react badly until you tell love him don't you?"

Alya nodded, "I love him so much that it scares me."

"Tell him then."

They ended up clearing the table and playing cards. Elle told Alya she had moved out here after her fiance died, "There was just too much of the past where I lived before."

Alya told her about school, her old job. It was easy to talk to Elle, she felt like the woman understood what she felt, that they had more in common than either of them knew.

The lights popped back on after 2 hours. Alya ran to the phone and called Nino.

"You're where?"

"I crashed. This nice woman let me stay at her place. I wanted to call you but the power was out. Nino I am so sorry I shouldn't have just left."

"No I'm sorry for doing that. I thought I could protect you out here, but I should know better then to try and control you."

"I love you."

"I love you too Al. I'm coming to pick you up."

Nino was at the door in 20 minutes and tackled her in a hug the moment he saw her.

"This must be your boyfriend." Elle said with a laugh.

Alya laughed lightly, "Yes. Nino this is the woman who rescued me."

"Eleanor." Nino's grandmother said sternly.

All heads turned to Nino's grandmother as she stepped in the door.

Elle's face dropped, and she averted her gaze, "Hello Ms. Cillo."

"Thank you for finding Alya." Nino said offering Elle a smile, "I hope we didn't cause too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Elle gave Nino a smile, "I'm just glad you're alright." Elle gave another smile to Alya.

They packed themselves back into the car and Nino's grandmother gave a humph as they waved goodbye.

"Nonna, what is the matter?" Nino asked as they turned back onto the road.

"I don't like that woman." The old woman responded in italian.

"Why not? She saved Alya." Nino pointed out in the same language.

"She used to be friends with your mother,"

"What? She knew my mother?"

"Yes. I just said that."

"Nonna we have to go back and ask her about Momma."

"No! I will not be part of that crowd."

"And what crowd is that? Hmm?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"What's wrong?" Alya leaned forward.

"Nonna is being a stubborn old woman again."

"Gianino! Don't call me such things!"

Nino laughed a little, "Don't be so rude then!"

"I am not the rude one!" The old woman turned to Alya, "Alya tell him I'm not the one being rude!"

Alya looked at Nino and smiled, "She's right Nino."

"See Nino! This nice girl agrees with me! I always told you she was a keeper!"

Alya smiled and Nino held in a laugh.

Alya was alone in her and Nino's room having tucked Fanna into the dresser's drawer after apologizing profusely for leaving her behind. She enjoyed the brief silence as she lay on the bed reading the last chapter of her book.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in."

Nino's grandmother stepped inside the room and Alya shot up to a sitting position.

"What are you doing up here?" The old woman asked as she looked around the room.

"Reading."

The woman hummed taking a seat by the window in the lone chair. "What book is that?"

"The Grave Gourmet. It's a mystery book."

Nino's grandmother hummed again.

"Ms. Cillo.. I'm sorry for any trouble-"

"Nino tells me I am too harsh on you." The woman interrupted her with a raise of the hand.

Alya didn't know how to respond.

"I can't help worry that you left today because of me."

"No I-"

"Do not lie to me."

"It wasn't just you." Alya admitted. The old woman nodded. Alya put her book on the nightstand and turned to fully face Nino's grandmother. "I just… I want to know why you hate me?"

"I do not-"

Alya raised her eyebrow, "Don't lie."

The woman sighed, "I am sure you are a wonderful girl, but you have a dangerous hobby and I've done my best to keep Nino away from it."

"Dangerous hobby?"

"You're superhero hobby?"

"Oh," Alya nodded, "It's not as dangerous as you think Ms. Cillo. Sure I chase around Ladybug, but I am much more careful now then I-"

"No." The woman met Alya's gaze, "I do not mean you chasing Ladybug. I mean it is a dangerous interest to have."

Alya frowned confused, "What do you mean?"

"These heroes of yours, they are dangerous. Their lives are dangerous. I have spent my life keeping Nino far from them." The old woman looked sad, "Nino's mother, she was dangerous, it was no shock to me when she left."

Alya stared shocked at the woman. She had never heard Nino say anything about his mother.

"I am sure you are a good girl, but you most understand. Nino is the most important thing to me. I will protect him." She stood up and made her way to the door. "But you are the woman he loves, and I will love you too."

"Thank you Ms. Cillo."

The woman smiled, "Call me Nonna dear."


	11. A Real Team

"I'm so sorry!"

Adrien laughed a little trying not to move too much, "Really it's fine."

"I'm not poking you am I?" Marinette buzzed around him as quickly as she could, pinning things in or together.

"Nope." Adrien lifted his arms so she could work on the coats sleeves.

"Thank you again for doing this. You're my hero."

Adrien tried not to smirk. "A hero in shining armour M'lady?"

That was definitely blush he saw on Marinette's cheeks and his grin grew a little wider.

"You're such a flirt."

Adrien pouted, "I thought I was a hero."

Marinette smiled, "That was before the cheesy line."

Adrien grinned. Marinette put a few more pins in the coat and helped him out of it. "What time is the shoot again?"

Marinette laughed a little, "I don't know if it counts as a shoot. It's just gonna be me and you with the school's camera. Sorry it's not that professional."

Adrien gave her a kind smile, "It'll be great Mari. Why didn't you ask me sooner to model for your class?"

"Because I know you're busy and I didn't want you to add anything more to your schedule."

"I'm always happy to help you Marinette. And not just when someone else cancels."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Adrien smiled, and Marinette returned the gesture. They were silent for a moment before Adrien's face contorted in panic, "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"It's 4, I have to go meet a friend!"

Marinette did a double take and looked at the clock, "Crap! I have to be somewhere too!"

In a rush of coats and shoes, both of them seemed to manage to get out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"Well I'm going this way!" They said in unison pointing in the same direction.

"I mean this way!" Adrien called as he already took off in the opposite direction.

Marinette yelled back some sort of goodbye before ducking around her building.

"Tikki, Spots on." She muttered and felt the usual wave of magic hit her. In no time she was bounding over the rooftops of Paris to her and Chat's meeting point. Chat wasn't far behind her at all, maybe only by a couple seconds.

"Sorry I'm late." He said panting slightly.

"Just got here too." She said also a little out of breath.

"What did you want to discuss M'lady?"

Ladybug took a deep breath and looked at her feet, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Chat's eyes went a little wide.

"I've been immature, untrusting and rude these past months. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner, I'm sorry I refused to let Volpina on the team, and I'm sorry I didn't let you help me." Ladybug looked up at Chat, "You are just as important to this team as me and I've been acting like an asshat. I know you might not forgive me right away and I wouldn't expect you to. It's my fault we're in the situation we're in right now. If it weren't for my stupidity we'd have two new teammates and maybe Master Fu might still be-"

Chat had both hands on her shoulders and a kind smile on his lips, "It's ok. It's not your fault. You didn't burn down the shop. It's not your fault he's gone Ladybug."

Ladybug felt the water pooling in her eyes, "How can you forgive me just like that? Why aren't you angry? I've been awful-"

Chat shook his head with a laugh. His golden hair bounced as he smiled, "You've been stressed. I forgive you because you are my friend. Because I know that you are kind and caring and that you're hurting and scared. I wasn't angry ladybug. I was sad you didn't trust me to help you."

Ladybug threw her arms around Chat, "I trust you more than anyone."

They stayed like that for a while before Ladybug said, "We should build a real team. Hawkmoth has two kwami, we should have four."

Chat smiled wider than he thought he ever could. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Adrien: LB wants talk about Superhero stuff

 **Nino: What's going on?**

Adrien: Ladybug wants Volpina to join the team!

Adrien: ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ? ﾟﾐﾞ? ﾟﾐﾈ

 **Nino: What?! Yes!**

 **Nino: Also what are half of those supposed to be?**

Adrien: it's our team! Team miraculous! It's got the cat the ladybugs the turtle and now the fox.

 **Nino: that's supposed to be a fox?**

Adrien: whatever. Just get back to the city soon. We need to find Volpina!

Adrien put his phone back in his pocket and hit the buzzer on Marinette's apartment.

"Hello! Adrien?"

"Yep."

"Come on up."

Adrien heard the door unlock and went inside.

Marinette's apartment had only gotten messier since they had helped her move. There was fabric all over the place and clothes draped over chairs, some of which were Marinette's some of which were projects for school. There was almost always a bowl of fruit somewhere in the kitchen along with half a dozen baked goods either from her parents, or some that she had baked herself when she felt anxious.

"Are we all ready for the shoot?" Adrien asked with a grin.

Marinette laughed a little, "Honestly I don't think it counts as a shoot." She grabbed a couple bags that were by the door, "But yes we are ready. Can you grab that bag on the counter?"

Adrien nodded and grabbed what looked to be a camera bag.

He ended up holding onto a few more bags once they were in the hallway so that Marinette could lock the door. He peeked inside. There was the coat from yesterday and a few more items that looked liked scarves and gloves.

"They look great!"He beamed up at her and Marinette felt herself smile in return.

"Thanks."

The car ride was filled with light chatter and a particularly bad joke Marinette had heard about a ball of string that she thought Adrien might like. She was right, he had. Maybe she should tell it to Chat as well.

They reached the park and unpacked the bags picking a spot under a tree for the first couple photos. They got stopped a couple times by fans of Adrien's and said model wasted no time in promoting Marinette and her work.

"You're going to have to open a store soon." Adrien laughed, "Everyone's so mad they can't get your clothes anywhere."

"I think they just want to cute model who's in them." Marinette raised her eyebrow knowingly.

"Cute?" Adrien repeated to himself with a grin.

Marinette just started to put away the camera instead of giving a response.

"Hey Mari?" Adrien played with the sleeves of his coat as Marinette started to put away the other coats and scarves.

"Yeah?" She hummed over her shoulder.

"Want to get coffee?" Adrien kind of spat it out as quickly as possible.

"Sure, do you know a place?" Marinette said grabbing the bags and turning to face him.

"No I mean… like.. _Coffee._ " Adrien said, avoiding eye contact.

"Coffee?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Coffee." Adrien finally met her gaze, "Like…. Date coffee not friend coffee."

Marinette froze, mouth open and gaze vacant.

"Mari… Sorry I said anything. I shouldn't have-"

"I'd love to!" Marinette blurted out of sheer panic, "I mean, yeah, I'd enjoy that. The whole not friend coffee, d-date coffee thing."

"You would?" Adrien's entire face lit up, "When?"

"I don't know. Anytime really."

"Now?"

"Now?" Mari laughed.

"Why not?" Adrien was grinning ear to ear, "You can just put your stuff in my car and we can walk around the park."

Marinette found herself grinning just as wide, "Ok."

Five years ago if you had told her that Adrien Agreste would be asking her to walk around the park with him on a date, she would have fainted, but now, well she still felt a little light headed, but she felt too happy to let her shock and self doubt over take her. She looked over at him. He was one of her best friend's now. He had changed a lot over the years. He was still goofy, but he was a lot more open about it now. His face had narrowed and his hair was a little shorter, but his smile had only gotten wider and more frequent. He had the same bright eyes and tinkly laugh. She was too proud to be his friend.

They ended up getting coffee at the small shop near the park. They sat on the bench together and looked out at the river. Marinette couldn't count the number of times she had been thrown into the river as Ladybug, but looking at it now as she leaned her head on Adrien's shoulder, it looked beautiful. She felt him turn to look at her and she smiled up in return. His lips quirked up as their eyes met.

"Marinette…" He leaned a little closer his eyes falling to her lips, "Can I-"

Before he could finish his thought, Marinette brought their lips together in a sudden act of courage that she only felt as Ladybug. Adrien did that to her. He made her feel like the best parts of Ladybug, strong, brave, beautiful, adored.

He hadn't pulled away. In fact he had only deepened the kiss. Marinette couldn't help the smile the spread across her lips as they pressed against his.

Adrien pulled his head back slightly and opened his eyes. Marinette hadn't even realised she had closed her own.

They stayed like that for a second and Marinette couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Adrien laughed a little in return. Mari leaned closer again and gave him a soft peck on the lips before turning back to face the river. The sun was setting and the reflection from the buildings and the watercast purple and pink hues on already red faces.

* * *

"Nino," Alya took a deep breath, sitting crossed legged on the couch, "We need to talk."

Nino frowned as he hung up his coat and closed the door to his apartment, "What did I do?"

"What? Nothing!" Alya waved her hands to dismiss his worry, "Just come sit down."

Nino took the seat next to her cautiously. "What's going on?"

Alya took another deep breath. "Nino… There's something I need to tell you, but you need to promise me that you trust me and remember that it's not your job to take care of me. I can look after myself."

"Ok?"

"Promise!"

"I promise." Nino smiled, "I love you Al, I trust you more than anyone."

Alya gave him a nervous smile, "there's someone I want you to meet." She got up and went to the bedroom door. "Remember how I told you I had a friend looking out for me?"

"Yeah." Nino looked at the bedroom with a frown, "Why are they in your bedroom?"

Alya opened the door and out stepped a tall woman with firey hair that ended in white tips. She wore loose clothing and one of her feet was wrapped in bandage.

"This is-"

"Volpina's kwami." Nino finished for her staring at the strange woman in awe.

Fanna gave him a toothy grin and he took a step forward. "I am so sorry about your leg!"

"Nino how did- Her leg?" Alya stared at him and realization hit her like a wall, "Oh my god you're Jade Turtle."

"You're Volpina." Nino turned to her and she couldn't read his expression. He was going to be mad. He was going to be mad at her for everything she said to Jade Turtle and for not telling her, and for making him worry.

Nino smiled with true joy and flung himself at her in a hug.

"What-"

"I'm so sorry about her leg! I didn't know if I'd ever get to apologize-"

"I should be saying sorry I didn't even hear you out-"

"But it was my fault-"

"It wasn't-"

"I dove in front of-"

"I love you!" Alya yelled above Nino and he fell silent, "I love you so much. I'm sorry I never told you. I love you."

Nino kissed her happily, "I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Fanna had returned to her fox form and weaved herself in between their legs.

"That's so cool! How does she do that?"

"Can't yours?" Alya asked.

"I don't know. Can you Wayzz?" Nino called over to the kitchen and a small floating turtle approached them eating a walnut.

"That's why you bought walnuts!" Alya laughed.

"What would you like me to do Nino?" Wayzz asked finishing his snack.

"Can you turn into a turtle? Or like a person?"

Wayzz nodded gravely, "I can Nino but…" Wayzz looked at Fanna gravely. "I don't know if I should."

Fanna changed again and floated up next to Alya. "A kwami and their chosen are bonded Kit, they share energy. When you become Jade Turtle Wayzz gives you his energy. When I take a human form I take Alya's energy."

Alya nodded, "Both of us as humans is really hard because we have to share completely. You should be able to do it with Wayzz too once you train a little."

Fanna look over at Wayzz, "The other kwami's don't share their energy anymore Alya. I'm the only one who still does."

"What? Why?" Alya frowned and looked at her kwami.

"They're afraid too." Fanna answered, "Plagg told me that there was an accident with Celine and the Desuu."

Wayzz nodded, "They died."

"Wait what? Who's Desuu?" Nino asked looking between Fanna and Wayzz

"Who's Plagg?" Ayla added.

Wayzz sighed and floated to the couch. "I'll tell you all I can."

They all took a seat. Wayzz floated in front of them with Fanna by his side.

"Desuu was the peacock Kwami and Celine was her chosen." Fanna began.

"They were heroes like you are, but we they didn't have a super villain to fight, they protected citizens, but they also researched." Wayzz continued.

"Celine was friend's with Sage," Fanna looked to Nino, "That's the previous Volpina. Celine was… She wa never satisfied with the Peacock Miraculous. Celine was the one who found the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous after years of them being missing. Her goal was always to be a guardian like Master Fu was."

"Master Fu didn't agree and never trained her to replace him. Instead she did her own research and found out about the miraculous on her own. Desuu did little to sway her. She was intrigued by Celine's curiosity and brains."

"They were always pushing their limits. One of their best techniques was being able to switch forms in the middle of battle. Celine and Desuu were able to fight side by side as well as sharing energy. They were so strong they could last for days without having to switch back to this form." Fanna gestured at herself.

"They pushed it too far though." Wayzz said solemnly, "They were training together and tried to stay transformed at the same time."

Fanna looked over eyes wide, "What? Why would they try that?"

Wayzz looked at the ground, "After Sage passed Celine had only one focus. To improve. She couldn't let that happen again."

Alya raised her hand tentatively, "I'm sorry but what did they try and do?"

Fanna looked over to her, "You know when you're Volpina and I give you all my energy? There have been times where I've taken all of yours."

"What? I don't remember that."

"That's because it kind of knocks you out. That's how I talked to Plagg again. That's Chat Noir's Kwami."

"So you mean if I gave you all my energy you'd become Volpina and I wouldn't be there anymore? Just like how you disappear into the necklace."

"Yes. Except not really Volpina, just like full strength mega awesome Fanna."

"Celine and Desuu were trying to both be at full strength at the same time." Wayzz added. "Theoretically possible, but evidently dangerous."

"They both died? I didn't know Kwami could die." Nino said in worry.

"Neither did we." Wayzz said mournfully.

"But as long as we don't push it, is it safe to share energy like that?" Nino asked.

"When done correctly it's perfectly safe." Fanna answered.

"I want to learn it." Nino said turning to Wayzz.

"It's dangerous. We could end up-"

"We won't. You heard what Fanna said."

Wayzz sighed, "Nino, you are still not able to use your powers effectively. We should focus on that before getting to more dangerous techniques."

Nino slumped slightly forward and Alya gave him a sympathetic look. He caught her look and smiled, "Who else knows about you?"

She smiled back, "You're the only one for now. But I'm planning on telling Ladybug."

"Really? Does that mean you want to join the team?" Nino sat up excited.

"I have a feeling that Ladybug isn't going to let me join."

"That's not true! Ladybug was the one who called me back from Nona's house. She wants to assemble the team."

"Nino.. Ladybug isn't going to want me on the team when she finds out I know who she is."

"What?"

"That's why I have to tell her my identity. It's only fair."

"Are you sure? I think Ladybug would-"

"Nino I told Hawkmoth!" Alya blurted out. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to but he was in my head and he _made_ me."

Nino stared blankly back at her in shock. "Hawkmoth knows who Ladybug is?"

Alya nodded and felt tears prickling at her eyes. She took a deep breath and willed them to dissipate. "I need to fix this."

"How?" Nino frowned.

"I'm going to go find her." Alya stood up, "Fanna, teeth barred."

Nino watched as Alya was enveloped in a bright orange light and as the light faded Volpina stood in front of him.

"I'll be back later, I promise." Volpina bent down to kiss him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that Volpina was out the window and dashing off.

Behind him Nino heard something hit the floor. He whipped around arms up and ready to fight only to be met with the sight of Adrien's shocked face and a bag of spilt groceries on the floor.

"For fuck's sake. Is everyone in our lives a goddamn superhero?"

* * *

Marinette heard a knock on her window and looked up in shock to see the orange clad fox.

"What-"

"Let me in."

Marinette did as the hero asked her to and dumbly stood looking at the woman she had recently been trying to befriend, desperately trying to think of a reason why Volpina would know her address.

"Volpina… Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry Ladybug. But there isn't a lot of time to do this delicately."

"Ladybug-"

"I know who you are. And I promise I wasn't trying to find out! I was trying so hard not to figure it out, but he made me… There are a lot of things we need to talk about Marinette." Alya let her transformation go and watched as Marinette's eyes widened.

"No."

"Ladybug-"

"No! It can't be you! I couldn't have done that to you! I am so sorry Alya-"

"Hawkmoth knows who you are!"

There was silence between the two of them. And Marinette's eyes grew even wider.

"Hawkmoth knows that I'm Ladybug?"

Alya didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded biting her lip.

"How?"

"Sit down." Alya said, moving over to her friend's couch. "You remember at the funeral, when I was yelling at you?"

"When I touched your shoulder."

Alya nodded, "I wasn't yelling at you.. I mean I was… Marinette for the past month Hawkmoth has been trying to control me. He's been talking to me like a voice in the back of my head, and he's been taking over my dreams."

"Oh my god."

"He was asking me to figure out who you are." Alya reached to grab her necklace, "I couldn't sleep or focus. That's when I got this."

"It was stolen from my uncle's store."

"Master Fu, not your uncle." Alya said, "And I didn't steal it. Hawkmoth did. Remember when I ended up in the hospital? It was because I had chased Hawkmoth. He attacked me."

"Why did he give the miraculous to you though?"

"He didn't. Another victim of Hawkmoth stole it and gave it to me so that Hawkmoth wouldn't be able to reach me. With Fanna's help I was able to stop Hawkmoth from reaching my dreams."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't know you were Ladybug, and I didn't know how much I could tell without you thinking I was crazy."

"How did you find out I was Ladybug?"

"After Fu and my Father died, I was in a bad place. Hawk Moth feeds on negative emotions and he only got stronger the more I lost. Nino and I got into a fight and I stormed off without Fanna… He attacked again and I pieced it together at the wrong moment."

Marinette was silent and Alya bit her lip again.

"Mari… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have-"

"I wasn't there for you. This is all my fault. If I had just been a good friend none of this would have happened."

Alya fell silent.

"You must be pretty disappointed… Ladybug is just some clumsy girl."

Alya's jaw tensed, "I was disappointed that the kind, smart, and amazing Marinette turned out to be the rude Ladybug."

Marinette looked up at Alya, "What?"

"Marinette. You are my best friend. You are wonderful and brave, and Ladybug can't hold a candle to you." Alya looked at the ground, "When I found out.. it made me really sad, because the person I've been fighting with for the past month is my best friend."

"I guess I haven't been too great this past month."

"Girl… I didn't mean it like that." Alya reached out and put a hand on her friends shoulder, "You're doing fine. And now I'm here to help."

Marinette's eyes widened, "you're joining the team."

"I think it's about time we all worked together."

Marinette nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

 **New Message from Anonymous on your Ladyblog account**

 _Hi_

 _I think it's time we had our first meeting don't you?_

 _Afterall, a team needs to share info and I think half of us are still in the dark._

 _See you at Notre Dame at 11pm_

 _-Volpina_

* * *

Ladybug was the first one on the roof of Notre Dame that night, but only be a minute. All four heros stood facing each other in silence. Chat kept staring at Volpina, who in turn was looking at Ladybug. It was strange how knowing who was behind the mask changed everything. Ladybug didn't know how to begin. Her usual confidence of ambiguity was suddenly gone and in that moment she realised not only did Volpina know her identity, she really knew her. Alya had been there for every crush, every confession, every sleepover. How was she supposed to lead her team when the person she was leading knew about the time she tripped walking up a flight of stairs? Or spilt punch on her dress at the school dance?

"I made a list." Volpina broke the silence and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"A list?" Chat asked peeking over her shoulder to look at it.

"Yeah," Jade turtle pulled out a matching piece of paper, "Of all the things we know, to compare notes."

"Ok," Ladybug said, "Who wants to start?"

"I can." Volpina offered, "Let's start with what I've found out about Hawkmoth. Over the past month Hawkmoth has been taking over my dreams and my mind. He has been trying to take control of me to figure out Ladybug's identity. Something he succeeded in doing." Volpina looked regretfully to Ladybug who gave a nervous nod, "In return though I've learned a bit about him. Hawkmoth is a kwami who was never bonded to an object. He is taking control of a civilian and using him to share energy with when he is too weak. His real name is Rekko and he has stolen the butterfly miraculous."

"Rekko?" Ladybug's eyes widened, "That can't be true, Tik- my kwami knows Rekko. She said they were friends."

"It makes sense though. That's why my kwami sensed Rekko at the break in to master Fu's." Chat supplied.

"My kwami did as well… Something must have happened to Rekko to make him do this." Ladybug turned to Volpina again.

"He told me something about finding the woman he loves… Maybe he lost someone?"

"Maybe the peacock Miraculous?" Jade joined in, "Didn't the kwami and the user die?"

"What?" Ladybug looked at Jade turtle, "A kwami died?"

"Yes. Desuu the Peacock and her chosen Celine."

Chat Noir froze. And stared at Jade Turtle. "C-Celine?"

Jade frowned, "Yeah. Are you ok?"

"I used to know someone…" Chat trailed off. His head hurt as a distant thought he never quite remembered played in his head. A woman crying and holding on to him. His mother holding onto him, but they were standing in front of her grave. Celine Agreste. How could she be dead and holding him?

"Chat?" Volpina had placed a hand on his shoulder. Ladybug was looking at him with concern.

"I'm ok." He shook his head, "How did you know Celine had the miraculous?"

"My kwami told me," Volpina said, "Celine was good friends with Sage. She was the last Volpina."

"Sage was the one…"

"The last Chat Noir killed yeah." Volpina nodded gravely.

"What?" Ladybug asked again, "How do you know all this? Who was the last Chat Noir?"

"Philippe Gillet… But my kwami didn't tell me much about him."

Volpina and Jade shared a look.

"What is it?" Ladybug asked.

"I've heard that name before." Volpina answered.

"Where did we hear it though.."

"Gillet… Up in the country!" Volpina's eyes went wide, "When we visited-" she cut herself short.

"You both know each other?" Ladybug looked shocked.

"Uh… Yeah?" Volpina started.

"Don't say anything more… I don't want to know."

"Eleanor Gillet." Jade turtle supplied. "That's where I've heard it"

Chat froze in one spot again. Memories of a woman with brown hair and green eyes came to him. Dancing in his pajamas with her as his mother danced with his father. Her smiling face reflected back to him through the window where a storm was raging.

"Elle.." Chat looked up at the rest of his team. "I knew her.. She was engaged to the previous Chat Noir."

"What do you mean you know her?" Jade asked.

"I don't know… I have all these memories of her.. Maybe they belong to the previous Chat Noir… I think she knew the peacock miraculous."

"Which means she must have known Sage."Volpina chimed in, "Maybe she knew Rekko."

"We should find her." Ladybug said meeting their gaze, "If she's this connected to Hawkmoth she might be able to help us take him down."

"There's something the rest of you should know." Volpina said, "I didn't steal my miraculous from Master Fu, it was stolen by Hawkmoth. But it wasn't given to me by Hawkmoth. For the past month Hawkmoth has been trying to contact me. This miraculous was given to me in order to protect me from his influence by a civilian who is facing similar problems. Rekko is using the butterfly miraculous, but he is also controlling a civilian man when he is too weak to hold a human form."

"We also know that he has the bee miraculous as well." Chat added in.

"We've spent too long responding to Hawkmoth, it's time we fight back. We finally have some answers. First thing tomorrow we're going to find this Elle. Hawkmo-... Rekko. Rekko doesn't stand a chance against us." Ladybug smiled.

"A real team." Volpina met her gaze.

* * *

"Hey."

Marinette looked up from her sewing to see a familiar hero at her window.

"Chat Noir?"

"Let me in?"

Marinette got up and opened the window watching as he gracefully stepped inside much like Volpina had done earlier.

"What's up-"

Before she could finish her sentence Chat's arms were around her. She stood shocked for a second before wrapping up the feline hero in a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

Marinette frowned and held him a little closer, "Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to bother you.."

"Well you've already woken me up." Marinette tried to laugh as she pulled Chat back to look at him, "Seriously what's wrong? You can talk to me, we're friends right?"

"Are you sure I'm not just some flirt appearing at girls windows?"

Marinette stared mouth wide open at Chat. He looked away, "Nevermind I should go-"

"Are you still mad at me?" Marinette asked catching his arm.

"No.."

"I didn't mean it that way." Marinette moved so she could catch his eyes. "Back then I didn't mean it that way, and I definitely don't mean that now. Why do you remember that?"

Chat shrugged still looking away.

"Chat?"

"You're important to me."

Marinette pulled him gently so he'd look up, "You're important to me too."

"You don't understand Marinette, You're more important to me then your realise, and I just can't… I'm scared that you don't like.."

"Don't like what?"

"Me!" Chat finally met her gaze. "When I'm Chat Noir I'm just myself. I don't have to think and rethink what I'm saying, I don't have to be restricted, not by anyone not by anything… and I… I want you to like me for…"

"For the real you." Marinette finished for him.

"Yeah."

"I get it." Marinette looked down embarrassed. "There's this part of my life… I just don't talk about it a lot. And people they… The boy I was in love with my whole life fell in love with this other me. The me that's confident and perfect. And it broke my heart a little, because I just thought he'd always love this ideal me, and how disappointed he'd be.. 'That I'm just this stuttering clumsy mess-"

"Mari you're not-"

"But it's not true Chat… This boy… Adrien. He cares about me because of who I really am. And it took him breaking my heart when we were 17 to realise that this whole time, when I was worried he loved the wrong me, I loved the wrong him."

"Oh," Was all Chat managed to say.

"So I get it." Marinette gave him a smile, "And I can honestly tell you, that you are one of my best friends Chat. You are so important to me, more than you'll ever know." She reached up and ruffled his hair fondly, "Now what are you so scared of?"

Chat sighed and moved to sit on her couch. "I leave tomorrow to meet with this woman who might be able to help us stop Hawkmoth."

"That's amazing!" Marinette sat next to him, "I'm sure you'll learn a lot from tomorrow!"

"I know this woman…" Chat looked at his hands, "I'm afraid to meet her."

"Afraid to meet her?"

"I have all these memories of her. I can't place them. I-" Chat stopped short and shook his head.

"What is it?"

"It's just… I think she's my mother." Chat said quietly. "And I know she can't be. My mother is dead, she doesn't even have my mother's name. But I just remember her so closely."

Marinette reached out tentatively and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chat took a breath and met her gaze, "It's stupid. It's just that I spent my whole life knowing I'd never see my mother again, knowing she's dead. And just the feeling, that this woman might be my mother, that she's alive and healthy and happy… I don't want to meet her and have to face the fact she's not my… I just don't want that disappointment." Chat laughed, "It's selfish isn't it. This is for the good of Paris."

"It's a little selfish." Marinette gave his shoulder a squeeze, "But you deserve to be a little selfish. You can't control what you feel and what you want. I know you will do the right thing Chat."

Chat Noir smiled "Thank you Marinette."

"Maybe this woman isn't exactly what you're hoping for, but she is still important to yo. Maybe it'll be better to have her be a part of your life instead out of it."

Chat leaned forward and kissed Marinette's forehead. "Thank you."


	12. Elle

" **This is a mistake."**

Marinette looked up from the lunch she was packing. Tikki was floating above the ham sandwiches with wide sad eyes.

"What do you mean?"

" **You shouldn't go meet Elle."**

Plagg was floating in front of him, blocking him from leaving.

"Plagg I'm going."

" **Nothing good can come out of meeting her."**

"Tikki we need to talk to her. She has the answers we're looking for."

"Not for certain. And you saw how scared Chat was."

"Tikki, Chat and I already talked. We're both going to go."

" **Just let Jade Turtle and Volpina handle this."**

"Why?" Adrien demanded, "Why don't you want me to go?"

"Because you're not supposed to meet her!"

"What?" Adrien stared blankly at Plagg.

" **Nothing good can come from** _ **you**_ **meeting Elle."**

"You want me to stay behind while everyone else goes to meet her?" Marinette stared at Tikki in disbelief, "Why?"

"She shouldn't be trusted Marinette. She's not brave like you and your friends, she runs away from responsibility. She won't be any help I guarantee it." Tikki shook her head and floated off to get a cookie.

"You know her tikki?"

Tikki didn't respond, instead shoving her mouth full of chocolate chip.

"Tikki? How do you know her?"

"That's not important Marinette."

"Tikki. What is wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

"It's the past Marinette." Tikki said facing her chosen with a stern look, "Just drop it."

"Tikki you have to tell me more then that." Marinette begged, "This is something that's important to the safety of the city. I need to talk to Elle to defeat Hawkmoth, to protect Paris. I have to be there to lead my team Tikki."

"Can't you just take my word Marinette?"

"Tikki I have always taken your word! I never asked about the past Ladybugs, even though everyone else seems to know who the other miraculous users were. I didn't doubt you when you said I couldn't tell my family about being Ladybug. I trusted you when you said Rekko was an old friend. Tikki, Rekko is Hawkmoth! Why didn't you tell me? Why are you trying to keep me in the dark. If you want me to be a good Ladybug you have to tell me the truth!"

"Rekko is not Hawkmoth!" Tikki yelled. Marinette fell silent. Tikki looked like she regretted raising her voice. She sighed and Marinette knew that the kwami felt hurt, "Marinette I believed in Elle more then anyone, and she let me down more times than I can count. I'm not letting you get hurt like I did. I've told you everything you need to be a good Ladybug. Let the past die." Tikki floated off to the bedroom.

Marinette was left alone with her thoughts. What was she supposed to do? She needed to visit Elle. She needed answers. She needed advice.

As quickly as she could Marinette dressed from head to toe, trying her best to cover her face. It was still dark outside her apartment. They weren't supposed to meet for another 2 hours to go find Elle. Marinette looked down the street for the bus before deciding to run. It felt strange leaving Tikki behind. Her kwami and her hadn't been apart in 5 years, they were bound to have a fight at some point right?

* * *

"Why can't I meet her Plagg?" Adrien was pacing angrily now.

"Because you can't."

"Plagg!"

"Adrien she won't want to see you."

"Why not? Why is she in all my memories? Why do I remember her?"

"It's probably just Philippe's-"

"It's not Philippe's memories Plagg! I know they aren't! They're mine! And everytime I look back on them they become more clear."

"Kid-"

"Plagg why are you lying to me? Why can't I go meet her?"

"Adrien, you'll break your own heart."

"What?"

"Look, I always had a soft spot for Elle, and the one time she acts like the rest of them it's her final wish or whatever." Plagg was trying to sound uncaring, but Adrien could see how upset he was."I promised her I'd look after you. I won't stop you from going. I know that she wouldn't want you to, and I don't want to see you or her get hurt."

Adrien looked away, all of his defiant anger gone.

"But," Plagg floated closer, "If you think that it would be worse to never know, then to know and get hurt, well I guess I'd be protecting you if we went. She can't get mad at me then."

Adrien smiled.

* * *

The graveyard was darker then the streets. There were no streetlights, and the dark reds of the early morning sky were all that illuminated her path. She had the path to the grave memorized. She had been there enough since it was put in. It stood with three others on the hill. She thought it was an odd collection of graves, but maybe it would make more sense after meeting Elle.

Marinette was used to being alone on the hill. But today there were two people beside the grave. She hung back slightly, pulling the scarf she had pulled over her face a little higher. Both of the figures were women. One was very tall with long reddish brown hair ending in white tips. She wore a loose shirt and pants in muted reds and browns. Knelt beside one of the other graves Marinette hadn't recognised.

The second woman knelt in front of Fu's grave. She stood after a moment and pushed her glasses further up her face. Marinette knew this woman. Alya Cesaire.

A man approached the hill and started to climb up towards the graves. Marinette held her breath. She knew this man too.

Gabriel Agreste was not only the father of her highschool crush turned boyfriend - Was he her boyfriend? They had gone on a date and it was really nice. He had kissed her. Well technically she had kissed him, but he was the one who-

Marinette focused back on the hill. Gabriel Agreste walked up to Alya and said something Marinette couldn't make out from where she was. The lady who was by the grave stood and turned to face Mr. Agreste, saying something in audible as well.

Marinette moved a little closer. Picking a grave a little closer to the three at the top and kneeling down beside it. She forced herself to read the name on the grave instead of looking up, but at least this way she could hear what they were saying.

"We're going to go see her as soon as we meet up with Ladybug and the rest of the team." Alya was saying to Mr. Agreste.

"Good. I hope she will be able to help."

"Why wouldn't she? I still don't understand why she left Gabriel." The strange woman said looking at Gabriel Agreste. "Your family was everything to her. She wouldn't just leave."

Gabriel looked toward the second grave. "After Celine died… Things were different. Things were different before then too. You weren't around for after Sage passed."

They all looked at the first grave.

"I wish you luck." Mr. Agreste gave a curt nod and one last look at the second grave before he made his way back down the hill.

"You can come out now." The strange woman said turning towards Marinette, "You're not very sneaky Ladybug."

Marinette's eyes went wide. She stood up slowly, her scarf and hat still covering most of her face. "How do you know who I am?"

The woman smiled at her, her grin full of pointed teeth. "We've already met Ladybug, my name is Fanna. I'm Volpina's kwami."

Marinette looked at the strange woman in shock, "But you're…"

"Not a floating fox?" Alya offered. "She does that. Yours can too but probably won't because of an accident that happened a while ago and killed Desuu and Celine."

Alya nodded towards the second grave.

Marinette had never had any connection to the graves before, but now it was starting to make sense why Master Fu was buried on this hill.

 _Sage Dalton_

 _1973-2004_

 _The best of friends, and the most just of people._

 _Celine Agreste_

 _1976-2010_

 _The light that brought us all together._

 _Philippe Gillet_

 _1982-2010_

 _A friend, and a hero_

 _Fu Zhihao_

 _1829-2020_

The only name she had known before was Agreste, but now all of them appeared before her. This was where the miraculous holders of the past were buried.

"Does Adrien know?" Marinette asked looking at Celine's grave.

"That his Mom used to be a superhero? I don't think so." Alya shook her head, "He doesn't know about Mr. Agreste either. Gabriel is the civilian hawkmoth has a connection with."

"Is everyone in his life connected to the miraculous?"

"Well his roommate's girlfriend, his future wife." Alya said with a laugh.

Marinette turned a little red. "Does Nino know the woman he loves is an orange clad fox?"

Alya smiled, "He does."

Fanna dropped back into a fox and weaved herself between Alya's legs.

"Why are you here Marinette?" The fox asked.

"Oh.. Tikki and I got in an argument. I needed to clear my head so I…"

"Came to visit Fu." Alya finished for her nodding towards the last grave. "What were you fighting about?"

"She doesn't want me to meet Elle." Marinette admitted.

Fanna gave a snort that sounded like a laugh, "That sounds like Tikki."

"Who's Tikki? Ladybug's kwami?" Alya asked.

"Yes," Fanna giggled again, but it sounded like some kind of high pitched cry. "Tikki and Elle got in spats all the time. Tikki was always a little jealous over how well Plagg and Elle got along."

"That's Chat's kwami?" Marinette clarified.

"Yes Ma'am." Fanna grinned, and Marinette thought she looked suspiciously similar to Volpina, "Tikki and Elle fought, but Tikki loved Elle dearly. She misses her. Tikki is one of the oldest Kwami. She's seen many Ladybugs and she has never gotten any better at saying goodbye."

"She said Elle couldn't be trusted." Marinette frowned.

"Ladybug, I trust Elle with my life." Fanna smiled a little softer this time, her canines hidden. "It's very important you meet her. I'm not allowed to tell you why, but please trust me. You need to be there."

* * *

Volpina would not stop laughing.

"Stop." Jade Turtle practically begged as they sat in the back of a "rented" car.

The car was actually Adrien's but he had lied to Volpina and Ladybug about where he had gotten it knowing how strict latter was with keeping their identities a secret.

Chat started to chuckle as well and Ladybug gave him the stink eye.

"This is just so funny." Volpina wheezed.

"I don't see what's so funny about it." Ladybug said from the passenger seat.

Volpina let out another cackle showing off her canines, "LB! We are currently geared up in full superhero outfits, sitting in the back of a car stuck in traffic on the freeway. It's pretty damn funny."

Chat laughed again.

"Volpina what do you propose we do?" Ladybug said annoyed.

"Nothing! I think this is great! When I picture the Avengers I immediately think of their trips in a minivan together." Volpina laughed again.

Jade Turtle chuckled.

"Not you too turtle boy."

Chat laughed at the nickname and lost it again.

"All three of you stop!"

They all doubled over with laughter again.

Ladybug fought a smile.

They ended up listening to Jade Turtle's music and although they were a new team, it felt distinctly familiar.

It was the afternoon by the time they reached the road Alya had collapsed on. Soon they were turning down a driveway to the small cottage she had woke up in.

The four heroes stood in broad daylight in front of the woman's door.

Volpina giggled again.

"Volpina I swear to god." Jade shoved her lightly.

"Sorry it's just a little silly right?"

Chat was too nervous to laugh, and Ladybug couldn't hear anything over the pulse in her ears.

Volpina and Jade seemed to catch on. Volpina stepped forward and knocked on the door. Jade watched as the two other heros stiffened visibly.

There was silence except for the birds and the wind.

The door opened and a brown haired woman with green eyes opened it.

"What-"

Chat Noir's eyes met with the woman's. Her eyes went wide.

"Get away from here."

The door closed with a loud bang.

Chat was still staring at it, something very distant in his eyes.

"I don't remember her being like that.." Volpina frowned and tried to peer through the window.

"Chat… are you alright?" Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't respond, except for a hiss of pain and his eyes shutting tight.

"Chat? What's wrong?" Ladybug moved in front of him trying to get his attention.

His hands flew to his head and he let out another hiss.

"Chat!"

Jade Turtle looked back in time to see Chat Noir collapse. He moved instinctually to catch him. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Ladybug confessed setting down her partner gently. "He wasn't responding and then his head hurt and he collapsed."

Volpina was knocking on the door again. There was no answer.

"Help! Chat Noir is hurt! Let us in!"

Still no answer.

"What do we do?" Volpina looked at Ladybug.

"I-I don't know" Ladybug was staring at Chat's unmoving body, unable to think of anything other then panic.

The door opened and the woman was standing on her front step her face contorted in worry to match Ladybug's. She looked at the spotted heroine and gave a frightened nod.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around Chat and lifted him up. The hero's walked into the house in silence.

It looked the same as when Volpina was last there. It was warm and cozy, if not still too big for one person. Eleanor lead hem upstairs and helped place Chat in a bed. She stared down at him, "How did you find me?"

Volpina took a step towards the woman, "That's my fault."

"What do you mean-"

"You saved my life and… Well we think you might know how to save a lot more people." Volpina confessed.

"You're the young woman? The one who collapsed?" Elle's eyes went wide. "No! As soon as he wakes up you leave! I don't want anything to do with this life!"

Volpina reached out gently, "Please, I know you've been through a lot, I know you must blame the miraculous for your fiance's death, but we need your help."

Elle shook her head, "You don't know anything about my past Volpina, there's a reason for that."

"What reason?" Ladybug asked looking up from Chats face for the first time. "Why can't we know? Why are you so connected to the miraculous?"

"I can't tell you."

"Is this another one of those Kwami rules? Like you can't tell people certain things?" Jade turtle asked.

Elle didn't answer. She stared down at Chat with worry. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know." Volpina supplied, "He saw you and collapsed."

Ladybug looked Elle up and down once. Maybe Tikki had been right. Maybe they shouldn't trust this woman.

"As soon as he wakes up." Elle warned again and left them alone.

"Why was she so worried about him?" Jade asked.

"She's probably just a decent person? You're saying if someone collapsed in front of your house you wouldn't be worried?"

"No just… She did not want us here, and then he collapses and suddenly it's fine?"

"She was Philippe Gillet's Fiance right?" Ladybug said still watching Chat, "He was the last Chat Noir."

* * *

 **Adrien woke up in a cold sweat.**

"You're awake!" Nino grinned from the chair beside the bed.

Adrien looked around confused. He wasn't at home… Where was he? Whose bed was this? It felt a little familiar. He remembered waking up to this ceiling before.

"We're at Elle's." Nino supplied, "We got here and when you saw her you collapsed."

"What time is it?" Adrien sat up slowly.

"It's around Midnight."

Adrien looked around the room. He had definitely been her before.

"Dude! Talk to me! Why did you collapse? I'm worried!"

Adrien met Nino's gaze, "I know her."

"What?"

"I know her… I've been having these memories with her in them ever since I heard her name." He looked around again slightly panicked, "Where's Plagg?"

"Chill. Him and Wayzz went to go find some food. You detransformed an hour ago. I convinced Ladybug to step outside and get some rest." Nino sighed, "What do you mean you know her?"

"I know her Nino… There are all these memories that I didn't know I had before, I thought they might just be Phillipes, but I know now. They're mine. I know her from somewhere."

Nino nodded his head slowly as he processed the information."That's crazy dude."

"I know!" Adrien ran his hands through his hair, "There's this part of my past that I never knew about… I guess when I saw her it was just too much."

Nino gave him another nodd.

Adrien lay back down with a sigh, "How did things get so messed up? You're here, Alya's Volpina, there's this strange woman…"

"Dude, I'm pretty sure your life has always been messed up. Secret identities, crazy dad, famous teenage years." Nino laughed, "I thought you'd be used to it by now."

Adrien laughed with him, "Yeah… I wonder if Ladybug's life is this messed up."

* * *

 **Ladybug went down the stairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake any of her sleeping teammates. To her surprise a light was on in the main room and the fire that was dying out cast a glow on the woman tending to the embers. Ladybug watched as the warm light reflected in the woman's eyes, and her hands held the metal stick that she pushed the logs with.**

"Thank you again… for helping him." Ladybug said softly.

Elle stiffened but looked towards the hero and smiled, "I couldn't just cast him out on the street."

"You could have." Ladybug sat at the edge of the fireplace beside the woman. "So thank you."

"You're welcome Ladybug." Elle frowned a little, "But I'm afraid that's as helpful as I can be."

"Elle I-"

"I know why you're here Ladybug." Elle looked almost sad, "I can not help you."

Ladybug fell silent. The fire flickered away filling the quiet room. It was so frustrating. She was so close to the answers she had been waiting for. She was so close to finally being able to fight Hawkmoth. But of course, there were more roadblocks. More mysterious answers she wasn't allowed to know.

"Fanna said it was important that I met you…" Ladybug said softly.

Elle looked up surprised, "She shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" Ladybug met Elle's gaze. She came all this way for answers, she wasn't giving up. "Fanna said I could trust you. Why? Why is it so important I meet you? Why do _you_ have all these answers?"

"Ladybug I can't-"

"I need to protect my city!" Ladybug pleaded, "I need to fight Hawkmoth! I need a way to defeat him! I need help! Please!"

"Call him by his name." Elle said sternly, "Hawkmoth is a lie, it's the name he chose so he could hide, so he could cause terror. Call him for what he is."

"Rekko." Ladybug said, "His name is Rekko."

"Yes… And he is not a supervillain. He is a weak hearted creature who will stop at nothing to satisfy his own wants."

"Then help me defeat him!" Ladybug begged.

Elle shook her head, "There are very few things I have left in this world Ladybug, very few people I care about. But I would rather die than see them hurt. I can't help you. After tonight I leave, Rekko can never find me."

"But we can help! Hawkmo- Rekko has to be stopped, he can't hurt you or anyone else if we stop him."

"But there are other people who can help you! Other people who don't have to run once they're found. Master Fu, he can help you-" Elle saw something flash across Ladybug's face. Remorse, guilt, sadness. "No…"

"He's dead."

"No." Elle shook her head, "Sabine. Is Sabine Cheng still alive?"

"Sabine?"

"Is she still alive?" Elle seemed panicked.

"Yes. How do you know Sabine Cheng?"

"Gabriel Agreste? Are him and his son alright?"

"Yes. Why do you know Sabine?"

Elle's eyes watered, but she looked relieved, "When did Fu?"

"Almost three weeks ago." Ladybug frowned, "Why do you know Sabine?"

Elle shook her head again, "I can't tell you if you don't know."

"Then how am I ever supposed to know?" Ladybug said angrily. She sighed, "Please… Is Sabine in danger?"

Elle bit her lip, "If you don't know about her… Then no. I don't think she's in danger."

It was Ladybug's turn to feel relieved. "How do you know Rekko?"

Elle looked away.

"Please. You're our last chance. Master Fu is gone. We need help. Are you his apprentice?"

Elle sighed, "Tikki wouldn't want me to tell you."

"Tikki didn't want me to come at all."

"Then why did you?"

"I need to know the truth."

Elle stood up and walked towards a bedroom.

"Who are you? Why did you know all these people?" Ladybug asked standing up to follow her.

Elle gave the hero a weak smile, "I used to be Ladybug."

* * *

Ladybug climbed back up the stairs still trying to process what had just happened. The previous Ladybug. She was right here, she was down those stairs. She finally knew who she was.

"You're adorable."

Ladybug looked over at Volpina and Jade Turtle. Volpina had her legs on top of Jade's and he had his arms around her. Ladybug frowned disapprovingly. Jade seemed to catch her glare and shifted a little further away from Volpina.

"Well… We should probably spilt up transformation is going to wear out soon." Jade said awkwardly.

"We should leave Chat in the same room, which leaves this room and that last bedroom. Someone's gotta share." Volpina wiggled her eyebrows at Jade who blushed a little and laughed.

"Volpina and I will share." Ladybug declared harshly grabbing the heroine by the arm and dragging her away.

"Ow, What the hell?" Volpina yanked her arm back from Ladybug.

"What the hell was that?" Ladybug whispered closing the door behind her and dropping her transformation

"What?"

"I come upstairs and see you draped over some guy-"

"Some guy?"

"Alya you are in a relationship!" Ladybug tried to keep her voice quiet.

"I am aware of that." Volpina laughed and released her transformation as well.

"So you don't think Nino would mind you flirting with some superhero?"

Alya grinned, "Girl, I know he would be ok with it."

"What?"

Alya started laughing, Tikki and Marinette shared a confused glance.

"Just don't do that in front of me. He's my teammate and Nino is my friend, I don't want either of them getting hurt."

"No one is getting hurt Marinette, I promise." Alya smiled.

"Does Jade even know you're not single?"

Alya sighed and knocked on the wall, "Oi! Jade! You know I'm taken right?" Alya yelled.

"Huh? Yeah!" Came the confused response.

"See? Everything is fine." Alya gave her friend a smile, "Tomorrow we can call Nino and ask if he cares. Deal?"

"Fine… Lets just go to sleep."

Marinette scowled and threw herself on the bed. Alya didn't have the energy to argue with her friend.

Marinette stared at the wall as she heard Tikki and Fanna chatting on the other end of the room. Eventually the chatter died out and the sound of rain hitting the window, mixed with the familiar sound of Tikki snoring.

She turned on her back and looked over at Alya.

"Hey…" she whispered poking her friend's shoulder, "Are you awake?"

"Of course." Alya's voice was soft and low.

"How did you get Fanna to tell you about Sage?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you convince her to tell you?"

"I didn't, Fanna told me when I first met her… it helped… when I was feeling alone, or like I couldn't succeed. It was nice to know someone else had done it before." Alya turned to meet Marinette's gaze, "Tikki never told you about the past Ladybug?"

"No."

"I'm sure there must be a good reason. Maybe the right time just hasn't come up."

"You'd think she'd tell me before I met her myself."

"What?"

"I met the previous Ladybug. She's downstairs. Elle is my predecessor." Marinette took a breath in and out and lowered her voice. "Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she want me to meet Elle?"

Alya shook her head, still processing, "I don't know."

"What happened back then? Why did Sage die? Why is Elle the only one left?"

"I don't know Mari…" Alya frowned, "But we will find the answers."

* * *

The long table in the dining room was surrounded by the four heroes and Elle. The silence that filled the room was heavy and awkward. In the middle of the table sat a plate full of semi burnt pancakes and a bowl of runny scrambled eggs. Jade Turtle looked at them skeptically as Volpina served herself cautiously.

"I'm not a great cook." Elle said, matter of factly.

"I remember," Volpina said with an awkward laugh.

The silence fell again as they all pushed around their food.

"This is ridiculous." Volpina complained, looking at her teammates. "More than half of you know who I am."

"Don't you dare." Ladybug shot her a glare.

Volpina rolled her eyes and was enveloped in a bright orange light.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Ladybug stared wide eyed at her friend.

"How can we expect Elle to work with us if we're not completely open with her." Alya gave Elle a smile as Fanna floated down to the table, "Besides Fanna was hungry."

The kwami looked up at the older woman and gave her a sad smile. "It's been a long time."

Elle smiled back mournfully, "It has."

Suddenly there was a flash of dark green.

"Not you too?" Ladybug was covering her eyes.

"Hey… Spots, it's ok. Chat and Alya already knew." Nino said and turned to Elle, "We've met already."

"We have." Elle smiled a little. "Does your grandmother know about this Nino?"

Nino laughed nervously, "No.."

Ladybug was staring at Jade Turtle, Nino… Guess that's why Alya had been flirting with him.

Wayzz had floated over to say hello already. Chat was staring at her.

"Don't you dare." She warned. "This is important Chat! Our identities need to be a secret!"

"But why?" Alya looked towards her friend, "Hawkmoth already knows! Why does it matter?"

"He only knows because you told him!"

"Wait, what?" Chat looked between the two confused, "Alya told Hawkmoth? Why?"

"It was an accident."

"This isn't something I mess around with," Ladybug said defensively, "It's been what? A month for you? And you've already told everyone your identity. This has been my life for the past five years, this is what I do. This is my secret and I will decide when to share it."

A long silence fell over the table, and Nino went back to pushing his food around on his plate.

There was a light green flash and Ladybug turned away.

"No fucking way!" Alya yelled, staring at Chat.

"I agree with you M'lady, it's your secret and you should decide when you share it. But this is my secret. I should get to choose when I share it." Adrien looked towards Elle, "I know we've never met… But I- We need your help. We need to end this thing with Hawkmoth now, no one else is going to get hurt or akumatized. Only you can help us. Please Elle."

Elle stared at the young man in front of her, her eyes watering. Plagg floated towards her slowly. She shook her head and stood up. The room fell into silence again as she left.

Adrien felt something inside of him crumble and die. He looked over to Ladybug but she still wouldn't face him. He felt the rare flame of anger rise within him.

"Ladybug my name is Adrien Agreste. I know we've only met like this a couple times, but I would have thought you'd at least meet your partner, who you've worked with, fought beside, and known with for five years. I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of secrets, and I'm tired of not getting any answers. Will you please at least look at me!" Adrien was standing staring at Ladybug's back.

She didn't move.

Adrien left.

Alya stared at Ladybug as her shoulders began to shake and tears started to hit her legs. Without hesitation she got up and wrapped her friend in a tight hug, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for… I didn't think what this all meant to you."

"I'm such an idiot."

"You're not." Alya said soothingly.

"I am!" Ladybug shook her head. She let go of Alya and stood up, "And I need to fix this."

The spotted hero ran after Adrien and left Alya and Nino alone at the breakfast table full of uneaten food.

"Is any of it edible?" Alya asked gesturing at the burnt pancakes.

Nino shook his head.

There was silence between them and Alya scooted closer. "How long did you know about Adrien for?"

"A while. We do live together Alya, and we're best friends."

"So wait you knew from high school?"

"No! Not that far back. I found out when I first met you as Volpina, we saw each other climbing into the apartment through the windows."

Alya laughed and put her head on Nino's shoulder.

Nino looked down at her through the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful, and he had never felt so lucky. Her eyes glanced up and caught his.

"What are you staring at Lahiffe?"

"You."

Alya blushed a little but smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." God did he ever. She was so smart and stunning. Everything about her was like fire, warm, passionate, awe inspiring. Sometimes he had to just thank his lucky stars that they had gone drinking together, that she had agreed to give it another chance. He was pretty sure he could spend the rest of his life looking at her smile. He knew he could. It was his favourite part about waking up every day, the moments where he looked over and saw her beside him already. "Alya will you live with me?"

Alya sat up startled, "What?"

"Will you live with me? I mean, we already share a bed, you practically live with me and Adrien already."

"You want me to move in with you and Adrien?"

"Yes! Or no, I mean maybe we could find our own apartment. I don't care actually, I just want to live with you."

"I don't know Nino… Let me think about it."

"Just hear me out Al, you're over all the time anyway, you need to find a new roommate, well I'm your solution!"

"My solution?"

"Yes! This way you don't have to worry about getting kicked out of your apartment, and if you move in with Adrien and I, it's really no different rent wise for us. I mean you're over all the time already, and we already share groceries."

"I'm so glad to know I'm not an inconvenience." Alya scooted away slightly.

Nino's expression fell, "You're mad?"

"Yes!" Alya glared at him.

"Al, what's the matter? I just asked you to move in why are you mad?"

"I'm not some damsel you need to save ok? I'm not hopeless."

"I'm not trying to save you Alya, I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't!"

"I'm not supposed to help the woman I love?" Nino felt himself getting angry.

"You're supposed to ask her to move in because you love her. Not because you're worried she has nowhere else to go. I don't want to be your charity case Nino, I want to be your girlfriend." Alya stormed off and Nino felt his anger disappear and replace itself with regret.

* * *

Ladybug's heart was pounding. Adrien Agreste's bright green eyes met hers and she could see the hope and fear mixed in them.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say. She felt like her throat was closing in and she couldn't breathe. How had he done this so easily? How had he just let go and showed who he was?

"Why are you here?" He asked, refusing to let himself hope.

"I'm an idiot!" Ladybug yelled, pushing past the terrible fear. "I'm not disappointed in you, I'm not angry, I'm just an idiot. And you're my partner and my best friend, and I should have been there for you…" She felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Chat…"

Adrien's face softened and he wrapped her in a hug. "It's ok."

"It's not. I've been unfair to you for five years."

"Ladybug, you are one of the most just people I know."

Ladybug took a deep breath. She could do this. She felt her body tense in fear, she couldn't breath, her pulse was racing. She couldn't do it, not even now. She was a worthless leader, and a worthless partner.

She felt Adrien hold her tighter. What was she so afraid of? She trusted him to keep her secret. She trusted him to stay by her side no matter who she was. She loved him. She loved him so much. Her best friend, the man who kissed her in the park, the one who saved her life. What was she holding on to? She smiled.

A pink light blinded Adrien. Before he could open his mouth he felt a pair of soft lips on his own.

He stepped back and his eyes shot open, "M'lady, I'm dating someone I can't-"

He looked at her for the first time and stood staring. Marinette smiled nervously. "I know Kitty."

Adrien stared at her. This couldn't be real right? It couldn't be this convient, that Marinette would have been her all along. It was too much of a coincidence. Gently, he reached out and touched her arm. "I can't believe it." He grinned.

"Believe what?"

"Out of the whole entire world, the two women I fall in love with are the same person."

Marinette kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too."

* * *

"I missed you all so much." Elle sat in the living room with Plagg, Wayzz and Fanna. Plagg was already by her side nuzzling his head against her hand just as he had done when she was Ladybug. She felt a wave of joy at the reunion, and a sharp pain at the memory. She missed Philippe. She missed Adrien.

"Why did you bring him here Plagg?" She asked the kwami as he floated up close to her face.

"He insisted." Plagg shrugged his shoulders and Elle rolled her eyes.

"Rekko came back around five years ago." Wayzz supplied.

Elle nodded, "I saw it on the news, it was around the same time he stopped trying to find me."

"Master Fu and I… I think that he is trying to obtain Tikki and Plagg so that he can locate you, but he's been unsuccessful so far."

"Do Chat Noir and Ladybug know how to seal him?"

"No," Fanna added in, "And the next descendant isn't aware either."

"You have to help Elle." Wayzz begged, "You knew the boy's mother. You can help him."

"It's not like Amira told me everything about her duty. We didn't know each other very well." Elle looked over to Plagg.

"They need you." He said gravely, "I'm sorry Elle. I know you've already done enough, but there's still more to go before it's over for good."

Elle sighed. "I worked so hard to protect him… Why would Fu pick him?"

Plagg smiled, "In his defense, Adrien is an excellent Chat Noir."

Alya stormed through the room and Fanna floated over to her, "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"Human things." Alya muttered. "What are you all talking about?"

"Answers." Elle said standing up.

Tikki floated in from outside and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Elle.

"Where are you going?" Tikki said, her sweet tinkly voice gone. "Running away again?"

"I'm going to see my son." Elle walked towards the door.

"That was always your problem Eleanor. You cared more about that boy then you did about being Ladybug."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Ladybug anymore."

* * *

Adrien and Marinette were down by the water staring at the rocks beneath the waves. Marinette looked up when she heard footsteps.

"It's Elle."

Adrien turned further away. He felt childish, but he just couldn't face her yet.

"Hello Ladybug." Elle said softly. "I was wondering if I could…"

Marinette turned back to Adrien. He didn't say anything. "I can leave you too alone if-"

"No." Adrien said and turned to look at Elle, "Whatever she has to say she can say it in front of both of us."

Elle looked away. There was a silence before Elle finally broke it. "How… How long have you been Chat Noir?"

Adrien frowned. He looked up at her, her brown hair caught the wind as her skirt blew out behind and around her. She was staring at him as the air spun around her.

"Since I was 15."

Elle looked heart broken. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and her face looked pale. Adrien felt his throat ache as he held back his emotions.

"Why do I know you? Why do I have all these memories of you? Why does it hurt so much to just be here, to be so close and it…"

"It aches." She finished for him. "If I tell you… You won't be able to forget. Everything will change."

"Maybe it'll change for the better."

"I don't think it will."

"It's too painful not knowing." Adrien begged taking a step closer, back up to shore.

Marinette watched switching between the two faces.

Elle met his gaze. His eyes were just like his mothers. And his hair. She moved even closer still and her arms opened.

Adrien fell into her embrace without thinking. He felt a sob escape his mouth, though he had no idea why he was crying.

"I am so sorry," Elle was crying. Her arms pulled him closer, and for the first time in a long time, he felt safe again. "I love you so much. I never wanted to leave you. I'm so sorry."

"Who a-are you?" Adrien managed out between sobs.

"My name is Eleanor Perron. I was the woman that raised you."

Something clicked in Adrien's head. "Aunty Elle?" Adrien let go of Elle. He looked up at her tearstained face."But why don't I remember you? My mother was the one who-"

"I'll explain everything. I promise. But let's head inside first." She looked back at the cottage, and then to Marinette. "you aren't the only one who needs some answers."


	13. Asa's Descendant

"I guess I should start at the beginning" Elle looked around the room nervously. "Years and years ago Kwami and humans lived together in the same world. Kwami were magical creatures that possessed immense powers. Some lived peacefully among the humans, most did not. Humans lived in fear of the Kwami except for one."

"Asa became friends with Plagg and I," Tikki said turning in a circle to address everyone. "From us she learned our magic."

"Asa created a new world and used the powers of the Ladybug and the Black cat to send all the Kwami into this new world." Elle explained. "For their help and friendship Asa bonded Tikki and Plagg to her own jewelry so that they could stay in this world, but they could never go to the new world Asa had created."

Tikki looked over to Plagg sadly, "We haven't seen our friends in a very long time."

"Asa began a long tradition. She had one daughter and she taught her everything she knew about the kwami and magic. She gave Tikki's earrings and Plagg's ring to two close friends to watch over and to give their energy and strength to the Kwami. See Asa had created the magical jewelry but the Kwami needed someone to wear the jewelry to be able to have a physical form."

"As time went on we learned more about sharing our energy with humans who wore our miraculous, we found that we could lend them our power and magic." Fanna supplied looking over at Alya, "And that we could borrow their power to have a stronger physical form."

"Asa's daughter also had a child who she taught about the Kwami and her own powers, and then that child had a child, you get the idea. Similarly the ring and the earrings were passed down to family members and trusted friends. And then the tradition took shape. Asa's descendant, who possessed her magic, a guardian, who would learn the history of the kwami and pass it on, and those chosen to care for Tikki and Plagg would work together learning and discovering." Elle explained, "But of course this didn't last long. One of Asa's descendants, Rova wanted to see the Kwami world, so she used her power to break the walls between the two worlds and Kwami once again roamed among humans. The next descendant, Rova's daughter, teamed up with Duusu the peacock and trapped all the kwami back into their world. Duusu was bonded to her broach."

"However, Rova and her daughter weren't as powerful as Asa and the new seal was not as strong. There was a crack in the walls between the worlds, that's where Kwami would slip in." Tikki added, "It became the duty of those involved with the miraculous to catch the kwami who came through and send them back."

"Or in the case of Wayzz and I, get them to join the team." Fanna said with a smile.

"Rekko was the most recent Kwami to come through the crack." Elle said somberley, "But when he came through Asa's descendant was missing. So we watched him to make sure he was no danger to anyone… and at first he wasn't. He was charming, and none of us knew how dangerous he could be."

"Dangerous? How is Rekko dangerous?" Tikki interrupted angrily.

"Rekko is Hawkmoth." Elle said turning to look at her old kwami.

"He isn't Elle. He doesn't have those powers!" Tikki looked back at the heroes, "Rekko is the bat. He can't control people, he has the power of location."

Marinette frowned, "What do you mean Tikki?"

Tikki looked over to her chosen, "Rekko can conceal himself and summon darkness to hide in. He can find things too."

Marinette shared a look with Adrien. Tikki buzzed between the two of them, "What is it?"

"That day… In master Fu's shop-" Marinette began looking to Adrien for help.

"There was this, this darkness that covered the shop. I couldn't even see though it with my night vision."

"I saw that!" Alya added in looking to the other two, "Remember that day I ended up in the hospital?"

"How could I forget?" Marinette sighed.

"Well I ran past the massage shop and it was dark inside, like none of the light from outside was getting in. Then he ran above the roofs and I chased after him. I remember being hit by a dart in the back of the neck and then I remember waking up in the hospital." Alya explained.

"The dart would be Jala." Elle said turning to look at Plagg in surprise, "Does Hawkmoth have a team?"

Marinette shook her head, "No, he's stolen two miraculous. The Bee and the Butterfly."

Elle's eyes went wide. "Gabriel.." She whispered under her breath.

Adrien turned to her, "What's wrong?"

She grimaced and ignored him.

"Why did you say my father's name?" Adrien asked again.

Elle looked past him and pretended not to hear. "If Rekko does have Noroo and Jala, then that would explain the dart, and his ability to create the akuma."

Plagg looked over to Tikki, "I think we have to face the facts Tikki…"

"What facts? Alya was tired that could have been anything!" Tikki's eyes welled with tears, she turned to Elle, "Why are you so determined to destroy him? He made a mistake, god knows Phillipe did."

"Don't talk that way about Phillipe." Elle snapped.

"That's enough!" Fanna yelled going into her human form and grabbing Tikki, pulling her away from Elle. "Some of us haven't forgiven Phillipe, Elle." Fanna tried not to snarl at the name. He had killed Sage. It wasn't easy to forgive. She looked back at Tikki in her hands and sighed, "but Tikki the fact is that Rekko is Hawkmoth. I know he is, he's been talking to Alya long enough."

That seemed to calm Tikki, "He's been talking to you?" She looked over at Alya who nodded, "What did he say? Why is he doing this?"

Alya frowned, "Well he wanted to know Ladybug's identity that was a big part of it…. Before I met Elle, when I collapsed on the side of the road, he said something about.. Isn't there someone you love Volpina? And I just want to find the woman I love. I don't think he meant it though, he was just trying to trick me."

"Of course." Tikki said looking over to Elle and the anger had left her eyes. "It was always you." She said sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Tikki looked like she believed her this time.

There was a loud noise as Adrien slammed his hands down on the table, "So great. We know he wants you. Why? And why shouldn't we just give you to him? And how is my father involved?" Adrien looked around as everyone stared wide eyed at him, "I'm glad the rest of you are getting answers out of this!"

Silence fell over everyone. Marinette reached out gently and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Elle met his angry gaze sadly, "He's after me because we were once in love, a very long time ago. I'm sorry Adrien. I promised I'd tell you everything. I'll tell you now.

"I got the Ladybug miraculous when I was 16. I wasn't chosen like the rest of you, I found the earrings in a pawn shop and stole them. We didn't have a lot of money, it was just me and my dad, and he…. He wasn't a good father. So I ran away. When Tikki appeared before me I knew it was my chance to escape. I went to Paris. We lived on the streets and I would steal cookies from convenience stores for Tikki, and, well, more things from other places so I could eat. Your mom found me Adrien. Celine was pregnant with you then though she didn't know yet, and she had heard rumors that Ladybug had appeared and went to go find me herself. We were attacked in an alley, and although your mother could have easily taken care of it herself, I didn't know. I saved her life and in return she took me home with her. She cleaned me up and gave me a job. I was her bodyguard, and once she had you, I was yours.

"I remember not being to thrilled about it when you were first born. I wasn't so much a bodyguard, more of a nanny. But the real reason I was there was because I was Ladybug. Celine gathered all of the miraculous users of that time, Sage and Fanna, Phillipe and Plagg, Tikki and I, She even located the comb that had been lost for the past 20 years. Your mother was dedicated to the miraculous and it was her dream to be the next Guardian.

"We met Rekko when I was still a teenager and I fell in love with him, I'm not proud of it. It wasn't that he used to be good, he used to just hide the evil. But I ended things. He tried to get me to be his chosen, but I refused. I was Tikki's chosen."

Tikki looked up at Elle, "You never told me that."

"There's a lot of things I didn't tell you Tikki… I wasn't sure how to after what happened." Elle turned back to Adrien, "I raised you and I tried to give up being Ladybug so I could stay home and take care of you."

Tikki looked away hurt again. It was clear Elle's plan to give up her miraculous hadn't gone over well with the kwami.

"Fu wouldn't have it. He asked me to start training to become the next Guardian. Life was going well. And then before I knew it you were 7 and I was engaged, and then you were 8 and your mother was gone, and Phillipe was gone, and I knew that Rekko would stop at nothing to find me." Elle's breath hitched, "He threatened to kill you. He said he would if I didn't become his chosen. And Asa's descendant was dead, there was no way to send him back then. So I ran. I ran as far away as possible and I let him know I was running and I let him chase me across the world for years, and every time he was going to go back and threaten you I would give him a clue and he would come running. And he must have thought I didn't love you anymore. Because he stopped saying your name. And then he went away five years ago, and the attacks started happening in Paris. I was going to go back and lure him away when you both appeared." She looked between him and Marinette, "And I knew Tikki could stop him. So I hid. It'd be more dangerous if I came back, if anyone knew I was alive, or where I was."

Elle reached out her hand, "I'm so sorry. I missed you everyday."

Adrien ignored the tears on his cheeks, "Why can't I remember everything?"

"When I left… I didn't want you to miss me. I had Fu erase everything. I replaced all your memories of me with your mother."

"What?" Adrien hissed angrily.

"I wanted you to have a normal family… I didn't want you to come looking for me. So all your memories of me, I had Fu change them."

"You erased my memories?"

"Not erased. I asked him to keep all of them… I just erased myself from them all." Elle tried to meet his gaze but Adrien wouldn't look at her.

"It's true kid." Plagg floated next to Adrien. "I was there for it."

"You knew?" Adrien turned to Plagg in shock and hurt, "You knew from the day you met me? You knew that my childhood was a lie?"

"Yes."

"Don't be mad at him. I told everyone to keep it from you. I'm sorry Adrien." Elle looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I don't expect forgiveness. I don't expect anything. But you deserved to know."

"I deserved to know back then!"

"It wasn't safe-"

Adrien stood up, "My whole life everyone's been telling me what I can and can't do, what I can and can't know. I'm Chat Noir! Why does no one trust me? I can handle it!" He looked at his group of friends, his teammates. How was he supposed to fight Hawkmoth if no one thought he could handle a secret. "Don't bother following me." Adrien stormed outside again and Marinette stood up to follow.

Plagg flew in front of her, "Give him a minute Ladybug. It's good for him to finally express himself."

There was a pause until Nino coughed awkwardly. "So if I'm following along, we need Asa's descendant to use Chat Noir and Ladybug's power to stick Rekko back in the other world right?"

"Yes." Elle whispered hoarsely.

"So we've got two out of the three, but we still need to find Asa's descendant. Can't someone else just learn the magic stuff from Plagg and Tikki?"

Elle shook her head, "Before the worlds were divided Kwami could use their magic freely, but Asa's magic eliminates most of the Kwami's magic. Tikki and Plagg can teach the spell to anyone, but only Asa's descendant has the magical power to use the spell. It has to be a descendant of Asa."

"Maybe we could get the police in Paris to search for someone? They'll listen to superheros right?"

"I'm Sorry Nino." Wayzz looked up at his chosen sadly.

"What? Why? Look it's not that hard. We just need the name of the last person, maybe they had a kid before they died." Nino looked at Elle, "What was the last descendants name?"

She gave him a sad look, "Amira Lahiffe."

Nino thought he must have heard wrong. He must have.

"Lahiffe?" Alya was ready to leap out of her chair.

Elle nodded, "The name means descendant of hero. It's been passed down by all of Asa's descendant."

All eyes were on Nino. He must have misheard. He must have food on his face, that's why they were staring. "Did you say Amira?"

"Yes."

"That's not…." He laughed awkwardly, "This is really funny and all but that's just not true."

"Nino I met your mother-"

"No."

"Please listen. That magic, it's in you now. You have the ability to stop Rekko."

"It has to be someone else." Nino shook his head and stood up pacing, "Anyone else. Literally anyone!"

"You're the only one that can do it."

"But- I can't! She never taught me anything! She left me after I was born! I barely know what she looks like! How am I supposed to fight Rekko when I didn't even know I was Asa's descendant?"

"Nino." Elle spoke calmly, "I will help you, as will Tikki and Plagg. We will teach you everything you need to know. You're our only chance. Please."

"I'll try." Nino said gravely. "But I think you'd better get a back up plan."

* * *

Nino wasn't really sure what he expected to find when he walked outside, but it was definitely not Adrien punching trees. Which, incidentally, is what he did see.

The blonde was punching one of the big oaks by the woods and muttering curse words.

"Whoa dude," Nino ran towards him and pulled him back from the tree, "What is going on with you?"

Adrien looked down at his fists. His knuckles were bloody and red. He looked up at Nino and his puffy red eyes broke Nino's heart.

"Ok, let's talk some of this out." Nino grabbed his shoulders and turned Adrien to face him, "What are you feeling?"

"Anger." Adrien muttered under his breath looking away from Nino.

"Ok. That's fine dude, but you can't just go punching trees."

"I'm sorry." Adrien's shoulders dropped and he stared at the ground. He looked like a sad puppy.

Nino sighed, "Don't apologize. You're allowed to be angry. It's not a bad thing. Why are you angry?"

"Because my whole life is a lie."

"Ok." Nino wasn't really sure how to respond. But honestly? He was kind of feeling the same way. "I get that man. Mine kind of is too."

"Yeah? Did it turn out your mother barely raised you and the woman who did has been missing for 12 years and had your memory wiped?" Adrien snapped bitterly.

"No, just that my mother had magic powers that were passed down to me and I need to master them or we can't stop Hawkmoth." Nino laughed awkwardly.

"What?" Adrien finally met his gaze and Nino dropped his arms to his side.

"Asa's descendants all have the last name Lahiffe. My mom was the last one… She's dead." It felt weird to say. Nino avoided Adrien's gaze. "I thought she was probably dead, but my grandmother had only said that she was missing, that she had run off." He stayed silent for a second before mumbling out, "I always hoped… I just always had a part of me that believed she would come back."

And now she wasn't.

"Are you ok?" It was Adrien's turn to put a hand on Nino's shoulder.

"I'm fi-" Nino couldn't bring himself to finish the lie. "I'm freaking out dude! Apparently I've got to learn this magic stuff, and then I have to go fight Hawkmoth, and I don't know any of it! I am inept at magic dude!"

"Nino I'm sure you can do it-"

"I can't though! Remember when I got really into magic when I was 16?" Adrien laughed and Nino rolled his eyes, "See. Not good at it! My inability for magic started way before then too!"

"Nino, just because you couldn't do card tricks, or pull a rabbit from a hat-"

"Or do the rings trick, or cut a lady in half!"

"You tried to cut a lady in half?" Adrien tried not to feel amused.

"It was supposed to be Alya, but she refused so my grandma did it." Nino looked away embarrassed.

"Look. Just because you sucked at magic tricks doesn't mean you suck at real magic."

"I do suck. Adrien, I can't even use my powers." Nino turned away and walked back to the tree. He leaned his back against it and slid to the ground "I can't use my shield properly, I'm no help to you guys. Now how am I supposed to master magic that no one alive knows how to use?"

"I don't know…"

"I just wish it wasn't me… " Nino put his head in his hands. "It feels stupid… I wish my mom was here. Isn't that crazy? I've never met her, my entire life she's be gone, she abandoned me, and now I wish she was here to… to teach me something!"

"I wish my mom was here too." Adrien whispered sitting down beside his friend. "There's so many things I need to ask her."

"Like how do I summon my magic powers?"

"Are any of my memories real?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Did you ever really love me?"

The two of them fell silent again. The wind blew through the trees and filled their silence with the sounds of waves and birds.

"Yeah.. " Nino said, "Did you ever really love me?"

Nino laughed bitterly. That was the real root of it wasn't it? If she had loved him more would she have stayed? Would she have hung around long enough for him to learn this magic crap? Apparently she didn't, and now he didn't know anything. Not a single thing about her, other then her name.

"I never asked.." Adrien said, "But what happened? I mean why did your grandma raise you?"

Nino sighed, "I only know the story from my Nonna, and I'm not even sure it's right anymore. My mom had me when she was 19. She named me after my dad and then dropped me at his apartment. She left and my nonna came to help and then my dad.. My dad died when I was 3. So it was just me and Nonna."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I don't really remember much about my parents. My nonna tells me stories about my dad. At least I've got her. I really didn't need any other parent. She loved me enough for both of them. And I know my dad loved me."

Adrien nodded staring at the ground.

"I'm sure your dad does too man."

"Yeah." Adrien put his head in his arms.

"Look." Nino turned to face him, "Say what you will about the lying and the leaving, but Elle seems to care for you. She raised you and loves you, so maybe it's not the family you had in mind, but you've got a mom who loves you right now in your life. I'm not saying forgive her or start calling her mom or anything. I'm just saying."

Nino sighed when the silence continued, "Sorry… I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"No." Adrien looked up, "No you're right… I just… I don't know anymore. Everything's so crazy right now. And My girlfriend is Ladybug? That's crazy right? And then there's Elle, and Plagg knew… And my father knew." He looked up at the sky with an almost half smile, "Is that why he wanted me to model? Is that what all those photo shoots and interviews were for? Did he want her to know me? Maybe he figured if I was an international hit, she would get to see me grow up."

"I don't know man."

"I really hope so." Adrien turned back to Nino, "I've never had anything to talk to my father about before. Well… Anything I'd want to talk about."

Nino smiled and nodded. He was a little jealous. It was crazy really. No one should be envious of Adrien's relationship to his father but… Nino couldn't help but think at least they could work on their relationship. Nino would never have one.

The idea hadn't really bothered him in a long time. He was used to the little bit of a sting when other people mentioned their dad's, he had gotten past it. He had his nonna. He was happy and fine, and then Alya lost her dad. And she would talk about him and what they did together. All the family outings, and then the days after the divorce when her sisters and her would just spend time with their dad. Scavenger hunts, fishing, zoo trips, building forts out of couch cushions. When she talked about him she would laugh and cry and Nino felt like he had really missed out, and he would hold her and just bite back tears. Because Alya would try and help him if she knew he was upset. But Alya had a lot to deal with. She was going through a lot and she didn't need his baggage. He could handle it.

"Are you ok?" Adrien's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah…"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Alya." Wasn't he always? He used to be embarrassed, that his thoughts were constantly consumed by her smile, or her face, or the way her hair stuck out in funny directions in the morning. But he had given up whatever timid part of him had felt embarrassed, and had fully embraced it. He loved her, more then he had loved anyone before.

And she was mad at him.

He had almost forgotten. She was mad at him and they weren't speaking right now and all he wanted was to speak with her.

"I'm an idiot." Nino muttered mostly to himself, but Adrien heard it and he gave him a pat on the shoulder. "She's mad at me and I don't know what to do."

"What did you do?"

"I don't know. I asked her to move in with me."

"That's great!"

"She said no." Nino sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well more like yelled it."

"Well what did you say?"

"I said that she should move in because we love each other and she needs a place to stay and she's over all the time anyway."

"Ok. Anything after that?"

"No she just got mad at me, she said I thought she was a charity case."

"You don't think that! You'd never think that!" Adrien defended.

"That's what I said." Nino sighed. "I just want to apologize… And I did it all wrong anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I just… I kept giving reasons-"

"Good reasons." Adrien said reassuringly.

"Right.. But it was like.. It was like I was making excuses for why I was asking her. I should have just said.."

"Said what?"

"That I want to live with her because I love her. Because she makes me sleep better at night and I like waking up to her face. Not because of any other excuse… I just want to be with her…" Nino sighed looking away from his friend, "I'm just.. I'm afraid ok? I'm afraid that one day she's gonna wake up and realise she's better off without me again. I mean we broke up in highschool and what has she done since then? Gone to school, working towards a degree, got an internship, amazing, successful and then she dates me again… And I ruin everything. And what have I done in the same amount of time? Nothing. I DJ. That's it. I'm not good enough for her."

Adrien frowned, "Nino you can't blame yourself for what happened in Alya's life. You can't control any of that. Bad things didn't happen because she started dating you." He gave him a smile, "And you're a great DJ man, and you're Jade Turtle! You're literally a superhero!"

"One who can't use his powers. Meanwhile she was kicking ass on solo missions." Nino sighed, "I gave her all those other reasons because I wanted to convince her it was a good idea to live with me… I already know it's the best thing that could happen to me."

Alya had gone outside for a breath of air after the tense meeting. She knew she shouldn't stay when she heard Adrien and Nino. They were having what seemed to be a very tense and private conversation. She was about to walk away when she caught her name.

"Alya," Nino said with a sigh, "She's mad at me and I don't know what to do."

 _Well you could come talk to me instead of Adrien._ She thought angrily.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know."

Alya felt her blood boil. She had told him exactly what he did, and here he was complaining to Adrien as the two of them sat there, and he was purposely-

Alya decided that these thoughts were better screamed at the boys instead of at herself in her head, but before she could march over there to give them both of piece of her mind Nino did… Exactly what Nino would do.

"That I want to live with her because I love her. Because she makes me sleep better at night and I like waking up to her face. Not because of any other excuse… I just want to be with her…"

And all the anger was gone. _Why don't you just tell me that?_ Alya held her breath and leaned against the wall of the house.

"I'm just.. I'm afraid ok? I'm afraid that one day she's gonna wake up and realise she's better off without me again"

She didn't know. She never thought that he.. That he felt that way. It wasn't true. Not any of it. She wasn't better than him or too good for him. If anything he was beyond her. He was sweet and understanding and loving and supportive and had put up with way too much shit. He had been a saint and she had been a nervous wreck. How many fights had they had because he was trying to help her and she had been acting proud?

"I gave her all those other reasons because I wanted to convince her it was a good idea to live with me… I already know it's the best thing that could happen to me."

And then Alya knew what needed to be done, to be said, to be fixed, and before she could walk over to them and do just that Marinette, Tikki and Fanna poked their heads out of the door.

"Is it safe to come out?" Marinette asked stepping on to the patio next to Alya.

"Yeah, our boys are having a chat. I think they're ok now." Alya said wiping the tears from her cheeks before Marinette could catch them. She didn't fool Fanna though and her Kwami gave her a worried look. Before anyone could say anything however Elle poked her head out the door.

"Oh," She looked at everyone surprised, "That's where everyone went. I hate to pull everyone back but there's just one more thing we need to agree upon. Is everyone ok to talk for a little bit?"

Marinette nodded, "I'll get Chat and Jade."

Tiki and Mari left towards the woods. Fanna turned her attention back to her chosen.

"Are you alright Kit?" The kwami whispered floating next to Alya's ear.

Alya nodded, "I will be. I just need to talk to Nino."

* * *

The group assembled back into the living room and avoided eye contact.

"Well…" Elle began, clearing her throat, "I've been talking to Ladybug and the Kwami, and we have a pretty clear idea of what needs to happen."

"We know that Rekko wants to find Elle, so we return to Paris with her and lure Rekko out of hiding." Marinette explained.

"We already know he has the power of 2 other kwami. That's probably why the attacks went down in the first place. It takes a lot to keep a tight control over that much power, and trust me Jala is not the kind to sit quietly." Elle continued.

Elle nodded, "He has trouble creating akuma and keeping control of them. If you've noticed his most recent akuma have been incredibly powerful and incredibly destructive. He won't trust them to go find me and bring me back without killing me." Elle grinned, "I can guarantee he'll show up."

"So what's the plan?" Nino asked nervously. He had a feeling it involved him and magic.

"The plan is we train you up for as long as we can. I may not have been the chosen of all your Kwami, but I was fairly close with those who were." Elle turned to Nino with a kind smile, "Don't worry. We'll teach you everything you need to know. You're gonna do fine." She turned back to everyone, "I need to contact the current guardian and see if they have anything else they can tell us."

A somber hush fell over the room.

"Fu is dead." Alya said quietly.

"I know Volpina." Elle smiled sadly, "But I know who he would have put in charge."

Elle put Plagg and Tikki in charge of training for a moment while she went to the phone.

"Hello, Boulangerie Patisserie, how can I help you?"

Elle smiled, "I was wondering if Sabine was around? I hate to call so suddenly but something's come up."

She had met Tom once or twice and she was sure he didn't remember her, but he handed the phone to Sabine anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

There was silence on the other end for a second before Sabine spoke again. "How did- Where are you?"

"An undisclosed location." Elle laughed lightly, "I'm really sorry to call out of nowhere."

"I understand." And Elle could hear Sabine smile, even through the phone. "Are you making a move soon?"

"Very soon." Elle said, "Soon enough that I think we need to send Rekko on a goose chase."

"Am I allowed to know where you're heading to next?" Sabine asked with a sad laugh.

"Yes." Elle smiled, "I'm coming back home Sabine. And I'm finally going to kick Rekko out for good."

* * *

Tikki and Plagg had lead their small team in a series of physical exercises. Which Alya, Marinette and Adrien were more then ready for. All three had been training hard for the past month. Nino was still new to the superhero stuff, and had a little more trouble. It didn't really help that they had paired him and Adrien up for sparring. Adrien had taken years of fencing and easily beat Nino, so they both ended up goofing off whenever Tikki or Plagg turned away.

Plagg looked over at the two boys as they sparred, "What are you doing?"

Adrien grinned guilty, "A new technique?"

He currently had his arm extended at full length and Nino's forehead balancing on it. Nino wasn't even trying to hit him either. He was just standing there balancing himself as he leaned forward.

"It's a core exercise."

Plagg glared daggers at them both. "Spots, Fox!" Plagg called to Alya and Marinette who were actually sparring across the yard from them. "I think we should switch partners."

Nino and Adrien looked at each other in fear.

They had barely been trying before. Now? Now they were working hard. For all of Alya's lack of formal training she had no problem getting a few hits on Adrien, and Nino…. Nino spent most of his training dodging and running away.

Finally Fanna called them over and the boys took a breather.

"Alright. Alya and I can demonstrate." Fanna said circling her chosen's legs in her fox form. "The Kwami and the humans they lend their powers to have a special connection." Fanna explained, "We can lend our energy to you in order for you to become stronger." She sent a nod to Alya

"Fangs Barred." Alya said and she was enveloped in her familiar orange light.

Nino tried not to stare, but he did. He loved that light. It was so fierce and brave, just like Alya herself. And so when he met Alya's gaze, he met it with his jaw dropped. Alya flushed and dropped the transformation again.

"Whatever form you want to call that, we have named it Volpina, it's where the kwami is giving you all their energy." Fanna floated in her tiny fox form." Sometimes we are conscious and can see and hear what you do, sometimes we don't remember what happened exactly, it all depends how much energy you use. For example. I remember Alya's Tod staring like a fish and Alya turning into a beet."

Alya shot the kwami a dirty look.

"This is what I like to call the safety form. Alya has all of her energy save for the miniscule amount that I take to have this semi physical form. That's why I can go through walls and stuff." Fanna demonstrated again going through the tree next to her. "Voila. I know, I'm astounding."

Adrien laughed a little and Fanna grinned, "I like him."

Alya rolled her eyes, "Next bit."

Fanna changed back into a fox again. "This is what I call the animal form." She explained walking in front of the group and nozzling Adrien's legs. He bent down and gave her head a pat. "This takes up little to no energy from Alya, but it's all together more comfortable for me." Fanna smiled as Adrien scratched behind her ears and then transformed into a human. "And this takes a lot of energy." Adrien pulled his hand back startled and she sent him a wink.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Fanna stood up gracefully. "Alya and I are able to do this quite successfully, but we've been practicing since she got her miraculous. Now. We are gonna try teaching this to you. You aren't gonna master it quickly, but it will help you keep your transformations longer, and if you're in a pinch while we're fighting Hawkmoth us kwami can take over for a bit." She looked at Adrien and Marinette, "It's also how Lahiffe is gonna use Tikki and Plagg's power to seal up Hawkmoth." Nino gulped.

"Oh one more thing. I've got a safety form, and so does Alya. While we are practicing and while you are fighting if you ever feel like you are going to faint or die or whatever while sharing energy, go into this safety form." Fanna nodded towards Alya who no longer was standing beside Adrien.

They all looked up to see a mini Alya floating above their heads. "It takes no energy, but fanna is right, it's not really comfortable."

Alya dropped down into her normal form and Fanna went back to being a fox.

"Alright," the fox said. "We're gonna try this out."

They each found there own spot on the lawn to focus, Marinette stood the furthest away from everyone else. No distractions, no anything until she could get this.

Marinette stared at Tikki nervously. "Go for it."

Tikki took a deep breath in and disappeared. Marinette panicked and looked around for her. "Marinette it's ok. I'm right here."

Marinette looked down at the little Ladybug that had landed on her finger. "You're so small Tikki!"

"I know. How are you Marinette?"

"I'm ok. It feels a little weird though, like I'm not running at 100% you know?"

Tikki hummed in response landing on Marinette's nose.

"Plagg!" Adrien yelled as a black cat ran around the yard excitedly.

"Just try and catch me Agreste!" Plagg cackled evilly and made a beeline for Fanna who was standing as a human next to Alya.

"Fanna don't you dare." Alya warned but Fanna dropped back to a fox and tackled Plagg to the ground.

The two of them ran around playing in the grass while Adrien tried to catch Plagg.

Nino laughed from where he was lying down.

"Whoa." Marinette said moving closer, "I think you win the prize for biggest kwami."

Nino's head was resting against a giant turtle and he grinned, "How you doing green dude?"

"I am fine Nino. How is your energy? Little weird honestly but that's fine."

"How're you feeling Alya?" Marinette called across the yard.

Alya shrugged, "Fine. I'm used to it now I think. It's been over a month and since day one she's been a fox. Having her as a human took a while though. Can't count the number of times I dropped back to the safety form when we first started practicing."

Fanna cackled happily after pinning down Plagg, "Alright everyone ready for the next step?" Fanna switched back to a human and picked up Plagg. Plagg was having none of it and gave her a hiss before scratching her arms. She let go of him and he ran to Adrien.

"Remember kits, if you feel like you're gonna pass out go into the safety form."

"It'll feel like you're lying down after doing push ups or something. It's like relaxing a muscle." Alya added in.

"All at once?" Nino asked.

"Maybe one at a time so we can help everyone." Alya said and Fanna gave her a nod.

"Guess I'll go first." Adrien said squatting next to his cat.

"Sure thing."

There was a flash of light green and instead of a black cat stood a tall man. Like before his hair was long and dark. His coat trailed on the ground and he smirked. His green eyes were even brighter than Adrien's and he glanced over all of them. "Feels good to stretch." He said with his arms above his head. "Who's next?"

Fanna walked over and tousled his hair, "Good to see you again. You're as scrawny as ever."

Plagged rolled his eyes and batted her hand away, "And you're as short as ever."

"I'm not short." Fanna mumbled. "How're you feeling Adrien?"

They all looked at him. He was bent over a little bit. "I'm ok. Definitely tired."

"Don't hurt yourself." Plagg said with a glance over at his chosen, but Adrien knew he was worried.

"I'm fine."

"Guess I'll go." Nino looked down at Wayzz. "Ready?"

The dark green flash revealed a wide and tall man with dark hair and skin. His eyes were brown and his hair was quite wavy. His clothes were loose and light looking. He wasn't anything like Nino had thought he would have looked like, and then Wayzz smiled at him and his soft face and kind smile fit perfectly.

"Whoa green dude! You're huge!" Nino laughed giving Wayzz a pat on the shoulder.

Wayzz laughed embarrassed, "Thank you Nino."

"How do you feel?"

"I am alright." Wayzz said shaking out his limbs, "I actually prefer to be in my other forms. How are you?"

"I'm ok. It doesn't seem to bother me." Nino said.

Wayzz's eyes widened, "Uh… Nino?"

"Yeah?"

"Look… down…" Adrien panted out.

"Ah crap." Nino muttered at the sight of his tiny floating body.

There was a bit of laughter and Plagg and Fanna went over to talk to Wayzz, commenting on how he looked smaller, before Wayzz gave a gentle laugh and said that wasn't possible.

Marinette turned to Tikki, "Our turn?"

Tikki hesitated for a second, before she flew off of Marinette's finger and landed in the grass. A red light flashed and then a woman stood up. She had dark, almost black, red hair. Her bright blue eyes were the same however. She wore a light red dress that fluttered behind her like wings. Her arms were bare and they were littered with freckles. Tikki smiled at Marinette. She was almost the same height as her.

"Surprised?" Tikki asked.

"Not really." Marinette said with a laugh. "You're eyes are the same."

Tikki laughed and it sounded like wind chimes.

Plagg was staring at Tikki in awe and Nino elbowed him gently before Tikki could notice.

"Tikki." Wayzz nodded his head and she laughed again and gave him a hug.

"It's been a long time Wayzz." Tikki felt someone hugging her from behind and she turned to see Fanna's grin.

"Spots!" She cried happily as Tikki turned around to give her a proper hug. "It's been very long."

Tikki nodded and rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

"Hello again Plagg." She said turning to look at him. "Missed my human form?" She asked with a laugh.

"I did." He said genuinely.

* * *

"Because I am not officially the guardian I don't have to keep anything secret. I should, but I won't. This is an extraneous circumstance, understand? Should you come to me in the future and ask these questions I can not promise you will get an answer."

The heroes sat exhausted in front of her nodding grimly. All except for Alya who looked a little too pleased with herself.

"I take it energy training went well." Elle almost laughed.

"It did." Alya practically chirped. "For some of us." She shared a look with Fanna who still sat in Fox form.

"I don't understand how you do that!" Marinette lamented, "By the end Tikki couldn't even stay as a ladybug. I felt like I was dying."

Nino looked like he was gonna hurl, "Tikki is the tiniest creature! You don't have a one hundred year old turtle to deal with!"

"Oh Nino," Wayzz said, "I'm well over one hundred."

Elle and Alya shared a look and a laugh. "We might have to make training a little harder for you two. Celine and Dessu had a knack for energy sharing as well. They used to be able to fight while they were both humans."

Alya and Fanna shared a much too excited look.

Tikki frowned, "I don't think we should be practicing this too much Elle… Dessu and Celine-"

"Were murdered Tikki. What happened was not an accident, not an experiment."

"What happened?" Adrien asked.

Elle looked at his hopeful face. "Rekko happened."

Tikki looked like she might cry.

Elle shook her head, "Let's focus on the next lesson."

Plagg watched as the four heroes hung on every word Elle spoke. If Master Fu was here he would have killed her for sharing so much of the guardians secrets.

 _No_ he thought _He would do the same thing. Rules be damned._

He caught the look an Tikki's face before she could hide it. While the others were distracted he floated over to her. Tentatively he reached out a paw.

She looked up at him the moment he put his paw on her shoulder.

Thousands and thousands of years and he still didn't know what to say when she was hurt. She knew though. She always knew what to do. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him.

He thought it must be part of his bad luck. To be in love with her. He was destined to spend his life so close to her and just too far apart. He had tried to tell her when they were younger, back before Asa, before they were stuck in the miraculous. She gave him a sad smile, kissed his cheek and gave him her tinkley laugh. She said give her time. He had always wondered how much time to give.

So instead he gave her all the time in the world. Thousands and thousands of years, he'd give her their whole lives. And then she fell in love with someone else. Just his luck. Really it was. And he couldn't help but feel like his luck had rubbed off on her when Rekko fell in love with her chosen instead of her.

And it still hurt. And Tikki still cried over it. And Plagg still held her and wondered how much time to give her. Because he'd give her anything.

Elle caught his eye as she talked, handing around some old book she had from her guardian training. She smiled and he tried to smile back.

Tikki pulled herself away from him and gave him a smile as she floated back to her chosen. He sighed. Just his luck.

* * *

"I'm sure you're exhausted, so don't freak out if you don't get this." Elle said gently.

Nino nodded.

"It's ok Nino just breath." Tikki floated up next to him, "The first thing we taught Asa was how to make light. Why don't we start with that?"

"Sounds good."

"Remember you've already got the magic stuff in you, you can thank your mom for that. You just need to… harness it." Plagg said floating next to Elle.

"Ok. Remember that light always comes from a source. So picture where you want the light to come from." Tikki said.

"Where should it come from?" Nino asked looking around him.

"Well, start with somewhere on your body. Anywhere you can focus your energy too."

"My hand?"

"Whatever is easiest for you Nino." Elle said reassuringly.

Nino closed his eyes and focused all of his concentration on his hand.

 _Just my hand._ He thought. Except his nose itched a little bit. But he wasn't thinking about that, just his hand.

"Ok, now just picture the light coming out of it. Like sunlight coming in through a window." Tikki explained.

 _Sunlight._ Sunlight coming in through the window. Bright light. Light, hand. Hand. Light. Sunlight on a hand. Sunlight on Alya. Sunlight coming through the window as him and Alya woke up. Alya. Light in Alya's hair. _Alya._

 _Crap_.

"Light." he muttered focusing back on to his hand. Just picture it. Light coming out of your hand. Like a laser beam. Except not a laser beam! Nino don't shoot a laser beam at Elle or the kwami!

 _Fuck_. Just breathe. Back to your hand.

God why was his nose so itchy?

Frustrated Nino growled and opened his eyes.

Nothing. His hand looked normal.

He sighed, "Was I close?"

Plagg opened his mouth to say something but Tikki shot him a look. Elle smiled, "It's ok. No one expects you to get it right away."

 _But everyone needs me too._ Nino thought. _How much time do we really have before we fight Hawkmoth..._

"Nino?" Elle looked at him worried.

"Yeah… Sorry just kind of in my own thoughts right now I guess."

She smiled, "Let's try it again."

Nino felt like it had been ten years. Finally they decided to call it a night. And after what had truly been a physically and emotionally draining day all Nino wanted was to kiss Alya and hold her close. He didn't know if she'd let him though.

He climbed up the stairs his eyes already half closed and pushed upon the door to the room he was staying in ready to collapse on the bed.

"Hi."

His eyes shot open and stared at Alya who was sitting on his bed in his sleep shirt.

"I-Uh- Hi?" He mumbled trying not to stare at her and how beautiful she looked, and how much he just wanted to curl up next to her and cry.

"I just wanted to talk." Alya smiled, "If that's ok?"

"Yeah… Yeah that's ok. That's great!" He said still a little in shock. He closed the door behind himself and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok…" She said and then sighed, "I'll just start ok? And just tell me when I need to shut up for a second ok? I didn't mean when I said-" Alya suddenly stopped and looked up at Nino. He looked so tired. And really? This isn't what they needed. She knew what he needed. She gave him a smile, "I didn't mean I didn't love you. I love you more than anything. So. Tell me about your day."

Nino blinked, "What?"

"We used to tell each other about our day, when I had a job and we started dating." She smiled sadly, "We stopped because… Well you knew how my day was. You never tell me about yours anymore."

"I-"

"Only if you want to."

"It… It was pretty crappy Al." Nino said with a sad laugh, and he seemed to relax.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So I had this big fight with my girlfriend this morning which sucked. And it was because I was being dumb and scared and… and I was too afraid to tell her how much I love her." He stared at his hands, "Probably because she's too good for me anyway. I don't know why she hangs around with a guy like me."

Alya bit back the fiery words that wanted to spill out of her mouth. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and tell him just how wrong he was, instead she placed a hand on top of his. "Well if you ask me your girlfriend is lucky to have you. I don't think anyone in the world could come close to deserving you. I think you are the best thing that ever happened to your friends and to her. I bet she thanks whatever god there is that she met you every night and every morning when she sees your face. And I bet she was scared… that if you kept saving her… that you would come to resent her… And I couldn't bare that Nino. If you felt it was your job to take care of me, that you were doing this because your just such a good person and wanted to help a friend."

"Alya I would never- I _could_ never resent you! I love you so much and I'm so sorry-"

Alya kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you too."

Nino smiled. Everything was right again.

Alya laid down next to him and he followed suit. "You never finished telling me about your day." She smiled.

He chuckled under his breath and Alya found herself thanking god again for his beautiful smile.

"Well… I found out that my mom had magical powers."

"Fun."

"Yeah. So I'm the next magical powers lady."

"Our messiah has come."

Nino laughed again. "God… I just.. She's gone my whole life and I never thought that… that this! This is what my Grandma was trying to protect me from… When she didn't tell me about my mom, or her friends, or her life… I just didn't think it'd be that hard to… to find out. I just had my whole life under.. Control? I don't know. I had it all compartmentalized. I could deal with her being gone, I could deal with not having a dad, and now… Now I just wish she was here and I hate that because she sucked. She left me, she never came to find me and she…. She was the worst… I just don't want to need her here."

Alya reached out and held his hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"It's not." She looked him in the eye. "Nino how many times have you seen me in hysterics about the ladyblog, or some asshole on the bus? This is your family. This is you. You're allowed to be upset and confused. You don't have to be strong for me."

Nino sighed, "I can't do it Al. I tried today. I can't use any of her magic. I'm hopeless at it. Asa's first spell is to create light, I can't even do that. All I have to do is think about it and it's supposed to happen and it won't. I can't even use my powers with Wayzz, I am completely useless." He felt his eyes start to well up, "Sorry… I didn't mean to-"

Alya kissed him again wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. "I am here for you. Whatever happens. Whatever you say or do or can't do. I am here for you. Always and forever. For once let me help you in return."

And Nino kissed her again. And he hadn't realised how long of a day it had been without kissing her. And he never wanted to go another day of his life without it. "Forever and always."

And Nino knew why they didn't work in highschool, and he knew why things had felt off, and he knew now it wasn't because she didn't love him. He hadn't realized he had been hiding so much of himself.

And he knew now he never wanted to again.

"Hey Nino?" Alya whispered as she held him close.

He hummed, kissing her forehead in response.

"Let's move in together."

* * *

Alya woke up to an empty bed. She was still in Nino's room, but her boyfriend was missing and his shoes were gone. With a sigh Alya heaved off the covers and went to go find him. It was warm underneath the covers, but it was cold outside their room. Alya looked down and remembered she was only wearing Nino's sleep shirt. She could try and sneak into the room Marinette was sleeping in… But Mari was asleep and it was-

Hold on what time was it?

She shivered a little as she made her way downstairs searching for a clock. Before she could find it she caught sight of the other thing she was trying to find. Through a window she spotted Nino, standing in the yard with his eyes closed and his hand extended.

Giving up on the time and pants she walked out in Nino's shirt and bare feet hugging herself with her arms.

Nino was concentrating very hard on something while he stood completely still with his hand out in front of him. Finally he dropped his arm and muttered something under his breath. His eyes opened and spotted her at the edge of the lawn.

"Alya?" He frowned, "You're not wearing pants."

"No one's here it's fine." She said moving a little closer, "All of Paris has seen me in a skin tight suit, I think our teammates can live with seeing me without pants."

"Adrien's already seen you without a shirt." Nino laughed a little.

Alya frowned, "When was…" Then her eyes went wide, "Oh my god you're right! When he walked in the morning after we had sex." Then she laughed, "And Mari and I have changed together before for gym and going to the beach or what have you."

"Our entire team has seen you in your underwear." Nino grinned. "You're a very flirty fox."

Alya shrugged with a smile, "What can I say, I give the people what they want."

Nino chuckled and took off his sweater. "You look cold."

"I am." Alya smiled and put the sweater on, "What are you up to?"

Nino scowled, "Nothing."

"You were just…" Alya prompted.

"I was just practicing the whole magic thing." Nino admitted with a sigh.

"Cool. How can I help?"

"You can't really Al, I don't really know if anyone can. You should go get some rest." Nino caught her look, "Right, what am I even saying."

She grinned back at him and gave him a peck on the lips, "What can I do to help?"

Nino smiled, "I'm really not sure."

"Well what are you supposed to be doing? Like a spell?"

"I'm supposed to be creating light. I couldn't fall asleep and I thought maybe it'd be easier to create light if I was in the dark."

"Sound logic." Alya said with a nod. "So what do you do? Whisper magic words? Do you get a wand?"

Nino rolled his eyes, "Babe, I'm not Harry Potter."

"Disappointing. So what do you do?"

"I'm supposed to just… Think about it? I don't know Tikki said to picture the light coming form part of my body. Picture rays of sunshine or something."

Alya nodded again deep in thought. "So what's the issue?"

"The issue is there's no light. No matter how hard I focus. Nothing." Nino looked down at his hand, "Just like trying to use Wayzz's power. I can't do that either."

"Hey," Alya put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll figure this out. Generations have been doing this for thousands of years. I think we can manage."

Nino took a deep breath in and out. "Ok."

"What are you supposed to do to use Wayzz's power?"

"It's a shield thing. I'm supposed to concentrate my energy and harness it to surround me and protect me."

Alya stuck out her tongue and gave him a thumbs down, "Boo. Who the hell wants to do it that way? He didn't say anything more helpful?"

Nino shook his head.

"Ok. Well when I want to use my powers I blow my flute."

"I don't have a flute."

"No, what I'm saying is there's something I'm doing. Physically. Ladybug yells Lucky charm and Chat yells Cataclysm. Maybe you just need to yell something."

"Like what? Shell shield?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand how that helps us now."

"Well your having trouble with the same thing. This focusing your energy nonsense. Why don't you just try shouting something?"

"You really think it's going to work?" Nino asked incredulously.

Alya shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"What should I yell?"

"Lumos"

Nino gave her a look, "Is that from Harry Potter?"

"No…" Alya grinned at him, "Just try it. It's latin for light."

Nino closed his eyes and focused on his hand again, "Lumos!"

He peeked upon his eyes, "Anything?"

Alya shook her head. "Maybe try thinking of something else. Less sunshine more laserbeams."

"I'm not going to shoot laser beams."

But Nino thought it over. Light. What could he think of. Sunshine. Sunshine coming through a window hitting him in the face. Sunshine waking him and Alya up. Alya. Alya in the sun. Alya's smile. Alya turning into Volpina. How determined she was, the fire that was behind her eyes as Volpina. As Alya too. The warm orange light that surrounded her. The light.

Nino's eyes shot open, "Lumos!" He felt it, the energy that built and released as he yelled. The same warm orange light he had been thinking about surrounded him lighting up Alya and casting her in it's warm glow. The light shone for a second before it vanished.

Nino was beyond happy he jumped up, "I did it!" I did it Al!" He took off running around the yard and pumping his arms in celebration. "Holy crap I did it!"

Alya was staring at him eyes wide and jaw dropped, "Did you just?"

"Yeah!"

"And was it my-"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god."

Nino beamed, "Yeah!" He ran up to her and kissed her, "We figured it out! Did it shoot out of my hands like laser beams?"

"No," Alya laughed still in shock, "It came from your chest."

"My chest?"

Alya placed a hand on his heart, "Here."

"Nino!" Elle ran out of the house tripping over herself.

"Elle did you see it?" Nino was practically jumping up and down, "Watch watch!"

He took a step back and a deep breath in. "Lumos!" The same orange light came from his heart, this time a little stronger. It lasted longer too before it died like a candle flame.

"I can't believe it."

"I know it's not coming from my hands or anything, but I can work on that, but look I did it!"

"There's no way…" Elle was staring at him in awe, "Nino take off the bracelet for a second."

Nino frowned, "Why?"

Alya turned to Elle skeptically, but Elle just nodded, "I have a theory… please just take it off for a second."

Nino took of the bracelete and gave it to Alya, "Now what?"

"Do it again." Elle smiled.

Nino did as she said taking a deep breath, "Lumos!"

The light was blinding. Alya's hands went to cover her eyes waiting for the light to die out, but it didn't. It just kept shining. It wasn't just coming from his heart either. His whole body was illuminating the night. It was like standing inside a flare.

"Nino! Turn it off!" Alya yelled eyes squeezed tightly closed.

The light died off immediately and Nino looked at Elle and Alya in confusion, "Was that me?"

"It was." Elle opened her eyes again and stared at Nino. "I have never seen anything like that."

"I think we fixed the whole it won't come out my hands problem." Alya muttered rubbing her eyes, "Jesus Nino, I felt like I was staring into the sun."

Nino couldn't find it in him to feel sorry. He was ecstatic.

"What was that?" Adrien ran out of the house followed by Marinette and the kwami.

"Nino." Elle said with a smile.

"Why was it so much easier without the bracelet?" Nino asked slipping on the miraculous again and smiling as Wayzz flew over to him.

"I was thinking about it yesterday. Sometimes the guardians have miraculous, and sometimes they don't, but Asa's descendant has never had a miraculous. Never. And then it hit me. Asa's magic bonded Tikki and Plagg to the miraculous. It took their magic and linked it to the jewelry." Elle was very excited talking with her hands and pacing a little, "The magic in you is also Tikki and Plagg's. What I didn't realize until now is that Asa didn't only seal the other kwami into the other world, she sealed the magic into that world. The miraculous hide the kwami's magic from the spell she cast. When you wear that bracelet you're disguising your magic."

"What?" Alya starred between the two of them and Nino gave her a shrug.

"So Nino's magic that he got from Asa, it was being absorbed by the miraculous?" Marinette clarified.

Elle nodded, "That's why he was having so much trouble using the magic before." Then Elle smiled at Nino, "I've never seen that much magic before. The fact that you were able to create the light when you had the bracelet on…"

Nino felt proud. It was like he had been holding his breath since he got Wayzz and finally he could breathe again. He could do this. He could help them all. It was a swell of confidence that made him finally feel like he was in the right place after all.

* * *

Everyone was hunched over the dinner table with excitement, various scraps of paper were strone about as Elle talked quickly with Tikki and Plagg.

"So thanks to Nino's supercharged power," Plagg said with a grin and Nino returned the gesture, "We know we can take Rekko down with no trouble."

"The important thing is that Nino isn't wearing his miraculous when we send the final blow to Rekko, the spell to send a kwami to the other world is difficult, and it takes a lot of energy, you won't be able to do it with Wayzz." Elle said and Wayzz gave his chosen a nodd.

"He'll need to wear it before though, otherwise he'll be vulnerable while we fight." Tikki said, "Before we can send Hawkm- Before we can send Rekko back we need to free the kwami he's captured."

They all nodded in agreement.

Marinette looked around the table at her knew what she needed to do, who she needed to be. Ladybug used to be the part of her that could do anything, that could fix anything. Somewhere along the way Ladybug had lost that power, Marinette's self doubt and fear had taken over. But that ended now. Now she had a team. And she was going to be exactly what they needed her to be.

"What's the plan?" She said with a smile and her teammates returned it.

* * *

Nino had managed to control light enough that he could shoot it out of his pinky should he want to. Plagg had taught him how to breathe fire, much to Tikki's disapproval. But they were back on to the correct order so now he was standing in the lake.

He shivered, holding his arms around his torso. "It's freezing in here." He yelled to the kwami who was standing on the shore.

"Good." Tikki called back, currently in her human form. "Use that. Your next lesson is to create warmth."

Elle walked out of the house and spotted them, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Training." Tikki said raising a hand to stop Elle.

"Tikki it's late october."

"I know."

"Well get him out of there, he's going to get hypothermia."Elle started walking down to the water herself.

"Just wait Elle." Tikki caught her arm and held her back. "Deep breath Nino. Think of warmth coming from the center of your body."

Nino took a deep breath. "Fuck." He muttered as a wave hit his back. Ok just like breathing fire. Fire. You've got this.

Suddenly his skin was on fire. Nino gave a startled yelp and dunked himself completely in the water. "Fuck! That's so fucking cold!"

"You can't do it the same way that Plagg taught you. He's magic is destruction, this magic is creation." Tikki yelled, "Take a wide stance and think of the warmth coming from deep in your belly."

Ok. Warmth. He could do that. Like a toasty fire? No not using fire again. Warmth. Something warm.. Blankets! Hot chocolate! Fireplace! No! A warm feeling in his belly. Joy. Happiness. Laughter.

Nino grinned and took a deep breath. He stepped into a wider stance and put his hands in front of his stomach. He exhaled and the water around him got warmer, the warmth spread through him and stopped his shivering.

"Told you he could do it." Tikki smiled proudly.

"And if there had been a desert handy, would you have thrown him in as well? Teach him how to make ice?"

"Yes."

Elle sighed there was no use arguing with Tikki. She knew that from experience. Instead she walked back up to the house to get a towel.

Nino was grinning as he walked out of the water just as Alya passed by.

"What- Did you go for a swim?" Alya ran down to him and checked him for… well she didn't know what. But he seemed warm and devoid of bruises.

"It was part of my lesson." Nino smiled as soon as he saw her, then laughed lightly as she searched him, holding her back so she would stop. Ironic, usually he was the one worrying about Alya. "I think I learned something very important from it."

Elle came back with a towel and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said with a smile and wrapped himself up in it, "What have you been up to?"

Alya growled and nodded her head towards Adrien and Plagg who were currently running around the yard while Fanna was yelling. "That. They were being cheeky so Fanna made them run laps."

Nino laughed.

Alya looked at his smiling face and felt a wave of relief wash over her, and then the relief melted away into true happiness. It had been a long time since they had been so happy.

"So, who's place are we moving in to?" Alya asked still smiling.

Nino shrugged, "We could go to your place if you want, we'd have more room."

"Well do you like my place?"

"I like anywhere you live." Nino answered and held her close.

Alya rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, but gave him a smile. "Honestly. What do _you_ want?"

Nino met her gaze and thought for a moment, "We could look for a new place. One that we like better."

Alya grinned, "I'd like that. I really would."

* * *

Alya knew she could just ask Fanna, but she also knew Fanna didn't know how the story ended. And call it her journalist curiosity but she wanted more than anything to know the whole thing. So when Fanna and Nino were sleeping she ducked out of their room, sneaking down the stairs and heading towards Elle's bedroom. Before she could knock on the door however she was greeted by the sight of Adrien Agreste in his bright red Ladybug Pajamas. She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Does your girlfriend know you sleep in those?" Alya whispered amused.

"She does now." Marinette said equally amused as she came down the stairs.

"Mari!" Adrien whispered in a whine.

"I'm flattered! Really!" She flushed.

"What is everyone doing down here?" Nino asked staring at the collection of his friends at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh well…" Alya murmured, "Bathroom?"

"Yeah me too." Marinette lied.

"Ha ha, me three." Adrien said not moving from his spot next to Elle's door.

"Agreste you were not going to the bathroom." Alya rolled her eyes.

"Well I know you weren't you were going to knock on the door same as me." Adrien protested.

"Fine."

"I was too…" Marinette confessed.

"Same here." Nino said moving a little closer to the group. "Should we knock then?"

"You do it." Alya gave Adrien a shove to the door.

"What? No you're the reporter!"

"You're her son!"

"She's not my mom!"

"You do Nino, you're the magical one!" Marinette gave Nino a shove.

"You're Ladybug Mari!" Nino shot back.

All four of them stood in front of the door too embarrassed to knock.

Adrien looked between his friends. "Should we just go back upstairs?"

"You're already all down here."

All four of them turned slowly to see Elle standing behind them in her slippers.

"How long have you been there?" Nino asked nervously.

"I went to get some water and came back when there were four kids in front of my bedroom."

The four of them stepped back from the door embarrassed.

Elle laughed lightly, "What can I help you all with?"

They all looked between each other. Alya stepped forward slightly, "I was wondering if… If you could tell me about Sage."

"About Phillipe too." Adrien added in.

"I think about all the heroes." Marinette finished.

Elle smiled "It might involve some embarrassing baby stories Adrien. Do you mind?"

"He doesn't!" Alya said for him dragging said boy to the couch.

Elle waited for Adrien to nod and when he did sat herself down next to the fire.

"I guess it starts with Sage." Elle said, her hand on her chin as she thought.

"I met Sage because of your mother Adrien. She was the previous Volpina, before our wonderful Alya. I don't know what to tell you other than what Fanna most definitely has. Sage was a good person. Beyond a good person really. She was a true hero. When she wasn't being Volpina she was police officer. She was bad ass. And when I first got to Paris, she took me under her wing. I wanted to be exactly like her. She was tough and smart, successful. The very picture of a hero."

Elle looked over to Alya who nodded, "Fanna said she was amazing, I always thought she was a little biased."

Elle laughed, "I am too really. Sage was more of a mother to me then anyone. She taught me how to be a hero, and she helped me forgive myself for who I used to be."

"Did she have any family?"

Elle nodded, "She had a big family. She and her sister were very close, but her sister lived in germany. Chloe Dalton I never met her myself, except for at the funeral. Sage was close to starting a family once, to a woman named Amelia. They were living together and Amelia was pregnant from her previous marriage before the two of them ran off together… but Sage and her didn't stay together. I used to hate Amelia for that… I understand now though. Sage had a dangerous job, a dangerous life really. And there's always that fear of, what if they don't come home."Elle looked sad for a moment.

"Like Phillipe?" Adrien asked gently.

Elle nodded. "You loved him so much Adrien. He let you try on Plagg's ring once and you almost cataclysmed my bed. Needless to say I wasn't so pleased." Elle laughed a little, "I met Phillipe when I got to Paris. Of course we didn't know each other out of the suits till later. But as Chat Noir and Ladybug we met when I was 17. He was a thief. A cat burglar." Elle and Adrien hid their laughs as everyone else groaned. "Most famous for stealing La belle ferronnière from the Louvre. He was not really a good guy."

"So what happened?" Adrien asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

Elle smiled at him, he really hadn't changed. "Well we disliked one another before, and then Sage got involved. And then we hated each other. Sage always believed in him. She was trying to get him to join our side. But all hell really broke loose once Celine found out who he was and hired him as security." Elle laughed, "I was livid. At that point I was your bodyguard Adrien nd I didn't think it was best for a known thief and criminal to be given access to everything in the house. But he never tried anything. I think it was too easy for him. Phillipe came from a very rich family, the stealing wasn't a need for anything other then freedom and expression, so stealing when you already have all the keys had little interest to him."

"But what happened with Sage?" Alya asked.

Elle's smile faded. "He said it was an accident and I believe him. I didn't used to, but I know now he could have never killed someone."

A cold shiver ran through the room and the four friends shared a look. Fanna had been right. Phillipe killed Sage.

"Sage was chasing Chat Noir after his last theft. They were running along the rooftops of Paris and Sage slipped. She was holding onto the roof calling for Phillipe's help, but he thought she was trying to trick him. He kept running." Elle sighed, "I don't blame Fanna for not forgiving him. I didn't think I would. But I promise you, he was a good man."

There was a pause as everyone took in what Elle had just said. She turned to Marinette and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "You have done so well. I know I have no write to say it… But I am so proud of you. I'm sorry I wasn't around to show you the ropes."

Marinette felt her heart leap into her throat. All she could manage was a nod and a smile. Elle smiled back at her and she think she understood. This is why Fanna told Alya all about Sage. For the first time she truly felt that she was not alone, that she would never be alone in this.

She felt Adrien's hand in hers and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Who was she kidding. She had never been alone in this. Not for a moment.


End file.
